A Day In The Life
by Hawker97
Summary: An ad appears in the newspaper for a room for rent, and Madison decides to take advantage of it. She didn't know at that moment that the other people living in the house were who else but the famous Beatles. What will happen when she moves in to the live with the 4 men, will it work or not? Will things turn out bad? Will any relationships be made?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well here i am writing another fic haha. I just wrote this first part today and i'm going off an idea i had so hopefully this turns out, it doesn't end up as a fail, and people will like it! So please leave a review with your thoughts on it, any idea or suggestions you have for me (i'm open to anything!). Enjoy! **

Looking back on it now its kind of hard to believe it all actually happened and that i was so lucky to meet them and have the experience i did with them. The years we spent together are some of my fondest memories that i have from being young and carefree at that time in my life.

It was October of 1964 when i came across an ad in the paper for a room for rent in a large house with four men. The price was reasonable, two baths, and overall it said it was a nice house and i jotted down the number and made a mental note to call about it. Little did i know that if i hadn't seen that ad, bought that paper or called that number, so much wouldnt of happened and my life would be very different because of that.

When i called i was told to meet with the four men already living there to see a tour of the house and see what i think of it and if i get along with them. I surely got along with them, very well it turned out.

i stand on the lit doorstep after i rang the doorbell a second ago and i hear music and voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Ritchie, will ya get it? I'm trying to make this sandwich!" i hear a thick accented voice say and somebody groans in return.

"Go get it Rings, i'm trying to change these bloody strings and they're giving me the worst trouble." I hear another sharp voice say.

"Hey, do you think it's the applicant for the room?" i hear a soft voice say and footsteps are heard and they get louder until the door opens.

"Uh hi, i'm Madison, i'm interested in your extra room." I introduce and I don't recognize the four men in front of me for a moment.

"You were right, Paul! Ah yes, well come on in love, do you want a cuppa tea?" Ringo asks me and I enter and I take off my shoes and examine the vast living room they all sit in.

"Yeah i'd love a cup, thanks." I reply and my eyes run over the two couches that sit in the living room, the few arm chairs to make up for more seats and the tall fire place across from me.

"The name's Madison right? I'm Paul, it's nice to meet ya." Paul greets me and i smile at him and nod.

He's even better looking in person.

"Yeah, and it's nice to meet you too." i reply and i find a seat to sit in after Ringo brings my cup.

I guess you could say i'm a fan of them, but i'm not a real big one. i listen to their music occasionally and i obviously know their names, but im not crazy like some fans who freak out when they seem them, or in my current case meet them.

"So you're looking to live in our extra room upstairs, huh?" John asks and i nod and they all look at me, in a uncomfortable way.

They all start to ask me questions like when i wake up in the morning, what time i go to bed, if i have a job and how often i work, if i have furniture of my own and more.

"Alright we gotta ask this one, are you dating any blokes?" John asks bravely and i shake my head.

"Okay good, cause we don't want to be getting in any rows or fights about you staying with us." John answers with a laugh and i nod with a smile.

I get a tour of the big house that has 6 bedrooms; each for one of them, the extra room and a music room. I was shown the two bathrooms, the nice kitchen, small dining room and all of it really. I was impressed with how nice of a house they have, but they are famous musicians after all.

I left after the tour and they said they'd call me soonish to see if they approve of me or not, to say in the simplest of words.

I get a call not even a week later saying i won them over and that i get the room. So i hired somebody to move all of my stuff and before i knew it i was all moved in and tonight, as i just got off work, is my first night there. i wonder how it'll be and how they'll act around me.

I arrive to find them all in the kitchen that's a room over since the living room is to my left as you walk in, with a television in the corner, a piano against the back wall right of the tv, one couch facing the tv and another on the right and it almost looks like they make a right angle but theres a side table between them. The staircase is to my right as you walk in and there's a hallway leading to the kitchen where a kind of study is on my right off the hall with shelves of books, and a comfy chair.

I smell an inviting scent of garlic and meat coming from the kitchen and i take off my shoes and wander into the kitchen to find Paul and George at the stove and Ringo and John sitting at the counter on stools talking to them and offering cooking advice.

"Hey Madison, how've you been?" Paul asks as he looks to see me there and i find a stool and sit by Ringo whose kind of reading a book.

"I've been good thanks, what're you cooking?" i say with a soft laugh as John tries to grab the spoon from the holder on the stove but Paul won't let him, its funny to watch.

"Uh, we're attempting to make spaghetti for you but none of us have never made it before and i dunno how to make the sauce." Paul admits with a smile and i nod and walk over to them to read the recipe.

"We found it in some magazine, but who knows how the stuff would taste according to that. Maybe we should just go find a restaurant, i think we're doomed." John suggests and i shake my head.

"It's fine, i've made it before, i can help you guys." i offer but Paul doesn't seem so reluctant.

"We wanted to make it so you wouldn't have to do anything, love." he says in a soft tone, in a sweet way.

"Don't worry about it, i don't mind." i say and he nods and i stir the sauce and add some italian seasoning and John gets out plates and all that to set the table while Paul helps and i guide him with what to do.

My first night living with The Beatles is already somewhat eventful and so far fun, i already know that living with them will be fun and such a new thing to me and for them. i didn't know then what id be in store for and what relationships id make, especially the special one with a certain Beatle.

**AN: What'd ya think? Review it, please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews, you're all so awesome for leaving them! I'm sorry that I haven't wrote a new part for like a week but writers block hasn't let me be lately, and I somehow wrote this, whats long for me, part here which I'm proud of! Anyways I hope you like it and leave a review if you'd like! Enjoy!**

I listen to their casual conversations about various things while they all sit at the counter and I finish the spaghetti that they didn't completely butcher.

While we all talked about our day and whats new in our lives, which I was apprehensive to add on as I'm still nervous around them, they start to ask me some questions.

"Where'd ya say you work?" George asks as he stares down into his bowl of spaghetti while twisting the fork in circles to wrap the noodles around it.

"I uh didn't say, but I work at a store about 10 minutes away. I moved here because of the job." I respond and I take a bite of the garlic bread which is very dry and I place it back on my napkin.

"Oh, what kinda store?" George continues and my eyes find Paul whose looking at me and he winks before looking down to his plate of food.

"A clothing store, a real popular one." I reply and they all nod.

"You into fashion, then?" John asks and I nod as it's my passion.

"You could team up with our tailor, Mads." Paul states with a grin and I smile and shrug before taking a bite and we switch to a different topic to discuss.

"You're getting the dishes, George!" John exclaims as we all place our empty bowls in the sink after finishing our dinners and I laugh as I hear George groan.

George stayed in the kitchen doing the dishes or something else I assume with Ringo while John, Paul and I went into the living room. I wander around looking at the pictures and few awards on the walls as them two chat about something and I hear the beginning of an Elvis song as somebody put his record on. I tap my foot to the song as I walk around the den and try to get familiar with my new surroundings, my new home.

"You like Elvis, love?" John asks as he walks up to me and I nod after turning to him. He holds out his hand to dance and I smile before taking it, but I couldn't ignore seeing the not so pleased look on Paul's face, who stands behind John by the tv.

John pulls me over to a open spot on the wood floor and starts to waltz to the slow song and I laugh nervously as he twirls me around and is acting goofy with funny faces and gestures. He's hilarious.

"Ah come on John, you can't be hogging her the whole song. It's my turn!" Paul says and John rolls his eyes but Paul can't see and I laugh.

"Sorry mate, I think she likes me better." John replies.

"Is that right, love?" Paul questions and I shrug with flushed cheeks as the song plays out it's last few seconds.

John winks at me after the song ends and he went to answer the ringing phone so I'm left in the den with Paul while he changes the record and puts on a new single. I sit on the couch and grab a pillow and play with the tassels on it as I hear the record start and I smile as I love this song, it'll always be one of my utmost favorites.

"So John's your favorite, huh?" Paul asks after turning around, but I don't get the chance to answer as John walked back into the room and sits beside me.

"That's right, Macca." John replies and I smile and stare down at the red pillow and I don't reply but keep with my smug smile.

"Ah come on Mads, you can't favor this loud bloke!" Paul complains with a hint of joking in his voice and I still stare at my fingers that fiddle with the black tassels but I shrug.

I wander up the stairs and down the hall to my no longer empty room which is the second door on the right when I got the chance to escape when John and Paul stepped aside to talk to each other. I take my hair down out of the pins holding it up in a messy bun and I shake my golden brown hair before brushing it and pinning my long bangs back.

"How did I come to living with the Beatles?" I mutter to myself after plopping down onto my soft bed and picking up my old teddy bear.

Yes I'm 21 and I still have my teddy bear from when I was a child but i've been homesick lately and it brings me comfort so I could care less how it looks having it.

I change out of my work clothes into a more comfortable outfit before heading back downstairs and I find everybody but George in the den.

"Ah there ya are, we were just about to call up to you to come down here. George went to get some ice creams, he should be back any minute." John says as they all look to me as I come down the stairs.

I nod silently and find a seat in the corner in a chair while some movie plays on the telly and everybody's eyes but Paul's are glued to the tv. I watch as he stares at his fingers, he seems to be bored with the movie and I hear him yawn.

I leave my seat to go down the hall into the kitchen and I help out by doing the few remaining dishes before somebody else follows me into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do those, love. We usually leave them until we feel like doing them or just have the housekeeper take care of 'em." Paul says as he walks in.

"I don't mind, I'm kinda bored anyways." I reply with a smile as he decided to sit at the counter and he grabs the paper.

"If you want to then, nobody's telling you that you got chores to do." he adds playfully with a smile and I dry the last dish and find where it goes in the cupboard.

"I wanna do my part." I reply with a smile and I lean my arms on the counter and he looks at me with a smile.

"That's fair then." he says and we still share the intent eye contact before John walks in and I look away.

"What're you two lovebirds chatting 'bout?" John questions on his way to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Lovebirds?" Paul questions and like my instincts I grab the wet washcloth and wipe the counter quick.

"Yeah, you two are staring into each others eyes and I saw the look." John says slowly and I look up to see him wink at Paul and Paul shakes his head before standing up as George walked in the door with the ice cream.

I help him with the ice cream cones in his hands and everybody comes into the kitchen to get their own cone before going back into the den to sit on the couches and converse.

"Does anybody wanna play Monopoly? You could be on my team Madison, we'll beat the others easy." John offers after we finish our desserts and I grin at the proposal.

"It's getting late John and we have to be in at at the studio at 10:30." Paul states and John let's out a frustrated sigh.

"It's only quarter to 11 Macca, why ya gotta be so goody goody? Be a rebel for once and stay up with us, we could have a few drinks and make some popcorn." John encourages but Paul doesn't look to be in the mood.

"Whatever John, you lot can do what you please, I'm heading to bed." Paul says and he goes into the kitchen for something.

"I think i'm gonna do the same, I have to work at 10." I add in and they all whine and groan.

"Ah come on Madison, it's your first night here, we gotta do it right." George complains and I smile while standing up.

"I've had a fun night already lads, so thanks and I'll see you all in the morn." I bid goodnight and they all say the same before I head up the stairs and go into the bathroom to take my makeup off and get ready for bed.

I opened the closed door a crack as I was done in the bathroom when I heard a conversation happening down the hallway between John and Paul.

"Why can't you just keep your big yap shut some times?" I hear Paul ask John in a ticked tone.

"I didn't even say anything Macca, so calm down, you sissy." I hear John retort in not so serious of a tone and I hear Paul sigh loudly.

"The last thing I need is for her knowing, John." Paul says and I lean against the doorway with a confused look on my face.

"Then I insist you stop making it so bloody obvious by flirting with her and showing that you got jealous by me simply dancing with her. You get so damn jealous some times, no wonder why ya can't keep a bird." John shoots back and I suddenly feel guilty for over hearing their conversation and I turn around to turn the light on and I knock the hair brush over.

I quickly pick it up and turn the water on so it seems like I wasn't listening but instead doing something else, I wonder how convincing I seem.

"Oh shut it John, like she'd go for you." I faintly hear Paul say before I turn off the water and see it safe for me to enter the hallway and I see John.

"Goodnight, Madison." he bids to me before he goes back down the stairs and I smile in response and tread down the hall.

I pass Paul's open room to see him laying on his bed reading a book and he looks up and gives me a weak smile. I see it okay to enter and I look around his cozy room that has pictures and few posters on the walls, with his guitar in the corner, a dresser against the left wall, and a chair in the bottom right corner which I choose to sit in.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask as my eyes wander around his inviting room.

"Some mystery novel, you like to read?" he replies with a question and I nod and look back to him.

"Is everything alright?" I ask as he's seemed uneasy or like something's been bothering him all night.

"Yeah i'm fine." he replies quickly and I nod in understanding.

"You like films?" I question as I come across a movie poster on his wall.

"Yeah, they're a nice way to escape sometimes, even though it's still hard to go see one." he answers and I nod to myself.

"I agree, it's a good escape. I love going to one every once in a while."

"We'll have to go catch one together sometime then." he adds and I look to him and we smile at each other before he yawns and I stand up.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight love, I hope you had a good first night." Paul replies and I smile.

"I did thanks, you guys are really nice and fun to spend time with." I add honestly and he nods with a warm smile.

"Ta love, I look forward to living with you you know. We'll have to go put aside a time to go see a film we both like one of these nights when work isn't a bother."

"I'd like that." I add and he continues to smile while we look at each other.

"Ya got a girl in your room, Paul?! I wonder what your dad would say about this!" George jokes as he peaks in the door and I giggle but Paul groans and closes his book.

George leaves as quick as he came and I say goodnight to Paul again and walk the short distance to my room farther down the hall and I get under the covers. I close my eyes and think of the events of today, it's already been interesting with them and their different personalities.

I wonder what _exactly_ John and Paul were arguing about.

**AN: Do you like where it's going?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again thanks for the reviews, you're the best! I'm glad you're liking where this is going. I wrote this part in school today haha, I hope you like it!**

I wake up the next morning to not my alarm clock but to smelling something burning so I hop out of bed and go downstairs to find the lads in the kitchen in a waft of smoke.

"We're hopeless with cooking." John mutters while using the dish towel to move the smokey air away as it surrounds him and Paul who stand before the stove.

"Oh Madison, um good morning. We tried to make some pancakes for you, but as you see it didn't turn out too well." Paul says uneasily as he's in his pajamas like we all are and he seems embarrassed.

"Thanks for the thought though." I reply with a warm smile as I find a spare tool by Ringo at the counter.

"How about good ol' cornflakes?" John offers and I nod in agreement like everybody else.

He gives us bowls and spoons while the box is passed around and we pour our own of the cereal and milk too.

"Did you have a good sleep, Madison?" George asks nicely as we eat and I nod.

"Yeah I did, thanks." I reply and he nods and takes a bite and I look to Paul who stands at the counter with a discouraged look.

"So what're your lads' plans for the day?" I ask as I get the last stray flakes in my bowl.

"Going to work like every day." John replies with a groan.

"What time are you done?" I wonder aloud.

"4." Ringo replies and I nod in understanding.

"You know tomorrow's Halloween, would you like to come with us to this party at a friends place tonight?" Paul suggests and I meet his gaze.

"I-I dunno." I utter.

"Ah come on Mads, it'll be fun!" Paul encourages but I shrug.

"What about costumes?" I ask as Paul looks at me expectantly.

"We could figure something out, you could always go with one of us as something." he suggests and I look down at my bowl full of milk.

"What're you lot going as?" I question.

"Paulie here is going as a vampire, George is gonna be Carl Perkins somehow while I'm goin' as Buddy Holly. What'd ya say you're being, Ritchie?" John replies with a question for Ringo.

"I dunno, something that goes with Maureen's costume." he answers.

"What d'you say, Mads? You could go as a vampire with me or go with John." Paul proposes as him and John look at me for an answer.

"What would I be if I went with you?" I address Paul.

"A female vampire I suppose." Paul replies with a grain as I had asked a dumb question.

After everybody finishes their breakfast we all go our separate ways in the house to get ready for work.

"Paul, are you almost done in there?" I ask as I knock on the bathroom door upstairs where only Paul and i's rooms are.

"Yeah love, I'll be just a minute." he replies and I turn around to see John walk up the stairs.

"It'll probably be more like 10 minutes, he's like a girl when it comes to his looks." John jokes and I giggle with a grin and eventually Paul finishes in the bathroom so I can use it.

After finding something decent to wear I trudge downstairs to find the boys doing their own thing in either the living room or the study, which I've never been in before. I find Paul sitting alone in the study, which is off the hallway leading to the kitchen, in the plush chair with his guitar on his lap. I scan the few shelves that house the large collection of books and I pick out one to, one I had previously been reading and got halfway. I find a seat on the couch which sits across from Paul.

"What book d'ya got there?" he asks and he nods when I show him the cover.

"You know, I just read in the paper that the film adaptation is being released this weekend. So if you like it a lot, which I think you will 'cause I read it and liked it, we could go see it if you like." he rambles and he gives me a smile after he finishes his proposal.

"I didn't know they were making a film too, but yeah I'd like to go see it." I reply and he nods with a pleased smile.

I hear footsteps coming down the wood hall and somebody calling for Paul, it turned out to be Ringo.

"Hey Ritchie, what is it?" Paul responds as I skim though the book to find the place where I left off as I lost my copy during the move.

"We just got a call saying the party got moved to tomorrow night instead." Ringo informs and Paul nods before he leaves back to the living room.

"Well love, it looks like we may have time to improve our costume." Paul adds as he stands up to join the others who are getting ready to leave.

"Since you're the fashion expert, d'ya think you could come up with any ideas?" he questions me and I mark my page and set the book on the side table.

"I'll see what I can do." I answer and he nods and winks at me before exiting the homey sanctuary which has no door.

I leave for work after they do and I spend most of my shift hanging up new clothes and assisting customers. During my free time or when there were minimal customers I looked through a new catalog that features just a few costumes for All Hallows Eve. I didn't come up with much, but it got my mind going and ideas generating. Good thing the party isn't until tomorrow night.

I bet, and hope, it'll be a fun time considering the lads' different and funny ways about them. I wonder why Paul and John were so eager to have me accompany them. They're both very nice and funny, but we've only known each other for a day or two. I didn't know then just what would happen between me and one certain Beatle.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Again thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope you like this part, which I tried to make kinda long, so enjoy!**

I arrive back home after finishing my shift to find only George and Ringo to be home, I have no clue where the other two could be.

"Hey lads, how was work?" I ask them as I walk into the kitchen to find them sitting at the counter reading a magazine or in Ringo's case writing something.

"Fine I suppose, how did yours go?" Ringo replies as George stares at the magazine and he turns a page.

"Good, so I found the perfect costumes for Paul and I, tell me what you think." I reply and I push the picture that I found in a magazine towards them and they both laugh loudly.

"Ah, this is the best idea yet, Madi! I wonder what Paul will have to say about this." George states with a toothy grin and I show a proud smile and I stuff the picture back in my pocket.

"Do you think he'll go for it?" I ask them.

"I don't think he usually would, but he seems to get along with you well and all so maybe he'll do it just for you." Ringo suggests and I nod and turn to put a kettle on as John and Paul walk in the back door.

"Hey Mads, how're you?" Paul greets as they take off their jackets to hang up.

"Good thanks, how're you two doing?" I ask as I get out cups for all of us.

"I'm great, thanks for asking." he replies and I nod.

"So I found out what our costumes are gonna be." I state and I look to George and Ringo with a sly grin and they smile.

"Ah, you did? Well that's fantastic to hear, what are they?"

"See for yourself." I state and I take the picture and hand it to him.

"You're be gonna a prancing, little fairy, McCartney?" John jokes with a booming laugh and Paul blushes while everybody grins.

"There's no way I'm wearing bloody tights, Mads!" Paul objects and I cross my arms.

"You said I could pick!" I scoff.

"Yes, but with my approval."

"Ah come on, it'll be fun!" I encourage and he takes another look at the picture but shakes his head.

"I can't do it Mads, the tights and that hair, I have black hair not this red hair!" he continues to object and I sigh and he gives me the picture back.

"Come on Paulie, you won't be a flying, little fairy for lovely Madison here?" John eggs on and I pout when Paul looks at me.

"I can't do it, sorry." he concludes and he walks off and I shrug and turn out to face George and Ringo.

"That was a royal fail." I state as I take the steaming kettle off the stove and I pour water into three cups and add the bags.

"I'm sure he'll come 'round, love." George says positively but I shrug, it's not that big of a deal, even though I was proud and excited for the idea.

"Oh well." I say and I take my cup and travel up the stairs to my room and I set it on the table while i lay on my bed.

I find the book I was reading earlier in the study that somebody must've been nice enough to place in my room and I turn to where I last read. I pull a blanket over me and curl up to face the left wall of the room which my bed is against and begin to absorb myself into the story, but only to be interrupted by an overheard conversation in the hallway.

"John, where'd Madison go?" I hear Paul clearly say as I perk up at the mention of my name.

"I reckon she's sulking somewhere because you shot down her brilliant idea." John remarks.

"She can't be sad that I said no, can she?"

"I dunno mate, she looked discouraged." I hear Johh say and I sigh and turn the page of the interesting book that I'm trying to get lost in but their words are keeping me from doing that to my best ability.

"I dunno why you didn't just agree to go along with it, it wasn't a rubbish idea, and she seemed mighty excited about it." I hear John say and I wonder how aware they are that I can hear them or if they are at all.

"I'd look so ridiculous in tights, John!" Paul complains.

"I'm sure it'd make her happy." John adds on and I yawn and my heavy eyes flutter shut and that's the last I hear of their conversation as I had fallen asleep with the open book in my hands.

Paul's POV

I sigh and run my hand through my hair and John shrugs.

"Give it a chance, mate? Who knows what it could lead to." he concludes and with that he walks to the stairs and down them.

I wonder where Madison went after I told her no about her costume suggestion and I see the light on in her room. Did she really just hear John and i's whole conversation, one about her? I rub my eyes and make my way to her closed door and I twist the knob to encounter her uniquely decorated room, it perfectly represents her personality, her room. My eyes fall on her still figure laying on her perfectly made bed with her grey comforter and I notice her to be sleeping peacefully with an open book in her hands. I tip toe over to her to take the book from her hands and set it on her chair and I pull her brown blanket up to her shoulders. I take one more glance at her angel face before I switch the lamp off and close her door behind me after I leave for downstairs.

"What're you gonna dress up as then, Paul?" George asks me as I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a cup of tea.

"I dunno George, I'll have to figure out something." I answer and I find a chair at the table and I grab the paper and open it.

After reading the first paragraph for the cover story I can't recall what I had just read because my mind had wandered to Madison while reading. She hasn't been living here long and I hardly know her but I already know that she's funny, nice, smart and a lovely girl. Maybe i'm getting carried away.

I look back to the paper and set aside those nagging thoughts in my mind while I take a sip of my warm tea and work on a section.

I awake from my slumber to find the book no longer in my hands, the light next to my bed turned off and the blanket strewn more over my body. I shrug those thoughts off and stretch with a yawn and smile to myself at the wonderful nap I had taken. My eyes fall on the creme wall before my eyes and I purse my lips at the remembrance of the costume fail, I thought it was a genius idea. I shouldn't of been so hopeful he'd go along with it but it's not a big loss.

"Madison, are you awake love?" I hear a voice say from the other side of the door and I get out of my bed and I open it to find John.

"Your work is on the phone for you." he informs me and I thank him and bound down the stairs to pick up the phone.

I pick at a loose thread on my sweatpants as I listen to my boss tell me new information as I sit on a couch in the living room while Paul sits in the chair with his guitar, occasionally stealing a glance at me.

I tell him thanks and hang up the phone and walk into the kitchen as Paul had escaped to the study. I take the forgotten picture from my pocket and throw it in the junk drawer as it's a lost thought now and I head back to my room.

I hear a knock on my door as I went back to reading my book and I turn to see Paul in my doorway after I said come in.

"I uh thought about it, and if you really want to we can still do those costumes. I could toughen up and wear a pair of tights for a chance." he states bravely and I close the book with my finger on my current page.

"Thanks but I just found out I have to work and I could tell you weren't interested in it anyways. It's fine, maybe another time." I reply and he nods.

"Is there any way you could get out of it?" he queries and I shake my head.

"Maybe they'll change their mind if a Beatle calls." he suggests with a grin and I shrug with a smile. Him and his ideas.

I follow him out of my room into his down the hall and he plops down on his neatly made bed and picks up the phone and I sit at the end of his bed.

"Hello, um can I talk to the manager there please?" he speaks into the phone with a grin and I blush wildly as he looks at me and gives me a wink.

"Hi, this is a friend of Madison Shepherd's. I was wondering if she can have work off tomorrow night." he says after a brief pause.

"Yes sir, I know but I bet she's a great worker. She does her job well and is probably a joy to have there." he continues with pauses and he gives me a smile.

"This is Paul McCartney speaking, haha yes that one. So do you think she can have work off? I'm sure she'll be back on her best behavior Monday morning."

"Thank you sir, and yes you have a good day too. Bye." he concludes and I wait for his answer after he sets the phone back on it's cradle with a pleased smile.

"It seems that your boss has a daughter who is a big fan of The Beatles, so once I mentioned who I am he was easy to sway. It looks like we're gonna be Peter Pan and Wendy for Halloween after all." he states as he turns to face me and he puts his hands behind his head and I laugh with a smile. He's such a charmer.

"You have have to wear the tights, or else it won't be the same." I state with a giddy smile and he nods.

"Deal." he agrees and I smile at him as we both show proud, happy smiles while looking at each other.

"Let's go get our costumes then." I say and I get up and walk over to him to pull him off the bed as he fake whines and groans.

He finally follows me downstairs and we get our coats and shoes on and tell the boys where we're headed off to. We get in my car and he fiddles with the switches and all on my dash while I drive the somewhat short distance to my work.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to sign an autograph for his daughter. Where's his office, Mads?" Paul says as we get out of the car and luckily the streets are vacant and the store seemed to just close so no customers.

"In the back there's a door leading to it." I tell him as we approach the door and I knock on the glass door and I see my coworker Shelly approach and her expression at seeing Paul is almost hilarious.

"I assume she's a fan as well?" Paul asks from his stance beside me and I nod as she opens the door for us.

"You didn't tell me that now you're picking up Beatles." Shelly states jokingly and I laugh as we enter the warm vicinity and I wander over to the counter to see if our order came in.

Paul winks at me before traveling to the back to find my manager while I find the order and I get out the two separate bags and wait for him. He returns after a few minutes with still that giddy smile on his face and we bid farewells to Shelly and leave the store.

"Hey, wait." Paul stops me as we turn the corner to the car and I see why he stopped us.

"Let's hope nothing becomes of this." he states quietly and I nod as I watch as this large group of teenage girls, who some wear Beatles apparel, are on the opposite side of the walk.

Paul and I slowly walk to the car but they unfortunately spot him and he takes my hand and starts to run. I run along his side and I feel ridiculous carrying these two bags but what else can I do? We outrun them after turning a corner and I stand against the brick wall of a building and he stands in front of me with his hand on the wall and he turns to look at me.

"You alright?" he asks me while looking into my eyes and I nod as I stare into his.

We continue to look at each other intently and he leans in and I watch as his face gets closer to mine while our eyes stay locked but we get interrupted by the honking of a car that's passing. Paul backs up and I blush as he looks in the direction of the car who must've been honking at somebody other than us.

He looks back to me with a smile and I smile back as he moves away and we start to walk back to the car.

We were so close to almost kissing. I wouldn't of minded if it happened, maybe I secretly wanted it to.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I hope this isn't a boring part and that you'll like it! Tell me what you think?**

We make our way to the car and get in and I drive back as nothing is really said during the awkward silence that followed the moment of us close to kissing.

We soon arrive back at the house and we walk inside to find the three guys watching some movie on the telly or doing as they please with whatever. We take our own costumes and I bring mine upstairs and throw it on my chair. I plop down on my made bed and bury my head into my pillow with a groan. We almost kissed, ugh I wish it would've happened. I'm kind of mad at myself now.

Paul's POV

"Let's see the costume then." John begs and I relent and take the plastic bag off it to show them and they all grin and I snicker.

"Keep your comments to yourself." I insist and I place the costume on the chair and I go into the kitchen.

I shut the cabinet door that I had opened in search for something appetizing to eat but we need groceries and I shut it with a groan. I rest my forehead on the wood door and close my eyes. It almost happened, I was inches away from kissing her.

"What're you beating yourself up about?" John asks as he walks into the kitchen and I back up from the cupboard and lean against the counter.

"Not kissing Madison when I had the chance, I was so close to doing it but I got distracted by some bloke honking. It was right there John and now I regret not doing it!" I complain and I sigh and walk over to the island.

"You didn't do it because of some car honking?" he asks and I nod, how stupid of me.

"Don't beat yourself up too much mate, it's not the end of the world and you have other chances." he suggests and I nod as I grab the grocery list off the fridge.

I find a pen and write down the first things that come to mind and write them down as we're in almost dire need of food. We have a poor diet, even though we all love food, especially George.

"What d'ya reckon we should make for dinner?" John asks and I shrug as my two other attempted meals have failed. I'm not gonna try and impress Madison with my horrible cooking skills again, I've definitely learned from trial and error.

"What does she like to eat?" John goes on.

"I dunno." I reply as I really don't.

"I'll go ask her then." John suggests.

"No, I can ask her." I pipe up and he nods and I go to the stairs and up them.

I find her slightly ajar door and I open it to see her laying on her bed with her head under her pillow.

"Hey silly, what're you doing?" I ask with a grin as I lean against her doorway with my legs and arms crossed.

She removes her head to look at me and I give her a warm smile and she blushes as she sits up and fixes her now slightly messy hair.

"Oh nothing." she replies in an embarrassed tone and I walk in and look around her room.

"What d'ya want for dinner?" I question as I pick up a picture from her desk and my eyebrows dip.

"That's of my two brothers, mum, dad and I." she tells me and I nod before setting it back down.

I look back to her with raised eyebrows since she didn't answer my question.

"Oh um dinner, it really doesn't matter to me." she replies without a care and I nod.

"Is there anything you don't like?"

"Broccoli." she replies and I nod with a grin.

"None of us like broccoli either so no worries." I respond and she nods before looking down at her bed and picking at her blanket.

"Maybe we all could just go get fish and chips in a hour or so, how does that sound love?" I propose and she looks up with a nod.

I hear the phone ringing and I leave her room to get it in my mine and I answer it with a simple hello.

"Is Madison there?" I hear a male voice and i know it isn't her boss by the voice.

"Who's this?" I ask as I sit on my bed and I hear footsteps in the hallway that get louder.

"It doesn't matter, can I speak to her?" he replies and I raise my eyes to see Madison herself stop in my doorway.

"You can, if you tell me who's calling." I state and Madison watches me all while.

"It's Nick, now can I talk to her?" he reveals and I muffle the mouthpiece against my shirt to speak to Madison.

"There's a Nick on the phone who wants to speak to you." I tell her.

"Tell him I'm not home." she replies and I nod and follow her instruction and he says he'll call another time.

"Why didn't you want to speak to him?" I ask after the call ends and she steps into my room and lifts my guitar off the chair before sitting down.

"Because he's my ex." she answers and I nod as I watch her attempt to make a chord on the guitar and I get up to help her.

"Is he a nice guy or no?" I question.

"Nope."

"You're a lefty too?" I question and she nods as she stares at the neck of the guitar and makes a F chord and strums it.

"I had no idea you play." I state as she strums that chord, a G and a D to make a tune. Then she stops as I had put her on the spot.

"I don't." she responds and she moves to place the guitar on the stand next to her.

"Oh yeah you do, that sounded good." I admit and I stop her from putting it back and I catch her gaze.

We share a moment of strong eye contact before she clears her throat and sets the guitar in her lap again but doesn't play.

"An old friend of mine taught me some stuff years ago, but I'm nothing compared to you." she announces shyly and I move to kneel in front of her.

"I never compared us love and you don't need to either, but you show potential. D'ya know any songs?" i speak and she nods.

I look to my open doorway to see John pass and he gives me a smile and a thumbs up before Madison turns to see him. He gives a wave before leaving and I look back to lovely Madison.

"Show me, I'm all ears love." I offer and I stand up and find another chair and drag it over to sit opposite of her.

She shakes her head with flushed cheeks and she avoids my gaze.

"Ah come on, you don't have to be nervous Mads. It's just us two and I'm not gonna judge you." I encourage but she still averts my eyes and doesn't touch a string on the guitar.

"I'll be right back, don't you move." I state before standing up and she nods and I exit my room for the music room at the beginning of the hall.

I find an extra guitar that I sometimes use if mine is giving me troubles or if I break a string. I grab two capos off the table and two guitar picks before I leave the familiar room for mine. I sit back down across from still shy Madison and I set the additional accessories on my bed next to my right and I tune the guitar quick.

"If I play something do you think you could try and copy me?" I ask her and she nods.

I find my placing for the A chord and start the song and switch to D and E for the first line. I go back to A, then to G, then to D and I stop there. I noticed how she watched my fingers intently for my chord patterns and now it's her turn. She copied it exactly and I nod with a pleased smile and I go to play the next few lines with mostly the same chords but along with a few new ones. I finish and she again copies me perfectly and i notice her gaining confidence to play.

I nod and start from the beginning and I decide to sing.

"**_When I'm walking beside her, people tell me i'm lucky, yes I know I'm a lucky guy. I remember the first time I was lonely without her._**." I begin with a song we recorded late last month for the album.

After finishing the first verse and chorus I make it known it's her turn and I'm simply amazed at how she copied it so well. I have a feeling maybe she can sing too but she doesn't do anything to shoot that theory down or confirm it. I can tell she's still nervous, but I have no idea what she's nervous about, she's brilliant!

After she finishes I clap with a proud smile and her cheeks flush with color and she shows a beaming smile.

"Wow Mads, you're fantastic love! You should've told me earlier you're so gifted with guitar." I state and she shakes her head.

"Thanks, but i'm no musician." she speaks self consciously before setting the guitar in the stand and I see she doesn't want to play anymore.

"Yeah you are. Even if somebody can play a few chords they're still a musician, and no matter how good they are. You should be proud love, I've never met a girl who can play guitar so well, or even a girl who can play half as good as us lads." I state and I sigh as I realize how that sounds.

"Madison, i didn't-." I start to apologize for my somewhat sexist comment.

"Hey Macca, what's the decision for dinner?" John asks as he walks up and Madison gets up and escapes out the door.

"Make whatever ya want." I state after setting the guitar down and I walk past John to Madison's room and I don't get a response when I knock.

I sigh and think of how I didn't really think about it, it wasn't that mean of a comment I guess. She must think different though.

I huff and open her door to see her standing at her closet and John leaves my side.

"Madison, I didn't mean that girls can't play guitar." I state as I stand in her doorway.

"That's kinda how you made it sound." she replies with a boldness to her tone.

"I didn't mean it though." I protest.

"What, just because I'm a girl and because I'm not the famous Beatles or Bob Dylan I can't play guitar? Well I'm sorry that I'm not a famous rockstar who knows all the chords under the sun." she shoots back and she doesn't hold back, I ticked her off that's for sure.

"I didn't say that."

"You're just like any other guy who thinks they're better than women, aren't you?" she questions.

"No, I'm not." I answer her but she's not convinced.

"Just leave, I don't wanna speak to you." she declares and I sigh and put my hands in my pockets.

"I'm sorry, okay? Can't we please just go back to my room and play guitar together?" I suggest but she ignores me while looking through her closet and I decide to leave.

"Ah your first lovers row." John states as I walk down the hall.

"Shut up, John." I reply as I go down the stairs and he follows.

Great. I first missed my chance to kiss her, her bloody ex is calling here for her and now I just made her think I'm sexist against women when I'm not. I need to learn to shut my big mouth sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I hope this part isn't too boring or anything, so let me know what you think of it? I think you'll like the ending by the way. **

_Paul's POV_

I stomp off to downstairs and grab my car keys off the hook by the front door and I stuff the grocery list in my pocket. I crank up my portable radio and set it on the passenger seat and drive off to the market by our house which is oddly, but luckily, empty for a day like this. I find a basket and walk the aisles until I find everything on the list and some other things that I just want for myself or things I thought of while there. By the time I pulled up to our house half an hour later and with the few bags of groceries on the back seat I'm no longer mad but I am mad at myself for saying what I said to Madison. It was a slip of the tongue really and I wish she wouldn't of taken it to heart as seriously as she has but ill just have to figure out to somehow make it up to her. I walk in the back door to find John and George upstairs In the music room playing guitar while Ringo is napping on the couch. I'd usually pick on anybody who fell asleep on the couch but as I'm not in the mood I left him be and got out a pan for the tomato soup. I get out five bowls and set them on the counter with spoons in them along with milk glasses. I take on the roll to make dinner which I don't mind and I also butter pieces of bread for grilled cheeses and make a meal out of that.

I grab the bowl I filled with soup and the grilled cheese I cut in half and placed on a napkin, on a tray with a milk for Mads. I hesitantly knock on her door while holding the tray and I hear a '_come in_' in response. I open the door to see her sitting on her bed in the corner of her room with her journal on her lap and a record playing in the background.

"I erm made dinner and thought I'd bring it up to you." I state and I realize how I'm really being a suck up to her now.

"Oh, thanks." she mutters and I walk in to set the tray of food on her desk.

"So you made dinner for Mads but not for us? I see who your favorite is now, Macca." John exclaims as he stops in her doorway, yeah thanks John.

"No, I made soup and cheeses for us all." I tell John as I turn to face him.

John nods as I hear the phone ring downstairs and Ritchie soon calls up the stairs that the phone is for Mads and we all go back downstairs. John and I go to the kitchen to get our own food and I sit at the table staring into my bowl of tomato soup. I take a saltine cracker and watch as the cracker makes swirls in the soup and I sigh and eat the now wet cracker. The other two lads come bustling in from somewhere and dish up on their own food as John and I sit at the table silently.

"What're you moping about?" George questions as he sits in the chair to my left.

"Him and Madison had a row." John tells lower than his usual sound range while using his hand as Mads is over in the living room using the phone.

"We didn't have a row." I protest and I take a bite of my sandwich.

"Oh yeah you did, Paul said how he thinks girls can't play guitar." John explains and I sigh and stare into my soup.

"No I didn't." I object but what's the use in trying to convince them too, because Madison surely didn't believe me.

"I'm sure you'd never say anything like to a girl Paul, don't worry about it too much. She'll come around." Ritchie encourages and I nod with a thankful smile, finally somebody is on my side.

"How're you gonna make up with her?" George questions and I shrug as I really don't know.

After finishing my meal I place my dirty dishes in the sink and run my hand through my hair before I hear a knock at the front door. Madison doesn't get it so I volunteer silently and walk into the front of the house where she sits on the couch, no longer on the phone. I look at her sad figure with furrowed eyebrows and then I arrive at the door and peek through the blind to see a tall, blonde man who doesn't look pleased.

"Who's having company over?" I call loud enough so the lads in the kitchen can hear me.

The boys call back with variations of '_no_' and then I look to Mads who sits there silent and he knocks again.

"Mads, is this your friend here? We don't mind if you have company, we'd just like to know before hand." I tell her and she raises her brunette head to look me in the eyes with her sad pair.

She doesn't say anything and he knocks again so I finally answer it to face this seemingly well off bloke.

"Can I help you?" I ask as I keep the door open just for him to see me as Madison still is sat on the couch.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to Madison if that isn't too much of trouble." he replies in his posh accent and it clicks for me what's going on.

"I'm sorry but she isn't home."

"I just spoke to her on the phone, I know she's here." he replies boldly and i hear footsteps behind me to see Mads approach me.

"Excuse me for a minute." I tell him and I shut the door before he can argue.

"Mads, what's going on?" I ask her as she now stands in front of me.

"Will you somehow get him to go away, please?" she pleads and I raise my eyebrows at her once again not answering my question.

"He's trying to get back with me but I don't want to and he's a complete jerk who was horrible to me." she explains and I nod before opening to the door to see him still there, this Nick guy.

"She doesn't want to speak to you, so please leave." I find a feeble way to go about it and he rightly objects and luckily John overheard the conversation and came forth.

"Hey, it's okay." I tell Madison who sat down in the chair here in the den and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry you guys have to be affected by this." she apologizes with her face hidden from me and I hesitate before lightly rubbing her back.

"It's okay, you're apart of our family now Mads." I tell her as I sit on the arm of the brown chair and she looks at me with a small smile which I return.

"Well he shouldn't be back for awhile." John concludes after he closes the wooden door and I keep a hand on Mads' back.

"Thanks John." I tell him and Madison says the same which he nods with a silent '_you're welcome_' and retreats back into the kitchen.

"You alright?" I ask Mads and she nods as she stands up with a sigh and she departs for upstairs.

I spend the rest of my night downstairs with the guys as we turned the telly on initially but quick turned it off as nothing appealing was on. We resorted to our instinct of playing guitars together and John and I ended up with some decent writing having been done by eleven that night. Then we all made way to our room at different times and as I was the last one when I was about to enter my room I saw the light on in Mads' room. I feel curious and peek in her partially open door to see her laying on her bed staring at the wall and looking sad.

"Hey miss, is everything okay?" I break the silence after I tap my knuckles on her brown door.

She turns to look at me and I see her wet eyes and I ignore us not having gotten along tonight and walk over to sit on her bed.

"Why're you crying, love?" I ask and she shakes her head before laying her head back down.

I exhale a frustrated sigh and rub my hand on her shoulder as she's silent and distant with me, but I stay sitting there as I try to get the message across that I'm here for her and basically that I care. As sappy as that sounds for a bloke.

"Does this have anything to do with your ex?" I wonder aloud as I hear some slow song play on her record player in the background.

She gives me a sheepish nod without meeting my eyes and I continue to rub her back.

"I assume you don't want to talk about it." I state and she nods in agreement.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, darling?" I go out on a limb to ask because I suddenly have developed this care for her, for this lovely girl who I've really just met.

"A hug?" she suggests in her soft voice and I nod with a smile after she looks to me.

She sits up and we wrap our arms around the other for a hug that lasts longer than a usual one but neither of us didn't seem to mind. She moves away and I look into her gray eyes that are a color I've never seen but they hold my gaze and I admire them. I tuck a piece of her stray, light brown hair and we stare into each others eyes. I've already missed my one chance to do it today so I don't let this second one pass and we both move in before my lips touch her pink pair in a first kiss.

We both make means to pull away after a tender moment and we just gaze into the others enchanting eyes with grins on our faces. I cradle her cheek as I'm lost in her exquisite eyes that have absorbed my attention so easily.

"You have stunning eyes, you know." I tell her and I see the corners of her mouth rise into a lovely smile.

"Thanks, so do you." she tells me and I draw my attention away from just her eyes to admire her in a whole.

I smile at her which she quickly returns and I think that things are now okay with us or at least I hope they are, maybe the kiss did it or she silently forgave me on her own. At least now she has that happy smile on her face when before it was nowhere in sight.

I lean forward with my hand still cradling her cheek and plant another kiss on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey, thanks for the nice reviews, i love to read them! i hope this following part isn't boring in your opinion, so let me know what you think of it? Enjoy!**

Paul pulls away from our kiss and I can't help but to smile big as he looks at me with a large grin as well. He pokes my nose and I laugh and blush.

"Are you okay from Nick having came around earlier?" Paul asks in a caring way and I nod.

"Good, I hope you are. I don't want to see a frown on this pretty little face of yours." he replies and my cheeks again flush as I smile and look down at my lap.

He raises my chin with his finger and smiles at me once more and I smile back.

"I should let you get some sleep then, sweet dreams darling." he bids and I nod.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams to you too." I respond and he squeezes my shoulder before leaving my room and he closes my door behind him.

I fall back onto my bed with a large smile still on my face and push my hair out of my eyes. I laugh like a giddy child and change into my pajamas before getting under my cozy covers and I turn the light out. I sigh and cuddle into my pillow still with that pleased smile on my face before I fall into a comfortable sleep.

_Paul's POV_

I walk back to my room with a proud smirk on my face and I enter my room and get ready for bed. I sit on my comfy bed and rub my sleepy eyes as I still smile and then I pull back the covers and get under them.

I finally kissed her and ah was it wonderful. I know she only just moved in and we hardly know the other but there's just some special thing about this girl.

I've met dozens of birds in my life, from going to school and now being a celebrity, and I've been in the dating scene but I've never in my life met a girl like Madison. It seems there's always one thing about a girl that I've met in the past, a thing that I don't like about them. Not to sound mean, but maybe a belief or moral that they have, one I don't share or disagree with. Or lets say they can just be downright mean to people and I'd rather be interested in a girl that respects and is nice to all people, whether she likes them or not. They're just things that basically turn me off about a girl, and I haven't found one thing about Madison that has made me lose interest in her. I've just gained more interest in her over the past days, I want to get to know her so badly. I want to memorize her laugh, the way she walks, the way her perfume smells, her favorite foods and least favorites. I've never felt this way about a bird I've met before, maybe this is love or the beginning of it. I don't necessarily believe in love at first sight, maybe I should.

I sigh and rest my head on the pillow with my hands behind my head and I stare up at the ceiling as the full moons light casts its light through my window. I finally close my eyes and let my mind drift off and I fall into a peaceful slumber.

I wake up refreshed the next morning and ah how I am glad for getting to finally sleep in this morning as today is our day off, it's about time. I sit up and stretch before getting out of my comfy bed and walking down the stairs to find John sitting on the couch with a bowl of cornflakes on his lap and the telly on. I see nobody else to be awake, but I think it's Mads' day off too so everybody is probably savoring the opportunity to sleep in.

"Do I have something to tell you." I tell John as I plop down on the couch beside him and he turns to me.

"And what is that?" he questions before looking back to the cartoon on the television.

"I erm kissed Madison last night." I tell him nonchalantly and his head whips back to look at me.

"Oh you did, did you or are you just wishing that?" he teases and I jab his shoulder.

"No John, I really did. Twice actually." I proudly say and he nods.

"Well congrats Macca, it's about time. So are you and her dating then?" he questions and I run a hand through my disheveled hair.

"We haven't exactly gotten to that point yet." I explain and he again nods his head.

"There's the party tonight, you know."

"I know." I state and he changes the channel before I go into the kitchen for my own breakfast.

I whistle and sing a bit as I find English muffins in the fridge and I pop one into the toaster. I find peanut butter in the pantry cupboard and grab a knife and plate for when it finishes.

I'm not so hyped about the party anymore to be honest, hmm that makes me come up with an idea.

I turn back to the toaster after I hear it pop up and I toss it on the plate and take the knife with peanut butter on it to my breakfast. I lick my fingers that got the peanut butter on them and place the knife in the sink afterwards as I make my way to the bathroom now. I wash my hands after I'm done and walk back into the kitchen to see who else but Madison standing there in the kitchen.

"Is this yours?" she asks as she points a finger to the English muffin and I nod.

"Yeah, but you can have it. I'll just make another." I reply.

"No it's your food, I can make something for myself." she objects but I tell her it's okay and she ends up taking my plate and I make another and grab a banana.

I find John to have gone upstairs or somewhere as he's not seated on the couch anymore so I sit next to Mads on the sofa. Her eyes are glued to the tv as something is on but I don't show much interest towards it.

"No work today?" I ask as she is three fourths done with her food and I'm half done with the muffin and my half eaten banana sits beside it on my plate. She shakes her head 'no' and I nod and think some more.

"You still want to go to that party tonight, love?" I query and notice her empty plate to be sitting on her lap.

She shrugs with tired eyes and I scratch my chin and look to the tv.

George and Ritchie soon pile down the stairs and escape to the kitchen for food and we follow them to return our dirty dishes.

"How does skipping the party and getting dinner together sound, darling?" I ask Madison as we stand in the study and I find a seat on the couch and she finds the big plush chair to sit in.

"What about the costumes?"

"Do ya reckon you could return them?" I ask nervously as I hope she didn't spend a whole lot on them.

"Yeah I suppose." she replies as she's sits cross legged in her pajamas still as I am too and she avoids my gaze, this stubborn girl.

"How about dinner then, Mads? Ah come on, you can't refuse to go out to dinner with a Beatle, let alone the cute one!" I state and I say the second part playfully with a smile and she grins and meets my eyes finally.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. McCartney?" she asks me with a smirk and I catch on.

"Yes Ms. Sheperds, I am asking you on a date, I hope that is alright with you." I confess and she smiles.

"That's perfectly fine with me, I'd love to have dinner with you." she tells me and I smile as I look into her deep eyes, I let out a held breath and feel relief at hearing her answer.

"Where would you like to have dinner, miss?"

"Hmm, just surprise me." she answers and I nod, I like that mysterious aspect to her.

She stands up to search the shelves and I open the drawer of the table to my right and I find a book I stowed away in the deep drawer. I whistle as I flip through the pages and find my dog eared page and I start to read as a comfortable silence surrounds us.

I forget about going upstairs for my book and instead run my finger over the spines of books in their little library. I come across one and sit back down in the large chair and open to the first page to start reading it. I peek from my book to see Paul who's sitting across from me staring at the book in his hands and i watch as his eyes flit from line to line. I smile and bring my eyes back to my own book and finish the page. I find the book to be rather boring and set it on the shelf behind me and I snuggle into the comfy chair.

He asked me out on a date and I said yes! I'm going on a date with a Beatle tonight, you can't say that every day. I'm excited and happy about it, but yet nervous just a bit. I wonder how things will go and if it'll be awkward or not, I hope it won't be. I sigh and trace the pattern of the sewing on the chair and think of what to wear tonight. I close my eyes to rest them as Paul reads silently and I hear the other three lads' voices coming from the kitchen down the hall.

"George, I want the last cookie!" I hear John complain.

"You've already ate like four of them, Lennon! I haven't even gotten to eat one, so tough luck. You can go make more if you like." George shoots back with a lightness to his voice, not necessarily mean.

I grin at hearing them argue over a cookie and I hear John stomp off to the living room.

"Paul, do you know how to make cookies?" I hear John say as he instead stops in the doorway of the study and i open my eyes.

"Yeah sure, why?"

"You and Madison should make some, you can be off duty for washing dishes for the week if you do." John suggests and Paul looks to me.

"How about it, Mads?" he questions.

"Sure, I'd love to." I reply and Paul sets the book down and I follow him into the now empty kitchen.

He finds two cookie sheets and sets them on the stove for now while I grab a bowl large enough to mix the dough in.

"What kind should we make?" I ask Paul and he shrugs.

"Do you lot like peanut butter cookies?" I ask and he shakes his head with a big grin.

"We love 'em. I don't even remember the last time I had those delicious cookies." he replies and i nod as I try to think of the recipe.

"You got a cook book?" I query and he nods and gets it from one of the cabinets for me and I skim it until I find the recipe.

"Okay we need; sugar, brown sugar, peanut butter, butter, shortening, an egg, flour, baking soda, baking powder and salt." I tell him as I run my eyes over the recipe and Paul walks over to look over my shoulder at it.

"Alrighty, lets try and find those then, I'm positive we have all of them and enough of 'em." he states and I nod before we search the cupboards and refrigerator for them.

We come up with all of them and enough for each ingredient and we set them out on the island. I find measuring cups and measuring spoons in the drawer and set them out too. I keep the book open to the page with the recipe and position it in the corner away from all the ingredients so it won't get flour and sticky peanut butter on it.

Paul takes over the flour, sugars and the egg for now while I took on the job of measuring the peanut butter, shortening and softened butter. All are supposed to be combined in the bowl first, except for the flour, and my mouth is watering at the thought of eating these later.

"I didn't think you two would actually do it." John says as he walks in to find Paul measuring brown sugar and me with the peanut butter on my fingers.

"You can't resist to make cookies, and we're gonna get the large share of them, so why not?" Paul speaks for us both with a smile.

"Whatever, that's fair. I'll be the tester for when the batch comes out though." John declares with a grin and he leaves afterwards.

"How's the peanut butter coming along, love?" Paul asks as he walks over to the radio to turn it up as its on a station playing popular music of today.

"It's kinda hard to measure, but I almost got it all out." I reply with a smile and I finally scoop it all out with the spatula and Paul smiles at me.

I hear his melodic whistling as he cracked the egg and measured the flour and white sugar. I went on to the other sticky task of measuring butter and shortening and it took me a while to get it out but we finally succeeded with the first list of ingredients. We both washed our hands for the second time after him messing with the egg and my hands being coated in sticky butter that took a few washings and lathers of soap to get off.

"Ah, I forget that we have to refrigerate this dough." I say as I look at the recipe after having stirred the smooth mixture in the bowl.

"Oh really? Hmm, well we can find something to do for two hours, Mads." Paul adds on as he too reads the recipe.

I nod and we get back to measuring the remaining ingredients and then I stir it all together and I see Paul eyeing the dough.

"Please Mads? Just a little tiny bit?" Paul whines as he stands at the island as I do too and I laugh.

"Fine, but just a little." I tell him and he nods with a large grin and dips his finger in the dough.

"Mm mm mm." Paul exclaims after eating the dough as he now has a pleased smile on his face and I grin at his reaction.

I take a small share too and I agree with his opinion, it's great dough, mm I love to eat cookie dough even though there's the possibility of getting sick from it. I looked to the clock and in that split second Paul took some cookie dough and spread it on my cheek.

"Hey!" I complain with a laugh and he chuckles with a playful smile.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I meant to put it on your nose." he explains and he winks at me.

I wipe the dough off and run after him with it as we look like children running around in the kitchen and I follow to the study where he escaped to. He catches me on the couch but I put the warm dough on his two cheeks and we both laugh as he kneels over me on the cough. We stop laughing and share a silent moment as we look into each others eyes and he leans down to rub his cheeks on my face and I laugh and squirm.

"Paul, stop!" I refuse with a laugh and he pulls away with a grin.

"I can always tickle you too, Mads." he threatens with a playful smile and I hold my hands up.

"No, please don't!" I object and he giggles.

"Okay. Come on, lets go get a washcloth to wipe our faces off." he suggests and he takes my hand and we walk into the kitchen.

He grabs the wet washcloth we've used to wipe our hands off and the counter occasionally and he turns to me. He gently wipes my cheeks and I smile as he does so in a caring way.

"Thanks, my turn." I say after he finishes and I take the washcloth and softly wipe the remains of the cookie dough off his chubby cheeks.

"Thanks love." he tells me and I smile before he plants a kiss on my cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, reading them really does brighten my day and make me glad that people are reading and enjoying this story! I was a bit lost while writing this so I hope you like it and that you don't find it bland or too fluffy. Leave a review with your thoughts if you want. Enjoy!**

Paul smiles back at me after he pecks my cheek and I can't help but to stare into his deep eyes. We share a serious moment as we gaze into the others eyes and he pushes a stray hair away from my eyes before John walks in and interrupts our moment.

"Hey Paulie, when are those cookies gonna be done?" John asks and we both cock our heads to face him as he stands in the doorway waiting for an answer.

"Oh um the batter has to be in the fridge for two hours until we put them in the oven." Paul replies and his hand that was cradling my cheek falls and he stuffs it in his pajama pants pocket.

"Ah well that's too bad, well the other two lads and I are going to pick up our costumes at the store. Remember that the party is at 6." John states and Paul just nods.

"Um yeah about that John, we're not sure if we're going anymore, we might just skip and do our own thing." Paul pipes in and John's brow falls.

"Alright then, you're missing out though, we'll tell you how it went later." he concludes and Paul nods before he leaves.

I walk back to the island and I grab a clean dish towel and I drape it over the bowl and place it on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. I return to the island where opened containers of ingredients sit and dirty measuring cups and spoons lay.

"Aren't we off dishes duty for the week?" I ask Paul and he nods with a grin.

"We could always do them to just have time go by. I call licking the spoon!" Paul replies and I laugh at his enthusiasm as we put the lids back on the shortening, butter dish, peanut butter and other ingredients before placing them back in their designated spots.

"You like cookie dough a lot, don't you?" I ask as we face each other with him leaning against the counter while I'm leaning against the island after finishing our little clean up.

"Mmhm, I never got to eat any or lick the spoon when I was little. My mum was always worried my brother and I would get sick from the raw eggs in it." he explains and I nod in understanding.

Paul grabs the dish soap from the cupboard under the sink and I fill the sink with warm water and he adds the soap. I hear his whistling as I add the dirty dishes and i find the washcloth and get it wet.

"Do you sing any, Mads?" Paul questions as he finds a towel for drying dishes.

"Maybe." I reply with a smirk and he snickers.

"That's not yes or no."

"Ah come on Mads, sing along with me." he eggs me on and he starts singing 'Til there was you' and looks to me expectantly with raised eyebrows.

I laugh and look back to the sink that's now full so I turn off the running water and he bumps shoulders with me purposely as he continues to sing.

"Come on, Mads!" he continues but I shake my head and pick up a dirty dish to wash.

"You do sing, don't you?" he asks in a happy tone.

"Yes, but I'm not singing along." I answer and he sighs dramatically.

"But I wanna hear your voice Mads! I bet you have a wonderful voice!" he doesn't make means to give up with the whole singing thing as I wash a measuring cup and then give it to him to rinse and dry.

He continues to sing and I find the bravery to add a harmony and he nods with a large smile when I look to him and I can't help to blush. He decides to splash soapy water at me and I laugh and splash with back which gets us both chuckling and grinning big and he rolls up the towel and I run away. He catches me around the waist as I almost escaped the kitchen and we're both laughing hard and enjoying the others company until I escape and run up the stairs to my bedroom. He follows and I try to stand against the door so he won't come in but he gets through and I go to hide on my bed.

"You can run Mads, but you can't hide." Paul teases and I fail at resisting to laugh.

"Paul, where are you?" I hear John call out and I peek from the safety of my comforter to see Paul out of breath a few feet away from me.

"Mads' room!" he yells back and John soon enters.

"We need to get some writing in today you know, and plus we have that show tomorrow night." John talks to Paul and my brow falls, I didn't know they had any shows planned, but considering they're such a popular band, it was about time they had one and I knew that they wouldn't be home a lot due to that.

"Oh I know, do you wanna to write now then?" Paul suggests as I stay quiet.

"We're gonna go do some writing, kay Mads?" Paul says after he turns to face me and I nod. He winks at me with a smile before going back to conversing with John and they leave for down the hall.

I turn around to get comfortable in my bed and surprisingly fall asleep there in my warm bed with the ghost of a smile playing on my lips, happiness in my heart and excitement for the day.

_Paul's POV_

"How's making cookies going with Mads?" John questions me as we strut down the hall and we find ourselves in the music room and we both grab our guitars and find a seat.

"It's been going good, we've been having loads of fun." I answer his question as I search for a guitar pick and I start to tune my guitar by ear.

"I've noticed by hearing you two laughing all the time, and you chasing her around." he stares and I grin as I found my placing for a chord.

"It's just so easy to by myself with her, she's so nice and such a sweet girl. She's not like those birds who are just friends with me or want to be with me because of the money and who I am." I tell him and he nods his head up and down while he strums a G chord to check his tuning.

"What're you lot doing tonight if you're not coming to the hallows eve party with us?"

"I asked her out to dinner." I respond to his question and drape my guitar strap over my shoulder and rest my arms on the guitar as we face each other.

"And look at you, you were all worried she didn't like you and now you're going out to din with her!" John declares and I nod with a proud grin.

"It surprised me though, you're usually pretty cocky with women but this one you were so bloody shy it was like the end of the world when you burnt brekky!" John exclaims and I laugh at his words, his honest words.

"Yeah I dunno John, there's just something about her. She's not like the other birds I've ever met, she dresses differently, she's independent, she's got a lovely laugh and smile, and she's just so easy to get along with." I tell him and I let out a content sigh as I still smile.

"Oo, you sound like a little school boy Macca." my mate jokes and I blush a bit and stare at the plastic pick between my thumb and pointer finger.

"Fine I sound like a right sap with how I'm talking about her, but ah John she's just so lovely and pretty. Is this how you felt when you first met Cyn?" I turn to him with a question to relate.

"Yeah I suppose I did. I loved they way she spoke, how she charmed the socks off Mimi and could be so carefree when she was with me. She wasn't so uptight like those other birds who were all innocent and didn't want to risk anything." John speaks fondly of his wife and I stay silent, not really knowing what to add on.

"Are you two still thinking about buying that big house?" I change the subject and move my eyes to the frets on my guitar and start to fiddle with the strings and the sounds of them.

"Yeah, I think we actually might buy it, so I'll be moving out in a few days." he reveals to my surprise.

"Oh well that's great John, when are Cyn and Jules coming back from visiting that ant of hers?"

"In a few days I reckon, so they'll be staying here since there's enough room." he replies and I strum a few chords and repeat them to make a little tune.

He grabs our writing notebook from the table and opens it to a clean page and we start to strum some chords and get the feel of what we should write.

"I found out today that's Mads sings." I tell him and his expression reads 'not bad'.

"She any good? Maybe we could use a girl singer." he jokes and I laugh.

"Well she was reluctant to let me hear her voice so she just sang quiet harmonies, but she sounded alright, and hopefully I can get more out of her." I deliver and he continues to constantly strum with few chord changes as I do the same.

"You've hit the jackpot mate, she's the ideal woman for a musician." he puts it lightly and I grin.

"Enough of about this mushy, girl talk, let's get to writing." he proposes and I nod in agreement and we get on with our songwriting.

John and I wrote for about 2 hours I reckon and we didn't finish the song we began to write but we were both pleased with what we ended up with. I really like how John and I always end up with at least a bit of writing, we never walk away discouraged because we couldn't write a line or a verse that day.

I wander down the wooden staircase that has carpeting on the stairs and I find Madison to be in the kitchen.

"Hey love, is the dough ready?" I ask her as she looks to have changed as she's now in plain jeans and a red shirt, she still manages to look stunning in plain clothes.

"Yeah, if you want to help with just getting them on the pan grab another fork." she tells me so I find one and stand at the counter next to her.

"Alright Cook Sheperds, what do I do?" I ask her and I notice a small bowl of sugar to be to her left on the island here next to the bowl of dough.

"You need to make a ball about hmm, this small and then you place it on the cookie sheet. You dip the fork in the sugar and make a criss cross pattern on the balls of dough, then just repeat." she informs me and I listen intently as her pink lips move with each word.

"Alrighty, that doesn't sound too hard. I don't think I can mess that up." I say lightly and she smiles and grabs some dough from the bowl and I do the same and try to roll it into the same size as hers.

I reckon it to be fairly similar and I do as she says by taking a sugar dipped fork and making a criss cross pattern on it. I hear her start to hum and I smile and peek at her as she's rolling the dough between her dainty hands and she somehow makes a perfect ball that's just the right size.

"And no making a ball and then eating it." she tells me and I let out a dramatic sigh.

"But Mads!" I complain and I hear her soft laughter escape her lips.

I've never felt this way about a woman, never so been so passionate about her, or being perfectly content to spend time with her in any way or for any length. I can't pin point the exact thing that has got me going mad about this girl. Maybe I'm slowly falling in love with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Paul and I continue with the process of rolling the dough into small balls and making criss cross patterns on them. I look to Paul who's rolling dough into a ball and I smile as I hear him hum a tune, while he tries to make a perfect ball. He's such a perfectionist. I finish imprinting the pattern on a mostly flat, uncooked cookie and I attack the shrinking pile of remaining cookie dough.

"**_Hold me close and tell me you feel_**..." Paul starts to softly sing as things are silent while we repeat this process with the cookies, we're getting close to being done.

"**_Tell me love is real mmm mmm mmm_**..." he continues to sing and I look to him.

"Oh sorry, I've got this one song running through me head. We just recorded it not long ago." Paul apologizes after he meets my eyes.

"No it's fine, it sounds pretty." I compliment him and I watch as a smile plays on his lips.

"Thanks love. Have you heard it before?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"Honestly Mads, you've never heard 'Words of love' by Buddy Holly?" he asks me and I give him a sheepish shake of the head.

"I'll have to find the record I have of it and play it for you, it's a great song." he tells me and I nod my head as I pick up the full pan and I turn around to place it in the heated oven.

"So ya got a show tomorrow?" I ask him and I return to the remaining cookie sheet we share, just a few more and we're done.

"Yeah, we have a lot of shows this next week." he replies as I roll some dough in my hands, I nod.

"Have you ever been to a show of ours or a concert?" Paul questions and he gets a shake of the head from me.

"If you don't work tomorrow, you should come. It's at a cinema here in London and I could always get you a front row seat. Backstage passes too, all the other girls will be terribly jealous of you." Paul suggests and he winks at me before I look away to the half covered pan.

I now think about Paul kissing me last night. I guess he obviously likes me then and I like him, but we haven't spoken about it or declares anything. I know there's something between us.

"Sure, I'd like that and it'd be fun to see you guys play." I tell him.

"Gear, I'll talk to my manager about a ticket and a pass then. Don't you worry, I'll pay for you." he states and I nod my head as I let him be nice by accepting his generous offer.

We chat a bit more about irrelevant things while we finish the cookies. I quickly wash the dirty bowl that held the dough afterwards while Paul went upstairs to take a shower.

I decided to go upstairs to tidy my room and such. I picked up my dirty clothes off the floor and I brushed my long, slightly curly hair and decide to leave it down. I search through my closet for an outfit to wear out to dinner with Paul tonight. I'm really looking forward to the dinner, I never imagined or thought that I'd ever be going on a date with Paul McCartney. I smile at the thought as I sing softly and I skim through the hangers holding clothes in my closet.

I wonder how tonight will turn out.

_Paul's POV_

I finish my shower and wrap a towel around my bottom half. I pull the curtain back into place and I comb my wet, messy hair back and exit the steamy bathroom. I stop in my tracks as I hear singing so I take a few steps towards Madison's closed door, where the singing is coming from. I smile to myself as I hear her voice in its full beauty, it's simply lovely. I listen for a minute as she sings 'All my loving' and she didn't disappoint at all; she hit all the notes and kept a perfect pitch all while. I walk to my room with a content grin on my face and I proceed to dry off and get into a simple pair of jeans and a white, short sleeved shirt. I toss my used towel in the laundry hamper for the dirty clothes in the hall on my way to downstairs. I find Madison to be in the kitchen and I immediately get a waft of the heavenly smelling cookies that just came out of the oven. I stop in the doorway, out of her eyesight, as I listen to Mads once again sing. It's the same song and it puts a smile on my face.

"Hey darling, how're the cookies turning out?" I state as I enter the kitchen smelling of cookies and she suddenly stops singing and her cheeks flush with color.

"They turned out great, the cooled ones are in the cookie jar over here". she tells me and I nod before heading in the direction of the jar on the counter.

I start to hum 'All my loving' as its now stuck in my head and I hear her snicker as I grab a cookie.

"Hmm?" I ask as I chew a piece of the warm, moist cookie.

"You have a fantastic voice, you know. I don't know why you don't sing more, love." I tell her and she grins still with flushed cheeks.

"You eavesdropped on me?" she questions and I grin which makes her laugh, she's not mad.

"With a voice like yours darling, of course." I answer and she blushes uncontrollably while laughing nervously.

"Ah love, don't be embarrassed. I'm simply complimenting you." I tell her and I walk over to her and I wrap both arms around her in a hug.

"But I'm no Paul McCartney." she states as her arms are snaked around my middle and I look into her eyes.

"No you're not, because you're Madison Sheperds. You have a fantastic voice, and I think you're absolutely lovely just how you are." I declare and I push a stray piece of her bang away from her stunning eyes and she again blushes under my eyes.

I lean down to plant a kiss on her smiling lips and I hear the front door open and the three lads' voices. She was kissing me back but I pull away and I kiss her cheek as she smiles and I do too.

"I smell cookies!" I hear John exclaim as he comes down the hallway and Mads and I remove our arms from each other, as much as I hate too.

The three walk in and we all give them a wave and say hi and Mads went to answer the phone as I smile to myself at having kissed her again.

"What're you grinning about?" John asks me as he faces me with a half eaten cookie in his hand.

"Oh nothing, you guys just have impeccable timing." I tell him as i wish they hadn't walked in and interrupted. George enters from the front living room and he smiles big at the sight of the cookies.

"Oh we do, do we? How so, Macca?" John adds and I shake my head as i grab a few cookies and leave the occupied kitchen to find Mads on the couch.

"Hey love, did you ever get a cookie?" I ask her and she turns her head to look at me with a smile.

"No I didn't, thanks." she replies and I nod as I hand her the cookie and I sit by her on the couch.

I discreetly wrap my arm around her shoulder and she doesn't seem to mind at all as she writes something down on a piece of paper. I take a glance at it but nothing more as I don't want to be rude and I bounce my leg and whistle as I think. I look to the clock on the wall across from me that reads 3:00, we all slept in and those two hours for the dough to sit has taken up some of our day already. I look back to Madison and I admire her profile with her small nose, her parted lips and her dark eyelashes.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask Mads and I rest my head on hers, I see her smile while she writes.

"I'm just writing a quick letter." she replies and I respond with '_mm_'.

"It's to my mum who lives up north." she tells me.

"Ah, well that's neat. What's your mum like?"

"Uh she's just a typical mum I suppose. She does a lot of cooking and baking, she sews, and she likes sugar in her tea." she responds with a lightness to her voice.

"Mm, she sounds nice. What's your dad like?" I continue to get to know this darling girl.

"He's a carpenter. He makes furniture sometimes or assists in the building of houses. He's a good dad. He can be strict but then again he can be really great and funny. He loves to fish and be outside." she informs me.

"What about your parents?" she turns to me with a similar question and I lift my head from hers and she rests her head on my shoulder and I stare into her eyes.

"My dad used to work at the cotton exchange or do other work. He'd always be gone during the day so John and I would sag off school to go back to me house and write songs in the front parlor. He's a big gardener and at our old house he'd have plants in the front; like lavender and other kinds. He's really great and he was a big encouragement with me getting into music." I talk to her about my dad and I get lost in her dashing eyes and I stroke her cheek after tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear that has a diamond earring in it.

"And as for my mum she was the best really, a great mum. She passed when I was fourteen unfortunately. She was a midwife and she'd always be going to people's house on her bike to deliver a baby. She took real good care of us all and was really great."

"I'm sorry about your mum Paul, that must've been horrible to lose her at that age." Madison adds on and I nod silently as I still gaze into her eyes and my fingers trail along her pale cheek.

"Thanks Mads." I simply say as i'm absent with my words and I decide to say that.

I kiss her forehead and she smiles at me which I gladly return and I make a goofy face at her. Her beautiful laugh escapes her lips and her contagious happiness spreads to me as I grin. I exhale a content sigh and wrap my arms around her.

"The lads love the cookies, we must've done a pretty great job. I finally didn't ruin something." I say as my chin rests on her brunette head and she laughs into my chest.

"I'm glad they like them, I owe half of our success to you." she mumbles into my shirt and I lift my head and I look at her smiling face.

"You're the fabulous cook love, I'm just a musician who can barely cook to save his life." I joke and she grins.

"You'll be a fine cook in no time, I'll have to give you some pointers."

"Ah, so Cook Sheperds is going to give me cooking lessons, is that right?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Mmhmm." she responds which I nod at and I smile.

This lovely girl has got me lost, but I don't mind being lost as long as she's by my side.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm feeling iffy about this next part, tell me what you think?**

_Paul's POV_

I look back to Madison with her brown hair and she rests her pretty little head on my chest and closes her eyes. I tuck her hair behind her ear and I comb my fingers through her long hair and I grab the fleece blanket that lays on the back of the couch. I drape it over us and I shut off the lamp behind me and slouch in the couch and return my two arms to Madison who's cuddled up to me.

I yawn and close my eyes as I'm content and Madison seems to be too as we half lay, half sit on this end of the couch with her in my arms. I smile to myself at having Madison snuggled up in my arms, Madison my love, and I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to hearing footsteps and the door shutting loudly. I rub my eyes and see John and George in some pretty funny looking costumes and I chuckle.

"Gear costumes, lads." I tell them as my arms are around a sleeping Madison.

"Oh shut up, Pattie's making me wear it." George adds and I snicker.

"Have fun on your date Macca, we're leaving for the party now so we should be back sometime around late." John tells me and I nod my head before they leave the warm house in their Halloween attire that I still can't get over.

I yawn and turn back to Madison who lays on top of me really with her head propped on my chest and her legs on mine. I push a stray piece of hair away from her eyes and I lightly stroke her pale cheek as she sleeps soundly. I sink more into the couch and pull the blanket more over Madison before I find the remote and turn the telly on. I keep the volume low while I watch some show that I've seen once or twice and that is fairly good and then I look to the clock. It's already 5:30 to my surprise and the reservation I made at this high end restaurant is for quarter after 6. I again yawn and rest my head on the pillow and set my eyes on the television but they trail back to lovely Madison. I smile at the sight of her in my very arms, this is all going better than I thought it could be. I stroke her brown hair and rest my hand on her back. My eyes go back to the telly until my tired eyes close and they open when i feel Madison stir in my arms. I see her to now be awake with her eyes open and she yawns.

"Good evening darling, how was your nap?" I ask with a yawn.

"It was good, how about yours?" she replies with her soft voice and her eyes look into mine.

"It was pretty good. Do you wanna erm go get ready for dinner? Our reservation is at 6:15." I tell her and we both get up from the cozy confines of the others arms and the couch to depart upstairs to our bedrooms.

I comb my hair and find a white dress shirt to wear and I change into black dress pants after finding a nice blazer. I've been waiting for 6 o'clock to come all day, I'm ecstatic at us going out to dinner together. Things keep on getting better.

* * *

I find my way to the bathroom and i wash my face before applying minimal amounts of eye shadow and mascara. After I finished with that I went back into my bedroom and faced my bland closet. I finally decided on a long sleeved, navy blue dress that goes well past my knees. I don't really know what to do with my hair so I just brush it and pin a piece of my long bang to the side, that's going to have to do.

After looking at myself in the mirror i think my outfit and all looks horrible but the clock reads almost 6, so I just turn off the light and walk downstairs. I hope Paul will like my outfit anyways, even though I don't feel one hundred percent confident with it, oh well. I find Paul in the kitchen grabbing the car keys as he looks very nice in what he changed into.

"Hey love." he turns to me as I stop in the doorway and a smile plays on his lips as he sees me.

"Wow, you look beautiful Mads." he compliment and I smile and blush.

"Thanks, you look really nice too." I comment and he nods before we get our shoes and jackets on and we leave the house to get in his car.

I stare out the window as he drives and I exhale a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Paul asks me and I look to him and nod.

He nods too and I look back to the window where trees, buildings, people and cars pass by. I rest my head in my hand that is propped up on the door and I admit I'm suddenly nervous for this dinner with him. Just realizing who he is and now that we're going out in public it's different than us being at home together, I don't know what to think or expect. What if some fans or somebody he knows comes up to us while at dinner? I'm not an actress, famous or let alone some girl who's amazingly beautiful, I'm not the type who you would assume he would go on dates with. This is all really new to me and very nerve wracking.

I stay quite during the short drive to a restaurant here in this big town and its a place I've never been, because of the high prices and its reputation. All the rich people come here to dine or have parties. Paul parks and we get out of the car and he walks over to join me as we walk up and he sticks his hands in his pockets as we walk up. A few people say hi to Paul and he waves or greets them back.

"Hi, I made a reservation here for 6:15. My names Paul McCartney." Paul speaks to the hostess at the front after we entered the large restaurant where servers are walking around, smells play through the air and conversations are heard.

"Would you like a booth or a table, sir?" the hostess replies after she finds two menus from her stand.

"Which do you want love; a booth or a table?" Paul asks as he turns to me.

"It doesn't matter." I reply.

"A table in the back section please." Paul tells the hostess and we follow her.

She leads us to a nice looking table that has a large white cloth over it, a rose in a vase in the middle, and two lit candles adjacent to the rose. I sit across from Paul and I remove my black, pea coat to hang it over the back of my chair.

"Your server should be here in a minute, enjoy." the nice hostess bids after she hands us the menus and Paul thanks her but I nod as I look at the menu.

Silence follows after she leaves as we both look at the menus and our server soon arrives, I'm still nervous.

"Hello my name is Mark, I'll be your server for tonight. What can I get you to drink?" our server greets us after he arrives.

"Is red wine alright with you, darling?" Paul questions and I look up from my menu to meet his hazel eyes.

"Yeah." I reply before I look back to my menu and I let out a nervous sigh.

"Alright, I'll be back with your wine soon, and if you're ready to order by then I'll be happy to take your order." the server tells us and Paul and I both nod our heads.

"What're you thinking about getting, Mads?" Paul asks.

"I dunno." I reply honestly because I haven't heard or let alone ate half of these fancy, expensive meals before.

"Ah well I'm gonna get the steak with onions and garlic mashed potatoes." he replies and I nod my head as I look through this menu.

"Hey Paul, how are you son?" an older, business looking man comes up and shakes Paul hand.

"Hey I've been great, how about you?" Paul replies as he smiles at this man who stands on Paul's side of the table with his hands in his pockets.

I look back to the menu and decide on some pasta dish with breadsticks and chicken in with the pasta. I close the menu and set it down in front of me as this man and Paul continue to talk.

"Alright it was good seeing you mate. Talk to you another time." Paul says goodbye to the man after talking for another few minutes as my chin rests on my palm and I look around the busy restaurant. I don't fit in here, with any of this, and not with Paul.

_Paul's POV_

I look to Mads who seems to be in a daze as we're here at the restaurant now and I've noticed how she's acting odd, not like herself at all. I don't know what it is, but i hate to see her uncomfortable like she is.

"Here's your wine." the waiter comes up to our table and sets our two glasses down and the silver bucket that has the iced bottle in the middle.

"Ta." I thank and he takes out his pad and pen.

"Are you ready to order then?" he asks and I nod before ordering my own.

"I'm going to have the steak with onions and the garlic mashed potatoes meal." I tell him and he nods his head before writing it down.

"How would you like it cooked, sir?" he asks.

"Hmm, medium rare." I reply and I look to Mads who doesn't seem to be enjoying herself, I wish I knew why.

"And you, miss?" the waiter questions Madison.

"Um i'm going to get the three cheese pasta with chicken and the two garlic breadsticks." she responds with her silent and shy voice.

The waiter leaves after taking our orders and he says he'll be back with our food soon. I peer around the active restaurant where people are being delivered their meals, couples are laughing and enjoying the others company with glasses of liquor in hand and then there's us. Madison has barely spoken ever since we got in the car and I'm just trying to figure her out, I can't even guess what's wrong. She looks absolutely stunning I must say with her cascading hair, angel face and blue dress that compliments her curvy body. _I_ _must be the luckiest man in this whole_ _restaurant_, I think. There's plenty of women around this place in fancy dress with their hair curled or done up and with various makeup but the only woman who holds my eye is Madison here.

I take a sip of my wine and Mads does too soon after me but she takes a big gulp and continues to stay quiet and avoid my gaze. I sigh and bounce my leg as some awkward silence has engulfed us and I didn't think it would turn out like this. I thought we would be having a wonderful time where we'd be chatting away about different topics, she'd be laughing at my jokes and I'd be in the company of her bright smile all night. Instead she's distant, quite and acting nothing like herself. I can tell she's not enjoying herself and because of that neither am I.

I look behind me where a dance floor is set up, wood just laid down on the carpeted floor, and a slow record has been put on to stream through the restaurant. I watch as a few men ask their dates to dance and i get an idea. I turn back to Mads whose pale arm is propped on the table and her round chin rests in her hand. Once I stand up and walk over to her side of the table her eyes lift to me and I hold out my hand for her.

"Would you care to dance with me, lovely?" I suggest and I notice her few seconds of hesitation before she nods with a small smile.

I take her hand in mine and lead us over to the dance floor and we finally get our dance. I start to lead as a hand rests on her waist and my other holds her elegant hand.

"Mads, what's wrong?" I whisper into her ear as we dance close together to the song and I hear her sigh.

"Come on darling, I can't help but to notice you're not having a good time." I add on after she didn't reply and she again doesn't say a thing, I wish she'd just tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey there, I'm sorry that I haven't updated at all for a few days, but here I am with a new part! I hope you like it and that you don't find it boring, so will you leave a review with your thoughts?**

_Paul's POV_

I continue to lead the dance as Mads stays silent and i exhale a frustrated sigh, this night is not turning out how i thought it would, not in the slightest. I stop dancing and Madison does the same as we face each other and her face glazes over with confusion as I had stopped the dance. People give us some odd glances at seeing us on the dance floor and not dancing, but I'm fed up with this whole stranger deal.

"Are you gonna tell me what's bugging you?" I ask her and she sighs and lets go of my hand as i was still holding it and walks away from me.

"Mads!" I call after her as she walks towards our empty table to grab her black coat and I follow her without hesitation, even when we pass our waiter.

"Sir-!" he begins.

"Bill my house." I tell him without meeting his eyes as mine are on Madison who walks furiously ahead of me and exits the door.

I continue to pursue her as she's now walking down the dark and dimly light sidewalk and I catch up to her.

"What're you doing?" I ask her as I try to get in front her but she finds ways around me.

"I don't want to be here with you, Paul." she tells me and I get her to stop on the side of the walk next to a building, as few cars travel on the road.

I gaze at her sad face as the lamps light casts its golden light onto her pale face and she looks as if she's going to cry, what have I done?

"Madison darling, will you please tell me what is going on?" I plead sadly and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I can't do this."

"How do you know you can't?" I reply and she sighs before shaking her head.

"I know because I'm not like you Paul and I'm not the type of girl who you would be seen with! I'm not a starlet, a famous model or some beautiful celebrity. I don't fit in at these fancy restaurants where they eat bloody caviar and drink champagne! That's not me Paul, it's all you." she explains to me with help of her sad eyes and I stuff a hand in my pocket.

"Yes you're not an actress or a well known model, but that's what I like about you Mads! You're not famous and you don't have a big head and big reputation like so many girls I could be with. If you didn't want to go that big restaurant, you should've just told me." I tell her and her eyebrows furrow.

"Oh, so now it's my fault huh?" she shoots back and I exhale a frustrated sigh.

"That's not what-." I start and she moves her long legs to walk away from me and I follow.

"Paul, I'm not cut out for this." she turns around and plants her feet to tell me.

"This, this isn't me Mads, you know that. I don't like that crap caviar and drinking champagne. I like to bake cookies and make a mess, lick the spoon and have a laugh. I'd take a night watching the new episode of a show with crisps and a bottle of coke than all of this Mads. But it's all what comes along with my fame and what I sometimes like to indulge in or have to do 'cause my boss said so."

"I thought you'd like this, and I know it's all a bit showy but I just wanted to impress you." I explain to her and silence follows my small speech.

I sigh and sit on the bench behind me and rest my head in my hands. _Why_ _is this going the way it is_, I ask myself. I hear her light footsteps and she sits beside me. I lift my head and stare at my folded hands and my fancy shoes.

"I'm just like any other guy, Mads. We could go get fish and chips for all I care if that would make you happy, I'd have no problem with it." I suggest and I turn my head to face her as she's too staring at the ground.

She lifts her eyes to meet mine and I give her a small smile which she returns, her stunning smile.

"I couldn't and can't take my eyes off of you tonight Madison, you look gorgeous I must say. I know there were dozens of other women and some famous ones in that restaurant but my eyes were only for you." I just had to tell her and her small smile grows into a proud grin and I move closer to her and place my hand on her blushing cheek.

I lean in to meet our lips and we share a sweet kiss before we both make means to pull away. I move a stray piece of her hair away from her bright eyes as I gaze into the color that is one that I've never seen before.

"I don't want our night to turn out like this love, so what would you like to do? We could go to the fish and chip stand, back to the restaurant or even home if you'd like. I just want you to be enjoying yourself, Mads. As long as I'm in the company of happy Madison tonight, I'll be beyond happy." I propose and she stares at her fragile hands that sit in her lap, I take her hands in mine and I stroke her soft hands with my thumbs.

"You really wouldn't mind going to get fish and chips?" she speaks and she lifts her crystal eyes to meet mine.

"Nah, I think some greasy food would do us some good." I reply and a smile tugs at both of our lips.

"Lets go nick that wine bottle, that stuff is actually pretty dang good." I propose playfully as I stand up and I enlace my hand with hers and we begin to walk towards the restaurant.

We sneak in and luckily didn't run into our waiter and I left money on the table for the wine anyways.

"Paul!" Madison complains with a laugh as I had taken a big swig and I grimace at taking too large of a drink as we now walk back to the car in the lot.

"Do you want some?" I ask with a laugh and I clear my throat.

"No thanks, your spit is probably all over it." she responds and I laugh and we get into the car to drive to get our dinner.

We pick up our meal of fish and chips and are now at a red light with our food in our laps and its delicious really.

"Hey, how about we go see a drive in movie?" I suggest to Mads and I look to her.

She nods and I nod back and we set off for the drive in and arrive to a grassy area with dozens of cars already parked there. I find a spot to park and we bring the speakers into the car and roll the windows back up, as our unfinished meals still sit on our laps. I figure out that the movie started about an hour ago and will be done in about twenty, but at least we'll get to see some of it. I'm grateful that the night has turned around for us, I hope more laughs and smiles are in store for us tonight.

* * *

I sigh and pick at the greasy fillet of fish in the newspaper wrapping as it sits on my lap and I look back up to the large film screen. I lift my eyes to see Paul who sits to my right as he eats the remains of his fish and chips and he takes a drink from his soda every so often. I look back to my appetizing food and think as the sound from the movie resonates inside of his car. I feel bad for walking out on him but luckily things got resolved and we're both having a good time, I'm finally comfortable. I smile to myself as I'm relieved that this night has turned around for us, thank goodness. I finish my filling meal and look to the film screen as the credits now roll.

"That was an alright film." Paul states as he stretches his arms in the air and I nod my head in agreement.

"What would you like to do now, love?" he asks and he turns to look at me.

"I dunno, what're you thinking?" I reply and he backs the car out of our spot and makes way to leave the area.

"Hmm, do you wanna to get dessert somewhere?" he suggests and we're now on the road.

"Yeah, dessert would be nice." I respond and he nods his head.

"Alright, so what kind of dessert would you like darling?" he questions and he stretches his free hand over to take my hand in his own and he intertwines our fingers together.

I look to him as we're now at a stop light and he flashes we a warm smile, I smile back.

"What kind of dessert is sounding good to you?"

"Hmm, how about an ice cream cone?" I reply and I admire how the street lamps light plays on Paul's immaculate facial features.

"That's a genius idea Mads and I see a sign up here for a shop." he responds and he looks to me with a small smile.

We soon arrive at the shop and Paul parks before we get out of the car and walk up to the small building, holding hands. The employee said they'd be with us in a minute and we replied that its fine since we need a minute to look over the menu anyways.

"What kind are you going to get, darling?" Paul asks and I think as I stare at the chalkboard menu that has only 6 flavors.

"I'm going to get strawberry. What flavor are you getting?" I respond and I move my eyes to look at Paul who's rubbing his chin before he sticks that free hand of his in his pocket.

"Well I'm going to order good ol' chocolate." he answers before the employee arrives back and Paul orders for us both.

"Thanks for paying." I tell him after he had done so and he gives me a small smile and kisses my cheek.

The employee comes back with our made ice cream cones and we walk back to the car with our sweet dessert in hand and we get in the car.

"Brr." I say as I shiver and Paul turns on the heat.

He rubs my shoulder and as I have my arms crossed and I feel the heat kick in.

"Are you good, Mads?" Paul makes sure and I nod as I pull my coat more tighter around me and I start on my ice cream.

I steal some peeks at Paul as we sit in the running car and eat our ice creams. I smile to myself and blush after he catches me looking at him. The next time I look at him I catch him looking at me and we both bust into laughs and smiles split across our faces. I grin and stare at my half eaten cone that has pink ice cream and I feel Paul's hand creep over and I lace my hand with his. He gives my hand a squeeze and I lick at my melting ice cream as the car heater is doing it's job.

"How's the strawberry ice cream, love?" I hear Paul ask and I cock my head to face him.

"It's great thanks, how's the chocolate?" I reply and I see his happy smile play on his lips as I too smile.

"It's splendid, thanks darling. Do you think we should head home now?" he proposes and I nod my head as I had just taken a bite of the crunchy cone.

"Sure." I reply and he nods his dark haired head and removes his hand from mine as he exits the lot and gets back on the road.

We arrive at home with full bellies and we're the only ones homes, it's still only 8 o'clock and I assume the lads will be at that party for a few hours more. I bound up the stairs for my bedroom and I change out of my outfit into comfy pajamas. I hear a knock on my door and put on a pair of fuzzy socks before saying '_come in'_.

"Hey love, I brought tea." Paul states as he enters in sweatpants and a plain white t shirt.

"Oh thanks." I reply and take one of the two cups and we both lay down on my bed and I sip at the hot liquid.

I place my cup on my bedside table and take Paul's to set next to mine and he wraps his arms around me as I rest my head on his chest. I hear him start to hum a soft melody and I close my eyes with a smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Very sorry about no part for two weeks, here's a new one though. I hope it's alright and that you'll like it. Leave a review if you wanna, I'd appreciate it.**

_Paul's POV_

I look down at darling Madison whose head lays on my chest and I brush her brown hair off of her cheek and tuck it behind her ear. I admire her soft looks while her eyes are closed and I let out a tired yawn, today has been quite the day. I'm relieved that our date turned out great in the end, I hope it won't be our only one and I'm positive it won't be. I wrap my arms around her dainty figure and settle into her comfortable bed and I shift my legs. I rest my head on her pillow and close my tired eyes as I'm happy and Madison is seemingly happy in my arms, what a great night.

Before I know it I drift off to sleep and I end up waking up some time later to hearing the door downstairs opening and I open my eyes to see Madison asleep still in my arms. I see my clothes from earlier to still be on and I carefully slip out of her bed and drape a blanket over her before exiting the room for mine, only to find John in the hall.

"Hey mate, how'd the date go?" he asks and I put a finger to my lips and move away from her closed door.

"She's asleep, but it went pretty great, not perfect but good. How was the party?" I reply and he answers with positive words and we say goodnight and I go to my room to change.

After I had done that I travel to the empty bathroom to brush my teeth. I do that and pass Mads' room on my way back, I stop and back up to check on her and I see her lamp to be on and her barely awake.

"Paul?" she seems to be confused since she had just awoken, and maybe because I'm no longer there.

"Hey darling, it's alright just go back to sleep love." I reply softly and I walk in and I sit on the bed and stroke her cheek while her tired eyes stare up at me.

Her sleepy eyes soon shut and I have the feeling of not wanting to leave her so I lay beside her, more behind her and close to the wall. I get a share of the blanket and reach over to shut off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Madison." I bid to the sleeping girl and to the silent bedroom of hers.

I feel her move in the bed and I'm almost surprised when she inches over to me to rest her head on my shoulder and I smile at the occurrence. I wrap an arm around her and kiss her soft forehead before exhaling a deep breath and shutting my eyes to join her in sleep.

* * *

I awake the next morning and yawn before I notice Paul's hairy arm that's draped arm over my waist. I cock my head to look behind myself at him and I see him to be peacefully sleepily in a white t shirt and gray, pajama pants. I lay my head back down and look to the clock that sits on the table adjacent to my bed that is against the wall and I notice the time, I need to get ready for work. I hate to leave my warm bed and the sweet man who sleeps in it behind me, but I can't be late again and I'll see him after work of course and I'm going to his show.

I set my right hand on Paul's forearm that's covered with black hairs and slowly move his arm off of my waist and get out of the bed. I stand and turn around to look at him and I smile at the adorable sight, he really is so handsome and cute. His pouty lips are evident right now and his messy hair is so attractive I must admit. I pull the dark blanket over him more and I plant a kiss on his pale cheek. I exit my bedroom by tip toeing after grabbing my outfit for work and I take a shower. I get ready and have breakfast in the sleeping house where I'm the only one awake and I leave afterwards.

_Paul's POV_

I wake up that next morning to being in an empty bed and I furrow my brows at the discovery. I stretch while I yawn and sit up in the cozy bed and scratch my head. I leave Madison's bed and tread down the stairs to see John and Ritchie sitting in the living room with bowls of cereal in hand.

"Hey Macca, you should go check out the kitchen counter. There's a little present for you in there." John tells me and I become confused at his words, but I follow his instruction to find a pink note with Madison's unique scrawling on it.

It reads:

**_Good morning sleepy head, it's time you woke up. I had to leave early for work, I'm sorry but I'll see you afterwards for your show. Since you said it was at 3, then I'll just go there from work and I was thinking that maybe we could all meet up at a restaurant afterwards for dinner, how does that sound? Do you remember that kind of small one we passed on the way to the ice cream shop last night, i think it looked nice and apparently it's famous for good burgers and soups! Anyways I look forward to seeing you lads play, good luck and I'll see you at the restaurant later. I hope you have a fun day, don't be too lazy._**

**_Love,_**

**_Madison _**❤

I smile at her lovely note and I fold it up and shove it in my pocket, ah she's such a darling. Now that I think that she'll be there at the show I have a suspicion I'm going to get nervous, I hope I won't get too nervous and end up making a complete idiot out of myself.

I sigh and pour myself a bowl of cereal and eat my breakfast on the couch with John while watching whatever them two are watching. I didn't pay any attention to what's on the telly, because all I can think of is Mads and how I swear last night was the best sleep I've ever gotten. I was kind of disappointed to wake up alone without her, but alas she had to go to work and I understand.

It was nice though, to just sleep in a bed with her, not having sex together, or making out. We just cuddled a bit and I enjoyed it and I loved having her there in my arms where it all felt so right to have her there next to me. It wasn't awkward I don't think and I was content just laying beside her with my arm resting on her waist, it was comfortable and I can't explain it other than that it did feel right. I don't know what it is about this girl but she's got me going for loops and she's taking over my mind, I've never felt this way about a girl.

I find myself with a smile on my face at having thought of her and I set my empty bowl in the sink before heading upstairs to shower. I finish that and just throw on some dark jeans and a blue, button up.

"Paul, the phone is for you, it's Brian about the ticket and pass for Mads!" I hear John call up the stairs and I toss my dirty towel in the basket and I walk down the stairs to take the phone.

"Hey Brian, what's this about the ticket and pass I asked ya about?" I say when I pick up the phone.

"They're here at the office for you, so come pick them up lad." he tells me and I tell him I'll be there soon.

I realize that Madison needs both of them so she can get into the concert so I grin at the idea of bringing them to her work, and I'm happy I'll get to see my darling.

I leave the house and pick up the ticket and backstage pass for Madison and I get the radio a going while I drive to her work. The traffic isn't exactly cooperating with me as I'm trying to drive through town, but finally I find her work and I park at the curb. Not too many people are on the sidewalks so I hop out with a pair of black shades on and keep my head low as I walk up to the shop and enter. I see some women and an occasional man or two to be standing at racks of clothes and then I look to the counter where lovely Madison stands folding clothes.

"Hello miss, I was wondering if there's a Madison Shepherds who works here. I have something to give here and she must have it." I state and I lean my forearms on the counter and I gaze at a smiling Madison.

"What're you doing here?! Somebody's going to recognize you and you're gonna be mobbed." she says and I grin as I look into her emerald eyes.

"Well I had to bring you your ticket so you can get in and also your pass, so you can just come backstage." I tell her and she finishes folding a large, sweater and walks towards the back and I follow her to the room for inventory and stock.

"Here you are." I say and I hand her both slips of thick paper and she sets the sweater on a shelf before taking them from me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I couldn't resist coming to visit you anyways darling. I missed you when I woke up." I reply and by now my shades are off and in my blazer pocket.

She turns to me with a smile and I too smile before we both lean in and our lips meet in a tender kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and she snakes hers around my neck. I continue to kiss her and she kisses me back while I enjoy the closeness. I pull away after a sweet minute to see her green eyes set on me and I peck her again before smiling and she does too.

"I'm supposed to be working and you're distracting me." she states with a soft laugh and I kiss her once more and hug her.

"I'm sure this is way better than working, love." I reply and I pull away from the short hug and I wish I didn't have to leave.

"Yeah, you're right." she agrees and I brush my thumb along her pale cheek.

"Come backstage afterwards, kay?" I tell her and she simply nods her head before we walk back out hand in hand and we exchange smiles before I leave for the door and she goes back to folding clothes.

I'm really liking how this is going with Mads, but she isn't mine mine and even though I'm not one hundred percent ready for us to be a couple I want it to happen soon. I can see it happening soon for us.

**AN: I'm sorry if its a bit short, I hope it didn't disappoint.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I hope you like this following part, tell me what you think of it?**

I return to the front counter with a smirk on my face and I watch as Paul exits the shop and gets into his car before leaving. I sigh and look back to the brown sweater I fold and I try to get back into working, but I'm left all giddy from Paul's kisses. I'm excited for their concert that's in the afternoon.

Work passes by with its long parts and fast parts and I leave the shop after saying goodbye to Shelly and I get into my car to drive to the Astoria Cinema here in London where their show is at. I found myself with some busy traffic as its around lunchtime so I sat at lights once or twice which I certainly didn't enjoy, but I did make it there with time to spare.

The parking lots for the building were close to packed when I had gotten there and when I entered the line at the concessions was long and winding, with the sound of the cash register dinging and popcorn popping away. Dozens of teenage girls fill the front hall here and I had to weave through them to get to the front doors and i was just faced with more of them once I entered the music hall part of the place. I was taken aback seeing how many fans are already here when there's 12 minutes until they come on, or I think it's 12 minutes anyways. I take my ticket from the pocket in my thin sweater to read the seat number and the letter by it. I read that and walk down the pathway past dozens of girls, women and few adult males until I find myself to be seated in the fourth row right in the middle, a great spot to see the stage I must say.

I cross my legs and lean back into the wooden theatre seat as I hear conversations around me between birds who are in some way or form conversing about the beatles. I peer around the large area that has three wide sections of seating here on the floor and a second section upstairs with a few areas of seating.

I sigh and pick up the thin, paper program I received at the door and I skim through the pamphlet that doesn't say much but it was a good way to occupy me as I wait for the Beatles to come onto the stage.

Right when I was looking behind me at the formerly empty but now full seats the lights go dark and I turn my head around to see the blue velvet curtains open and four, nicely dressed men walk out.

It's hard to believe that those are the four goofballs I live with.

I smile at seeing Paul walk up to the tall microphone with his violin bass draped over his shoulder and he turns back to mumble something to John. He grips the neck of the mic with his hand as George stands by John and Ringo sits at his drum set. It's almost like an eye opener to see the reception they get and how influential they are over people, and teenage girls, as I sit here in my seat surrounded by screaming teenage girls who are just going wild for them. I grin and my eyebrows raise at witnessing this and I look back to Paul as he tries to speak and they quite down enough for him to speak, hardly enough though.

The way they sang their songs, played their guitars and Ringo who bashed away on his drums with a cheery grin was really something to witness. I loved it and soon it was gone. They played a nice set list of their songs and each one of their voices didn't disappoint in the slightest, it was wonderful to be there in attendance.

After the heavy curtains closed and the people in my row had for the most part cleared out I stood up and slowly made my way down to the stage, i wish I knew where to go from here.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you with anything?" one of the security guards ask me and I take out of my backstage pass to hold and maybe show if I need to.

"I uh want to go backstage. I have a pass." I reply and I hold it up to show him and he nods and leads me to a staircase behind a door.

"Just go down that hallway and their dressing room is the second door on the left, love." he informs and I thank him before walking down the hall and stopping in front of their door.

"Did you see that bloody girl trying to get on the stage? Hell I was a bit scared for me life, I must admit." I faintly hear John state from outside the door and I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I hear John's sarcastic tone of voice call out and he comes to the door still in his suit.

"Ah lookie here, it's Paulie's girlfriend." John announces and I blush before seeing Paul with flushed cheeks and a smile.

"Hey love, come on in." Paul invites and John walks away from the door so I can step into their okay sized dressing room that smells of cigarettes.

I see George to be sitting on a chair in the left corner playing his guitar, Ringo who sits on a chair in front of the lit kind of vanity, John found a chair left of the vanity and Paul sits on the couch against the right wall. I walk over to him and sit beside him and I look to John who now holds a portable radio and is turning the knob from fuzzy station to station until he settles on a suitable station playing rock and roll.

"How'd you enjoy the show, love?" Paul questions and I turn to see his smiling face which I can't help but to smile at.

"I really had a fun time. Enduring all that screaming wasn't much fun, but you lads really provided a good time." I reply and he looks at me with a proud grin.

"Ta. I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it." he replies and I smile at him and I look to the two rings I play with on my pale hands that sit in my lap.

"You know, I can't go to that restaurant with you lot anymore. I have to go meet up with some family or whomever." John announces.

"Ah that's too bad. You and George are still coming along with Mads and I, right Ritchie?" Paul joins the conversation.

"Actually Maureen wants to go have dinner just her and I, so sorry I can't anymore."

"George?" Paul lastly asks and the look on George's face doesn't look all too promising.

"I'm sorry mate, Pattie rang me earlier to tell me that she told her sister we're having din together with some of her friends. I can't get out of it." George answers and I look to Paul who sits beside me and he cocks his head to face me.

"It's looks like it's just you and me then."

"Don't sound so disappointed." I reply playfully and he grins and pokes my nose.

"I'm sure you're very disappointed that you'll have to spend your night with the cute Beatle." Paul adds on and John, Ringo and George escape out of the door.

"Oh I'm beyond disappointed." I joke and he drapes his arm over my shoulder and moves closer to me.

"So am I, I have to go on another date with you tonight, bloody hell!" he says jokingly and I open my mouth to scoff at him and he places his finger under my chin to bring my face to his in a short kiss.

"Lets go home and get all fancied up, alright?" he suggests in a serious tone after pulling away as we stare into the others eyes and I nod my head.

We stand up and he takes my hand as we exit the room and I get the light and we make our way out the back door and into Paul's car to my surprise. He pulls out from the back alley of the place to merge with the traffic and we no longer hold hands as he pays attention to the traffic and I gaze out the window.

"How was work?" he asks as we sit at a light.

"Fine, it was kind of busy though." I reply.

"Your boss didn't ask why you were in the storage closet with a customer, did he?" he playfully says and I laugh.

"No, thank goodness." I respond and the conversation trails off from there and we soon arrive at the house and walk inside.

We depart to our separate bedrooms to change into something nicer looking and I have a bit of trouble as I search through my closet. I work at a clothing store yet I'm not too particular about what brands or styles I wear, I go more for being comfortable versus how I look in it. I settle with a a short sleeved, maroon dress with a bit of a v neck. I change into it and travel into the bathroom to find my makeup bag in the closet and I wash my little makeup off to just reapply it.

I hear a knock on the closed door as I look through the bag of makeup.

"Can I come in, love?"

"Mmhmm." I reply and Paul who's dressed in dress pants and a crisp, blue button up walks in and sits on the part of the sinks counter.

"Putting on makeup, are ya?" he questions and I nod my head with a grin as I untwist the mascara.

"Stop staring at me, please." I beg with a laugh as I look in the mirror while applying the black goop to my eyelashes and he lets out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I just find it interesting to watch you put it on. Ah crap I don't wanna sound like some girl finding makeup interesting." he replies and then I laugh as I finger through the full makeup bag, which I don't know why I have half of this stuff that I don't use.

"You don't sound like a girl, it's fine." I respond.

"What's the big hype about makeup anyway? It's a waste of money, and half of the women who wear it don't need it." Paul states and I smile at hearing his words.

"I dunno. I guess it makes us feel pretty having it on." I answer his question and I raise my eyes to look at him as he stares at me.

"I'm lost as to why you wear it love, you don't need an ounce of it. But you look great with it on too." he tells me and my cheeks flush with color.

"Ta."

"Mmhmm." he says and I find my dark red lip liner in the mix of makeup containers.

"Now why do you need that?" he inquires while I look in the mirror as I apply it to the edges of my lips.

"What's with all of the questions?" I reply and I finish the top and go over it once before turning to him and he smiles.

"I dunno, I don't see the point why birds go to the fuss of so much."

"That's surprising to hear from a guy. Most men prefer girls to have their hair curled, with a barrette and makeup all over their face. It's socially acceptable for what people consider to be beautiful." I answer.

"Yeah you're right, Mads. I'm not one of those guys though." he responds and I outline my bottom lip and rub my lips together as I search for my favorite lipstick that is a shimmery dark red.

"I don't find it right that it's what people call beautiful." he adds on and I find it finally and take the cap off to roll it up and spread it on my lips.

"Should I take all of this off or leave it on?" I ask him.

"Leave it." he tells me and he hops off the counter and pecks my cheek and walks out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for the help." I speak to myself with a huff as I look at myself in the mirror and I think of his contradicting words, but I understand what he means: he seems to find natural beauty more attractive rather than loads of makeup, but he doesn't mind a girl wearing makeup.

I think that's what he meant anyways. Oh well, I should go downstairs to leave for our date then. My second date with him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Paul?" I call out as I stop at the bottom of the stairs and I don't see him in the living room.

"Give me a minute, love." he advises and I wonder what he could be doing.

"Alright. Come into the kitchen, darling." he bellows out after something like a minute and I walk through the hall to find him standing at the head of the table with his hands on the chair, showing a giddy smile.

"We'll be having our dinner date here tonight." he announces and a large smile appears on my face at the sight of the table where a tall, lit candle sits in the middle beside a vase of flowers and in the middle of two plates of food.

"I know how cheesy it may seem, but I just thought-." he starts.

"No, it's beautiful." I pipe in and I look to him and I see his proud grin.

I walk over to him in just socks, how fancy right, and peck him on the cheek.

"Dinner, ma lady." he states and he pulls out the chair on the side, not at the head of the table, and I sit down in the dimly lit kitchen.

"What's for dinner tonight, sir?" I ask him and I look to my plate where a greasy burger and chips sit.

"A gourmet burger and the best chips in town, madam." he replies and we exchange smiles before he stands back up to travel over to the fridge and he returns with the wine bottle from last night.

He pours us both a glass and sits down in his seat across from me.

"And you look wonderful tonight, love." he compliments me and I smile while eating a chip.

"Ta." I reply and I make a note to tell him how handsome he looks, I think it's better to do it separate so maybe it would mean more and not just some repeated compliment.

"How's the food?" he questions in the middle of our dinner and I look up to see him looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"It's great." I respond and he seemed to be pleased with my answer.

We go back to eating our food and we both sip at our glasses of wine and the food from our plates diminish and our hunger slowly does too.

"How're you feeling about dessert, do you have room for some?" he questions after he takes our empty plates and I'm showing a smile at being so happy at him being such a romantic, to me.

"Uh.." I trail off and he sets the dishes in the sink before returning to the table.

"Let's just have dessert later, does that sound alright?" he proposes and I nod my head agreeing.

"Come on, our date isn't over yet!" he exclaims and I softly laugh at his undying enthusiasm tonight and I follow him out the door after we grabbed our jackets and he surprisingly grabbed mittens and hats.

He comes over to me as I stand at my car door waiting for him to open the door as the sun is nearing to going down, the sky is a pretty dark pink and purple.

"Close your eyes." he tells me and I close them with a soft laugh and I feel him take his hands in his warm pair.

I don't see what he's doing if he is, but before I know it his lips are on mine and I kiss him back before he pulls away and I open my eyes to see his smile.

"I'll send all my loving to you." he sings and I softly giggle at how it all makes sense; closing my eyes and then kissing me.

He winks at me before opening my door for me and he gets in on the other side to start the car and we drive off into the pink and purple sky.

"What's this next part of our date?" I ask curiously.

"Can't tell." he reveals and I think before returning my gaze to the window and the unique sky that sits long behind it.

"Alright I need you to close your eyes again, Mads. Promise you won't peek?" he states and he looks to me and I nod my head with a smile which he returns.

I close my eyes and feel the car shift to one way as he must be turning and we park. I hear the car shut off and the the jingle of his keys as he must've put them in his pocket. He steps out of the car and shuts his door before I hear the click of mine opening and he takes my hand.

"I need you to step out of the car lovely, and keep your eyes closed." he tells me and I cautiously get out of the car with the help of his holding hand.

"I'm gonna put a blindfold on you, okay?" he continues and I just nod my head before I feel him place a thick blindfold over my eyes and he laces his hand with mine.

"Walk, love." he says and I move my legs and trust his guiding as we walk on a sidewalk and soon we enter a door and concrete floor and he sits me down on a bench.

He removes the blindfold from my eyes and I hesitantly open them to see him displaying a happy grin that spreads across his face. I then notice the large, empty ice rink behind him and I smile at the sight.

"Even though I've never been skating before, I thought it'd a be fun time." he explains and I still smile before he flashes me a grin and walks over to the shelf of black and white figure skates behind us against the wall.

We both get our right sizes and we sit beside each other lacing our skates and I look to Paul who has a frustrated look on his face but it fades.

"Make sure you lace them tight, but not too tight." I tell him as he laces his right, black skate and I pull my dark jean over my white skate.

Luckily Paul had thought of bringing an extra outfit for us both so he changed into jeans and I now wear a black, vneck sweater and jeans.

"I really hope I won't be falling on me bum." he admits and I grin at his revelation as I slip on my figure skate and get to tightening the laces.

"I'll make sure you won't." I promise and he looks up at me with his doe eyes and we share soft smiles.

After having gotten my skates on and a hat and gloves that Paul had brought, now I know why he had nicked them from the basket of winter stuff at home, i stand up in my right fitting skates.

"Coming?" I ask him and he ties the lace before slowly standing up with the support of the bench and I place a hat on his head and he grabs gloves to put on.

"Mads, I really don't wanna fall and bust me lip or something." he informs me and I take his hand and step out onto the smooth and shiny ice.

"Paul, you won't. You're going to be fine and maybe even you'll have learnt how to skate by the end so you won't need my help anymore." I tell him.

I look to him and he hesitantly enters onto the ice and keeps a firm grip on my hand.

"There's no way I'm letting go of your hand!" he declares and I hold back a laugh as I start to skate slowly and Paul seems so scared to even move in the skates he wears.

"I thought we came hear to skate, scaredy cat. I want to teach you, but you have to try." I joke with the first part and he relaxes at the second part as I face him.

"Have you ever went roller skating?" I question and he looks confused at my question.

"Never mind."

"Okay, now you want to pick up one foot at a time and land it on the ice to move and push off. You repeat it with your other foot and go back and forth. Then you'll have a good stride and you'll be moving. Do you want me to show you what I'm talking about?" I ask him and I let go of his gloved hand for him to stand against the wood wall.

"Please do." he answers and I nod.

I start with skating a few feet away from him, a good medium speed with not being too slow or fast, and I turn around to come back to him.

"Think you can try it?" I offer and his look says it all.

"Uh I don't think I can Mads, maybe you should stay the skilled skater and I'll be the one who doesn't know how to skate and who never will." he says and he turns to exit out the door but I stop him by getting in his way and he sighs.

"You brought us here and it was your idea. I want us both to have fun. Will you try for me?" I plead and he nods his head after a short few seconds of thinking and I poke his nose which he smiles at.

I hook my arm with his and start to skate and he tries to lift his feet and does for both feet once or twice.

"Good. Keep lifting them and trying to push off on the ice." I advise to him and he keeps with the slow pattern and he gains some speed by doing that and I smile.

His repeated pattern continues and it gets faster as he gets the hang of the process.

"I'm gonna let go now." I tell him and he looks to me.

"No, please don't. I'm gonna fall Mads."

"Just try on your own." I tell him and he stays still once I let go and I skate away to wait a few feet away and he looks around nervously before slowly taking strides and he moves over to me.

He grabs onto me the second I'm close enough and we both lose our balance and fall onto the ice. I start to laugh and he does too as we lay in a heap on the cold ice and I lay on his chest.

"I didn't hurt you, did I love?" he questions worriedly and I shake my head.

"Good. I can't be having you getting hurt." he replies with a sweet smile and I kiss his cheek before getting off of him and I help him up and we both stand up.

"Come on madam, lets ice skate." he announces and he takes my hand and I more than him pull us around on the skates.

Paul came close to tripping and falling and I showed off by doing circles and skating backwards before our ankles started to hurt and we got chilly, so we called it quits.

"Ta for teaching me how to skate." he thanks me as we are removing our skates and putting our shoes back on.

"You're welcome." I respond and he kisses my cheek before standing up from the bench and politely taking our pairs of skates back to the shelf.

We grab our hat and gloves and he wraps his arm around my shoulder and we leave the chilly inside ice skating rink for the beautiful sky outside as the sun gets lower in the sky and is casting it's red rays on the sky.

"Time for dessert, miss." Paul announces and I look to him and he stops us in front of my door and cradles my cheek with his toasty hand.

I stare into his eyes as he gazes into mine and I wrap my arms around his neck and play with his dark hair as we stand there looking like complete idiots staring into the others eyes.

He pulls his eyes away from mine and kisses my forehead and nicely opens my door for me and walks over to his side. That was kind of an odd moment, but it was really sweet too. We again drive off to join the gray road and the light the street lamps cast onto the road.

"May I ask where we're going?" I question as he drives and a grin appears on his lips.

"No sorry, that would ruin the surprise." he replies before we pull into a empty parking lot in front of a grass field.

I follow him as he had gotten out and he grabs something from the trunk before meeting me at the front of the car and he to my surprise gets up to sit on the hood of the car. He pats the spot next to him and I laugh before climbing up and he lays down on the windshield so I do the same and I stare up at the star scattered sky.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm hoping you'll like this next part, and that you won't hate the kind of twist that happens. Leave a review if you'd like.**

The bright stars catch my eye and I look at the dark sky as they're scattered all over them. Luckily we're not in a part of town where there are dozens of stores or places with lights that would make it that you can't see the stars. I feel Paul's hand enlace with mine and I gently squeeze it while still admiring the stars. I suddenly think how things are going so fast with us, should they be happening at this speedy rate they are? We aren't a couple I know that, but then again we're kind of an unspoken couple or it seems that way to me. I guess I don't mind it maybe going fast with Paul and I but now that I think of it, is it a bad thing that we're taking things fast?

"You like the stars and all that planet stuff?" Paul asks me.

"Yeah, i've always found astrology to be interesting. How about you?" I reply as our intertwined hands rest on the cold metal of the car.

"I think it's gear, but also kind of mind blowing to think of there being other planets out there and maybe people too." he adds his input and I turn my head to look at him and he turns his head too.

"You believe in aliens?" I ask with a grin as we stare at each other and an amused grin appears on his lips.

"And you don't?"

"Nope, I think that's too bizarre of a thought. There's no proof." I reply.

"You know the Americans are saying how they're gonna put a man on the moon before the end of the decade." he states and I tear my eyes from his to look to the full moon that shines bright.

"I wish they didn't. I reckon it's better just to leave it untouched, and for people to imagine about." I speak and I look back to him to see him again staring at him and I poke his cheek.

"You're funny." he tells me with a smirk.

"Ta." I thank him and we still stare at the other but our smiles fade and serious looks instead wash over our faces.

I continue to stare into his pair of hazel eyes that are illuminated by the street lamp a few feet away and he strokes my cheek with the tip of his calloused finger.

"How're you enjoying our second date so far?" he questions and we move to lay on our sides and his hand now cradles my cheek.

"I'm enjoying it. Are you?" I answer.

"I'm enjoying it too." he replies and he sits up and reaches behind him for something and hands me something.

"I know it's not much, but I said we'd have dessert later." he explains and I look down to see a chocolate pudding cup in my hand, my favorite.

"No, it's a perfect dessert." I respond and I meet his smiling eyes and he hands me a spoon and we eat our simple desserts laying on the hood of his car, after sunset, eating pudding cups on our second date together.

"I'm getting chilly, how about we head home?" Paul suggests after we finished our puddings and I nod my head before we hop off of the car and get into it and he drives off.

I stare out the window with sleepy eyes as the London traffic moves along and we come upon our tall, two story house. We step out and take the others hand as we walk up and we enter to find ourselves once again alone and I head up to the bathroom as he stayed downstairs. I change out of my clothes into black sweatpants and a long sleeved, green shirt and I travel down the wooden staircase and I hear Paul's voice as I'm on the second step from the top and I stall my feet.

"Uh I dunno love, you know all of that happened in another time."

"No, I technically don't but-." he speaks and I sit on the step and listen, I feel kind of bad for eavesdropping like I am.

"Maybe just lunch then, but you know what people will say. Alright I'll see you at noon tomorrow." he continues after a pause and I hear him say goodbye and he speaks the name of this woman he's speaking to.

I shake my head and stand up from my perch on the step and walk into my room and shut the door behind me. I sit on my bed and groan at hearing what he said to whoever the girl was. We're not exactly dating, but it sounded like he just made a date with some girl, and I feel kind of betrayed or some similar feeling to that I admit. I faintly hear the front door open and a flood of voices as I sit on my bed with a mix of thoughts running through my mind. What was that whole call about, could I be misinterpreting it?

"Mads?" Paul calls up the stairs for me but I ignore him and stand from my bed to go over to my record player that sits on a table against the left wall of my room.

I turn the volume on and skim through my collection of records sitting by the player and find one I'd like to hear. I place it on the turn table and the needle drops onto the vinyl to fill my bedroom with music. I grab a hair tie from my dresser and put my hair up into a ponytail.

I hear a knock at my closed door and I stand still and hope it's not Paul.

"Uh Madison, we're all watching some new episode on the telly. We're all wondering if you wanted to watch it with us." I hear John's voice coming from the other side of my door and I sigh.

"No thanks, John." I reply and his footsteps start and fade away.

I spend the rest of my night playing some records and sitting on my bed thinking and trying to convince myself that what I heard of Paul's phone conversation isn't what I think it is. I wish that I never heard any of it actually.

I had turned my lamp off a minute ago and am now laying on my side in my bed as I wait for sleep to overcome me. I hear footsteps outside my door and they stop I think right in front of my door but then walk away, maybe somebody wanted to talk but then thought otherwise. Hmm I wonder.

I couldn't fall asleep so I tip toe downstairs to find Paul and George still watching the telly as it's around 9:30. Paul and I briefly make eye contact before I break it and walk in the direction of the kitchen for a glass of water. I pass the little library on my way to find Ringo sitting in there with a book and I enter the kitchen to see John sitting at the table.

"Hi." I greet him and I stop at the sink.

"Hey. How was you and lover boy's date?" he asks and I look down at the empty glass I hold.

"You didn't have much fun, huh?" he questions at hearing my silence and I shake my head while the tap water pours into the glass.

"So you did have fun but?" he pries and I shut the faucet off and take a drink.

I shrug my shoulders and I walk over to sit in a chair at the table and I set my glass in front of me.

"You know lover boy told me that he had a marvelous time with you and that you taught him to ice skate. He sounded pretty proud about how it all went and happy too." he continues and this touchy feely stuff doesn't sound like something John would talk about, it doesn't seem like John.

"I should be getting to bed, i work early." I state and I make my way to the stairs without seeing Paul again until I came to the top.

I tried to walk one way and he meant to walk that way, so we're doing this funny dodging thing and we finally go a different direction than the other and I'm happy to find my bedroom finally.

I fall asleep quick and wake up the next morning to get dressed and I leave for work and fold clothes, help customers with purchases, unpack boxes of new shipments, hang clothes up and rearrange displays from 9 until 1 o'clock. How fun.

I come home and walk in to find Ringo to not be home or George who I guess had obligations or somewhere to be, but I find John to be in the library. I wave at him and enter to sit in the chair across from him as he sits with his guitar on his lap.

"Lover boy thinks you're ignoring him, you know." he states and I look to my lap and pick at a loose thread on my blouse.

"Maybe I am." I reply.

"And why would you be doing that?"

"What's with all this sappy talk, I thought you avoided all the feely crap?" I boldly ask and John seems shocked by my sudden question.

"Please don't shoot the messenger." he pleads and he gets all goofy with a sarcastic tone and folds his hands, which follows with an amused grin showing on my face.

"Where is he?" I nervously ask.

"I dunno, he just told me he had to go take care of something about an hour ago." he informs me and I don't say anything in return.

"Alright Madison, how about you fess up and tell me why you're ignoring him and we can get all this sappy talk over and done with. Hmm?" he declares and I sigh.

"I overheard his phone conversation last night after we got home." I admit.

"Aha, and what did you end up hearing?"

"It sounded like he was making a date with some bird, but I could be wrong." I confess and John doesn't add on with anything.

"He didn't say anything to you?" I question and he shakes his head.

"No, but you're free to go and ask him now." he tells me after we hear the front door open and Paul's familiar whistling.

"John, you didn't leave did you and is Mads home too?" Paul bellows out from the front of the house and I soon hear his footsteps and he stops in the doorway.

"Oh, hi." Paul says at seeing me and John gets up and leaves the room, thanks for leaving me to an awkward conversation.

"Did you just get back from work?" Paul makes small talk with me and I nod my head.

"Are you mad at me for something or is something the matter?" he inquires after a few seconds of silence and I fiddle with a white button on my shirt before standing up and walking past him into the kitchen.

"Oh, so you're gonna give me the cold shoulder now, aren you?" Paul follows me and I remove my ponytail from my hair to just twist my long hair into a bun and secure it with the hair scrunchie.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he prods and I turn to face his slim figure and stone face.

"And say what, that I am mad at you because you're going and doing things behind my back?" I break my silence and talk to him.

"How am I going behind your back, Madison?" he questions with an angry look.

"What do you call going on a date with a girl when-. Never mind." I reply and fail at my words, his face falls a bit at my words.

"How would you feel if I went on some date with a guy when we just went on two dates together the past two nights?" I state and I hope I don't sound clingy or like a complete idiot right now, they're not my intentions at all.

**AN: Alright so I hope that part wasn't pathetic, sucky or just bad. I didn't mean to make Paul sound like some complete jerk who's like a cheater, I'm going to try and develop the whole thing more in the next chapter. I also didn't mean for Madison to sound clingy and possessive. Review it if you want with your thoughts, I'd love to read it and if anybody likes this part and didn't find it boring or horrible, I'd love to know that. Haha sorry for my rambling, just go on with your day and have a nice one! **


	16. Chapter 16

"I'd be pretty ticked off." he admits and I shake my head while my hands sit planted on the counter, he isn't making any sense.

"That's how I feel right now." I reply.

"I can tell. What's your big problem though? It was just lunch." he responds and I raise my eyes to meet his.

"What's my problem? I think you know what my problem is Paul, it's not something a girl takes lightly when a guy she's been on a few dates with suddenly goes on a date with another girl."

"It wasn't a date! I just had lunch with an ex of mine." he tells me and I almost laugh at that.

"Oh, so that's supposed to make it all better and that it's not wrong?" I ask and he exhales a sigh.

"Why does it bother you all that much? We're not even officially dating." he states and I tear my gaze away from him, maybe I'm just wasting my time right now.

"I didn't know that it was such a bad thing in the girl world to do that or that it's some sin. You know maybe we're just taking things too fast." he says and I remember how I had thought for a split second last night.

"Yeah, maybe we are." I agree in a quiet voice and i lift my gaze back to him, his face is hard to read.

"I uh have to leave, I have a show to play." he excuses himself and he just walks out of the kitchen without waiting for me to say something.

"Well Madison, that went beautifully." I state aloud sadly and I stalk up to my room as the house is now empty and I take a nap to get everything off of my mind for the time being.

* * *

After having taken a relaxing nap I get up from my bed to walk over to the calendar hanging on my wall and I see that I don't work for the next three days. I get an idea from realizing that.

I find a suitcase of mine in my closet and start to pack clothes into it and all that I would need for a 4 day stay at my parents house who live up north. The trip there takes about 2 and half hours, and I was thinking about making a trip there soon anyways and since I don't exactly want to be in this house right now, why not go there for a few days? I know how it may sound like I'm going to hide away and it maybe sounds pathetic, but I don't see the point in staying here to mope around, see Paul and possibly fight with him.

I shut off my bedroom light and set my suitcase at the bottom of the steps and I drape my jacket over it before grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper to write a note on. On it I say enough to know where I am, and I wrote down my parents phone number in case I need to be reached. I walk back up the stairs to place it on the table in John's bedroom, I don't really want Paul trying to call me and I kind of doubt he will anyways.

I find my keys in the pocket of my coat and lock the door behind me and toss my small suitcase in the back seat and leave to take on the journey to my parents house. I hope these next 3 days will do me some good and clear my mind. I was glad to get out of the house and be on my own, even though my thoughts bugged me as I drove.

_Paul's POV_

I join John in his car for the drive to whatever theatre or dance hall we're playing at this afternoon. I stay quiet while I tap my finger on my knee and mindlessly look at the road as traffic is fortunately sparse today. Luckily John doesn't start up some conversation as I'm not in the talkative mood and he just turns the radio on. We arrive at the venue and go in through the back door to find Brian in the dressing room and Ringo perched on a chair waiting for us, George must be out still.

"Hello boys." Brian greets us and we all mumble our replies as we look for our suits on the rack and George enters the room and Brian exits.

We change into our fancy suits and I now sit in a chair in front of a lit mirror as some makeup artist applies a small touch of makeup to my face. I hate to wear this makeup crap, but apparently it makes us look better when in the light. I don't notice the difference with it on or without it really. After we get all the the powder caked onto our face I exit the room to tread onto the stage and I find my good ol' Hofner waiting for me in its stand and I pick it up to plug it in and tune.

"Ya got an extra pick by chance?" John requests and I dig my back up out of me pocket to silently hand to him and I kneel down to adjust the amps volume.

"So what did Madison have to say?" he brings up, not to my surprise and I wish he wouldn't of.

"A whole lot." I reply and I play a chord on my bass and I think it sounds good after I had just tuned it.

"Oh did you and your girlfriend have a row?" he teases.

"She's not my girlfriend." I state.

"I'm sure she isn't, since you're going on dates with other birds." he says and I sigh.

"Oh shut up, John." I comment angrily.

"Don't be getting mad at me, Paulie. I didn't mess it up with Madison." he proves a good point and I nod my head, I did mess it up with her when it was going perfectly just yesterday.

The conversation is dropped there because Brian comes onto the stage to talk to us briefly before the show starts and then we go on to play our concert. Like always it's the screaming fans, being ridiculously sweaty up there in front of the bright lights, and looking into the sea of an audience.

* * *

I was glad to have it over when we left in John's car and we drove home in silence and he parks in front of the dark house, surprisingly no lights are on and I don't see Mads' car parked in front.

We leave the car and find the front door to be locked, signaling that Mads isn't home and I'm a bit surprised by it. With our fight earlier it makes sense she would've maybe gone out, but now that I think of it I hope she's not with some guy.

"Did Mads leave a note?" I ask John after I had walked into the kitchen to not find one and he nods his head.

"She uh went to her parents for a few days." he replies and I wonder how he could know that, but I don't really care how.

"Ta." I respond and he walks off to the kitchen and I find a seat in the library.

I admit our fight was bad, well kind of, but we weren't technically dating and we sure aren't now. I don't really get why she made such a big fuss over the whole deal, I just had lunch with an old ex of mine who I went to high school with and she was in town today. Things were going so great for us yesterday afternoon and last night before she went and locked herself up in her room for a reason I don't know of. She kind of surprised me with being seemingly bothered by me just having a simple meal and some chatting time with another girl. She was obviously jealous and even though I usually don't like that in a girl, to put into simple words I kind of liked it. Not to sound odd, but it made me think that she really cares about me and would be hurt if I was to date somebody else.

That's just what I did basically, and I can't believe I'm realizing it all right now. I did hurt her and it surely showed through her words to me earlier. I should correct myself, she cared about me, I don't know if she does anymore. I feel like a complete idiot doing that and offending her like I did. But now she's who knows how far away at her parents house up north and will be for the next few days. I already miss her. I dunno whether to wait out the three days until she'll be back or somehow contact her, but i don't have her parents house number.

I leave the library and find John sitting at the table with a plate of his dinner and I stop in front of him.

"Did Mads leave her parents number?" I ask and he nods his head and goes on to tell me that the note is in his room on his table.

I dash up the stairs to his room and go back down them with the note in hand and I find the phone next to the couch. I go to dial the number but I stop myself and I don't have the nerve to do it. What if the last thing she wants is to talk to me? What if she hates my guts now? What if she won't even talk to me? All of these what ifs start to run through my mind and I set the phone back on its cradle as I'm too nervous to do it.

"Are you gonna ring her or what?" John walks in and notices me sitting there looking to have a conversation in me head about calling her or not.

"I dunno. What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Call her and make up, mate. You don't wanna lose her to another bloke, now do you?" he says and I shake my head and he retreats up the stairs but I'm still nervous and the phone sits there untouched.

I stuff the note in my pocket and stand up from the couch to walk to the back door and i exit to sit on the step. I pull my pack of ciggies from my jacket pocket and I light one and stare at the ground while I think. I regret going on that bloody lunch date or whatever ya wanna call it with my ex. I now how it looks now. I think of how I would see the situation if Mads was to go on a date with Nick when we had just went on a date together. I would be far from pleased and pissed too that she would be out with him and not with me. What was I thinking? I didn't think it was much of a threat or anything to have lunch with her, but I'm sure the media has already printed some outrageous story about it with their opinion. I take a drag from my cigarette and exhale the smoke through my nose and kick at a rock on the ground. Why did I just have to mess things up with this one girl?


	17. Chapter 17

_Paul's POV_

I continue to get lost in my thoughts that are consumed by Mads. I've known from the start that Madison is special, and the way her presence and smile lights up the room is miraculous almost. I don't know how she does it; being such a fun person and most of the time being so positive it seems. I admire those people who ninety nice percent of the time seem so positive and that every day is the best day, that nothing is wrong. With the exception of a moment or few where they snap, like our fight this morning and that one argument when we played guitar together, otherwise they're all happy. It's impossible to always be so joyous and like nothing is bugging you, because that's just not how life works. Bad things happen and some people get it more worse than others.

But just this girl she puts such a smile on my face I don't even notice it to be there, because it seems so normal to be smiling when I'm with her. Look at me now we had a big fight where it might be the end for our relationship, when there wasn't really one at that, and she's the only thing I can think about. She's enchanting, she is. Such a beauty as well, and a natural one at that looking great without an ounce of makeup. I guess you could say we broke up, but then again we weren't even dating, even though I was pondering the thought of her becoming my girlfriend. I flick the ashes from my cigarette and stare at the burning ember at the end of it and I take another drag from it. I blow out the smoke and comb my hair back and think as I'm lost in my thoughts about Madison. If I was to call her I don't want to seem like clingy or some word like that where I'm a sap or something. I want her back though, and I know that I'm not going to forget that until I have her back in my life again, as my girlfriend.

* * *

After a long car ride I finally arrive at my parents three story house where the third story is a nice, furnished basement. My parents aren't exactly rich or well off, but we're not poor and certainly not mega rich like Paul. _Why am I thinking of Paul, _I wonder to myself. This little vacation's purpose is to get him off my mind while here, I hope I can achieve that.

I walk inside to find my mother in the kitchen cooking of course and she looks surprised to see me, but wraps me up in a big hug.

"Hi darling. I didn't know you'd be coming up! Louis, come in here it's Madison!" my brunette mother who I am just about a clone of says.

"Oh honey, hi!" my dad states as he enters the kitchen and we share a hug before I hang up my jacket and my father retreats back to his recliner in the living room.

"Is everything alright, dear? You're not the type to appear without calling." my mum says and she removes her red apron to drape over a chair at the kitchen table to my right as we stand by the pantry.

"Uh yeah, everything's fine." I tell her a little, white lie.

"I know you, darling. I've known you for 21 years, and I can tell something is wrong. It's not a boy, is it?" she comes up with a suspicion, my smart mother.

I take a seat at the small, wooden table and she does the same and I look around the small kitchen where the sink is behind my mum and refrigerator to her right.

I stay silent and she must've read me so easily and put the signs together to make it a yes.

"Did you two get it in some fight or break up?" she questions.

"We weren't and aren't dating, but yeah we got into a fight. It was stupid though, I just overreacted about something." I confess in my soft voice.

"Did you and the lad talk about it?"

"Yeah, that's what led to the fight and then he left. I didn't want to be there anymore and since I have the next 3 days off from work I thought I'd come up." I respond and I meet her caring eyes.

"You know you're always welcome here, honey." she sweetly says and I smile at her and she stands up from her chair.

"You'll have to help with dinner though, darling. I hope there will be enough for us all. Mind helping me with the potatoes, love?" she says and I join her at the counter where the pan of boiled and drained potatoes sit waiting to be mashed.

"I missed your cooking, you know." I inform her and I find the margarine my mum already got out and add it to the hot potatoes.

"Ta. I bet you cooked some very nice meals for those boys you live with." she comments and I just nod my head, I kind of miss back at home now that I think of it but I brush that thought off.

I find the salt and pepper on the table and add a shake or two to the potatoes and next add some milk. I mash the potatoes and it took a lot of work and arm power, but I finally accomplished it and they turned out well. I place the smooth potatoes in a nice bowl to set on the set table and I see the gravy boat.

"You didn't think I'd make a ham and mashed potatoes and forget my famous ham gravy?" my kind mother says and she pours the hot liquid into the gravy boat and boy am I excited for one of my mums home cooked meals.

My father joins us at the table and we have a nice meal together and it felt good to be back home and sitting at the dinner table with my parents. The meal was delicious like my mothers food always is and it was a real comfort to be home and with them. I admit I kind of do miss being at the house with the four lads and maybe I do kind of miss Paul, but I think that it's better that I'm here right now.

I help my mum with the dishes after dinner and we hung out talking and catching up until my parents got tired around 9 and they went off for bed. I stayed in our homy living room that's kind of small, but it's very home sweet home with pictures on the walls, a couch with pillows and my dads recliner. I stay up watching some game show on the telly and with having the phone right next to me as I sit on the couch I feel tempted to pick up the phone and call back home. I don't know if was to call and what I'd do or say if Paul was to pick up, or if somebody else was to. There's so many it's to think about. I want to talk to him, but I also don't want to talk to him. It's so contradicting. There's the pro's and the con's of it, and I found myself to be way too tired to go through that argument in my head so I retired to bed in my old room and found sleep quickly.

* * *

I awake the next morning and I enter the kitchen and we all eat pancakes for breakfast, my mum literally makes probably the most tastiest if not thee tastiest pancakes of all time. It was a great breakfast and once we all woke up we got to chatting and my dad of course talked about football and his work, that's my dad for ya.

"Darling, somebody called for you before you woke up. It was a boy, but I forgot his name and I wrote the number on the message pad next to the phone." my mum informs me after we had finished cleaning up after breakfast and a confused look comes over my face at her words, I wonder who it was.

I thank my mum and travel into the empty living room to pick up the phone and the number is the number at the house in London, how strange. I nervously put the number in and i wait for somebody to answer as I tap the pencil on my thigh and luckily somebody picks up.

"Oh hi John, it's Madison. Uh my mum said somebody called here for me earlier." I reply after he had answered with a hello.

"Hey Madison. Yeah I did actually." he responds.

"Oh, is everything alright?" I wonder.

"Yeah I guess so, but you're coming back in three days ya say?" he questions and I tell him yes.

"Is there any way you can come home earlier possibly?" he to my surprise asks.

"Why, John?"

"Erm just because. If you can't do you know when you'll be home?" he continues.

"John, what's with all of the questions?" I inquire.

"No reason, just curious as to when you'll be getting here on Thursday." I know he's lying to me, but I can't figure out why he'd be asking me these questions.

"I dunno, probably around 8ish." I reply after thinking of when we have dinner and how long it'll take me get back.

"Ah okay. Thanks for the info and I hope you're having a swell time at your folks." he concludes and I jump in before he hangs up.

"John, how's Paul?" I put my curiosity into words.

"He's not out on some date right now with a bird, I can tell you that, but otherwise I haven't seen much of him since last night." he replies and I nod to myself.

"Okay. You have a good day John, and take care." I bid and we exchange final goodbyes before I hang the phone back up.

I go on with my day by spending time with my mum as my dad had went to work on carpeting a new house nearby. My mum and I talked some as I assisted her in doing the laundry, folding towels and doing some other chores around the house.

She had again brought of the subject of my fight with Paul, but she doesn't know the man I'm talking about is actually him. My parents would go berserk if they knew I'm living with the beatles and have been involved with one of them.

"Maybe you should try and make up with him, and see what he has to say." she suggests as we sit on the couch folding washcloths.

"I dunno if he would want to be speaking to me with how our fight went."

"You don't know that, love. For all you know he could be thinking of you right this moment and wishing that you'd forgive him." she replies and then I think he could also be very mad at me and at the pub with a girl, for all I know.

"Maybe you should ring him." she proposes and I shake my head.

"And why not?"

"He might be at work." I respond and she nods her brunette head in agreement.

"Mum, did you and dad ever breakup or have really bad fights?"

"We broke up once, a month after we first started dating, but we couldn't bear to be away from the other so we got back together and never separated again." she tells me.

I can only hope that went I return home, there won't be any fighting between Paul and I. I also hope it won't turn into something where we don't say a word to each other and act like complete strangers to the other. Maybe that's quite a long shot to hope for though.

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you liked this last part!**


	18. Chapter 18

I spend the next two days there at my parents house spending a lot of my time with my mum, and I got to see some of my family while I was there who came and visited. It was a good change to get away and also to see some of my immediate family again, and it was great to have some time to think about what went on with Paul and not seeing him. I of course thought about him some when a few things would happen or I'd see something that would remind me of him, and with the beatles being as big as they are they're on the telly often and they're faces are plastered on teen magazines, dolls and you can't forget their records when I went to the shops in town with my mum. My mother only brought him up one other time when i was there and she just gave me some advice to be open to patching things up with him and if he was to say anything to me. I didn't hear from him or the other three boys for the next two days and it felt awesome to get away from the house and the antics that go on there, even though I kind of missed their antics and goofiness.

I left after dinner Thursday night and fortunately for me a lot of people weren't coming from London to go up north or people weren't going down, so I made it home in two and half hours like expected. I park my car on the curb in front of the lit house and I see Paul's car to be parked in the driveway but otherwise I don't see John's car, Ringo's or George's hmm. I have no idea if maybe they have a concert tonight or if they had a late night at the studio. Those theories seem to be shot down when I see a light turn on upstairs, probably in Paul's or room or the bathroom since my room faces the back side of the two story house. _There's no more avoiding it_, I think and I gather my things and enter the silent house that I realized I've really missed. Everything looks the same except for only one pair of shoes sit on the mat by the door. I hang my jacket up and bring my suitcase upstairs to see the bathroom door closed and the light on. I toss my dirty clothes into the hamper for dirty laundry and put all my other things back in my room and my suitcase gets stowed away in the closet as well.

All things seemed normal and like nothing was different until I ventured back downstairs and into the kitchen where I find a vase of three, red roses. I take the note attached to them and start to read it as I'm alone in the kitchen.

**_Mads,_**

**_I'm terribly sorry for our fight and for going on that bloody date with my ex, I know it was wrong and I regret it. I don't want us to lose this relationship of ours over that fight and I'm not going to let that happen. I can't lose you. I hope you can forgive me and maybe give me a second chance._**

**_ Love,_**

**_ Paul xxx_**

I finish reading the sweet note that's wrote in Paul's unique writing and I turn around to see who else but Paul himself enter the kitchen.

"Hi." he breaks the silence with a simple greeting as his hands are stuffed in the pockets of his jeans and he wears a blue, t shirt.

"Hi."

"I hope you like the flowers, I uh didn't know what kind you like or is your favorite, so I just thought roses would do." he replies in a soft, calm voice.

"They're beautiful." I reassure him as I look at one that's perfect with no faults or imperfections to it.

"Yeah, just like you." he adds and I lift my eyes from the rose to his sad eyes.

I pull my gaze back to the rose that I now hold and I twirl it in my thumbs as I hear Paul walk over and stop at the counter.

"Can we talk please?" he asks and I place the rose back in its vase with water and look to him.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'm an idiot I know that, for going on that date with another girl and especially for hurting you. I wouldn't ever mean to hurt you." he apologizes and he walks around the counter to stop right in front of me and our eyes meet.

"Could you find it in yourself to forgive me?" he inquires and he talks both of my hands in his own and softly rubs his thumbs along my hands.

"Could you forgive me?" I reply and he looks confused at my question.

"What for?"

"For freaking out on you and-." I begin to explain.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything, Mads. I went out on a date when we had just went on one together and you had every right to call me out on it, I'm glad you did. I just don't want that whole thing and the fight we had to be the end of us." he interrupts.

"I'm sorry." he again apologizes and I look down to our joined hands and he gives my pair a gentle squeeze.

"I understand if you can't forgive-." he adds on and I step up on my tip toes to kiss him and stop his lips from speaking and he kisses me back after a second.

He lets go of my hands and snakes his arms around my waist and my arms find his neck as we still kiss and we part, but only to kiss one more time. I stare into his interesting eyes as I gaze at them and his own bore into my soul, and I run the back of my finger over his unshaven cheek. He leans forward a bit to rest his forehead on mine as our eyes are still locked and small grins appear on our faces at the same time while our arms are still around the other. He pulls me into an embrace and I bury my face into his warm neck as we hug and I feel his hand lightly rub my back for a minute.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he repeats into my ear.

"I know you are." I didn't know what else to say, because I can't really say that it's okay since what he did wasn't.

"I won't do it again Mads, I promise." he pledges and I pull away from the hug to make eye contact with his seemingly brown eyes that aren't quite brown.

"I'll keep you to that, and that would require-." he cuts me off.

"A second chance that I won't mess up?" he finishes for me and I nod my brunette head and he grins big.

He picks me up to spin me around here in the kitchen and I hold on to him as I smile against his shoulder. He finally sets me down and he leans down to kiss me softly and he brushes a strand of hair from my eyes.

"I reckon you must be tired from that long car ride, how does cuddling on the couch sound to you?" he proposes and my smiling at his question gives him his answer.

He takes my hand and leads us into the living room and he pulls the blanket from off of the recliner and he plops down onto the couch. He pulls me beside him and I laugh as he does and he lays on the outside on his side facing me as I lay looking up at him and he plants a smooch on my forehead before sitting up more. I sit up and snuggle into his chest and we sink more into the couch and his arm drapes over me to rest on my back. I let out a content sigh and close my eyes as the sound of his beating heart plays in my ears and I feel his thumb move on my back.

"Your parents don't hate me now, do they?" he says aloud and i open my eyes to peer up at him.

"Why would they?"

"Because they heard about what happened."

"I didn't tell either of them what went on, except for that we got in a fight. My mum kept telling me to give you a chance and let you talk. They don't know you and haven't met you, and they're not quick to judge so you have nothing to worry about." I tell him and his face relaxes as I voice my explanation.

"Good, I don't want to be making a bad impression." he states.

"You could never make a bad impression." I tell him and he smiles at me and he moves to lay right next to me and he wraps me up in his arms.

"I missed you." he tells me as my eyes are closed and while my head lays on the pillow.

"I missed you too." I reply and he kisses the crown of my head.

He moves to get more comfortable and grabs the blanket to lay over us and I feel his fingers stroke my hair. I smile to myself and take a relaxing breath before I end up yawning and I try to find sleep. I easily fall asleep laying there on the soft couch next to Paul, and being happy.

_Paul's POV_

My eyes are firmly set on a lovely girl who I somehow got a second chance with. I still feel guilty for it and I hope she forgives me, she didn't exactly say so but I think it was a silent thing you know. I reckon she's asleep as she lays beside me here on the living room couch that sits in front of the telly and my head lays on my arm. I push a lock of her bronze hair to behind her ear while her chest rises and falls with each breath she takes, she's a sleeping beauty that's for sure. She's an effortless beauty, she doesn't even have to try.

These past three days have been far from fun for me. I kind of locked myself up in my room for the first night that she was gone, and then I left the next day to get lost in my car and I drove around for most of the day and ended up at a vacant park where I smoked a pack of cigarettes and played me guitar. She hardly ever left my thoughts those 3 days and my mind has finally found relief now that she's here in my arms, and things are again okay with us.

I let her sleep for some more time before I kiss her cheek and gather her into my arms and I bring her up to her empty bed and lay her down there. She wakes up the moment I set her on the bed and when my hands left her body.

"Sh, it's alright love." I console her and she opens her tired eyes to meet mine and she moves onto her side to melt into her bed.

I drape a blanket over her and after she had shut her eyes and seemed to be sleeping again or near to sleep, I leave the room. I get the light on the way out as much as I hate to leave her that couch doesn't treat so kindly if you sleep on it, I've known my experience with having woken up with a messed up back after dozing on it. I hear her voice call my name and I catch the hall light and peek into her room.

"Will you sleep with me?" she asks me and I turn off the hall light and enter her dark bedroom to get into her bed.

I take the place behind her like I did the only other time I've ever slept in her bed with her and I rest my hand on her waist after getting under the covers. Things feel right again, and I'm more than glad for that.

**AN: What'd ya think? I hope you enjoyed it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey there. I'm hoping that you enjoy this part! I'm not feeling so confident with so if you wanna leave me a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!**

_Paul's POV_

I awake from my slumber to find myself not in my own bed and I'm confused at first as to where I am, until I spot Madison to my left as she sleeps soundly. I calm down and gaze at the girl and she shifts her body a tad and moves her hand to rest on an empty spot on the bed. Her auburn hair flows past her shoulders and I tuck a lock of it to rest behind her ear and I softly kiss her temple. I yawn and scratch my head as I look to the clock beside her bed and to see it reads late in the morning and I think of how she has to work, but apparently not early. I realize how I never heard the other lads come in last night which is odd, but they were all out with their girlfriends or for John his wife, so maybe they're still with them. I carefully get out from under the blanket and slide to the end of the bed and step out onto the floor. I walk back over to Madison who's deep in sleep and since I don't want to disturb her from that I pull the quilt I was for the most part using to drape over her. I then quietly leave the room and lazily walk down the stairs to find the two couches empty and there's no evidence of the other guys being here. As I stand at the window from having looked out it for their cars I see that I'm still in my outfit from yesterday, I think Mads and I both forgot to change. I go to the small, laundry room behind the kitchen and find a pair of dark sweatpants and a white t shirt to be in the dryer and I throw those on.

I tread back into the kitchen and I wonder when Madison will be getting up, but I'm not sure so I go to the refrigerator anyways. I find the almost empty carton of eggs and in the ice box i discover the remaining sausages from the other morning to be wrapped in white paper. I grab our big pan and grease it up before placing it on the heated stove and I wait for it to warm up. I wash my hands and grab the portable radio to place on the counter on a low volume while I begin to cook.

I crack the four eggs we have left and I begin to scramble them with the spatula. I add some salt and pepper to the cooking eggs as I continue to move them around with the spatula. They soon become fluffy and when they finish I scoop them onto a plate and place tin foil over them to keep them hot. I add a bit more grease to the pan and place the frozen sausages and I put the cover on them to let them cook.

I whistle as I toss some things in the trash and get plates, silverware and milk glasses from the cupboards to set on the table. I go back over to the stove and I check on the sausages which seem to be coming along well and I place two pieces of toast into the toaster. I bob my head a bit to the exciting song the radio station plays and I take a look at the sausages that are close to done and I hope Mads will be down before all of this gets cold.

I finish off the sausages and set them on a separate, turned off burner and tear off another piece of tin foil to place on them and as I'm doing that I hear footsteps behind me. I turn my head to see a tired Madison now in pajamas walking towards me and she yawns before she stops in front of me.

"Morning, you look sleepy." I state and she grins with sleep ridden eyes and i can't resist but to wrap her up in a hug.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask and she nods against my chest.

"Good." I reply and I kiss the top of her head before she pulls away and I push her stray hair away from her striking eyes and I kiss the tip of her nose.

She smiles at that and I remember our breakfast that is ready and I make a goofy face at her and she laughs.

"The lads aren't here, probably with their girls, so I thought we'd have a little breakfast of our own. I made scrambled eggs, sausages and toast. I'm kinda surprised I actually succeeded." I tell her and she hugs me and I hug her back.

"Thanks." she comments as I stare down at her.

"Welcome." I reply and she follows me to grab our plates from the counter and we fill our plates with the hot food that's waiting for us.

We eat at the table and not much is said as we both work on fully waking up and then we get to talking about how it went at her parents and how things with the band have been going. I crack some jokes that I thought were alright, but she found them hilarious and she laughed so hard. Even at 11 in the morning in plain pajamas and with her brown hair in a bun she's stunning and it doesn't make sense to me how I can find her to be so utterly beautiful. I don't try to figure it out though, because the beauty I speak of sits right next to me and I can't be wasting time wondering how she's so dang gorgeous when I have her before me.

We pile our dirty dishes next to the sink on the counter and I wrap my arm around her waist as we walk in the direction of the living room to find a comfy spot on the couch.

"What'd ya think of breakfast?" I ask her as we lounge on the couch with my arm around her shoulder.

"It was great, thanks for making it." she replies as she looks up at me and I kiss her forehead with a smile.

I look back to the tv as we had settled on some Disney movie and Madison cuddles into my shoulder as her head now rests on my shoulder and a blanket covers our middles. I rub her shoulder a bit and rest my head on her own and exhale a content sigh. I rub my tired eyes and let out a yawn.

"When do you work, love?" I ask her and I remember how I have today off, thankfully.

"Um at 1." she answers and I glance to the black clock that sits on the wall behind the telly that reads 12.

"When do you wanna leave? I can give you a ride in." I tell her and I lift my head to glance at her and a soft smile plays on her lips and I too smile.

"How about in 40 minutes? I'm gonna go take a shower then." she comments.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change." I tell her and we get up from the couch and I turn off the television as she goes up the stairs and i follow after her.

She goes to take a shower as I step into my bedroom and change into simple jeans and a black t shirt and I comb my hair. I spray a bit of cologne on and grab my guitar to play and I lay on my bed while I pluck at the metal strings. I hear the bathroom door open and footsteps too until another door closes and I set my guitar on the other side of my bed and yawn. I think of how we need eggs now and some other things, so I'll be doing that after I drop Mads off at work I assume. I close my eyes for a second and it turned out to last longer than that and I soon hear a knock on the door and Madison enters.

"Wake up." she whines while she walks over and she takes my guitar off the bed and jumps onto my bed which I groan at.

"What time is it?"

"Time for us to leave for me to get to work on time." she answers and I nod with tired eyes.

I get off the bed and we leave my room and go down the stairs to get our jackets and shoes on and leave for the car.

"What time does your shift end?" I question and I think of how much time I'll have to spare.

"5:30, I think." she responds and I nod my head in understanding and I turn at a traffic light.

"What're you going to do while I'm working?" she curiously asks and I look to her and we share smiles.

"Um probably run some errands and stop by the market to pick up a few groceries and I have a few other things to do." I tell her and she gives me a simple nod and silence follows my explanation.

"What're your plans for the weekend?" I ponder a thought aloud.

"Uh I don't work actually, why?" she replies.

"I'm just wondering." I reply and I think of how after a show tomorrow I have plans of my own that I'd love to involve Madison in.

After a few turns at streets and a few red lights and green lights, we come upon her work and I park the car and turn to Madison.

"Have a good day love, I should be here around 5:30 to pick you up then." I state and her green eyes move to me.

"Thanks, you have a fun time running errands. Don't be getting mobbed by fans at the market." she puts a lightness to her words.

"I'll try not to." I reply and we both lean in and we share a simple kiss for a second before we both pull apart and she exits the car to walk up to the shop.

I smile to myself and drive away from her work and I make my way to the market a mile or two away.

I'm still experiencing a bit of disbelief at things with Mads and I being okay again, I couldn't be more thankful than I am for that. I'm a lucky man I know that, for even having her in my life and especially once again she is. I almost lost her and it was a scary feeling going through that and oh how I hated missing her while she was at her parents. I think the time apart did us both some good though, for us to think about what went on and what we should do about our relationship and luckily it turned out on a good note for us. I can't mess it up again, not with this girl I can't. Hopefully things will from now on go great for us and I know we'll have some bickering and fighting go on, but if we work it out and get through it, then maybe we'll make it out in the long run. Who knows, maybe we'll end up with each other in the end.

I tap my thumb against the steering wheel as I sit at the a light and I suddenly see a few girls at the corner of the sidewalk and their eyes trail to me. The second they spot me they go nuts and run over to the car, oh this is just great. Once they arrive they start to pound on the windows while saying my name and I immediately lock all of the doors and avoid their stares, i wish they'd leave me be. For the most part I don't mind the fans, but there's always the exception when you're having a crap day and they bug you which makes your mood worse. You can't tolerate it and I of course have those days or times where I just don't want to be bothered. It must look like a craze to other people's eyes: a pack of girls standing on the street pounding on a cars windows. I find my sunglasses to put on and for my luck the light turns green and I carefully pull away from the few girls. I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear silence now and I shortly pull into the mostly vacant lot of the market.

After entering and filling the basket with a carton of eggs, milk, a box of tea, a block of cheese and some fruit I pay and leave for the car. I act on an idea I got last night before Mads came home and we made up, so I find one of the local jewelry stores and walk in with my shades still on and walk around as the few employees working are servicing customers so I stop at the displays scattered around that hold rings, necklaces and such. Some people leave after purchasing whatever and I still stand at this one display that is for rings and a variety of different colored and different sized stones that sit in the gold or silver rings. One catches my eye and it's not real special or expensive, but it's what I'm looking for. I don't want a big, fancy, expensive ring I just want one that Mads will i hope like and hopefully wear too. I'm definitely not looking to get engaged or married, so I keep away from those big rocks and stick to the more simple ones that are under appreciated I think.

I find a deep, blue sapphire imbedded into a thin, silver band and an employee finishes with a customer and trails over to me.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" he asks me and I cock my head towards him.

"Uh yes, I'd like to look at the sapphire ring there." I comment and he opens the display and takes out the ring to hand it to me.

"Are you looking to buy today?" he inquires and as I hold the ring between two fingers I admire it's beauty.

"Not today, no." I tell him and I hand him back the ring and thank him before leaving the shop with my idea becoming better and better in my mind.

**AN: What're you thinking? Do you like Paul's POV, should I do more or less of it? Also what do you think of the whole ring idea? I'd love to hear what you think of both!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey there, I'm feeling iffy with this part. Would you mind to leave a review?**

Work was a real bore even though I was kept busy by the hoards of customers who needed help finding this brand or they needed help with their purchases. I waited on customer after customer during my shift and boy was I glad to finally be done working when I saw Paul's car pull up in front of the shop. I say my goodbyes to the other employees and leave to get into the car where Paul's patting his hand against his leg to the beat of a song that plays on the radio.

"Hello darling, how was work?" he greets me with a big smile and he leans over to give me a peck.

"It was good, how'd errands go?" I reply and he starts to drive.

"They went fine, so what do you wanna do for dinner?" he questions and I buckle my seat belt.

"Do you wanna just make something at the house?" I suggest.

"Sure, but you're really gonna have to do most of the cooking 'cause I'm hopeless with cooking you know." he answers and I grin at his words.

"No you're not." I argue and he chuckles and looks to me with his butterscotch eyes.

"Don't ya remember when I tried to make spaghetti and breakfast for you? They both were a fail." he states and I smile at him.

"Yeah I do, but that doesn't mean that you can't improve on those cooking skills of yours." I tell him and he bites his lip adorably.

"Like I have any skills as it is, Mads. The only things I can make are cereal, eggs and beans on toast." he says with a smile and I move my hand over to his and he laces his fingers with my own.

"You need to have some more faith in yourself, and I'm sure I can teach you a lot of cooking tips Paul." I tell him and we stop at a light and he looks at me.

"What do you have in mind for dinner tonight, love?" he inquires and he brings our intertwined hands to his lips and kisses my hand.

"Hmm I dunno, do you have any ideas?" I come up with a blank and his eyebrows fall a tad.

"Well the lads aren't gonna be there for dinner, and I've always wanted to learn how to make lasagna. Do you know how to make that, darling?" he answers and he looks back to the road as the light had turned and he pushes on the gas.

"Yeah, it's not hard to make. So lasagna for dinner then?"

"Mmhmm, do we have all of the supplies or do we need to make a pit stop at the market for groceries?" he inquires.

"Yeah, we'll probably need to make a stop for hamburger, the pasta, tomato sauce and cottage cheese." I tell him and he puts his blinker on and he turns down a street and a few more before we arrive at the market that looks pretty deserted.

"Do you think we'll get bothered here?" I ask and we get out of the car and I walk over to him where he laces his hand with mine and stuffs the car keys in his pocket.

"Nah, I've been coming here for something like a year and they're really polite." he answers and I gladly nod and he picks up a basket as we enter the homy, little store and we turn down an aisle.

"Pasta, pasta, pasta. Hmm, thats linguine and angel hair. Where's the lasagna?" Paul says aloud as we work our way down the aisle staring at the shelves to find the right kind of pasta.

"Aha, there ya are." Paul exclaims and he looks to me with a questioning look.

"Will one box do, Mads?" he says and I nod so he grabs one box and tosses it into the plastic basket where the handle sits in the crook of his elbow.

"Tomato sauce next, right?" I nod at his question and he leads us out to the end of the aisle and I smile while he guides us past the ends of other aisles.

"This should be it." he tells me and I follow his pace of walking and we turn down an aisle and we find the glass jars of tomato sauce.

"There's ones with Italian seasoning, classic Italian, plain tomato, garlic and spicy.." he reads off and I grin at the weird look on his face as he looks at them.

I look to the brands and find the one I always use and I grab one of the big jars and place it in the basket. We exit that aisle and journey over to the large section in back where it's all of the frozen and refrigerated goods, and we picked up two cartons of cottage cheese and then paid for them. We left with our bag of supplies for lasagna and drove home while Paul whistled along to a song and I stared out the window.

"Can you brown the meat?" I ask Paul as we now stand in the silent kitchen and he nods with a small smile.

I unwrap the ground hamburger and walk over to the stove to put it in the pan that is already heated with grease in it. Paul takes the spatula and starts to cut it up and I toss the trash away and get to boiling water and once the water is bubbling away on the stove I put the right amount of pasta in. I set the other ingredients out on the counter; the few cloves of garlic, the jar of sauce, the glass pan for the lasagna, the cottage cheese and the bowl with the shredded mozzarella in it.

I sigh and take a seat on one of the bar stools at the island here in the middle of the kitchen. Paul finishes cutting up the meat I notice and he lets it sit for a minute and turns around to face me and smiles big at me.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" he questions and I shake my head and he treads over to stop in front of me.

"Whatever you're thinking about you look mighty pretty doing it." he compliments and I smile with blushing cheeks and he runs the back of his finger over my cheek.

I raise my eyes back to his that are set on me and I see his happy smile to still be showing on his face and he makes a funny face which I chuckle at. He pokes my nose and goes back over to the stove to work with the meat and he turns the heat down a little I see.

"When do ya reckon this'll be all ready for us to eat?" he walks back to me and says.

"Two hours maybe, is that okay?" I answer his question and he gives me a nod of the head.

I stand up and get out two plates and also glasses to set over on the counter for later and Paul walks over to me to hug me. Nothing is said for a moment while we hug and our arms are wrapped around the others middle and I move away from his chest to look up at him since he's taller than me, but not by a whole lot.

"I missed you." his soft voice mutters and he brushes a piece of my hair away from my eyes.

"I missed you." I reply and he strokes my cheek and slowly leans down to press his lips to mine in a sweet kiss that lasts a few seconds before he pulls away.

"Lets make all of this worth it, kay?" he states and I know he's talking about our relationship basically.

I nod my head saying yes and he kisses my forehead softly and I stand up on my tip toes to kiss him again and he smiles into the kiss. I ruffle his hair and unwrap my arms from his waist to go check on the hamburger that he's done a good job on and I move it around in the pan. Paul follows me and snakes his arms around my middle to fold his hands over my stomach and I feel his cheek against my hair.

"How's it coming along, love?" he says and I grab the salt and pepper shakers from the counter to add some to the cooking meat.

"Good. Would you please grab the Italian seasoning and the jar of sauce for me?" I inquire and one of his arms leaves my waist and he turns back to place them on the counter to my right and I shake a small amount of the seasoning onto the meat.

"Mm, it's smelling good." Paul adds on and I try to untwist the metal lid from the jar, but even with my athletic arms I can't get it off.

"Here." he says and I hand him the jar and I hear the pop of the lid as I levy with the knob on the stove and he hands it back to me.

"Ta." I thank him and he wraps his arms back around me.

"How long will it take for the sauce to cook?" his curiosity shows as I empty the jar of red sauce with the brands original seasoning in with the meat.

"Maybe half an hour." I guess and he nods in response.

"We can just let it sit now, and then the pasta should be done in not too long. How do you wanna waste time while they cook?" I turn around to see his handsome face and my arms go around his middle.

"I have a gear idea, you stay here." he declares and he gives me a kiss before leaving the kitchen and I hear him bound up the stairs.

He comes back shortly with two guitars and he grins at me with raised eyebrows and I smile.

"Pretty please, Mads?" he begs and I relent and he motions me over to the table with his hand and he sits down in a chair.

I take a seat across from him and he hands me his guitar and he takes the extra guitar for himself.

"But this is your guitar, I can just use that one." I object and he hands me a brown, guitar pick and he starts to tune it.

"Nah, i want you to have the better one and this one will do." he tells and he gives me a smile so I leave it at that.

I form a G chord and it sounds right when I strum it and he too strums a G chord and they sound almost identical.

"You can start, and play whatever song, I'll just follow." he states and I shyly shake my head.

"Come on, darling." he encourages and he scooches his chair closer to me.

"Madison.." he says and I blush as he stares at me with a smile.

I look back to him and he raises his thin eyebrows at me and I huff and give in. My eyes glance to the fret of the guitar where I form a variation of an E chord and I nervously start to strum it and I see Paul nod. I switch to a D, then to another D chord and back to the E chord but I'm too nervous to sing.

"Aha." he says and he seems to realize what song I'm playing the intro for.

I stop strumming and Paul frowns at me adorably and I place the guitar on the rug and I travel over to the stove to stir the meat sauce while he still plays guitar.

"**_If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true and help me understand, because I've been in love before and found that love is more than just holding hands_**.." he starts to sing and I place the lid back on the pan and I turn to face him and his gaze is firmly set on me.

"**_If I give my heart to you I must be sure from the very start that you would love me more than her_**..." he returns to singing the song in his lovely voice that my heart warms at hearing.

I walk back over to him and I stop in front of him while he still sings and all while his eyes haven't left mine and he finishes a line to set his guitar on the table. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me over to set me on his lap and my arms go around his neck.

"**_Well darling_**, **_will you promise to be true and help me understand_**?" he softly sings to me and I stare into his alluring eyes.

"**_Because you know I've been in love before and I found out that love is more than just holding hands_**." he continues to lightly sings with his eyes on me.

"I think we can make this work, what do you think?" he states.

"Yeah, I think we can too." I agree and I cradle his round cheek.

"I won't always be here though, 'cause I'll be away on tour or playing a show here in town or somewhere else. I'll be gone for the day recording and we're making another film soon too. Do you think you can handle the fans, the fame, publicity and stress of it all? I hope you say yes, because I-I think I've already started to fall for you, Mads." he proposes sincerely and I rest my forehead against his while our eyes still share contact.

"You want me to say yes, huh?" I say.

"Yeah, and please don't say no because I can't lose you or even bear the thought of another bloke having you in his arms and kissing you and you being his. I want you to be mine and-." he rambles on and I silence his talkative lips with mine and he kisses me back before I pull away.

"What do you think that means?" I state with a giddy smile and a happy smile plays on his lips.

"I think that means yes, is that right?" he makes a guess and I nod my head telling him that he's correct.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I don't know how I feel about this part, so I hope you like it and that it doesn't disappoint**.

_Paul's POV_

I smile at Madison and her pink lips smile back at me while my arms are around her waist and hers around my neck.

"But I'm willing to try hard, and one of us in two weeks can't decide that it's too much and we give up, you know?" I state and her forehead leaves mine and I get a nod of the head from her.

"I just want that to be said, because my intention isn't for this to be a fling, Mads." I tell her and I fold my hands as they rest on her back.

"I know Paul, and I want the same." she agrees and I'm glad for that.

I hear the timer go off that Mads set for the pasta and our arms leave the other and she walks over to the stove while I pick my guitar back up that she was using. I lean back into the chair and make a chord with my right hand and strum it and change chords while still strumming.

"The noodles are done and as for the sauce it'll need another ten minutes probably." Madison concludes and I set my guitar on the rug behind me and I pull her back onto my lap and she giggles.

I tickle her sides and I hear her happy laugh as I do so and she shoves my hands away so I stop.

"You're pretty." I say with a goofy smile and her round cheeks flush with a light pink.

I gaze into her eyes that are the color of sage with a ring of very light yellow around the pupil, they're magical her eyes. I raise my eyebrows at her comically and I get a grin out of the smiling girl who I hold right now. The smile from my face fades and a more serious look comes onto my face as I look at her whilst thinking. I want to finally ask her to be my girlfriend, to be an official couple and from the signs she's giving me and too from her words it's sounding good so I'm glad for that.

She rests her brunette head on my shoulder and I lean my head on the back of the chair while I hold her in my arms. I move my hand over to hers and I enlace my fingers with her long, elegant ones and I notice her nails to be painted a dark red. I sigh and stare up at the ceiling and I couldn't feel any more content with the inviting smells wafting around here in the kitchen, being home and having Madison in my arms. We sit in a comfortable silence together and I think of how I have a show tomorrow, and then after I have plans that I've had for a few weeks and how I wanna ask Madison to come with me somewhere. Why not bring it up right here and right now?

"Darling?" I break the silence and I peer down my nose at the beauty named Madison and I brush my thumb over her soft cheek.

"Yes?" she replies with closed eyes.

"Would you erm maybe want to accompany me up to Liverpool tomorrow night? I'm gonna go visit family up there, and stay at my dads while there." I propose and I rest my left hand on her arm that rests on my chest.

"Sure." she answers and a small grin shows on my face.

"You don't have a problem with meeting my dad, brother, some cousins and aunties of mine, do you?" I question.

"No, but.." she trails off.

"But what?" I ask and she opens her eyes to stare up at me.

"What if they end up not liking me or something, or not approving of me?" she says in a worried tone.

"I mean Paul we haven't known each other that long and what will they think of some girl you live with and whom you met two weeks ago?" she speaks and she gets off my lap to stand and I rest my arms on my knees.

"Mads, I know we haven't known each other that long and maybe we are taking things a bit too fast, but there's no turning back now. We can't be just friends because of the feelings we have for each other and I've had feelings for you since the second day you moved in. I realize I'm not making much sense with my rambling, but I wanna be with you and I think you want to be with me so why let anybody keep us apart even though my family hasn't even met you?" I stand up and say to her.

"But what if we are taking things too fast?"

"And so what if we are? I can't deny these feelings I have for you and you make me happy, Mads. Isn't that enough?" I reply and I'm amazed at how things turned from us being loving and now to seemingly arguing so quick.

She huffs and looks to her feet as she wears black socks and I'm so confused right now, but yeah maybe she has a point about us taking things too fast.

"Don't you think that maybe it's foolish or bad that we've only known each other 2 weeks and we're already involved." she continues and she goes over to the sink to drain the noodles and I wait for her to come back to reply.

"I get where you're coming from about taking things fast, but so what Mads? We can't take back what has happened or do it all over, and I'm for the most part happy with how things have been going." I add onto this subject and boy have we gotten off topic.

"I thought you just said you seriously want to try and make this work, but now 5 bloody minutes later you're having second thoughts about it! What kind of rubbish is that, huh? You just can't go around lying." my frustration gets the best of me and she doesn't appear happy with my words.

"I didn't lie." she objects.

"Then what do you call this you're doing, hmm? You just told me that you want to be in a relationship with me and now a damned minuted later you're second thoughts are getting the best of you. If you want in this, if you really do want in this please tell me now. Another option is if you want this to be some damn fling that lasted 2 weeks and if you want to make it hard on us to even live in the same house together, tell me because I'm so lost Mads." I propose and she looks at me with a sad look.

"What do you want me to say?" she mutters.

"You know." I simply state because I've showed her in a dozen ways how I feel about her and the feelings I have for her.

She turns on her heel to walk to the stove and to stir the meat in the pan and I realize how our perfect and lovely dinner is officially ruined, that's for sure. I can't resist so I walk up to her and I wrap her up in my arms, but she's rigid.

"Will you please just let me fix things? I don't want things to be like this between us." I plea in a sad tone and she says nothing.

She slowly pries my hands from her waist and she won't make any eye contact with me, and I took those and her silence as the answer I need.

"Fine then. I guess things are over between us." I state and I leave her side to grab my blazer and the car keys and I escape the house and the memories that harbor there, I wish she would just let me love her.

I left and drove to get out of that place and as far away from that house as I could until I found a deserted, old pub that still services. The blokes here are too drunk to notice who i am luckily and I take a seat and ask for a scotch coke. I dig a new pack of ciggies from the pocket inside my blazer and take off the plastic to remove a cigarette from the line of others. I light it and take a long drag from it as I hold it between my right thumb and pointer finger and I stare at it with dipped eyebrows.

She hasn't left my mind for a millisecond and I don't know how I said those final words to her, and how I let it all go and happen like it did. She's so stubborn and obviously won't let the words of somebody else change her. I wish I knew what I did wrong or what I said that was wrong, was it my fault? I fought with her and I wouldn't let what she kept saying go, but that was because I didn't want to lose her, but man did I accomplish that. Maybe I should've just stopped bickering with her and tried to actually solve the problem like the mature adults we are.

"Here ya are, chap." the bartender states as he places my tall glass of the brown liquid in front of me and I nod my head at him.

I blow out the smoke and take a long drink of the beverage and I grimace a bit at its strength, but the reason i came here was to rid myself of all these thoughts. What a coward move that is, but what the hell. I see a flash of shoulder length, brown hair across the room and my eyes dart to a bird on the other side of the room in a black dress. She turns around and she's a spitting image of Madison I can tell you that, with the facial shape and hair style.

I groan and rest my head on my folded arms. Love is a drag.

"If it isn't me old mate, Paul McCartney." I hear a voice among the others mixed in with the drunk conversations of these old geezers around me about women, the prime minister, drugs and such.

I groan again into my blazer as I hear the screeching of wood against the tile floor as he takes a seat next to me.

"Why're you here? Shouldn't you be home having a jolly good time with Madison? Oo what's this?" John says and I raise my head to see him holding my glass and moving the liquid around.

"Oh fuck off, John." I harshly mutter and I pick up my cig from the ash tray.

"Ooo I'm sorry I offended you, sir. Actually no I'm not that sorry, and don't be getting pissed off at me because of whatever happened. Wait, what did happen, you and Madison got in another fight i assume?" he shoves his nose into my business and I take off my blazer to place on the back on the chair.

I unbutton the first two buttons to loosen the collar and I do the same with the my wrists to roll the sleeves up.

"Mmhmm." I reply while taking a drag off my cigarette and I watch as the smoke blows out in front of me.

I flick the growing ash off the end of my cigarette into the tray and I look around the open pub. Some business looking men sit in booths and at tables watching sports on the telly in the corner, a few upperclass men and women sit in a booth towards the door on that side and then there's a group of old war vets behind me discussing whiskey blurred memories from the Second World War.

"What was it 'bout this time?" John pries and the male bartender sets whatever my mate here ordered in front of him.

I grab it before he gets the chance and I practically choke on the drink with my first gulp. I swallow it and grimace some more at the nasty taste.

"Heavy enough with that liquor, are ya Lennon?" I state and he takes his drink back and takes a gulp without any troubles.

"Well what did you and Ms. Shepherds get in a row about this time?"

"She was erm having second thoughts and she wouldn't let us talk about it, and the rubbish about is that not even ten minutes earlier she was saying that she's committed to try and make things work." I give him the explanation he wants and I down some of my drink.

"Mm, sounds rough. You two like to fight it seems. So what're ya gonna do about it, preppy? She lives in the same house as us and I'm sure she isn't gonna just move out because her and Mr. Lover Boy here, I mean you, had a thing and now it's donezo."

"It wasn't _just_ a thing, John." I argue.

"Then what was it, Macca?" he continues and I suck on my ciggie and exhale the smoke.

"She very well could move out too, even though that looks bad. But she's a free bird Paul, and she could easily be another blokes by the middle of next week with her striking looks. Ya can't just mope around at a lousy pub with these old drunks crying about the bloody Nazis!" John exclaims and the drunks yell at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Grandpa, I thought that maybe you were a bit hard of hearing from all of that shooting and bombing." John comments at them and I grin at his words.

"What'd ya say, ya old geezer? No sorry I can't hear you, and you know I don't care!" John says kind of loud and I'm hoping we won't get kicked out this place.

John turns back to me after the blokes had calmed down and returned to some gripping story about some war nurses, who even knows how true their stories are to be honest.

"Well pal, ya gotta go back to the house sometime tonight and you're going to see her there. Go ahead and have a few drinks to get her off your mind, but you know she'll be the first thing on it when you wake up with a throbbing headache in the morn' and I dunno how great she'd find you stumbling into the house late barely being able to speak or walk." he continues.

"I know why you're so crazy about her, because she is a beaut. If I were you and not married, I'd make a decision about getting her back or to give her up." he has a good point and I drink from my glass of half coke half booze and I come up with what to do, but I don't feel the need to act on it right this moment with the thoughts I have coursing through my mind.


	22. Chapter 22

_Paul's POV_

I stare into my seemingly bottomless beverage and I consider John's words, it's hard to believe this goofball mate of mine is giving me love advice. That's a rare moment with John, talking about feelings of any sort. He is right though, because what if it happens that Madison's going on a date with some bloke by next week? I don't know how I'd handle it or frankly if I could. She's in every thought that's swirling around in my mind and I have her smile memorized. A small grin breaks onto my face at remembering that lovely smirk, one that would never fail to bring one to my own face.

I've known this bird what two weeks, and she's already made a place in my heart. I've never in my life fallen this fast for a girl, or even this hard. I still can't pinpoint that special characteristic about her that enchants me, and how she's a reoccurring thought of mine. This girl she walked into my life out of nowhere and suddenly she has me thinking about her laugh, her walk, her lovely singing voice that echoes in my ears, her cascading hair the color of an oak tree, and all of the feelings she gives me.

I lift my glass and take a swig from the liquid and I stare at the elevated, wooden table I sit at beside my longtime mate and with the slurred conversations of far from somber sailors behind me. This isn't how I thought I'd be spending my Friday night; sitting in a dreary pub with a smoke, some booze and the never ending thoughts of a girl I may have lost.

Two weeks has gone by both fast and slow it seems, and I find myself wanting those 2 weeks back to do all over again. There's so much I would change if I had known the second she entered my house how things would be 2 weeks on. Maybe it's bad to have what ifs, but they're just more of these thoughts I'm having.

I flick the ashes off my shrinking cigarette and take a drag from it before setting it back in the tray. I look to John who's doing about the same thing as he mindlessly stares into his black ash tray and I look back to my hands that sit on the wood.

"She was having second thoughts though, how do I fix that?" I bring up to him and I bite my lip.

"Well you don't pal, I suppose you have to work on them with her or she does herself."

"And what if I can't change her mind or convince her to get back together with me, what do I do then?" I desperately ask because I'm just about scared out of my mind at the thought of seeing her holding hands and snogging with some lad who's not me.

"I can't you give all of the answers, hell I don't even know all of them!" John exclaims and my eyes leave him to return to my glass that sits in front of me.

"You really fancy her, don't you?" he questions as the buzz of conversations from the residing people in the pub play in the background.

"Yeah, I do." I confess, as if it wasn't already known.

"You lads have all the luck with women, I reckon. You're married to Cyn, George's going steady with a model and Ritchie and Mo are like that ideal couple. As for me, I seem to be the black sheep of you all. I can't keep a bird it seems." I mutter self consciously while I carelessly stir the red straw in my drink.

"Are you kidding? You're the one who's having all of the girls thrown at ya! They call you the cute beatle after all and you could have any girl you picked." he replies.

"And the lass I'm trying to make a relationship with is thinking we're taking it too fast and now doesn't want to be with me." I respond and gosh do I sound like a bloody girl talking the way I am.

I huff and finish off the rest of my cigarette and put it out in the ash tray and leave the dead stub of in there.

"We have the show tomorrow, why don't you try and pick up a bird to go on a date with? You know to get Madison of your mind." he suggests and I think about it.

"Nah."

"What's with you, mate? You've never been like this before! Suddenly you've met this girl and now that you two had a bad row you act like its the end of the world and that you'll never date again. Ya gotta get back out there, it'll do you some good!" he urges and I pick up my glass and down the remaining half of it and cough a tad and I stand up to put my coat on.

"Thanks John, but that doesn't really help. Maybe I will spur of the moment go to dinner with a bird, but then again maybe I won't. I know I'm acting all off, but she's just kind of special." I state and I try my best to explain, but I don't think my words are doing much justice to how I'm feeling as of now.

"Where're you heading off to them?" he inquires and I stuff my hands in my pockets.

"I dunno really. Not the house, I know that. I'll see you at home later, and John don't get too pissed, alright?" I say with a grin.

"Ah ya don't need to worry about me. You don't be getting drunk either, alright?" he replies playfully and I nod my head.

I pay for my drink quick and walk out the door to encounter the breezy fall air and I stalk off to my car to drive off into the now dark night. Thoughts continue to flood my mind and I wish that I wasn't in this situation right now, and that I was instead at home with lovely Madison wrapped up in my arms and me planting little kisses on her cheeks.

That's how I thought tonight would be going, but it looks that I'm not having too great of a streak the past few days unfortunately. I suddenly remember how I plan to leave tomorrow after the show for Liverpool to visit family and stay at my dads house, but wouldn't I just be pulling the same thing Mads did a few days ago? Nevertheless I reckon it'd do me some good to get her off my mind and I know I'm going to miss her like mad, but when I stood in the kitchen earlier after I told her things are over, I missed her then.

The car stops at a light and boy is it long although I'm the only car on the road right now. The image of her emerald eyes come to mind and next her thin lips that I loved to kiss and I miss kissing. I step on the peddle once the light turns and I wish I would've stayed at the pub with John and downed a few more drinks to rid my mind of the thoughts I have of Madison that won't cease.

* * *

I stare into the white sink as the dirty water drains and I place my rings back on my fingers. I hear the door open and I take a deep breath and a pair of footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Hey Madison, uh is everything alright?" George asks as he enters the kitchen and I wipe my wet cheeks before facing him with a fake smile on my face.

"Hi George, yeah everything's fine." I reply and I grab the clean plate from the counter to place it in the cupboard.

"I'll give you a hand with those. How was your night, love?" he asks a kind of ironic question and I shut the cupboard door.

"It wasn't anything special, how about yours?" I find my words and I open the silverware drawer to place clean utensils in the separate compartments of the tray.

"It was brilliant, Pattie and I went had a fun night out on the town together. What'd you do, didn't you have dinner with Paul?" he responds and I purse my lips at the question.

"I just made lasagna and yeah I was supposed to, but he left." I reply softly and I meet his eyes to see them set on me.

I look away from his brown pair to hang the dish towel on a hook and I smooth out my shirt and catch a tear as it escapes my eye.

"Madison?" George says and he touches my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I reply and he moves to face me.

"Did you two get in a row?" he questions seriously and I nod.

"Are you okay?" he nicely asks.

"I'm fine." I kind of lie.

"I don't think you're fine, do you want to talk about it? I know we don't exactly know each other well, but I'm a good listener." he offers and he gives me a warm smile that I can't refuse.

He leads me to the table and I tell him all that happened, the words that were said, both of Paul and I's tempers. He proved to be a great listener and I was thankful to just have somebody to listen to what i have to say without interrupting with some nonsense sentence of theirs.

"He said things between us are over." I conclude and I sniffle and exhale a sigh.

"Do you want things between him and you to be over? 'Cause from how I've seen things is that you two really get on well and you make the other laugh and smile. All couples fight of course, but you have to work it out together." he comments and I play with the ring on my left hand.

"I thought I did at first when we were fighting about it, but now I dunno. Yeah, we did a great job of working it all out, huh?" I put a lightness to my words.

Before George can reply the front door opens and I look to see Paul enter and he turns his back to us to hang up his coat. I stand up and grab a coat of mine hanging on a hook by the back door.

"Where're you going?" George asks in a quiet voice.

"Come have a smoke with me." I reply and I slip out of the back door and he follows.

"Since when do you smoke?" he questions as he sits on the cement step beside me and I pull my coat tight around me.

"I don't, but you do, and I needed an excuse to come out here." I tell him and he laughs before the natural silence engulfs us and my eyes trail to the cloudless sky above us.

I gaze at the twinkling stars set in the dark sky and I think of how nights before Paul and I were laying on the hood of his car staring at the star scattered sky, what a time that was. I rest my head on my folded arms and I close my eyes.

"You can't hide from him forever, you know. You live in the same house together." George states a fact.

"What do I do, George?" I ask for advice.

"You have to make that decision for yourself and find out what you want to do. I'm sorry love, but this is between you and Paul." he replies and I sigh.

"Maybe I should just try to move on." I think aloud, but I'm still lost, and so are my thoughts about all of this and how things were sweet with Paul for one minute and then they turned bitter the next.

**AN: What're you thinking? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: So what're your thoughts? Are you liking these last few chapters? Is it too sappy? Is it interesting? I hope you enjoy this chapter and i'd like to hear your thoughts.**

_Paul's POV_

I leave my coat on a hook next to the front door and remove my shoes before entering the small kitchen and I had sworn I heard voices when I came inside. Both George and Mads' cars are here, they must be here but apparently they're somewhere else. I find the pan of lasagna to be in the fridge and I can't resist so I quickly cut a piece and warm it in the oven. I set the timer and I really wonder where Madison is, because I don't exactly want to run into her, but I kind of do because I miss her.

I hear the timer while in the library playing my guitar and I take it from the oven to set on a plate. I take that and a glass of milk with me upstairs and I hear what I think to be the back door open and voices when I get to the top of the stairs, hmph.

I plop down onto my bed with the delicious looking piece of dinner and I cut a piece to pop in my mouth. Mads and I sure did make some scrumptious lasagna, I wish I was there to eat it with her. I sigh and comb my hand through my hair and I still can't get her off my mind, especially now since she's a floor below me. I hate how she's so close to me, but yet she feels so far away.

I finish the plate of food and milk to set on the floor and I lay on my bed, what a day. I change for bed and get under the covers and I feel a little woozy and real tired, maybe from that drink. Apart from the silence I suddenly hear a pair of footsteps in the hallway and I wonder who they could belong to, John would never be home this early from the pub. The padding of feet become quieter and quieter until the silence again floods my ears.

I groan and turn over in bed and I try to find a comfortable position. I wonder what Madison is doing right now, somewhere in this same house. I beg for sleep to overcome me and give me release from these nagging thoughts, regrets and what ifs.

George and I went inside after he finished his smoke and I headed up to bed since I work early tomorrow. I pass Paul's room on my way and it seems he already went to bed and I do the same and just lay there. I sprawl myself out in my bed while wearing my favorite pajamas and I face the plain wall that heck I can't even see with the darkness.

I think of how my heart is in one place and my thoughts are in another, with what happened with Paul and how it is now. I haven't really seen him or talked to him since our spat, our big spat, and I feel like that maybe he doesn't even want to talk to me. He was angry and he didn't hide it when I was saying we were taking things too fast. Then he made it final by saying things are over, not that we were together I guess, but now I feel such a loss. I hope it won't be incredibly awkward now, considering we live together and I'll see him just about every day, I don't want that.

I sigh and roll over in the bed to now face the open space of my bedroom, I wish I knew what I want. Is it Paul I want or should I go and be with somebody else? Maybe this is my chance to learn from what happened with him and find the right guy, or on the other hand maybe this all happened so I can patch things up with him. I wish love didn't have to be so confusing and hard.

Paul's POV

I awake the next morning refreshed and to the sun shining through my window, how nice. I stretch with a yawn and close my heavy eyes again and all of it comes rushing back to me; the fight, the words said, going to the pub, coming home and all that I had forgotten during that wonderful sleep. Too bad I can't sleep all day.

I struggle to get out of bed, but I finally do and I trudge downstairs to find George to be laying on the couch in sleeping wear. I pass the library where John is passed out on the couch and I grin at the sight and I reckon he's been dozing there since last night, with him wearing the same clothes from yesterday. I enter the kitchen expecting to encounter Ritchie or Mads, but it's empty and I yawn when I look at the clock that reads noon. I'm surprised I slept in that long.

My day goes on to not have any sightings of Madison who I was told by George went to work. I hung out with the lads at home until we were due to play the show and it went alright I suppose, but my ears were definitely ringing when we returned to our dressing room.

"Are ya still planning to go up to Liverpool for the weekend?" John questions when we're walking out to the deserted parking lot after the show.

"Yeah I am." I reply and we stop at our doors and face each other as our cars are next to the others.

"Did you happen to talk to Madison at all today?" he brings up.

"Um no, she was gone before I woke up." I reply and I casually tap my knuckle against the metal door.

"Have a good time up there, you'll have to nick some of your aunties sweets to bring back for us." John states and I smile.

"You know I will, I can't get enough of them even while up there, i always bring some back." I reply and we both grin before entering our cars and driving off.

Music becomes my friend once again while I drive back home with the portable radio sitting on the front seat playing tunes. I whistle some while I endure this boring drive that isn't that much fun to make, even though I've done it more than a dozen times probably. I tap my thumb against the steering wheel while the song on the station plays and it ends and the broadcaster starts some discussion. He brings up some celebrity getting married and how they're so happy and I switch the station, I don't wanna be hearing about love right now.

Surely I could've found a bird to bring out on a date after the show earlier, but I ultimately just don't have the desire to. I know that's what some men do to get their mind off the breakup they had or some woman they're mad about, and boy am I in the same situation as them right now. I grab the radio at the next stoplight to turn the volume up louder and to try and rid my mind of all these annoying thoughts.

I make the trip up to Liverpool safely and I arrived there kind of late and everybody was glad to see me.

"So where's that girlfriend of yours son, didn't you say she was coming with you?" my dad asks as I come back down the stairs from setting my belongings in my old bed room, what a question.

"Erm she couldn't come actually." I reply and nothing more is said on the topic for the time being, thank goodness.

My father looks back to the football match playing on the telly and I wander into the small kitchen where my baby brother enters through the back door from probably having a smoke.

"You finally arrived, eh?" he states and I nod with a small smile while I look through the refrigerator and I find some good leftovers.

"Yeah, I figured I'd get out of London for a few days. How've you been, Mike?" I ask and I find a pan to heat the food in and I remove the cover from a burner on the stove.

"I've been good, lad. How about yourself?" he replies and he takes a seat at the kitchen table behind me and I scoop the chilled food into the pan and I set it on the heating burner.

"Alright." I question and I pour myself a glass of milk and sit down across from him at the table.

"I thought you were going to bring that bird of yours." he states.

"Uh yeah, I was going to but it didn't end up working out." I find a way to go about answering his question.

I break eye contact with him to let my eyes trail around the homey and familiar kitchen and I tap my foot on the floor.

"What have you done with my brother?" Mike out of nowhere and I raise my eyes to look at him with a confused, questioning look.

"What?"

"You're acting nothing like yourself, son. You're usually all telling about the show you had, the new album you're working on, and i thought you'd be bragging about this new bird who's came into your life." he explains and I bite my lip.

"It's that noticeable?" I inquire and he gives me a nod of the head.

"What's got ya?" he pries and I exhale a sigh.

"You know that bird I mentioned to you and dad?" I ask him and he replies with a 'mmhmm'.

"Well we've been fighting lately and we're basically broken up, that's why she didn't come along with me." I confess and his facial look shows that it makes sense to him.

"She must be pretty unique then, if she's the reason for you not acting like yourself." he adds on and I get up from the chair to stir the hot dish that cooks on the stove.

"You have no idea." I respond and I purse my lips randomly and I set the wooden spoon back in its holder on the stove.

I glance to the clock that reads close to 10:30 and I no longer hear the telly in the living room so I assume my dad went up to bed.

"How's your luck with women been going lately?" I ask Mike a bit playfully.

"Oh it's been fine I suppose, but I'm not married or anything yet." he jokes and we share a laugh.

An odd silence follows our soft laughs and I stare at my feet that sit in black socks and I yawn.

"What's this girls name?" Mike questions.

"Madison." I reply.

"She has brown hair and the wildest green eyes I've ever seen. She's stunning, funny, kind and a great girl. She moved in with the lads and I something like 2 weeks ago, and I've been mad about her since the second I saw her. Neither of us seem to know the word 'slow', so we ended up taking things fast and she got overwhelmed by it all." I give him a short run through.

"You two haven't-?" he nervously asks.

"No no, we haven't gone that fast." I reply.

"What'd ya reckon you're going to do about her then; are you going to just move on from her or attempt to get back with her?"

"I dunno which one would be the better choice, 'cause I don't wanna try to win her back and have it all be some waste in the end 'cause she won't commit or she won't even give me another chance in the first place." I admit and I return to the food on the stove to stir and I scoop the now heated food into the glass bowl and I take a seat with my late dinner after turning the burner off.


	24. Chapter 24

_Paul's POV_

Mike and I chat a bit more while I eat my dinner and our discussions consist of casual things about our life, but we don't say anything more about Madison. We caught up with each other as its been a few months since I've visited and it was good to have a long talk with my little brother. We both were yawning again and again by the time we had a bowl of ice cream and so we decided to retreat to our former bedrooms from when we still lived here with our father and we called it a night.

* * *

I worked for half of the day, I picked up an extra shift for some additional money, and then I went to to spend the rest of my day with a friend of mine who I haven't seen for awhile. I returned home to find Ringo and George lounging about in different spots of the house and they book look dead tired after arriving home from their show.

"Hey George, so how was the show?" I make small talk as I sit in the recliner with a cookie and a glass of milk.

"It was alright, but tiring. How was your day, what'd you do today love?" he responds and he lowers the volume on the telly.

"I worked and then went to spend some time with a friend. Where is everybody by the way?" I curiously ask, but he knows I'm asking about Paul who I often thought about today.

"Paul went to visit family I heard, if you're wondering." George informs me.

"Oh thanks, but I wasn't."

"You liar." George remarks with a toothy grin and we both chuckle.

I yawn and sink into the comfy chair and I close my eyes and get comfortable.

"What all did you do with this friend of yours?" George questions.

"Um her and I went shopping some, then had dinner and drinks together." I answer.

"Oo that sounds like a good time."

"Yeah, it was." I honestly reply because it was good to catch up with an old friend of mine and to also get my mind off of Paul.

I open my eyes and glance around the homey living room and George looks to me.

"Have you figured what you're going to do about Paul then?" he asks and I shake my head 'no'.

"What do you think he's going to do?" I go out on a whim to ask him.

"Oh I dunno, it's hard to tell with him and I wouldn't want to give you the wrong idea or anything, Madison," he answers and he takes a pause before continuing. "But I reckon maybe it's a good thing that he's gone for the weekend so you two have some time to figure things out." he goes on to say.

"But it's just what I did that last time we fought, George. What if it actually doesn't do any good in the end?" I comment and he looks to me with a blank expression and he doesn't have a response.

"You know, I think you're thinking about it too much." George states and he sits up from the couch to make his way into the empty kitchen and I follow.

"Oh am I now? Why do you think that?" I inquire and I take a seat at the island on a stool and he gets out two plates and two forks from the cabinets.

"Well first thing he's gone until sometime this week and what's the use of worrying about it anyways? It won't help the outcome of things and it honestly won't make a difference either." he has a good point as he takes a knife and cuts out two pieces of a cake to set on the plates and he joins me.

"Where'd the cake come from?"

"Pattie made two cakes and gave me this one and I figured I'd try and eat as much of it as I can before the other lads get to it." he responds with a smirk and I cut a piece of the cake with my fork.

"I agree with you, you know. It makes sense to just not worry about it. You're a smart cookie George, you always know what to say." I compliment him and I eat my bite of the vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, what a great tasting cake.

"Ta." he responds and we eat our cake in silence and we grab something to drink along with it at the late hour it is.

_Paul's POV_

I hear the front door open and a flood of cheery voices and I place the jam jar back on a shelf in the refrigerator.

"Yeah that's right, you better not be eating when I've came over with jellies and coffee." my aunt Milly says as she enters the kitchen and I softly laugh with a smile and we hug.

"Ah you know that I know not to be eating before you lot come over." I comment and we part from the hug and I take the box of doughnuts and other food she was generous enough to bring over to set on the counter.

I follow her into the small living room that's filled with my other aunties, a few cousins and family members.

"Paul, it's been so long since I've seen you. How've you been, son?" a cousin of mine asks.

"I've been good thanks, how about yourself?" I reply and their response is all positive sounding.

"How long are you planning to stay until you return to London?" they question and everybody looks to me for my answer.

"Well Brian's being nice and is giving us Monday and Tuesday off, so I'll be leaving Wednesday morn'." I answer.

Everybody gets a cup of coffee somebody brought over and a doughnut from the box and we take a seat in the living room. I hear the rush of conversation as I sit at the piano facing them all as they all are seated or standing around discussing a new job they recently got, a new baby on the way in their immediate family, somebody finishing school or how university is going for somebody. I follow the conversations while I work on my fluffy doughnut and my hot coffee and I lick my fingers and wipe them with a napkin before turning around to face the white keys of the piano that are just beckoning for me to play them.

I fiddle with a few chords apart from the casual talking of my family members behind me and I take a sip from my coffee. I try to not play too loudly to interrupt them or anything. The creak of the door and the young voice of my step sister interrupts the talking of my aunts and I turn to see little Ruth taking off her shoes while her mum, my dads new wife, Angie stands next to her with a bag. They must've been in bed when I came in last night and I recall my dad telling me that they got up early to do a few errands, and I look to the wall clock that reads quarter to 11.

I smile and return back to the smooth keys of the family piano and next thing i know Ruth joins me at the piano and she hugs me.

"Hey love, how are you?" I greet her and I stand up from the piano bench to give her a better hug and I tickle her sides which gets her laughing.

"Stop tickling!" she begs and I relent and move away to look at her smiling face and I plant a loud kiss on her cheek.

"What have you been doing since I've been here last, love? I hope you've been behaving yourself and you better not be snogging any boys in the neighborhood." I state and she continues to smile as I speak.

"Ew, boys have cooties!" she says with a funny face and I chuckle at her expression.

"Yeah they do, but I don't have cooties, do I Ruth? 'Cause you let me give you kisses and I'm never gonna stop!" I add on and I cover her pretty face with little kisses while the little girl squirms in my arms and her sweet laugh echoes around the room.

"No Paul, you don't have cooties." she replies and I quit with the kisses and sit back down at the piano with her on my lap.

"Are you gonna help me play piano, love?" I ask of her and she just nods her brunette head like she always does when I give her this question.

"Hmm, should we play 'Twinkle twinkle little star' or 'Jingle Bells?" I question.

"But it's not Christmas." she says and I push the sleeves of my gray dress shirt and smooth out of my black vest and look back to her.

"I know, but we can still play it, love."

"Twinkle twinkle." she decides and I nod my head and position my hands on the right keys.

"But you have to sing with me, okay Ruth?" I propose and she nods her head quickly.

I begin to play the simple tune and I let the adorable four year old do the singing until she tells me and I join in. I've always been fond of little kids and I grew up having so many family get togethers so I've always loved children and babies and I'd loved to have some of my own one day. I just love how my little sister Ruth here can cheer me up and distract me, she's a doll.

"Good job, dear." I tell her after we finish the song and I kiss her cheek and she smiles and blushes.

I leave the piano with her in my arms to stand amongst the other adults and tired Ruth rests her head on my shoulder. I hold her and she soon dozes off in my arms so I excuse myself and journey into her girly bedroom to sit on her small bed. I brush her short hair away from her shut eyes and I kiss her forehead and lay her down on her bed. I drape the covers over her and set her favorite stuffed animal next to her while she soundly sleeps. I leave her room to return to the ongoing and separate conversations and I glance to a nearly empty doughnut box set on a table and I walk towards it.

I secretly try to grab it without anybody looking, which I made sure of, but then I see Ginny glare at me with raised eyebrows and I smirk. I sigh and place the jelly back into the box and back away from the box of pastries and I finish off my cup of coffee to place the white mug in the kitchen sink.

"Hey son." my dad enters the kitchen and I tear my eyes away from the kitchen window where I was gazing at a few birds sitting on a branch of the tree out back while picking at the bird feeder.

"Oh hi, dad." I reply and I shove my hands into my jeans pockets.

"You sure can put a smile on Ruth's face and she is quite the charmer," he begins and I look back to the few birds still on the tree branch out back. "What're the lads up to this weekend now that you're gone?" he continues and I mindlessly stare at the colored birds.

"I dunno really, they're probably out with their girls or sleeping in." I answer.

"Ah I see. Now what was the girls name who moved in with you lot? How do you four like her living with you?" he surprisingly brings up and he goes over to the large and almost empty thermos of coffee to refill his cup.

"Uh her name's Madison and its alright. She hasn't lived with us long, but she's nice and a joy to be around." I decide to say and I bite my lip.

"Ah, she sounds like a lovely bird from what you say. Is she dating anyone?" he asks.

"Dad!" I state at his last line and we both laugh.

"What, I can't give you a few tips?" he replies and I return my gaze to the window and my smile dims, what a coincidence.

"But no she isn't dating anybody currently." I answer his question that I didn't get around to.

"Well maybe she moved into that spare room in the same house as you for a reason son, and out of you four chaps, you aren't taken. Maybe it's some sign Paul, take this chance with her. It doesn't hurt to try." he advises and he pats my shoulder before leaving the kitchen with his cup of coffee, yeah thanks for the advice.

* * *

I spend the rest of my Sunday with my family playing a few board games with cousins, stuffing my face with the homemade food aunties and cousins brought and telling as well as hearing stories. It was a good time and I had a lot of laughs which I was glad for. I was sad to leave Wednesday morning due to recording in the afternoon and having another show in the evening we're scheduled for and Ruth wasn't happy to see me go.

"Please don't go." she pleads as I kneel to be at her eye level by the front door with my bag sat next to my feet.

"I'll be back soon, love." I tell her and I look over her sad face that shows a frown.

"When?"

"I'll definitely be home for Crimble, perhaps earlier but I'm not sure." I reply and she wraps her arms around me and I pick her up to hold her and I cradle her small head.

"Don't be sad, love." I speak and she removes her head from my shirt to peer up at me with her soft eyes and I comb back her messy hair since she somehow woke up right before I left, I never like to say goodbye to her.

"I'll miss you."

"Ah I know dear, and you know what?" I ask and her short arms go around my neck.

"What?"

"I'm gonna miss you too, you know how much?" I reply.

"Hmm?"

"A whole lot, I'm gonna miss you loads, but it won't be long until I'll see you next."

"I love you, Paul." she says and she rests her small head on my chest and I tilt mine to rest on hers.

"I love you more."

"Nah ah, I love you more!" she argues and her head raises for her eyes to meet mine.

"No, I love you way more." I protest and I poke her chest as she's dressed in pink pajamas.

"I love you this much!" I say and I set her on her floor to spread my arms wide and the smile tugging at her lips spreads wide and I too smile.

"There's that smile. Now how about you go back to bed and I'll ring you later, lets say around 3, kay?" I say and I get a nod of the head from the youngster and I kiss her head before picking my bag up and leaving the house and i wave to her.

I make the drive back to Liverpool and i guess since it's Wednesday there luckily isn't as much traffic as there was Saturday. I listened to the same tunes on the radio station once again and boy was it a boring drive, and i was glad to pull up to our familiar house. Nobody was home which I noticed from the empty driveway and no lights being on, so I flipped the light on once I got in and dropped things off before driving to the studio to record.

I find the lads there all ready to go and we got down to business and we had a few songs recorded when we left there for the concert. We got our spiffy suits on once we found the dressing room and finished talking to Brian who was there waiting for us. We got our cheeks caked with powder and the other three departed to fiddle with their instrument, use the loo or grab something to eat or drink.

I hear a knock on the door and I wonder who it could be, considering that the boys wouldn't knock.

"Come in." I reply and I place my comb back in the pocket inside my jacket and I glance to the door where Madison stands, what a surprise.

"Brian told me that I'd find you here or on the stage and then John said you'd still be in the dressing room." she says and I turn to face her.

"Yeah, here I am." I respond and I look over her nice outfit of a black dress with sleeves going past the elbows, but not quite to her wrists.

"Um can we talk?" she requests.

"Yeah sure, what about?" I reply and as if I already don't have a suspicion of what she'll want to talk about, I just hope that my suspicion is right.

**AN: What d'ya think? Are you still interested in this story? I hope you are and that you're liking these parts. I'd love some reviews, so feel free.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Paul's POV_

I gulp and wait for her answer as I stand there in front of her and I'm suddenly all nervous.

"About us, and I know you said things were over when we had that fight at the house, but-." she replies but Brian interrupts the beginning of our conversation.

"Paul, I need you out here for rehearsal and it's 10 minutes before people start arriving." he barges in.

"I'll be out there in a few minutes." I reply but it isn't enough for him.

"No not in a few minutes, I need you out there now." he gets stern and I look to Madison with an apologetical look.

"Can I at least say goodbye to her?" I question and Brian merely nods his head and exits the room for probably the stage.

"I'm sorry, but is there a chance that we could talk about this another time or later?" I ask and I wish we could just sort all it out now, even though I wasn't in this least bit expecting her to arrive and for us to speak about this.

"Yeah sure, tonight maybe?" she suggests and I think, but I have plans after this.

"I uh won't be home until late, because there's this charity thing that us lads are required to go to to have dinner and meet with sponsors and business idiots. Hey, why don't you just come along and we can talk about it then?" I come up with an idea that may not be the best thought.

"I-I dunno.." she trails off and I look to the clock on the wall.

"I'd love for you be there, Mads. It's formal wear and it's open to the public, but it's not known by everybody since we'll be there and some other stars, but I'll write the place and time down for ya." I state and I find a block of paper that John was doodling on over at the vanity and I grab a pen to scribble both things down on a clean sheet.

"If you get the chance maybe stop by. I'm sorry, I have to go practice, but we'll talk." I tell her and I hand her the torn piece of paper that she quickly glances at.

"I'll see." she responds and I nod and we both leave the room and we go our separate ways.

"Oo Macca, did you and Madison make up now?" John inquires as I walk up to him to grab my bass and I plug it into the amp.

"No, we got interrupted before we got the chance to actually talk, so I told her to come to that charity thing later."

"Do you think she'll show up?" he asks while I tune my bass and the red curtains open to reveal the completely empty auditorium.

"I dunno to be honest. I hope she will, you know." I answer and I let out a sigh.

"People are going to put one and one together when they see her and you together, you know. Next thing tomorrow you're going to see you both on some tabloid or teeny bopper magazine about your new girlfriend." he brings up a good point and I look up from my now ready bass.

"I know, John. I just want to get things figured out with her, and if that requires us being featured on a bloody tabloid then so be it. I don't really care, it's not any of their business anyways." I comment and the discussion is dropped there because we jumped into a song to go over before the show starts.

I return to my job that I love to do and I join my three best friends to play a nice set list of for the most part our own songs we wrote, to the excited and loud audience.

* * *

"What time did you tell her?" John questions as we walk away from our parked cars in the full parking lot in now our impressive tuxedos with little bow ties.

"I told her 7, like the invitation says." I reply and we join Ritchie and George who have their birds on their arms.

"Mm, well at least if things don't turn out nice, you both can retreat to the bar to get drunk." John comments and we enter the building where people with cameras are out front and a man at the front is in charge of who gets in, I hope Mads won't have any troubles with getting in but she shouldn't.

John finds Cyn inside since she came a tad late from dropping off Julian at the nanny's and we mingle with some posh people for the time being. I look around while standing next to John who like me isn't paying absolute any attention to this older man talking about stocks or some uninteresting business thing, but we're doing our best to look interested. People start to make their way to the specially designated table for the food and we all wait for the rush of the first group to pass, but I was more concerned about finding Madison in this mess of people, if she's even here.

"Come on, mate. Let's go get some food." John tells me and I pull my gaze away from the door back to him and I follow him and Cyn.

"Any sight of her?" he questions and I fiddle with the cuffs of this jacket.

"Nope." I reply and we join the line that's moving fairly quickly, fortunately.

We get to the front of the line and we take a fancy plate from the few stacks to dish up on this high end food and once our plates our full we make our way back to our large table. I take my seat in between John and Ritchie at the round table and we each pour wine into our glasses and I unroll my silverware that the napkin is wrapped around. I cut my steak and stab a piece of it and I push my sleeve up to take a look at my watch that reads 7:42. The invitation we got in the post weeks ago and which is on the refrigerator so nobody would forget says that the doors open at 7 and that your meal will arrive 7:30, Madison should've been here now.

"The steak's really good, don't you think, Paul?" George says pulling me out of my own thoughts and I let my sleeve fall back over my watch.

"I haven't tried it yet." I reply and he stuffs a piece in his mouth and turns back to Pattie who said something to him.

"Stop worrying about her and talk to us. George is talking about going on holiday before we leave in February in filming and according to Ringo there's cheesecake for dessert." John says to me and I nod my head.

I take my bite of steak that I had been holding in my hand and boy was George right, it's spectacular. I didn't find myself involved in the conversations of the others at the table too much as I ate and tried to stop thinking about Madison.

The main course was delicious though as we all ate it up, and the dessert which both Ritchie and John were right about, was fantastic.

John and Cyn went to talk to whomever as I now stand away from the dance floor where men twirl their partners and some men just hold their girl. I stuff my hand in my pocket and look to my half consumed glass of wine that I hold in my other hand. I take a swig of it and look to a blonde who approaches me, oh dear.

"Hi Paul, I'm Lyssa, I think you know my father." the seemingly teenage girl says and I nod my head, her father is a big promoter of ours.

"Yeah, he's a nice man, I've met him a few times." I reply.

"He's said a lot of nice things about you, and i was actually wondering if we could dance." she says boldly and I just about choked on the wine I was taking a gulp of, oh great.

"It's just that you're my favorite Beatle and I told my friends how I might see you tonight and possibly meet you." she goes on to say and I swallow my wine, sometimes it hurts to be a nice guy.

"Uh actually I'm kind of waiting for somebody, but I could give you an autograph." I tell her and I decide it just wouldn't be all too appropriate and at especially a place like this.

She seemed discouraged at my answer, but she left for a second and returned with her autograph book and fountain pen and I followed through with my word. She left with a smile and I return to the glass of wine I hold and being on the look out for Madison.

"You're not going for teenies, now are you Paul?" George asks as he approaches to stop by me and I groan.

"No, but she was brave enough to ask me to dance, but I had to decline." I answer him and I look to the couples on the dance floor who look so happy, while me being a single man is standing here nursing a healing heart.

"You know I'm surprised that you're standing here all by yourself, and not out there dancing with somebody. There's plenty of beautiful women here who would love to dance with Paul McCartney." he comments and I look to my feet clad in expensive footwear.

"Yeah, but I'm not really in the mood for dancing right now."

"I heard about you and Madison, I'm sorry about that, mate."

"Oh so you did? Yeah, she was supposed to come tonight, but it looks like she couldn't make it." I respond and I think of just leaving right now, I've been here long enough and I spoke to most of the promoters and all them, why stay?

"It's only ten after eight, maybe she's still coming." he concludes before returning to Pattie and they take a spot on the dance floor.

I huff and set my wine glass at my spot to go use the loo and I return to find a brunette in a green dress with her back to me talking to somebody. She says a last thing to them and walks away and I realize it wasn't Mads, like I had the feeling she might be, there goes my hopes. I pick up my feet and make my way through the dense crowd of these people I don't know and whom annoy me to such an extent so I can make my way to the door, but I bump shoulders with somebody.

"Sorry." I apologize before glancing to the person to lay my eyes on the woman who has been on my mind all night, and who looks stunning in a violet dress.

"Hi." she simply states and I smile at her while I admire her knee length dress that has sleeves ending at her elbows.

"Hi." I reply and somebody walks right in between us and I back up to let the gentlemen pass through.

"You missed the dinner and all of the boring speakers." I comment and the hint of a smile plays on her lips that are accentuated with lipstick that suits her oh so well, a very light shade of it.

"Yeah, I thought you said 8 instead of 7." she responds with slightly embarrassed cheeks.

"I'd say that you didn't miss much, but the cheesecake was brilliant. I'm sure there's some left." I go on and she looks away from me.

"Paul, how can you talk like we're not ex's? I almost didn't come you know, and I honestly don't even know what made me come here."

"Well as for me I'm glad that you came." I remark and she crosses her arms over her chest and I look to the dance floor that's looking like a fun time right now.

"Come on, lets go dance." I propose and I take her hand and move through the crowd with her hand in mine.

"Paul." she groans in objection.

"Loosen up Mads, it's just dancing." I reply and I settle on an empty spot on the wooden area of the floor and I turn to her.

I rest a hand on her hip and my other hand takes hers and her spare takes a spot on my shoulder. I look to her eyes that are obviously avoiding mine and and she huffs loudly with an annoyed look on her face.

Her hand leaves my shoulder and so does her other that sits in my hand and she makes one footstep to walk away but I catch her. I take both of her hands and place them on my shoulders and my hands go to spots on her hips.

"You must of came here to talk, so let's talk." I tell her and she finally meets my eyes and I gaze into her pair.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey there. I'm sorry for not updating as regularly as I usually do, I haven't been so sure of this fic lately. I don't know if many people still like it, if you're happy about the direction it's going in, and if there's a point to post it here anymore. I'm sorry if I'm wrong, and to kind of put a sad note on this. Would you leave your thoughts for me? Thanks and I hope you enjoy this part.**

Paul's_ POV_

Her eyes look sad and she just doesn't seem happy or interested in the current situation and I'm confused, but I stop and let go of her hips.

"Fine, if you want to leave and for this to all just be forgotten, then go ahead and leave. But I'd really like for you stay here so we can dance and talk about things." I announce and I focus on her eyes that soften as she sighs and she takes my hands to place them back on her hips.

"Okay, lets talk." she says and I nod my head as I lead us to the song that is currently playing and other couples are dancing along to.

"Yeah let's." I agree and a kind of uncomfortable silence follows my words and I don't know what to say next.

"Well who's going to start this? Somebody's gotta say something." I state to break the ever present silence and she huffs.

"Do we have to do this here, in front of all of these people?" she pleads and I glance to the people around us, whom I can barely pick out a few familiar faces from this crowd.

"Where do you reckon we do this then?" I reply and I let my hands fall and I take a hand of hers in mine and I escape the cheery people from the dance floor and this place that I've been dying to get out of.

"Paul, where are we going?" Mads asks and I nod to the man at the door as we exit for my car.

"Somewhere where we can talk about this." I reply and we arrive at my car that I unlock and I notice she hasn't gotten in as I sit in front of the steering wheel.

"What about my car?"

"Don't worry about it, somebody will drive it back by morn. I'll get it figured out, now will you please get in?" I reply and she relents and joins me in the car.

I drive out of the parking lot to merge onto the road where I see no traffic as a tense atmosphere has settled in the car and I continue to drive. I make a few turns until I get to a familiar dirt road.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes." I reply and she sounds not the least bit happy to be in the same car as me right now, I wonder why she even came then.

I keep on down the road as I wait for the clearing I expect and the tall, colorful trees on both sides of the narrow road open to a creek where a circular lot is for people to park their cars to go fishing, have a swim or for teenagers to come goof off. I turn my brights off and leave the heat on as I stare into the darkness waiting for a word to be said, but we're both reluctant to speak.

"Why did you come tonight, Mads? If you didn't want to talk about things between us or be with me, which I'm easily getting from you, then why are you here?" I turn to her still figure to ask and she fiddles with the hem of her dress that she looks fabulous in, a lot of birds couldn't rock it but she can.

"I thought it'd be easier." her quiet voice utters and she still avoids my eyes.

"You thought what would be easier?"

"Making things right again between us and getting back together.." she explains slowly and her words trail off, so she does want to be with me again it seems.

"It hasn't been easy for us since the beginning, and it's never going to get any easier, Mads." I remark and she nods her head in I assume agreement.

I exhale a sigh and look to my lap while I'm trying to ignore the mess of thoughts, phrases, sentences and words running through my head this lonely minute. I hear almost nothing, but now that I'm adjusted to the silence the sound of the creek a hundred feet away from me is playing in my ears and the crickets have joined it. What ever happened to when neither of us could shut up, because we were either trying to impress the other or we felt so comfortable with the other? I wonder when that went out the window, or where it went.

"Mads, I thought you were okay with us being a couple and you said you were ready to take it all on, but in no time we were yelling at each other because you said you were having doubts. What were you having the second thoughts about?" I go out on a whim and say.

"Having it be too good to be true." her whisper of a voice replies and I look to her with a confused look.

"It's not every day that you find yourself as a 21 year old girl and you're suddenly dating one of The Beatles, or that you may be anyways. I was just afraid that it'd be fun and the dream it is and then abruptly I'd find out its all some rubbish that never meant anything." she reveals.

"Why would you think that it wouldn't mean anything, that the time I spent with you was fake? That the way I felt for you and all those memories we made together were fake?" I question.

"Paul, you just don't get it. You're the famous, world renown celebrity. How do you think I felt finding out that somebody like you likes me in that way and thinks I'm pretty? I's so hard to believe." she gives me more insight and I try to understand.

"I'm just like any other guy that you meet at a shop or on the street, really I am," I begin and I take a short pause. "Pretty isn't the right word love, you're a whole galaxy beyond that if I'm going to be honest." I finish and she still won't meet my eyes.

"I know, well maybe I don't know, but it's true and it's how I feel. None of it is a lie." I tell her.

"But why I'm confused, is why aren't you with some model or starlet instead of some small town girl like me? They're rich, popular and so likable. When I'm not that. I'm not rich, I was far from being popular in school and I'm not much of a people person." she turns to me finally and says.

"That's because you're Madison, Madison Shepherds. I know that you're not Audrey Hepburn or Judy Garland, but I've already done the 'date the famous actress' thing and it wasn't for me. I'm a small town guy love, and maybe that's why I'm attracted to a small town girl like you are." I attempt to explain and I feel as if I'm getting nowhere and that the feelings and things I'm going through are just not something I can describe.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair before I look back to her lost eyes that are set on me.

"Why can't we just be together again and forget about everything and everybody else?" I question.

"Because we need to get some things sorted out or else they're just going to come back and it'll be worse the next time."

"I don't like all this feeling talk." I comment and I rest my head in my hands.

"Well neither do I." Madison agrees and I exhale a frustrated sigh.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I face her again and ask.

"Just give me your answer to that, please." I add on and she thinks a second, what a long second.

"Yes."

"And I want to be your boyfriend, so I think we have everything settled here." I attempt to conclude and I hear her soft laugh, I haven't heard it in what feels like ages.

"It's not that easy." she repeats what I said when we started this whole discussion.

"Yeah it isn't that easy. Mads, that's the thing. For us to be together it won't be anywhere near easy; I'm going to be gone a lot, you'll have to deal with a lot of publicity, and we'll have to trust each other."

"Do we have to talk about that right now?"

"Yes we do, because that's what got us in this whole mess the last time." I answer and she seems to agree or so her expression reads.

"This isn't all some dream that I'm going to wake up from next week, where this never existed and I never met you?" she questions with a smile and I shake my head with a grin of my own.

"Nope, it's all real and I'm right here." I tell her and I raise my hand to lay it on her cheek and our eyes lock.

I once again find myself lost in her eyes that take me to a world beyond this one, but I bring myself back to see those irises set on me with a soft look on her face. I almost kiss her, but I resist and my hand falls from her cheek.

"So, do you want to get back together?" I ask her and I emphasize the word 'want'.

I look to my lap where I fiddle with my folded hands and I exhale a sigh while waiting for her answer.

"Yes."

"I do too, but we need to go over a few things." I reply and I meet her eyes and she just gives me a nod.

"I-I dunno if you want this to be like a longterm relationship, but I just want to see what happens, and I guess we could shoot for that," I start to say and I see her nod her head at my words. "But we both have to be committed and we have to trust each other."

"But we don't even know each other that well, how are we going to establish trust?" she questions.

"It'll take time and we'll have to work on it, but I think we could do it. I think it's really important to have that for when I have to go on tour or leave for somewhere, or if you were to go somewhere too." I answer her question.

"Plenty of rumors go around about us lads love, about how we may be dating some lass or how we slept with some actress, but they're most always wrong. That's another reason why I want and need you to trust me while I'm on tour or when we go filming or at a meet and greet." I turn back to her to say.

"I wouldn't do that, you know, cheat on you." I make it known and she simply nods her head, I just wanted to tell her that.

"I know and I see how it'd be really important to trust the other, and although I can sometimes get jealous, I know you wouldn't." she replies and I flash her a smile.

Nothing more is said as I sigh and rub my eyes and we both don't say a thing, maybe we should just take a break from talking for now.

"How does taking a little break from talking for now sound?" I suggest.

"Okay, now can we kiss?" she remarks and I find myself grinning at her words.

"If you insist." I reply and we both lean in with smirks on our lips and I cradle her cheek once our lips meet and we share a tender kiss.

We kiss until I pull away and I peck her cheek. I stroke her cheek while I let myself get lost in her dazzling eyes that are bright.

"What'd ya say we forget about that bloody charity thing and we just go back to the house to have some fun of our own?" I suggest and I see her sweet smile.

"Lets." she agrees and I give her a short kiss before I turn my body to face the wheel again and I drive in a half circle to make our way back to the road.

"Are you cold, darling?" I question and I glance to her as she has her arms wrapped around her waist looking to be cold and she nods.

"Oh well here." I stop the car at the end of the dirt road after we arrive there and I move to get my jacket off to hand it to her.

She doesn't right away take it from me and I nod at her with an encouraging look and she grabs it. I smile at her before pressing on the gas and making a turn left onto the vacant road. I inch my hand over towards hers and I lace my fingers with hers to rest them on the console in between our seats, we still have things to talk about but I'm glad that things are feeling right again.

* * *

I glance to Paul who sits in the car next to me and he whistles while driving and I smile to myself. As much as I sometimes get annoyed of his whistling, it just blends in with everything in a good way, like it's meant to be there. We don't always get along and we butt heads sometimes, but I'm happy that things are almost okay with us again. We still have things to go over and figure out, but we're getting there and we haven't fought yet, which is a bonus I think.

I squeeze his hand that sits in my own and he looks to me with a grin on his face and I smile back. I glance to the dark window where we're the only car on the road except for another far behind us and I continue to stare at the buildings and trees we pass. We soon arrive home and we walk inside hand in hand and I take off my uncomfortable black heels and his jacket. Paul flips on the light to take the house out of its darkness.

"Are you hungry, love?" he questions and I nod with a small grin and he pulls me into the kitchen and I wrap my arms around his waist and I rest my head on his chest while he stares into the fridge with his arm around my waist.

"Hmm, what is sounding good to you? I'm not really hungry, but we could make something." he suggests and I look at the mostly empty shelves of the refrigerator.

"I can eat something later."

"Mads." he says with raised eyebrows and I smile.

"I can eat later." I tell him again with a soft laugh and he shuts the door to the fridge and rests his head on mine.

"Okay, I have an idea for what we can do for now though, come on." he states and our arms fall from the other and he takes my hand to lead us into the living room and he walks over to the record player that sits in the corner and he carries it over to the coffee table.

"Mm mm mm." he softly sings while I stand there and he fingers through the stack of records that he got from a shoe box that was set by the player.

"Aha." Paul states as he pulls out a 45 and he takes it from it's sleeve to set on the turn table and he turns the volume dial and makes the needle drop onto the vinyl.

"Well I told you I'd play 'Words of love' for you one day." Paul stands and he says with a soft smile and he walks over to me to take one of my hands in his own.

I rest my other hand on his broad shoulder as he's dressed in a crisp white shirt with a black vest and a classic bow tie. His other hand goes to my waist as we both start to dance to the song and I gladly let him lead and I start to hear the lyrics being sung by Buddy. Paul smiles at me as we look at each other and I let my hand from his shoulder drop to wrap around his middle. His hand goes to my back and I place my head on his chest while we move in unison to the sweet song.

I feel Paul kiss the top of my head and I smile against his chest, things sure have turned around today, in such a wonderful way.


	27. Chapter 27

I close my eyes and move with Paul as the song continues to play in the spacious living room that we dance in.

"**_Hold me close and tell me how you feel, tell me that love is real.._**" the words sung by the legendary Buddy Holly fill the room and it instantly sets the mood.

I exhale a content sigh and I grip Paul's shoulder a little bit and I feel his cheek rest on my head.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, you know. In that dress you look like a princess or even a queen, it really fits you, and ah I can't even find the right words to describe the way you look in it." I hear Paul's voice apart from the song mumble and I smile against his chest and we move our heads to meet eyes.

"Thank you." I reply and he stares at me with a soft smile and he nods.

He kisses my forehead and I lay my head back against his chest and the song plays out its last few seconds before all we hear is silence.

"Mm mm mm." Paul hums and he continues to move us in the little spot in the middle of the room that we've been standing on for the last few minutes.

I appreciate the simple silence and Paul's melodic humming compliments the comforting silence and I feel content, things feel so right.

I lift my head to look up at Paul and his eyes flit to me and he rests his forehead on mine and kisses me quickly before taking his forehead off of mine.

"It's kind of all or nothing now, you know. I just want to make sure that you want this and that you're not having any doubts or anything. If you're in this, then I'm in it, and I won't be leaving. I won't be disappearing, lying to you, or seeing another bird." Paul states as our eyes are locked on each other and I take a fast second to think.

"What if we can't handle being apart a lot? Since you said you have shows, a tour maybe, and filming that you have to be away for." I bring up whilst us dancing still.

"It's going to be hard, but it'll be worth it. It's going to be something we'll have to get used to, but I think we can juggle it. Do you think you can manage it all, you know being the girlfriend of a famous musician?" he questions with a playful grin and I watch as it fades to more of a serious look and once with a hint of concern.

I nod my head and the concern disappears and instead his giddy smile that I love to see returns to his lips and he kisses my cheek. We stop dancing and we both snake our arms around the others middles and I lay my head on his chest while his cheek is against my hair and I feel his hand tangle in my mane of hair.

"You'll be my girlfriend then?" he officially asks and I nod my head at his whisper of a question.

"Thank you, thank you." he says and we pull away to face each other and we both smile big and bright.

The phone sitting by the couch rings and my arms leave his torso and he walks over to answer it so I walk into the kitchen. I remove the hair pins holding my hair into a bun and I run my fingers through the brown mess and I tread over to the refrigerator. I open the freezer to find a carton of strawberry ice cream that I had forgotten about, and since I don't have the motivation or energy to make something dinner appropriate I find two spoons in the silverware drawer.

I travel back into the laundry room to find my favorite pair of pajamas that are soft, pink pants and a pink shirt. I change out of my tight dress into them and I find Paul sitting on the couch in the same spot still on the phone and I lay on the other side. I bend my knees and remove the cover to find the half eaten pink ice cream and I dig my spoon into it to pop it into my mouth.

"Mmhmm, alright, bye." Paul concludes before hanging up the phone and he turns to me.

"You look comfy and what's that? Aha I see you have quite a healthy dinner there." he jokes and I giggle as he reaches over for the spare spoon I set on the coffee table beside the cartons top.

He scooches over to me to get his own spoonful of the pink ice cream and I yawn.

"Ya tired?" he questions and I nod with my eyes that begin to become heavy.

"I'm oddly tired too, even though its still I consider to be early. Ah so how would you want to spend the rest of our Wednesday night, darling?" he comments while I suck on my spoon with the fluffy dessert on it.

"I thought you said that we would make some fun of our own?" I comment and he moves to get behind me on the couch and I move to face him.

I set the carton in the middle of us and I reach for his bow tie to undo the piece of formal wear and I loosen it.

"I did, didn't I? Well I'm sure we could come up with an idea or two." he replies and I move to his black vest to unbutton it fully and I glance to his warm eyes that rest on me.

"Mm, like what?"

I look back to the ice cream that's dwindling down in amount and I scrape at the bottom of the paper container with my spoon. I lay my head on the pillow and Paul does to and I look over his charming face while he stares into the carton that his spoon sits in.

I still can't wrap my head around the now reality that we're dating, and that he's mine. My boyfriend, Paul McCartney is my boyfriend, mine. This is going to be fun to explain to my parents, who probably won't even believe me at first.

"Oh I dunno, how tired are you?" Paul asks and I huff and set the spoon in the carton.

"Tired and now I'm cold, brr." I reply and his spoon joins the place of mine and he reaches over me to place the carton on the coffee table.

"I'll warm you up." he volunteers and he grabs the blanket from the foot of the couch and he wraps me up in his arms and drapes the heavy quilt over our bodies.

"Maybe I should make a fire, how does that sound to you, darling?" he suggests while he rubs my back and I have my head nuzzled next to his chest.

"You know how to make a fire?" I ask surprised.

"Well it isn't just for decoration you know, it actually comes in good use during the winter. Hmm I think we have enough wood for one tonight." he replies and I softly laugh and his arms leave me and he gets up from the couch to travel over to the tall fireplace across from me.

I turn around to watch him as he takes a few logs from a wood box against the back wall and places them in the heart of the place, all while humming some tune, typical Paul. He finds a flashlight resting on the edge and opens the glass doors and mesh curtain to shine it up the chimney and I remember watching my dad when I was little make a fire.

"What're you doing that for?" I question and he sticks his hand up there to adjust something that makes a noise.

"I gotta adjust the damper." he replies and I nod to myself while I have the blanket pulled up to my shoulders.

I yawn and move on the couch as I watch Paul crumple a few pieces of old newspaper and he lights a match to ignite the pieces of paper and cardboard pieces he arranged around the wood. He tosses the match in and takes the poker from the little hanger to the right of the fireplace where it rests on a holder type thing and he moves the wood around as the fire grows high. After he does that for a few minutes he closes the mesh curtains and pulls the glass doors in a bit and turns back to me.

"I told you I can make a fire." he states while walking back to me with a smile and he removes his lose bow tie and unbuttoned vest to toss on the chair while walking over to me.

He unbuttons the buttons on his dress shirt and he pulls it out of his dress pants.

"I never said that you can't." I reply and he grins and stops in front of me.

"I know love, I'm joking with you." he comments and he kisses my cheek and leaves the room to I think go into the back of the house and I close my eyes while I hear the fire crackling away.

I hear his footsteps a minute later as he returns and I keep my tired eyes closed.

"Ah you aren't falling asleep on me now, are you Mads?" he states and I laugh with a grin and he finds his old spot on the couch and I return to his waiting arms.

"No." I reply and I open my eyes to see his light-golden eyes that are smiling at me.

"You better not be." he responds and he smiles at me.

I notice him to have changed into a gray t shirt and white and gray checkered pajama pants and he makes a funny face at me with his tongue sticking out and I chuckle.

"Well aren't you cute." I exclaim and he laughs too as our eyes are on each other.

"I like to think so." he remarks with a smirk and he yawns which makes me yawn, and we both laugh because of that.

I sigh and rest my head on the pillow and he lays his head on his arm that sits over the pillow.

"We made some pretty mean lasagna that night, you know." he comments in a serious tone.

"Yeah we did." I reply with a change of tone and I close my eyes with a sigh.

I feel Paul's thumb stroking my cheek and I smile at that and I hear him yawn before his finger leaves my cheek and he rests his hand on my waist. He moves on the couch some before settling and silence takes over the warm living room where a fire is blazing away in its place while two Brits who hate the cold, but are used to it lay on the couch close to sleep, two friends wrapped up in the others embrace who have declared feelings for each other. I yawn and soon feel sleep come over me.

_Paul's POV_

I hear Madison yawn and I open my eyes to see her own eyes closed while she lays next to me, she's my sleeping angel. I can finally call her mine now, and boy am I glad for that. My eyes run over her porcelain face with her perfect complexion, her small nose and dainty lips. I tuck a lock of her shiny hair behind her pale ear that has an earring in it and I run the back of my fingers over her warm cheek. I can't help but to again yawn, and I'm surprised that we're so close to sleep when it's not even 9:30 yet.

I rub my sleepy eyes and look to Mads whose breathing has slowed down and whom I think is now asleep, my how she succumbed to the sleep fast. I glance to the roaring fire that I'm mighty proud of and my eyes get lost in the flames while my eyes droop. I rest my head on the pillow her and I share and I wonder when the lads will be home and I think of how today John told me that he has a few more things to pack and then he's moving out to the suburbs where him and Cyn bought a house. I think of bringing Madison upstairs to her bed, but I did just make that warm fire, and I'm not all too uncomfortable laying here next to her on this couch. I look over her sleeping figure once more before I close my eyes with the image of my beautiful dreamer playing before my closed eyelids.


	28. Chapter 28

_Paul's POV_

I awake from my slumber in the middle of the night to see the fire still crackling away with its small flames that threaten to go out at any minute. I yawn and look to Mads who still lays next to me and I smile at the sight of her lovely self. I softly stroke her cheek with my thumb and then I stop and look to the clock that sits above the fireplace on the wall, and I think about going up to bed, but I'm far too comfortable here. I lay my head back on the pillow and pull the blanket up towards my shoulders and I close my eyes.

* * *

The next time I wake up it's because Madison moves on the couch and rests her head on my arm and I yawn. I glance to the clock that reads 10 in the morning and boy am I glad that I don't have to get up and do anything until the afternoon for some tv show we're appearing on. I groan at remembering how I'll need to be there early for rehearsal and everything. I look to Madison who's cuddled up to me and I comb her stray bangs away from her closed eyes. A smile appears on her face and I realize she's awake too.

"Morning." I greet her and her sleepy eyes open to settle on mine and I make a funny face at her and she giggles and sighs.

"How'd you sleep?" she questions and I wonder when the other lads came home last night.

"I slept fine thanks, how about you?" I reply and I stretch my arms high over my head.

"Pretty good, mm I'm hungry." she responds and I feel hungry too.

"Do you wanna go make something for brekky?" I suggest and she nods before we get off of the comfy couch to trudge into the empty kitchen.

I grab the empty kettle to fill it with water and I put it on the heated burner. I rub my eyes with a big yawn and walk over to the calendar on the wall next to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Do you work today?" I ask Mads while again stretching my arms and I walk over to sit at the island on one of the bar stools.

"Yeah, around 1:30." she replies and I run a hand through my hair to try and tame my crazy bed hair.

"Mm, what're you gonna do until then?" I ask while I think up something.

"I dunno, hang out with you I guess, if that's okay with you." she replies while standing at the fridge and she smiles at me.

"Mmm that's more than okay with me, but us lads have to go to Teddington tv studios to film an episode of 'Thank your lucky stars' at 1, but they'll want us all there around quarter after 12. Do you wanna come along? I think Mo or Pattie will be tagging along so if you get bored you can chat with them until you have to leave for work." I suggest and she purses her lips while thinking.

"Sure, that sounds fun. But first what should we have for breakfast?" she responds and I rest my chin on my propped arm.

"What about scrambled eggs and toast?" I propose and we decide on that.

We stood at the stove talking while I made the eggs and we talked and joked all while, and I found myself admiring her warm laugh even more this morning as it echoed around the kitchen.

I finish the eggs and set them on an oven mitt on the island and I sneak over to Mads who stands in front of the toaster that holds our cooking pieces of toast. I touch her waist and she immediately jumps which gets me chuckling and she turns around and pokes my chest.

"Oho somebody is ticklish, aren't they?" I tease and I watch as she tries so hard not to smile as we share eye contact.

"No." she argues and I tickle her side.

"Oh really, then why are you laughing when I tickle you?" I ask her with a smirk and she shoves my hand away with a laugh.

I tickle her other side and her sweet laugh escapes her smiling lips and she runs away from me. Oh so this is how it's going to be.

"You better be a fast runner, Mads!" I call to her while running and she makes a bound for the stairs which I chase her up.

She tries to enter her bedroom to find safety but I wrap my arms around her waist as we both are still laughing loudly.

"No, don't!" she objects as I carry her into my bedroom to lay her on the bed and I begin to tickle her sides once again.

"Paul!" she yells into the empty house because the lads never came home last night after all.

I pin her arms above her head while she struggles while flailing her pale arms and I have an amused grin plastered all over my face. I tickle her belly while she can't resist to laugh at my actions and I smile.

"Paul McCartney, stop it!" she objects and I stop with the tickling but I keep my two hands on top of hers above her head.

"You stink." she tells me while trying to regain her breath and I smirk at her words.

"No I don't, I took a bath yesterday." I reply and she smiles at my witty response.

I let go of her hands and I get off of her to lay beside her and she hits my arm.

"Hey, don't be getting violent with me now." I joke and she smiles while still breathing kind of hard and I comb a piece of her hair off of her cheek.

She starts to laugh and I can't help but to join in and then our laughs fade after a minute and serious expressions appear on our faces. I look into her soft eyes while she does the same with mine and I caress her flushed cheek. I lean in to touch my lips to her in a kiss and she kisses me back, but it lasted longer than just that. She moved her arms to go around my neck and I snake mine around her small waist while we still kiss deeply and I continue to cradle her cheek. We both pull away from the passionate kiss and she rests her head on my chest.

I sigh and stare up at the ceiling while my hands take their spots on her back and we both regain our breath. This girl just makes me wild with her intoxicating lips, her addictive voice and ravishing body. I'd never give up any of this with her, I decide while I bite my bottom lip that was just caressing her sweet pair.

I set aside those consuming thoughts and I look down at the darling girl whose brown head sits on my chest above my heart and her legs clad in pajama wear lay on top of mine. I mindlessly play with a strand of her hair as we lay on my bed without a care in the world currently, or so it seems, but I realize I have to return to reality.

"We should probably go back downstairs to make sure that toast hasn't burned." I state with a smirk and we leave my bed to return to the kitchen.

Luckily the toast didn't burn and Mads places them on the two plates we set out earlier and I hardly touched her side and she gave me the glare.

"Don't." she says with what she's trying to make to be a menacing look, but I just find her to be cute.

"You're funny." I reply and I kiss her cheek before treading over to the refrigerator for the jar of jam.

She smiles while spreading butter on her piece of toast and I grin while doing the same as I stand next to her. We eat our breakfast at the island next to each other and since we didn't feel like doing the dishes we decided to leave them and lounge on the couch instead.

"I really don't want to go to work today." Mads says as we sit on the couch together as my arm is around her while she fiddles with the ties on her pink pants.

"Why don't you just call in sick?" I reply and I poke her cheek which gets her to smile.

"But then I would have to get somebody to take my shift and I just can't not show up." she turns to meet my eyes to tell me and I nod my head up and down.

"Do you like working there?"

"I dunno, it's nothing special. It pays alright, but it can be really boring and I don't really enjoy it to be honest." she reveals and she flicks her hair off of her shoulder so it'll stay out of her eyes.

"Why don't you just put your two weeks in and then find a better one? Did you ever go to university for anything?" I inquire and my eyes run over her gentle features with her pink lips and exquisite bone structure, my how I'm falling for her even more.

"I'm sure there's some nice places around that are hiring. Why don't you come work at Abbey Road? Then we can see each other even more." I suggest and I kiss her cheek and I get her to blush.

"What would I do there?"

"You could be a secretary, I think that spot is open right now, and you're a great people person so I think you could do it." I encourage her and she seems to ponder the thought for a number of seconds.

"I can do some talking with the people in charge there, if you're interested in the job." I nuzzle my head against hers and say.

"You'd do that for me?" she turns to face me and she says.

"Mmhmm, I'd be happy to do it for you, and only you." I volunteer and she smiles at me and I wink at her.

"Well if it is available and if it pays okay, then I'd be interested." she tells me and I nod my head.

"I don't wanna work." she whines again and she buries her face into my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

"I told you Mads, just call in sick." I suggest to her again and I lightly tickle her side and she tenses up and shoves my hand away.

"No, I get my paycheck tomorrow so I might as well just go." she decides and she ends it with a sigh.

"When does your shift end, darling?" I question and I rest my head on top of hers.

"At 6." she replies not sounding too pleased with how long her shift will be.

"We'll be done with the show by then, and then we have to talk to Brian and some business people afterwards at the studio, and then I'll pick you up so we can do something together. How's that sounding to you?" I propose and we both lift her heads and I make eye contact with her.

"Okay."

"Smile." I tell her and I lean forward to rest my forehead on hers and I raise my eyebrows while I wait to see her bright smile.

I smile at her and before I know it I catch a glimpse of her grin.

"I'm gonna go shower and get dressed and then we'll leave." I state as we stand up from the couch and I look to the clock to see it to be 11:30.

I shower and throw on a pair of jeans and a button up before heading downstairs to find the lower level of the house to be empty since Madison is probably still upstairs getting ready herself. I come across her black purse in the kitchen as it sits on the counter and I find a notebook and a pen to write her a note. I fold it up and slip it into her bag before she walks into the kitchen and we leave in our separate cars and she follows me to the the studios where the lads already wait for us.

"Hello, miss." I greet Madison as I walk up to her car in the parking lot with my shades on and she smiles at me before I lace her fingers with mine.

We turn around to face the crowd of excited fans waiting by the studios front entrance door who are just going berserk at the sight of me. I wave to them as we pass them and we swiftly walk inside to find our way through the place to the stage, and then to the dressing room. We enter the dressing room where the other lads are puffing on their cigarettes and lounging about in chairs while still in causal wear.

"Oh lookie here, it's the two lovers!" John exclaims as we enter holding hands.

I roll my eyes with slightly flushed cheeks and I lead Madison over to the nearest couch where Ringo and Mo already sit.

"Hey Mo, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Madison Shepherds. Mads, this is Ritchie's girlfriend Maureen Cox." I introduce the two women to each other and they both say hi to each other and smile at the other.

I sigh and sit back to wrap my arm around my girl and she looks around the room with a kind of bored look and I gently squeeze her shoulder. She turns to me with a questioning look and I peck her on the lips and I give her a smile. She smiles back and her cheeks blush a light pink and I ponder the thought of what we should do tonight after we both finish work, I have to think of something brilliant.

**AN: Are you liking it? Are you still liking this story too? I sure hope so.**


	29. Chapter 29

_Paul's POV_

I glance around the room as cigarette smoke mixes with the air, and I wonder if Mads smokes, I don't think she does anyways. I dig out my pack of ciggies from inside of my blazer and I hold the open carton out to Mads and she kind of to my surprise takes one. Like the polite gentlemen I am I light it for her and then I light my own to take a puff from.

"Hey John, so what's the business meeting Brian wants us to be at after the taping?" I join the mess of conversations and I exhale the smoke through my mouth and I scratch my nose.

"I dunno, i think some uptight business blokes will be there to discuss all that rubbish Brian deals with. I have no idea why he would want us there." he replies with an annoyed tone and I raise my eyebrows to let them fall.

I sigh and take another drag from my cigarette and in walks Brian in his spiffy suit and his eyes run over us four lads and the two girls who also sit in the room.

"Hello boys." Brian greets us and we all reply with variations of 'hi' in reply.

"Uh Brian, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Madison. You two might have met before, but I'm not sure." I state as I try to remember if I've ever introduced the two, but I don't think I have.

They both exchange hellos and small smiles briefly before he gets down to business to tell us what the plan for the day is and we all listen obediently, but I couldn't help to notice John who looked bored out of his mind while Brian spoke, typical John. Brian finishes with his little speech to inform us about what we're expected of today and we all give nods of our heads to say we get what he's saying.

"Well I'm gonna go tune up, wanna come love?" I get up from the sofa and Mads takes my hand and we exit the room smelling of nicotine and we travel down the dimly lit hallway to find the stage.

"You're having a live audience, I assume?" Madison states and I let out the cigarette smoke through my nostrils and I let go of her hand to kneel down and open up my bass' case.

"Mmhmm." I reply and I get the old Hofner out and I find the cord to plug it into the amplifier and Madison sits at my feet while I check the tuning on the instrument.

"Do you like being a Beatle?" she randomly asks me and I look out at the completely empty area where two levels of seating are and regular lights sit on us.

"I suppose, why do you ask?" I reply and I take one last puff from the cigarette before finding a garbage can around the corner from the stage to toss the butt in.

"I dunno, I just wonder if you ever get tired of the screaming fans, the long hours, the recording, being bothered on the streets and signing autographs." she responds and I walk back over to her to remove my blazer that I set on the amp and I put the strap over my shoulder.

"Well it certainly gets tiresome, but it's also exhilarating in a way." I answer and I set my bass down to go and pick up my guitar to just waste the time with.

She nods her pretty little head and I play a G chord to check my tuning and then I rest my hands on the guitar to meet her warm eyes.

"You have a point though, because it isn't like ideal with the pressures of fame and being such an influence on the youth. But I enjoy making music and getting to share it with people and seeing their happy faces when I go out on stage." I comment and I see her smile at my words, and she nods too.

"And what about you, where do you fall in this whole career talk? Didn't you want to be something when you were little?" I ask her and she plays with a ring on her hand.

"Yeah, I wanted to be a ballerina." she answers in her soft voice.

"What happened?"

"Well I couldn't stand on my tippy toes and I never pursued it." she remarks and she tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"What about university?"

"I never went, I could never figure out what I wanted to be. I know how dumb it sounds." she states.

"I don't think it's dumb, I never went to university." I comment.

"But you have musical talent, and you can write wonderful songs and play guitar like nobody else." she disagrees a bit.

"And you don't have talent? I've seen you in the kitchen and you seem so at home cooking and making the whole house smell fantastic. I can't even do something as simple as boiling pasta, when you can make cookies that aren't hard as a rock, and you make the best lasagna I've ever tasted. Don't underestimate yourself Madison, you have plenty of talent that a ton of people would love to have themselves." I try to reassure her and I recognize her bright smile at my sentence of encouraging words and I too smile.

"But being able to cook a meal and bake cookies is expected of women though. Even though times have changed for women i still feel like we're just supposed to do the cleaning around the house, get pregnant and do the cooking." she objects and I sigh and set my guitar down not even a foot away from me.

"What's with all of the 'buts'? You have to believe in yourself, darling." I tell her and her eyes raise to mine.

"And what if I don't believe in myself?"

"Well if it counts I'll always believe in you." I tell her and I place my finger under her chin to bring her face to mine and I kiss her on the lips for a short second.

"Where's that smile, huh?" I question as she still has that discouraged look on her lovely face and that smile soon reappears on those lips that I just kissed.

"There it is." I add on and I run my finger over her cheek for a second.

A moment of silence comes between us while we sit there cross legged across from each other and I take her hand in mine to admire and hold.

"How'd you know that you wanted to be a musician?"

"I guess it probably came from being so comfortable with music at such a early age because of my dad being a musician himself. It's always been a passion of mine and it was something I could resort to when things got rough and when I just wanted to get away from everything and everybody." I respond and she takes a few seconds to seemingly process the information and she returns to fiddling with her ring.

"Do you want a family one day?" she questions randomly and she brings her gaze back up to the level of mine.

"Yeah I'd love to have one, how about you?" I answer.

"Same here, I've always wanted to be a mum since I was little." she offers her answer and we both smile, and my smile is because of the thoughts of having my own children who look like me and who I can cuddle and play with.

A mostly comfortable silence overcomes us as I play with the the laces of my shoes and I slowly raise my eyes to see the lovely bird whom I can now call my girlfriend, biting her bottom lip while mindlessly twisting the gold ring around her finger. My how beautiful she is, and especially with the little amount of makeup she wears. I find her to be the most stunning girl when she hasn't any makeup on, she doesn't need any.

I pick up my guitar and make a chord with my right hand and I start to play around with a few chords and a picking pattern, even though it probably sounds horrible right now, it could always turn into something.

"Do you wanna play?" I suggest to her and I hold out the guitar to her and she shakes her head with a grin.

She stops with her ring and raises her knees to wrap her arms around them as she's in dark jeans and a long sleeved brown sweater, along with a chunky necklace.

"Why not?" I ask and I fold my hands over the guitar and she just laughs.

"Because I don't want John or any of them coming out here and hearing my bad guitar playing." she replies self consciously, but I get her to at least take the guitar from me to sit on her lap.

"They won't be mean to you or anything, we all were novices at one point." I try to make her feel better, but her fingers don't touch the strings.

"Are you sure? Because if they come out and make fun of me, then I am going to so disown you." she threatens and as much as she tries to come off as completely serious, I hear the hint of a smile in her voice.

"Yes, I'm positive. Now play me something." I tell her and she sighs and finally makes contact with the strings by forming a chord with her right hand.

She smiles with red cheeks as I look at her with a smile of my own and she gets the courage to strum a chord and I move closer to her, and I fear I'm only making her more nervous. She stops with the strumming and exhales a sigh.

"It's okay darling, just pretend that I'm not here." I suggest and she nods her brunette head up and down.

I push her hair over her shoulder to rest there so it won't get in the way of her eyes and soon enough her long fingers are dancing across the frets of the guitar while she strums along to some silent beat. I continue to smile proudly at watching her play, but she doesn't make any means to sing along to this unsung song, but she's still doing a great job. She messes up on a chord and sighs with a sad look and then sets the guitar quickly and looks to her lap.

"I'm done." she states and I bite my bottom lip.

"Why'd you stop, love? It was just a little mess up." I tell her, but she avoids my eyes and then I raise her chin with the help of my pointer finger and she immediately smiles.

"Yes. I felt embarrassed and I don't wanna mess up in front of you." she reveals.

"Why're so nervous in front of me?" I ask, but right when I asked her I knew why and my finger drops from her chin.

"Because you're a professional musician!" she answers and I don't see this conversation ending on a good note, so I stand from my spot on the floor to set my guitar over on its stand.

I walk back to her to hold out my hand which she takes and I help her up and we exit the stage.

"Where are we going?" she questions and I glance to my watch seeing that we have a few more minutes to spend together before I have to go rehearse.

We find a staircase going up to the upper level for seating and we take a seat next to each other and since she doesn't have her cigarette anymore i assume she tossed it in the trash like I did with mine. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she rests her head on my shoulder and I tilt mine to rest on hers.

"You don't need to be nervous around me." I tell her as we stare out some window to our left that shows the bustling town outside.

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I get like that sometimes. But it's only when we're out in public, around the lads or playing guitar." she admits and I cock my head to look at her gentle face.

"Is there any way I can help with that?" I query.

"You can stop being so damn attractive." she answers and there appears her small smirk and I raise my eyebrows.

"Is that so, Ms. Sassy?" I joke and she giggles and I nuzzle my head against hers for a second.

"Yes." she states and I softly wipe my thumb under her eye as an eyelash of hers had fallen there and we form a strong eye contact.

We both lean in and since my hand still sits on her cheek I hold her cheek when our lips meet in a tender kiss, and as the corridor here is empty we don't hold back, but instead kiss a bit longer. I continue to kiss sweet Madison while her soft lips are making me go mad while my own are on hers, and I hate to withdraw, but I must as I hear Brian's voice calling for mine.

"Oh Paul, there you are. Come down to the stage now, we're going to begin a short rehearsal." he comes around the blind corner to find me there with my rosy cheeked girlfriend whom my arm is around and my hand rests on her knee.

"Alright. Thanks, Brian." I reply and he just gives me a simple nod before leaving his stance in front of the staircase and I look back to Madison.

Grins appear on our faces at the same time and I plant another kiss on her lips, just a short one this time and she kisses me back before I pull away.

"Would you be comfortable sitting in the seats with Mo while we rehearse?" I ask her as I look over her and I again notice her blushing cheeks.

"Yeah. How long do you think it'll take?" she questions and I think while I bite my lip.

"I dunno, probably until quarter to 1, and they'll let people come in to take their seats then, and then we go on at 1. What time do you reckon you'll need to leave for work?" I respond with a question of my own for her.

"Probably 1." she answers.

"That's probably best that you do then, because they'll want you having a ticket, and the crowds of people." I say to her and she understands what I have to say.

We get up from the stairs and travel through the hall hand in hand until we come upon the doors into the auditorium where we walk in to hear guitars warming up and John's witty voice that echoes of the walls.

"Mo's nice and friendly, so try to talk to her and strike up some conversation about some girl thing while you're bored listening to us. Try, kay?" I advise her to do with a smile and we stop a row before where Maureen sits and I peck her before my hand leaves hers and I go for the door leading to the stage. Lets hope I won't make some big fool of myself in front of my new girlfriend here, nerves man.

**AN: Are you still liking this story or no?**


	30. Chapter 30

I take a seat on the outside chair to Maureen's left and she turns to me and flashes me a warm smile and I hear guitar playing and we turn our eyes back to the stage. Paul counts off up to 4 and they all start to play their separate instrument in unison and John begins to sing one of their songs I'm familiar with. I meet Paul's eyes and he winks at me while he sings harmony to John's singing and he smiles big at me, I smile back. Maureen seemed to get bored with watching and struck up a conversation with me.

"How long have you and Paul been dating?"

"Uh only a few days, but it's been kind of complicated and all, over the last few weeks." I reply and she nods her head with a smile.

"Ah, well Paul is a nice guy, I've known him about as long as I've known Ritchie. I've gone on holiday with Paul once or twice with Ritch, he's fun to be around, he always cheers anybody up when they're down." she comments and I smile, and I admit I don't know what to say in return to that.

"How long have you and Ritchie been dating?"

"I'm from Liverpool too and I used to see the lads play at the Cavern when they had gigs there." she begins and she goes on to tell me a few things about her and Ringo's relationship.

While we were talking the boys were going through a run of a few songs and I had to take a look at my watch a few times to make note of the time which is getting less and less for me to stay. Maureen and I went on to talk more about things like our jobs, family and what we like to do in our free time and she gave some insight on what being the girlfriend of a Beatle is like. She had told me that she had to quit her old job as a hairdresser because of the fans and that she once got badly scratched on the face by one, I knew it'd be harder than a regular relationship and that there's the possibility that I would get hurt, and I now took that more seriously.

"Well I have to be going, another boring day at work. It was really nice to see you again and to talk, I hope we'll get to see each other soon." I state as I get up from my chair and the boys went back to their dressing room.

"Have a nice day at work, Madison. Yeah, it was great, I'll talk to you soon." she replies and I smile at her and walk down the large aisle toward the door for the stage and once i arrive at their dressing room I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" John calls out in a funny voice.

"Who do ya think?" I call back with a smirk.

"Go ahead and come in, love!" I hear Paul call from the other side of the door and I open the door to find the four sitting and standing in various spots.

"Well it's that time, so I'm gonna go then." I state after closing the door and Paul leaves his chair in front of the vanity to stand by me.

"Eh lads, do ya um mind?" Paul says to them and they listen and leave the room.

"They didn't have to leave, you know." I tell Paul as I look up at him since he's taller than me and he holds one of my hands.

"I know, but I wanted to kiss you goodbye, and for it not to be awkward or anything." he remarks and I just nod my brunette head.

He wraps his arms around my waist as he had changed into just his pants that apart of his fancy suit while he's otherwise in a different white button up that's unbuttoned all of the way down to reveal to me his bare chest.

"I hope you have a blast with the taping, and that you don't have too much fun at that meeting." my arms go around his neck and he grins.

"Oh don't you worry, I'll try my hardest not to, you know how enjoyable those things can be." he comments sarcastically and we both laugh, and our soft laughs end when he leans in to kiss me and I kiss him back.

We part after a second and my eyes go back to his pair and he kisses my cheek.

"Ta, love. You have a fabulous day yourself and I know that you really don't wanna work today, but before you know it your shift will be over and I'll be there to pick you up."

I smile and he too does and I fix his messed up collar of his shirt and he shoots me a thankful smile.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later, darling." he adds on and my eyes trail to the small clock on the wall that reminds me that I need to leave in order to make it to work on time.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

He nods and moves in again for a quick goodbye kiss and he catches my hand when it falls from his neck to give it a squeeze and I look back to him with a small smile. He lets go and I leave the small room to glide down the case of stairs and I make my way to the front entrance to leave and get into my car after struggling to escape the hysterical girls waiting out front for their admission into the building.

I wasn't happy to be there at my work folding the boxes of new clothes that had came in today along with the new shipments, but fortunately today we weren't all that busy, I was glad for that. The first half of my shift flew by and I wasn't all that happy to return from my break to get back to those clothes to place on displays and hangers.

I went to the break room in back of the shop where the employees things are to get my lip balm and when I was digging around in my purse I found some note with my name labeled on it, in what I recognize to be Paul's handwriting. I found the lip balm too and I put some on to toss it back in my purse and I open the note I've been itching to read ever since I discovered it. I open the folded sheet of paper to find a long paragraph written in of course Paul's writing and I smile

**_Madison,_**

**_Hey, love. You're upstairs still getting ready while I'm in the kitchen bored and I thought I'd write you a nice little note. I wish you didn't dislike your job so much, so I thought I'd give you a thing to smile about while there. I'm excited to do this taping for the show today, but I'm absolutely dreading this bloody meeting I have to attend afterwards, I haven't liked the sound of it ever since Brian told us about it. Anyways, I'm looking forward to seeing you afterward and getting to spend the rest of my night with you, I couldn't think of anything that could be better than that. _**

**_I'm beyond the moon happy that we're okay with each other again, and now that you're my girlfriend. I still feel a tad guilty about what's gone wrong for us and how I didn't handle the situations well, but I'm going to make it up to you by not messing this chance up with you. I know it's only the beginning of our relationship together, technically, and I'm hoping that whatever bumps we have along the road that we'll get over them, and I know we're gonna make some wonderful memories together. Well I don't want you to catch me writing this, so this is where this note ends. I'll see you soon, darling, and don't forget to smile. I love your beautiful smile._**

**_Love,_**

**_Paul xxxxxxx_**

I smile to myself as I read his sweet little letter to me, and another employee walks in to ask with help at the registers.

"Yeah, okay." I reply with a soft tone after being provided with this hope and encouragement, I don't have long to get through until my shift is over and I'm with Paul again. He's so sweet, I'm a lucky girl.

I went to help with the growing line of customers who hold their pile of clothes to purchase and I smiled all while, I couldn't forget that kind note, that was so nice of him to do.

Paul was right because before I knew it I saw his car pull up in front of the store and I went in back to get my coat and purse to leave. I said goodbye to the other employees before leaving the warm building to meet the drop of temperature outside and I get into the car where Paul is tapping his hands on the wheel along to a song on the radio, I love his little things.

"Hey Mads, how was work?" he asks after turning the volume off and smiling at me when I got in.

"It went really good, better than I thought. How about you, you didn't die from boredom at that business thing, did you?" I reply and once I get my seatbelt on he puts on his blinker to get into the lane of traffic.

"Ah that's great to hear, and I am still here, aren't I?" he replies and we share smiles.

I softly laugh and he smiles while looking ahead and he uses a blinker to switch into the other lane. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" I question.

"It certainly wasn't something I'd like to do again, but the blokes from some company were talking all this rubbish that was hard to follow. It was like they don't know English, it was frustrating," he answers my question and once we leave the worse of the traffic after he had taken a few turns his left hand found mine to lace his long fingers with mine. "Luckily Brian was there to translate for us and then we had to sign some things, mostly John and I." he finishes and he applies the brakes to stop the car at a light.

"Oh well it could've been worse, so that's good it wasn't. What was it for anyways?"

"For this company that was formed for the rights to our songs, I don't really know how the whole thing works. Brian handles it all." he replies and I nod to myself.

Nothing is said as we make our way out of the part of town where so many people are and where the traffic is densely packed, and we now are on a road where few buildings are on our sides, mostly trees as well as long driveways. I spot a sign that said something about free pets and I wish we hadn't passed it.

"Paul, will you please go back?"

"Where to?" he asks with a confused expression and he pulls over to the side.

"Not far back, just to where that red mailbox is. There was a sign for free puppies, could we maybe go look?" I reply with hopes that he'll say yes and he purses his lips while pondering the request as the car idles.

"Alright, we'll go give them a look." he agrees and I smile big and kiss his cheek which he smiles at.

He waits for a few cars to pass before getting back onto the road and pulling into an empty lot to turn around in and the green sign with white lettering comes back into my view. He pulls into the driveway to find a nice, blue house with a red truck in the driveway in front of a blue garage and I see a friendly middle aged woman outside and she looks to us.

"I'll go ask if we can see them." I tell Paul and he nods and my hand leaves his to get out of the car and I approach the woman who has a ponytail of red hair.

"Hi, my boyfriend and I saw your sign about free puppies, and we're wondering if we could see them." I state.

"Oh yes, of course, love. They're in the house with their mum." she replies in her soft voice.

I nod and go back to the car to get Paul and I tell him the good news and I take his hand and he follows me to the house. She answers the door and we follow her to the living room where in a large cardboard box with a thick towel on the bottom a golden female Cocker Spaniel is laying with an array of her small litter.

"Paul, look at them." I turn to him to say and he smiles as he looks at them too.

I squeeze his hand and continue to awe over them while a few are awake and other's are sleeping and the mum rests her head on her paws, the new mum must be tired from taking care of her new pups.

"How old are they?" I ask.

"They turned nine weeks yesterday, love," she replies. "This here is Sally, and it's her second litter, and it was a good one mostly but one didn't make it when they were all born. There's 2 boys and 2 girls, they're sister just found a family yesterday." she answers and I continue to smile at the adorable sight of them.

"They wouldn't happen to have gotten any shots or vaccinations, have they?" Paul inquires.

"Actually yes they have, and they're all very healthy." she answers kind of to my surprise and I look to Paul cocks his head to face me.

"Could we hold one?" I ask and she nods.

"Sure, pick whichever one you want." she replies and we part to bend down and i watch as Paul picks up a boy who's the color of light brown, not quite creme who has white on his belly and neck, he walked right up to Paul. I carefully gather a girl with a pink ribbon around her neck who's the color of her mum.

"My husband and I gave them temporary names to tell them apart. You have Peanut there, and she has Dolly." the lady tells us and I see Paul pet the puppy's head with a warm smile on his face.

"I'll give you two a minute to talk." she leaves with those words and I look to Paul expectantly while holding the lovably puppy.

"You want one, don't you, sweetheart?" he asks and me and I nod of course, they're so cute.

"Do you want to get one?" I question him and he bites his bottom lip and he looks down to the barely awake puppy who looks up at him with his brown eyes.

"Would it be okay if we got the little boy here?" he replies and I'm taken aback a bit to hear him say that we can get one, even though he said it in different words.

"Sure, can I hold him?" I ask and I set down the girl by her mum to take Peanut from his arms and the cuddly puppy seems nervous around strangers and he peers up at me with his innocent eyes.

"Hi there, sweet pea." I speak to him and I pet his back and Paul moves to stand behind me and pet him too.

"Hey there peanut, how would you like it if you came home with us?" Paul talks to him and he scratches at his small ears.

The lady re emerges at just the right time as we still admire the little pet.

"We'd like to take this little one home with us, if that's alright." Paul states and I turn to him with a thankful smile and he winks at me.

"Alright, you made a fine choice, you know. He's a very alert pup who likes to play, and be with somebody. He's very well behaved and is developing right along. I'm sure he'll fit right in at home." she replies and we both smile.

"I'll go get his medial papers and the bit of dog food I have for him." she remarks and we nod and go back to awing over Peanut who has taken my heart in his little paw, he's going to be ours.

"Thank you so much." I turn around to Paul and say and he kisses me.

"Welcome, and I just can't resist. I'm sure the lads won't really mind, they all love pets, and there's no way they could resist those eyes." he adds on and I smile at his reply.

She returns with his papers saying what shots he's had and the bag of his dog food and she tells us what food to get, how much to feed him and when.

I watch as Paul who stands next to me digs out his wallet to take out a nice amount of money and he walks up to the lady, Violet, to hand it to her.

"Oh son, thank you for the thought, but he's free like the sign says." she kindly refuses his money.

"No, I want you to have it, it must not be easy living on a farm." Paul tells her since we had assumed from the chicken coop out back and barn also that her husband and her work a farm.

"Thank you, it means so much." she replies gratefully and Paul nods with a warm smile.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks again." I say to her minutes later after some more talk about Peanut as we are about to walk out the door with our new pet.

"Of course, loves! I know you'll take care of the lad and give him a good home. If you have any questions, just ring me." she replies and we wave before leaving for the car.

"I'm glad you had me stop and turn around, if it weren't for your good eye, we wouldn't be bringing the little pal home with us." Paul says as we exit the dirt driveway while I hold the nervous puppy on my lap who shakes a little bit and I pet him.

"So am I, this day is just getting better and better." I reply and he flashes me a smile before getting back into traffic.

"What d'ya reckon we should name the pup then?" Paul questions.

"I dunno, do you have any ideas?"

"Nah, maybe we should just see what the next hour brings us 'cause we gotta go to the pet store to find him a bed, more food, some toys, a collar and maybe a leash." Paul suggests and I think it's a good idea.

"Alright, sounds good to me." I remark and my eyes stay on the light brown, ten week old puppy who's now apart of the family.

**AN: Are you liking these parts? I'd love to hear your thoughts on them!**


	31. Chapter 31

I continue to pet and admire the pup as he sits in my lap while Paul drives us back into town and we soon arrive at a quaint, little pet shop. I carry the pet in my arms as I walk beside Paul and we're both relieved to find only a few older looking people to be in the store, I know how he most of the times is okay with the fans but there's always an exception or two.

"Hello, can I help you with anything today?" a female employee asks us as we have our backs to her while staring at a wall with various kinds of dog food and we turn around to face her.

"Oh, well isn't he adorable." she exclaims at the sight of our puppy and she softly pets his head and I smile.

"What a lovely dog you have. Now can I help you with finding anything for this little sweetheart?" she questions after standing up straight again.

"Yes, we need to buy him some puppy food, a collar, some toys and a bed. Perhaps you could help us find what's right for him." Paul answers and I glance around the small store.

"Of course, if you'll follow me I'll show you what I think would suit him best." she advises and she ends up leading us to the appropriate kind of dog food and we find a basket to toss that and other things in for our pup.

We found a little red bed for him, a blue collar, a few squeaky toys and others that hopefully he'll like.

"I'm glad that's over." Paul concludes after we get our seat belts on and he sets the bulging bag of things on the back seat.

"Me too." I agree and we make our way back to the house where it's just Paul and I.

"Mm I'm hungry, how about you darling?" Paul states as he stretches and he walks over to the fridge.

I bend down to set the the small pet who walks around sniffing the wooden floor and I glance to Paul who watches him with a small smile.

"Yeah, a snack sounds good to me. What are you thinking?" I reply and he goes over to the pantry and he opens a cabinet.

"I dunno really, we really need to go grocery shopping, we're running low," he replies and he shuts the wood door to rest against the island and our eyes trail to the adorable puppy who sits looking between us. "You know, we need to find a name for him. Ya got any ideas, darling?"

"Not really no, do you?"

"Nope." he answers with a sigh and I rest my head in my chin and he hums.

"S'mores sound so good to me right now." Paul randomly says aloud and I smile at the sentence.

"You're right, they do. Well we could always make them in the oven. Do we have everything for two?" I question and I turn to face him and he goes back over to the cupboard to take out a box of graham crackers, a bar of chocolate and a half full bag of marshmallows.

"Yeah, we have plenty." he answers and I see him smile big.

"What?"

"I just had the best idea for a name for the lad." he answers and he cocks his head in my direction to share my gaze.

"What?"

"Do you like the name Graham for him?" he suggests and I grin at it and I look to the innocent puppy.

"You got that from the graham crackers didn't you?" I turn back to my boyfriend and he shrugs his shoulders with a smirk grazing his pink lips.

"You know what, I think it would fit him very well. I love that name." I reply and he walks over to us and he gently picks up the fragile puppy to sit on the table by me with him in his arms.

"I really like it too, it just clicked when I thought of it." he comments and he fiddles with his dark blue collar around the pups neck.

"Hi, Graham." Paul speaks to him and I pet his soft back.

"Is he going to be Graham McCartney or Graham Shepherds?" I inquire after a minute and Paul sits him on his legs.

"He could be named Graham Shepherds-McCartney." he proposes with a sly grin and he both giggle at the way it sounds.

"Lets just name him that until we figure it out, is that alright with you, love?"

"Mmhmm, it's perfectly alright." I reply and he winks at me and leans over to press his lips to mine in a simply sweet kiss and we exchange soft smiles afterwards with the other, our partner.

"Do you want something to eat too, Graham? You look hungry, lad." Paul says to our puppy and he sets him on the floor and he pads after Paul as he walks over to his blue dog dish to pour some kibble in it that Graham hungrily eats.

I get up from my chair to grab two plates from the cabinet while Paul fills up Graham's water dish to set beside his food and I take a few a crackers out from the box.

"Whatcha doing?" Paul questions as he comes over to me and he sits on the counter next to me.

"Making us s'mores." I reply and I lift my eyes as I felt his on me and sure enough he's gazing at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I ask and he shakes his head and I look back to my hands that assemble the sweet treats.

"I'm just admiring my pretty girlfriend, that's all." he replies and I smile with blushing cheeks as I place the top cracker on top of the marshmallow and I take both of them to put on a cookie sheet to place it in the heated oven.

I turn back to him to see his bright smile and he takes my hand and pulls me over to stand in between his legs and we look at each other as we're at the same eye level. He tucks a lost piece of my hair back behind my ear and I smile at him.

"Are you okay with us just spending the night here with little Graham?" he inquires and he plays with my fingers as he holds my hands.

"Yeah I am," I begin to say. "You didn't have anything planned for tonight, did you?" I finish and he shakes his head.

"No, we could find some things to do here though. Maybe we could do some cooking or baking together." he suggests and I smile at his words.

"That'd be fun." I reply and I hear Graham tread over to us and he starts to whine as he sits at our feet.

My hands leave Paul's as I bend over to pick the lonely pet up and I return to standing in front of Paul and we both pet him.

"What's the matter, bud?" Paul speaks to him and we continue to pet him and talk to him until our s'mores are done in the oven.

We bring our snacks on a plate into the living room and we set Graham in his bed in front of the couch where we chose to sit after changing into more comfortable clothes to lounge about in.

"Mm these are so good, Mads." Paul comments as his mouth is full with the s'more and I laugh as I hold my sticky snack in my hand.

"You're not supposed to talk with your mouth full!" I exclaim with a laugh and he tries not to laugh too and he sighs.

"But it's so good." he whines and he eats the cracker and then the melted marshmallow and he decides to be funny and he smears the melted chocolate on my cheek.

"Paul!" I complain and he bursts into a fit of giggles with a big grin on his face and I wipe it off to place it on his cheek and I set my empty plate on the coffee table.

"Mads!" he states and I laugh as he grabs his napkin to wipe it off and I steal the napkin from him to get the rest of the chocolate from my cheek.

Later on after we had calmed down and put our childish antics behind us my head lays on his lap while my eyes are set on his lovely pair that look down on me while he strokes my hair.

"It looks like Graham is tired from all of the fun too." Paul states and I turn my head to see the puppy sound asleep in his small bed.

"He's so adorable." I state and I look back to Paul whose hand rests on my cheek and I play with the buttons on his blue button up.

"Ah I know." he agrees and I glance up back to his eyes that never seem to leave me and he flashes me a warm smile.

"What're you thinking about?" I ask him and he pulls the blanket farther up my body as we've been lazy on the couch for the past half hour.

"Just about the wonderful girlfriend I have, what about you, darling?" he replies and I smile.

"About you." I reply and he grins and runs the back of his finger over my cheek.

"Oh really, what about me?"

"Just how I love to spend time with you because you're funny, and no matter what we do we always have fun together. I've never had that happen with somebody."

"Neither have I, you're pretty special." he comments and he pushes my hair over my shoulder.

"So are you, you turned out to be different than I thought you'd be." I admit and I keep my eyes on his.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing." I reply and he nods his head at my answer.

We don't say anything for a minute and I close my eyes while I feel his fingers play with my hair and I sigh.

"My parents want to meet you, you know. I'm supposed to go up there in a few days." I tell him and I wonder what he'll have to say to that.

"I'd love to meet them, but I'd be all nervous and afraid they won't like me." he expresses and I open my eyes and sit up and I sit beside him and his arm goes around my shoulder.

"You play in front of thousands of people weekly and you're nervous to meet my normal parents?" I ask him and he shrugs with a slightly embarrassed look and I cradle his cheek.

"You really don't need to be nervous, Paul."

"Have you told them about us?" he questions and I nod.

"How'd that go?" he questions with a smirk and my hand leaves his cheek.

"They didn't believe me at first, of course, but they're happy about it and they want to see what you're like." I reply and he nods his raven haired head.

The front door opens and Graham wakes up to sit up and he looks at John as he enters by himself and he notices the dog.

"Eh, who's this?" he questions and he takes off his shoes and jacket to move over to shy Graham.

"We found this nice lady giving away free puppies on our way back home, and we couldn't resist to get one. His name is Graham." Paul informs John and I rest my head on his shoulder while I feel him rubbing my back.

"Oh, hey there, little guy." John speaks to him and he picks him up to pet him and he starts to whine.

"What's the matter, lad?" John asks the shy puppy.

"He might need to go outside. Here, I'll take him out." Paul brings up and he takes Graham from John and he plops down on the couch beside me.

"What'd you two make?" he questions as he looks at our empty plates.

"We made s'mores in the oven, they're really good. You can make one for yourself if you want, we left the stuff out on the counter in case." I say, but he shakes his head.

"Ta though." he remarks and I nod.

"What have you and lover boy been up to?" he inquires and I wrap my arms around my bent knees.

"Nothing really, how about you?"

"I just came back for the last few boxes of mine. Cyn and I are getting all the moving done today." he answers and I nod.

"We're all gonna miss you."

"Oh you'll still be seeing me, I just won't be annoying you lot as much as usual." he comments with a sly grin.

"Oh."

"Paul's really happy you two are together, you know," he tells me in a serious tone. "You were the only thing he's been able to talk about today." he reveals and I can't help to smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah of course. He's simply mad about you, love. I honestly have never seen him so crazy about a bird like he is about you. He's had girlfriends before you, and I've seen how he was with 'em, and the way he treated them too, but it's different with you," he confesses this new and flattering information to me. "Us lads were getting sick of hearing him talk about how pretty ya are, how you're a brilliant cook, and how he's gonna try and get you the secretary job at the studios today, but we're all glad to see him finally happy."

"You really do make lover boy happy, he thinks you're the best thing is this world. Maybe he's getting a little far fetched, but us lads when we find a girl that we like there aren't any boundaries for us really." he says with good intentions to his words and I grin, what a lovely boyfriend I have.

**AN: I'm hoping that you're enjoying these parts! I haven't heard from any of you much lately on how you like these parts, so I'd love to read your thoughts you have on this part and maybe the direction this story is heading in.**


	32. Chapter 32

I continue to smile at John's nice words and he sighs and gets up from the couch.

"Well I'll be going then. Have a nice time with lover boy and that new pup. I reckon I'll see you all soon." John states and I nod with a smile and he walks upstairs and leaves with a few boxes in hand.

Paul enters back into the house carrying the puppy and he sets him down and he runs over to me, but he can't quite jump up onto the couch.

"Hold on, I'll help you up." I tell the impatient pet and he lays on the other side of the couch.

"Hey, that's my spot, Graham!" Paul exclaims as he walks over and I laugh.

He picks him up to set on his lap and his arm goes back around me and I snuggle into his shoulder while we run our hands over the puppy.

"Thanks for that sweet note you left in my purse. It made my day at work much better." I thank him and he cocks his head to look at me and I give him a kiss.

"You're welcome, darling. I'm glad you liked it, and I just thought I'd give you something to smile about." he replies and he nuzzles his head against mine affectionately.

"Are you still hungry?" I ask him and he nods and I comb his hair away from his dashing eyes.

"Is there anything you want for dinner? I could go pick up what we need for it at the grocery store and you could stay here with Graham." I suggest and I take a look at the puppy who sits on Paul's lap with his head laid on his arms.

"Hmm, why don't we just have something simple like mashed potatoes and hamburgers?" he suggests.

"Do you know how to make hamburgers?" I question and he shrugs.

"I'm gonna run to the store then, I'll be back soon." I tell him and he leans in for a tender kiss and he smiles at me before I walk out of the front door to take my car to the grocery store to buy some hamburger and a few other things.

_Paul's POV_

I sigh and look to Graham who lays on my lap and I scratch at his floppy ears, he's such a cute dog. I instantly felt a connection with the lad when he padded up to me earlier today and butted his head against my hand. I think he'll make a nice pet for Mads and I, as well as the other two lads. Maybe it's a bit early for Madison and I to be getting a pet together, but we've never taken anything slow really, and it just seemed meant to be getting him. I pet his head some more and then he follows me into the kitchen where I wash the cookie sheet the s'mores cooked on and the two plates to place back with the already clean dishes and I smile at the lad as he sits at my feet, I had to be careful not to step on the little runt.

I cleaned up the house a bit with the help of Graham who didn't exactly help, but instead he just followed me, literally everywhere he did. I must admit that the little fella is growing on me. I got the hamper from upstairs with the dirty clothes to bring down to the laundry room and I did a few loads of just darks, whites and colors while Madison went to the store. I was still in the laundry room with Graham who I placed in the empty laundry basket when I heard the front door open and footsteps.

"Paul?" Madison calls out for me and I shut the washer door and I pick up Graham and set the basket against the wall.

"I'm in the kitchen, darling." I call back and she enters with a bag of stuff to set on the counter.

"Hey, how'd shopping go?" I ask and I look at the clock that reads 7:45.

"Good, I got some hamburger, and a few other things. Do you wanna make dinner together then?" she proposes and I nod and place Graham in his bed that I brought in here for him.

We went on to make a pretty wonderful dinner and luckily I didn't burn the burgers Mads left me to cook after she added seasoning to them and we made the balls to flatten them into patties.

"Do you want dessert?" Mads walks up to me as I sit at the counter writing and I turn around to wrap my arms around her small waist and she rests her hands on my shoulders.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask and I pull her in closer to me and she lays her forehead on mine for a second and I touch my lips to hers in barely a kiss.

"Well there's a box of brownie mix high up in one of the cupboards." she states and I grin at her words.

We separate and I reached up for the box and we dug out a glass dish which she had me grease while she cracked the eggs into the large mixing bowl along with the mix, oil and water.

"Here muscles will you mix this together?" she asks me after getting it all in the bowl.

"Me muscles? I have wimpy muscles! You have probably have bigger ones than me!" I reply and I touch her bicep and shrug.

We both flex our muscles to show the other and I admit she has some pretty toned arms and we both laugh.

"Fine, but once I get tired you're helping me, love." I take the big wooden spoon from her with a grin.

She pokes my side and I raise my eyebrows at her and she throws away the egg shells, and rinses out the liquid measuring cup she used for the oil and water. I can't take my eyes off of her lovely figure as she stands at the sink in basic jeans and a black v neck, she is so gorgeous. I smile to myself and look back to the bowl as I mix the dark brown batter and I fake groan.

"This is getting to be a tough job, Mads. I think you and your big muscles might have to come and help me." I tell her with a grin and she laughs and walks over to me.

"Here I'll give you a break." she offers and I hand her the spoon even though I was just giving her a hard time really, but I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle my head against her neck.

She giggles and I use my hand to move her hair away from her hidden neck and I kiss her neck once. I watch as she stirs the batter and she stops as it's seemingly done, 50 strokes the box said.

"Do you wanna lick the spoon and the bowl when I'm done?" she questions and I grin.

"Of course love, you don't even need to ask." I reply and I back away to give her room so she can pour the batter into the greased pan, and she does an excellent job doing so while using a spatula to get the last bits.

I lick the spoon and run my finger along the bowl where small bits of batter remain and then I set it in the sink to fill it with water. Mads places the uncooked brownies in the oven on a rack and I catch her around the waist and we both chuckle.

"Mm." I mumble against her neck and she tries to pry my hands from her waist.

I pull her over to a stool at the island where I sit with her on my lap while she rests against the edge of the island. My hands lay at the bottom of her back and she grins at me and her hands move to my neck. She leans in to kiss me and I kiss her back while we share this close moment together alone in the kitchen that will soon be filled with the smell of the brownies we made together. Her hands get tangled in the hair at the back of my neck and I kiss her until we're forced to part for air. We both softly laugh and she lays her head on my shoulder and I stroke her long hair that cascades over her shoulders and down her back. I'm falling so hard for this girl, and I'm embracing every moment of it. I'm taking it as it comes.

I rub my hand up and down her back while she sits in my arms silently and I kiss her hair softly.

I love doing all of these things with her; ice skating, falling on our butts ice skating, making brownies that I can't wait to eat, playing guitar and admiring the way her fingers moved across the frets, talking about our lives and having a family of our own one day, dancing along to Buddy Holly, chasing each other around the house with our amused chuckles echoing the others, getting a little puppy who we're so enchanted with, just putting a genuine smile on the others face. I can't resist smiling to myself as I reminisce all of these memories I've already made with this darling girl who I felt like I've know for months and months, and who I look forward to making a real relationship with in the coming months. She's everything I need, and I couldn't be any more happier than I am as I sit in this chair at 8:42 PM on a November night as I'm some young lad just sitting in the kitchen of his house with his wonderful girlfriend wrapped up in his arms. I love the way she dances, her shy smile, her natural laugh, her amazing cooking that I'm so jealous of, the way she sees life with such open eyes. I love her honest eyes that never fail to catch mine and hold my gaze with them. I love how when I'm with her I notice the smile I have on my lips, and how I hadn't realized it being there before, but it's because or her being there with me. I love how she makes me feel like the most blessed man to set foot on this planet, just solely for being in her life, and for having the privilege to be her boyfriend and friend. I love how ever since we've been back together I've found peace and how I can actually sleep peacefully knowing that I'm going to see her face in the morning, and that everything is going to be okay.

Maybe I've gotten carried away with the feelings I have for her and my thoughts, but I can't control or choose what I feel. She's so great and I'm incredibly thankful to have her in my life, and in my arms.

I turn my head to see Graham open his tired eyes and he raises his small head with those begging eyes of his and I smile. He stretches with a yawn and treads over to us and starts to whine with his wagging tail.

"I think Graham wants us to give him some attention." I break the soft silence and Mads lifts her head and I kiss her.

She smiles and she gets off my lap and we sit on the floor to join little Graham and I found one of his mini tennis balls we got from the shop earlier. I toss it down the hall and the young pup dashes after it and Mads laughs. He returns with it hanging out of his mouth and he stops in front of me and when I try to grab it from my mouth the smart dog dodges my hand and pads over to his cozy bed where he lays down.

"Graham, you silly boy, come back here!" I call to him and the stubborn boy stays and plays with the ball that rolls over to me when he lifts his paw from it and I grab it.

"Aha, look what I got!" I state and he sits in front of me and waits patiently and I roll it down the hall, he goes after the ball of course.

I glance to Madison who stares after the dog and I smile at her. She smiles back and I take her hand to give it a quick squeeze and I let it go to take the green ball from Graham. I pick him up and quickly hand the ball to Mads who hides it behind her back and I pet the dog and I lay down on the floor and he sits on my belly with a weird look. I pet his white neck while he looks at me with his droopy eyes the color of coffee, what a great pup Mads and I now have.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	33. Chapter 33

_Paul's POV_

Mads and I play around with the pup a little bit more with the mini balls we bought for him, the little rope to play tug of war with him, and a squeaky toy that he loves, and that Madison and I are already annoyed of. He is quite the companion though, Graham the little follower who's perfectly content just being with one of us. That's the thing though, Mads and I have noticed that he has to be with somebody, because before he's never been alone. Having been born into a litter of 6, it's what he's always known. We don't mind it, I like hanging out with the little rascal.

"Paul, the brownie's are done!" I hear Mads call from the kitchen where the kitchen timer dinged hardly a minute ago and I smile at the homey smell of fresh brownies.

"Okay, darling!" I call back and I glance to the sleeping puppy who lays on my chest with his head laid out on his short arms that are sprawled out on top of me.

Mads and I weren't the only ones who got tired of playing, our little pup here fell asleep mighty fast after I carried him over to the couch. I carefully move him over on the couch, but of course he wakes up, and I pet his soft head.

"I'll be right back." I tell him, but he hops off of the couch to follow after me into the kitchen that smells even better than the living room, ah how I love brownies.

I enter the kitchen to find Madison at the island cutting up the pan of hot brownies and I wrap my arms around her middle and I kiss her cheek.

"Mm, they look and smell fantastic, sweetheart." I tell her and I notice a smile dance across her happy lips and I plant another smooch on those rosy cheeks of hers.

"I agree with you, but they're still hot, so we should wait for them to cool off until we can have one." she advises and she finishes cutting them into squares.

She sets the knife down to turn and face me and I smile at the lovely girl once my eyes find hers. I pull her closer to me and her arms go around my middle and I brush a stray strand of her hair away from her lively eyes, and I lean in to give her a simple kiss. We pull apart and once those brownies cooled off enough we had a few for ourselves, and boy were they good.

We later sit in front of the fireplace that holds a strong fire that just adds to the relaxed mood on this late night as an album plays out its last minute of its song on the record player, Graham lays in his brown bed over on the rug in the middle of the room, and Mads' head lays on my lap once again while I play with her long hair. Ritchie enters through the front door and Graham the little watch puppy that he is gets up from his bed to sit as he stares at him and my pal walks over to pick up the puppy and pet him.

"Where'd he come from?" Ringo asks and he takes a seat in a chair and Graham sits on his lap and starts to lick at Ritchie's cheek, and he chuckles.

"This nice lady whose house Mads and I came across on the ride home. He's a Cocker Spaniel who's nine weeks old, and we've decided to name him Graham." I reply and he talks to the pup whilst stroking his fur the color of butterscotch.

"Ah, well he's a nice little doggy, isn't he?" he replies and I grin.

"He sure is, he's pretty energetic, and a funny little guy." I respond and he smiles while petting Graham who sniffs at his hands.

I glance to Madison who is I assume sound asleep on my lap and I comb her wavy hair over her shoulder and I brush my finger over her warm neck. I smile to myself as I gaze at my lovely dreamer who I'm falling so hardly for, all of the time.

* * *

I faintly hear Ringo and Paul's conversation as my head is on Paul's lap and I move to get more comfortable. He gently rubs my shoulder and his hand stops with the motions to move elsewhere and I sigh as I hear the sounds of the fire crackling away and a log falls to make a thud.

"I reckon Madison is asleep?" Ringo asks while my eyes are closed.

"Mmhmm, I think so." Paul replies, but they don't know that I'm awake, even though I'm on the edge of succumbing to wonderful sleep.

"Ah, you really fancy her, huh?" Ringo questions my boyfriend who I'm cuddled up to.

"Yeah I do, Ritch. Ah, I can't find the words to describe how I feel about her," Paul begins and I feel my cheeks flush. "She makes me feel overjoyed, and I have the best of time with her, she takes the words right from my mouth." Paul says with a soft laugh.

"Well that's good to hear, we all are glad to see you finally happy with somebody, you know. We hope it lasts." Ringo comments and I feel Paul's soft hand in my own as we hold hands.

"Ta. I'm hoping it will too, I have a really good feeling about this relationship." he states.

"Good, we all want the best for you." Ringo adds on and I hear the creaking of furniture.

"I just stopped to pick up something, so I'll be back in the morn' or around noon, I reckon. Have a good rest of your night, the two of you." Ringo, good old Ringo, concludes and Paul bids him goodnight before the loud clank of the front door shutting resonates around the warm room.

I move on Paul's lap with a groan and he pulls the blanket strewn over me more up my shoulders.

"Mm, your legs are uncomfortable to lay on." I whine and I hear his giggle.

"I thought you liked laying on me lap." he replies and I open my eyes to thin slits to see his not quite brown irises.

"I do, but your legs are all bony." I respond and he reaches over for one of the square, couch pillows.

"If my legs are all bony like you say, then here." he states and I lift my head so he can place the fluffy pillow under my head.

"Now is that better?" he inquires and I nod with a content smile and he wraps a piece of my hair around his finger while looking at me.

"When did you say you're going up to your parents?"

"In a couple of days, why?" I reply and if I focus on his eyes long and hard enough I can almost see the tall fire behind me reflecting in them.

"Oh I'm just wondering, because I'll have to look at my work schedule since you said they want to meet me." he responds and I hardly nod my head.

"You aren't going to make something up just because you don't wanna go up, are you?" I joke with a smile and he shakes his head side to side.

"Nah, I actually do want to meet them. I am nervous though, but I'll have you by my side, so I know it's going to be okay whether or not they like me."

"Paul, they're going to like you, why are you convinced that they won't?" I inquire and his bright smiles fades from those previous smiling lips of his.

"I'm not convinced, Mads, but I just want them to approve them of me, you know." he answers my question and I begin to understand more.

"I'm positive they will, as long as you're on your best behavior and not acting like some silly schoolboy." I tell him and that grin reappears on those often smiling lips and I smile.

"Okay, if you say so, Ms. Shepherds." he responds and he leans down to kiss my forehead and I hear Graham tread over to sit on the floor next to the couch.

* * *

We spend the remaining hours of our evening talking on the couch with his hand tangled in my hair and with laughs bubbling from our lips from jokes Paul heard from the other lads, random stories that came to mind, all while little Graham sat below us on the floor while we only had eyes for the other, and while the rest of the world didn't matter to us because we had each other.

A few days later

"Paul, we're out of milk." I state after I had poured the last drops into a glass for my mom.

"Well there's plenty of tea in the cupboard, juice in the fridge, and uh half and half in there as well." he replies while he stands at the stove.

"Paul, nobody drinks half and half alone!" I state and an amused giggle floats from his grinning lips.

I sigh and toss the empty milk to set the glass on the table at my moms place and I travel back over to my boyfriend and he drapes an arm over me when I snake my arms to surround his middle. I rest my head on his chest while he stirs the potato soup with his left hand.

"You look even more nervous than me, love, and I'm the boyfriend meeting the parents for the first time." he comments and I sigh while I faintly hear the beating of his heart playing around in my ears.

"I know, I just want everything to go right, and for them to like the food and-." I reply in a discouraged tone.

"Hey, it's going to go fine, okay?" he gets my attention and he sets the spoon in its holder and his eyes dedicate themselves to me and his spare hand goes to my back. "We cleaned the house, the lads are gone, we both have the day off surprisingly, and we made some pretty yummy potato soup that I think your parents will like just as much as I do." he reassures me and I nod and let out a sigh.

He shuts off the burner for the bubbling soup and he moves the soup to an oven mitt over on the counter as its now fully cooked. He rests his forehead against mine and pokes my cheek to try and get me to smile, but I'm overwhelmed, and the smile doesn't come.

"Smile." he urges and he moves his hand to my cheek and he surprises me with a tender kiss.

I smile at him afterwards and that grin of his comes onto his lips, and he nuzzles his head against mine. I rest my head on his chest and my eyes close only to be disturbed by the sudden sound of the doorbell ringing and I feel Paul rub my back.

"Take a deep breath, it's going to be alright." he comments and I pull away to face him.

"How do you know?"

"Because the queen would love that soup you made," he answers and I grin at his response. "And because we have each other in case something goes wrong." he continues and I nod my head.

"Come in!" I call and my arms leave his waist to take his hand and I pull him behind me and I hear him fake groan.

The wooden door opens to let in a cold draft that comes with my tall father in his usual attire of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, and my mother in dress pants and with her long hair down. Graham follows us out to the kitchen and he stops at our feet, but the lovely pup who's now mostly acquainted in his new home doesn't bark his high pitched bark.

"Mum, dad, hi!" I greet them and Paul and I walk up to them and they find the empty hooks for them to hang up their jackets and they remove their shoes.

"Hi, honey." my mum replies and she walks up to us and I give Paul's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Paul, I'd like you to meet my mother Beth Shepherds. Mum, this is my boyfriend Paul." I introduce the two and they exchange nods and smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet this boy I've heard so much about from my daughter." my mum states and I look to Paul's rosy cheeks while he grins and I notice his apprehensive look.

We have an array of foods made for my parents coming who decided to make the trip down here instead of Paul and I going up there. Even though we ran out of milk, and Paul and I are stricken with nerves, I'm feeling good about my parents meeting my boyfriend for the first time.

**AN: I miss reading reviews from you all, so please feel free to leave one with your thoughts on this part, suggestions or anything! I dearly hope you're liking this story!**


	34. Chapter 34

"Oh, don't forget me, Madi!" my dad walks up with a friendly smile.

"Of course, I couldn't forget you, dad." I remark and I watch as his eyes fall on Paul.

"Paul, this is my dad Louis Shepherds. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Paul McCartney." I repeat and Paul's hand leaves mine to shake my fathers.

"It's nice to meet you, son. I'm Mr. Shepherds, but you can call me Louis." my father says to Paul and I notice how he still looks apprehensive.

"You too, sir. I'm glad to finally meet Madison's parents. I'm very fond of your daughter, and I take good care of her." Paul comments and their hands part and I lace my fingers back with his.

"So I've heard, I trust my daughters word that you're a good man for her." my dad remarks and I nod when he looks to me.

"We've heard great things about you from Madison, I'm sure you're a nice lad." my mum takes her words to a sweeter side and I smile.

"I hope so. She's told me many things about as well, all good." Paul responds and Graham treads over to inspect the new visitors.

"Is this the Graham I've been told about? You're even more adorable than I thought." my mum bends down to pet the cuddly puppy and I adjust my dark shirt and I glance to Paul who gives me a feeble smile.

"Oh, Madison, he is just the cutest thing."

"Yeah, he's a great dog, mum. He's almost ten weeks old, and he's made quite the impression on us and George and Ringo who live here as well." I respond with my words about Graham who enjoys being petted by my mum who lifts him up to stand while she holds him.

"Lou, I think we should get ourselves one too." she suggests and I grin at her words, and I look to my dad who makes a face before my mum looks to him.

"Ah, come on, Lou. I get bored when you're at work, and he or she would be a nice addition to the family." my mum goes on and I look to Paul who flashes me a small smile.

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it, Beth." he replies with a disinterested look and she lets Graham down and he scurries over to his small bed in the living room to mess around with a toy.

The ding of a timer in the kitchen goes off and I look back in the direction of the kitchen.

"Paul and I are going to check on that, you're welcome to look around." I tell them and I lead Paul into the kitchen and I go for the oven where I grab oven mitts to take out the pan of breadsticks.

I empty the pan onto a plate and I set the now empty cooking sheet in the sink and I turn around to find Paul walking back from the table where he set the bowl of soup in the center. He loops his arms around my torso and my eyes go to his pair.

"Have I told you today how wonderful you look?" he questions and a smile comes onto my face and my hands rest on his shoulders while we stand still.

"No, you haven't. Why do you ask?" I respond and he scooches us over to the sink where my parents who walk around the living room can't see us.

"Because you look absolutely brilliant today, with that pretty dress, and your bangs clipped back," he answers and my smile stays as I listen to what he has to say. "I have the most prettiest girlfriend around, I reckon." he finishes and he leans in for a quick kiss and I fix a lost strand of his dark hair.

"Thank you," I say. "You look very nice yourself, I think you look great in that new shirt of yours." I compliment him and he looks down the black shirt with white buttons.

"Ta, darling. I thought I'd wear it on a special occasion like this." he remarks and my arms leave him and he groans.

"Mads." he whines into my neck while his arms stay glued around my waist and I laugh.

"Paul." I whine and his arms leave me and he follows me to the table where I set the plate of the warm breadsticks that I grabbed.

"Mum, dad, what would you like to drink?" I call out to the living room and their voices cease and they enter the spacious room.

"Tea would be fine, darling, thank you." mum answers as dad walks beside her with his hands in his pockets and Graham pads along behind them, ah that puppy.

"Same for me, honey." dad adds on and Paul tags along to the stove where a kettle of water is already heated and he finds the tea in the cupboard and places the bags in the gray cups I set on the island.

"Did you two make all of this yourselves?" mum questions and I finish pouring the hot water into the mugs.

"Yes, just us two." I reply and I set the kettle on a cooled burner and I return to the island where Paul stands, I glance to the table that holds the bread, soup, a plate of cookies and an assortment of vegetables.

"It was basically all Mads though, your daughter is quite the cook, you know. She's taught me a lot about cooking and how to make a few things." Paul remarks and when I glance to him he winks at me with a smile tugging at the corners of his happy lips.

"Ah, well she's always been a great cook, ever since I could remember she was helping me out in the kitchen." mum comments and I smile while stirring their tea and Paul stirs ours cups, we'll just stash that glass of milk in the fridge probably.

I glance to the clock that reads two in the afternoon and I look to my father who walked up to Paul and struck up some conversation. I smile at the scene of them two interacting, I have a feeling this is going to go well. That's exactly how it went actually. My parents came to love Paul who got them with his wit and charm, and they asked him questions about being the Beatles, which he was glad to answer. I had a blast having my parents over to meet my new boyfriend, and I think it's safe to say the same for the other three who were in attendance. It was a great afternoon consisting of laughs, a delicious meal that wouldn't of succeeded if it weren't for Paul, and some bonding.

* * *

Over the next two months things go beautifully for Paul and I, and also for our relationship. Plenty of hugs, smiles, cuddles and kisses were shared between us over that span of time. Arguments and petty bickering occurred too, but one of us would stay leveled headed during it and realize how stupid we were being getting mad at the other for whatever reason it was and we'd make up, or Paul would end it by just kissing me in the middle of me speaking. I've found how he likes to do that, but hey it works. I got to encounter more of the side of his life where he's the famous celebrity as I tagged along to shows, or when we just went out for lunch in town and weren't left alone, and I'm still adjusting to it even after two months. I went up to Liverpool with him for Christmas to finally meet his family, and it was lovely, I felt apart of the family immediately. We had our own little Krimble here as well with the lads, their partners and Julian who John brought over, what a fun time we had. New Years came with a party that we had with some of their friends and although I didn't feel like I belonged in the crowd of talented people, we all enjoyed ourselves. Graham, oh Graham. That little boy sure has grown and he is getting big, and he never fails to put a smile on Paul and I's faces by doing something goofy or cuddling with us when he's not chewing on a bone or chasing after a toy. Valentines day soon passed, and we spent our night after being at work on a romantic date Paul planned that I know I'll never forget.

Now I lay on my bed after having just woken up and my eyes flit to the alarm clock on my bed stand that reads very early in the morning. I stare at it with a blank look as the blankets are wrapped around me while winter is in full swing with the snow covered yards, boots and jackets, often used fireplaces, cups of hot cocoa and tea being drunken almost daily, and with the frosty air I prefer to avoid if I can. The soft thud of footsteps outside my closed door echo into my room and I figure I better get up, I can't not say goodbye to him. I peel back the warm covers and I get on my slippers and toss on a sweatshirt to endure the empty hallway. I come to the staircase and I immediately hear the batch of manly voices coming from downstairs and the door closes. I travel down them and into the kitchen to find my sharply dressed boyfriend with his back to me as he does something and I sneak up behind him and snake my arms around his middle.

"Morning, what are you doing?" I greet him and I notice him to be writing and he folds up the paper to slip into an envelope and he drops the pen to turn around and embrace me in a hug.

"Mm, morning, love. I wasn't sure if I was going to see you before I headed off to the airport." he replies and I pull away from the warm hug to meet his tired eyes and I caress his newly shaven cheek while his large hands sit on my back.

"I couldn't forget to say goodbye to you when you're going to be gone for so long, and plus I somehow just woke up on time."

"Oh, how convenient." he responds and he seems to ignore the first part of my sentence.

We both sigh at different times and I look back to his wandering eyes that settle themselves on me and I lean in to give him a kiss. My eyes fall on his droopy pair after I pull away and I notice one side of his mouth pulling up into a grin. I throw my arms around his neck and I rest my head on his broad shoulder while his arms go around me snugly.

"I'm sorry for being crabby last night." I apologize into his neck and I glance down the hall to see Graham somehow asleep on his bed, he's such a heavy sleeper.

"It's alright, darling. I wasn't all that cheery either, but we're both not so happy about me leaving today." he remarks and I shut my eyes as I hold onto him.

"You've just never been gone this long." I speak the words we're both thinking.

He's been away to other countries briefly or really up north or down south, but only for a few days or a night, never more than two weeks like we're about to encounter.

"I know, love. We've never been apart this long, but I'm going to ring you when I get the chance. I'll write when I also get the time, and before you know it ill be back home waking you up at the crack of dawn and keeping you up until midnight annoying the heck out of you." he states and I giggle with a smirk against his soft shirt, and they both fade from my lips.

"Even though you do annoy me sometimes, I'm going to miss you tons." I pull away to form eye contact and his hand goes to my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart. Don't be coming up with too many recipes while I'm gone now, because I won't be here to try them out." he comments with a small smile and I hug him again.

"What am I going to do without you for more than half a month?" I say against his neck.

"It's gonna go fast, dear. I'm sure Graham will keep you busy, and go visit your parents or ring up some friends," he suggests and I lift my head to look at him again. "Whatever you do just promise me you'll be safe?" he questions and I nod my head before he gives me a kiss that turns a bit passionate and he moves away when we hear the door open again at the front of the house.

"Paul, are you ready? We need to be leaving." George calls from the living room and our eyes stay on each other with slightly sad looks and he kisses me again and once more with just a peck before one last hug.

"I'll be one minute, George!" Paul bellows back.

"Goodbye, love. Don't have too much fun without me." he puts on his blazer that was hanging on a chair at the kitchen table and he grabs something from the counter to stuff in his pocket.

"You're the one who's going to have all the fun out in the warm, sunny Bahamas." I respond and a little grin dances across his mouth for a second.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm going to miss you, darling." he remarks and he wraps me up in his arms again.

"I'll miss you too." I reply and he bites his lip while seeming to think about something and he takes a breath.

"Mads?"

"Yeah?" I answer and his eyes focus on my pair.

"I-I want you to know that I love you, and I mean that." he catches me off guard with his passionate words and his round cheeks flush with a deep red.

"By no means do you have to say it back. I want you to mean it and for you to be ready to say it when you do." he tells me after seeing the look on my face and I peck him.

"I'm not ready yet." I reply and he nods his head up and down.

"Have a fantastic time, Paul. I'll be thinking of you, and be safe." I conclude and he kisses my forehead.

"Thanks, darling. I'll be thinking of you too, Mads. Don't forget to have yourself some fun too, I'll want to hear about the little adventures you have here without me. Bye, sweetie." he comments and he kisses my cheek and we part and he walks down the hall towards the door and he waves back at me while holding his carry on, I wave back.

I get a sudden thought and I run down the hall and out into the cold and he turns to face me as i'm looking ridiculous in my pajamas on the snowy door step and I go up to him. I press my lips to his to kiss him and his spare hand goes around my waist while mine rest on his shoulders, and I pull away.

"I love you too, Paul." I tell him after parting from the kiss and I see a large smile appear on his face and he hugs me.

"Ah, the two lovers, what a cute couple they are," John says from the passenger seat of the idle car. "Paul, I don't mean to interrupt your little moment, but we best be going to the airport to catch our flight." John comments with a playful tone and he pecks my cheek before leaving my arms and getting into the car, and I wave at him as they drive down the icy road. I wonder how the next two weeks will be like.

**AN: What are your thoughts?**


	35. Chapter 35

I retreated back inside after watching the car turn the corner and I took a seat on the couch by myself in the now lonely house as the radiator makes a funny noise that fills my ears. I bite my nail while I try hard not to cry, and I let out a shaky breath while staring at the carpet. I decided to get ready and keep myself busy, so I won't have more time to dwell on him being gone. I worked a lot the next two weeks while Graham got easily bored without his pal Paul to play with, and with me being gone so often. I cried some, no actually a lot missing him as much as I did every day, and especially the nights when it was so cold and I wished to have a warm fire flaming away in its place with a blanket around me as well as his arm.

He called me as often as he could, which was usually once a day when it was the afternoon there and it was night time already for me, and along with that we wrote to each other. I recall how he'd draw these little cartoons at the bottom of his letters sometimes and I'd find them to be so comical, it's so like Paul.

Graham became my best friend as I occupied the large house that seems so big now that Paul and the other two aren't running about it laughing and their voices aren't echoing through the rooms.

* * *

I had just read Paul's last letter that wasn't as long as his others, but in it he explained that he has been wrapping up the last of the filming there in the Bahamas for the new movie, that they've been so focused on that that their free time isn't all that important to the director at this point. I glance to my watch and I yawn as its the afternoon, but I hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep last night, and then I had to work early. I'm laying on the couch with Graham at my feet and I get up to go check the post. I find mail for Paul and I bring it up to his room, and of course the puppy follows after me and I set it on his dresser along with the growing stack of post that has accumulated over the last few weeks. I yawn and leave his room to go fall back onto my messy bed and I lift Graham up and he settles in front of me and I run my fingers through his curly fur. My eyes flit to the framed picture of Paul and I on my bed stand of us before our Valentines Day date here at home with our arms around the other and with glowing smiles showing on our faces. Graham whines and I sigh.

"I know, Graham. I miss him too, I miss him just as much as you do." I speak to the affectionate puppy and my eyes leave the photograph and I turn to pull my blanket over me and Graham shortly closes his eyes and so do I as thoughts about Paul's homecoming run through my mind.

* * *

I awake suddenly however long later to hearing a loud thud, and I wait to listen because I thought maybe the lads had returned home, but nothing happens in the next few minutes and no other sounds are heard except for Graham's snoring. I smile at the dog and I pet his head as my hand rested on his soft stomach while I slept. I look to my watch to see it to still be too early for them to be coming home and I groan. Paul and I decided that it'd be safer if I didn't meet them at the airport, so I'm just going to stay home until they come here, whenever the heck that will be. I sigh and lay my head back onto my soft pillow and I still pet Graham while he sleeps soundly sprawled out on my bed, I love to cuddle with the sweet dog. I close my eyes with a yawn and lay there waiting for sleep to take me until it eventually does.

The next time I wake up is when Graham draws me out of my deep, peaceful sleep by his sudden barking and he jumps off the bed to bound out of my room and I turn over in my bed. I faintly hear what I think to be voices, footsteps and of course Graham's barking, but I'm half asleep and I sink into my warm bed. I didn't exactly hear the pair of footsteps gaining on the stairs as I was falling back asleep and I certainly wasn't aware of their appearance in my bedroom when they came over to my bed and I felt hands on my hips.

"Mads, wake up, darling." his soft voice brings me out of my slumber along with his hands on my hips as my back is to him.

I immediately awake and I turn around to see the grinning face of my tan boyfriend who's in jeans and a t shirt, and I get out of my bed to throw my arms around his neck. I bury my face into his neck and I feel his arms go around my waist to hold me and he kisses my hair.

"Mm, it feels so great to finally have you back in my arms again. I couldn't stop thinking about you, dear." Paul speaks against my hair in his deep, familiar voice and I take in a breath while his cologne travels through my nose and I smile at the smell.

"I thought about you every day, and I never could get you off of my mind, it's so good to see you." I speak into his shoulder and he pulls away to look at me with his bright eyes that look so happy, they're almost smiling.

"It's so great to see you too, love." he replies and he leans in to greet me with a much awaited kiss that was more than just some simple peck as we haven't kissed the other in almost three weeks, it's seemed like longer than that.

We pull away and I lay my head back on his shoulder while I feel his hands run themselves up and down my back and I exhale a content sigh. He lifts my feet off of the floor to bring me over to my bed and he lays beside me with his arms looped around my waist while the mess of blankets are beneath our bodies and a random pillow sits at the end of my bed. He brushes his fingers over my cheek while I stare into his eyes that I have missed seeing, I always love waking up to him first thing.

"How have you been, darling?" he questions and I notice the strong sun attempting to break its way through my shades and it plays beautifully on Paul's amber eyes.

"I've been alright, how about you?" I respond and I move my feet a bit and he shifts to get comfortable and his hand leaves the surface of my smiling cheek.

"I've been better, but we had ourselves a pretty brilliant time. What have you been up to since we last spoke to each other?" he replies and he pulls me over into his waiting arms.

"Oh you know, just working and trying to find fun things to do. I went ice skating yesterday and to the library earlier to find a few books."

"Ah, that does sound like fun." he comments and I lay my head on his chest and I admire his sun kissed skin.

"I'm so happy you're home, it's felt like so long without you." I confess and he embraces me in a close hug and I hug him back.

"I'm glad to be home, love. I've been waiting to get home to you for days, you should've heard me yelling at the pilot to drive faster. I was just itching to get here to you, it's been too long for me." he comments and we both laugh at the little story of his.

"It has been for me too." I agree and he kisses me and I close my eyes afterwards.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you in the middle of your kip." he apologizes and I feel his fingers draw imaginary lines along my back under my shirt.

"It's okay." I reply and I hear him yawn loudly.

"You must be tired too."

"You have no idea, I haven't gotten much rest lately, and now with this whole time change." he groans and he pulls my comforter up to cover us with and his hands rest on my back.

"Lets just get some sleep together then, and we can have dinner afterwards, and I'll make whatever you want." I announce and I peel open my eyes to see his drooping eyes while a pleased grin plays across his lips.

"Whatever dinner I want, really?" he questions in surprise and I nod and caress his cheek for a second.

"Mmhmm, whatever meal you want, and with a dessert. No buffet now, Paul." I set some limits and he puts on a fake frown and I laugh, and his smile reappears.

"Ah that sounds perfect, dear. I sure have missed your delicious cooking while I was away." he adds on and I smile before closing my eyes.

"Have a good kip, darling. I'll be right here when you wake. We can go skating or go and get something warm to drink at the cafe downtown..." he trails off with sleep coating his words and I open my eyes to watch his eyelids slowly shut and I resist to laugh.

I move to kiss his cheek and he barely smiles and I settle back down.

"You just get some sleep, honey, as much as you need. Then we can go ice skating, play with Graham, bake and cook something, or get coffee. I'll be waiting right here for you," I tell him as I look at his flawless face. "Goodnight, Paul." I conclude and I close my eyes to search for the sleep I wish to go back to.

_Paul's POV_

I slowly woke up later on when the sun is barely peeking through the windows, and when Mads' bedroom has hardly any light in it to see a thing. I smile to myself as I look around with my sleep ridden eyes as I find myself no longer in the sweaty Bahamas, but back in London at the house I share with darling Madison. I yawn and pull the covers up to my shoulders and my eyes move to the dozing figure that's Madison herself beside me in her bed. I continue to smile and I run the tip of my fingers ever so lightly across her tender skin while her chest rises with each breath she takes. My eyes leave her as I raise my arm to see the time and I realize we were out for quite awhile as its now 5:30 and I had arrived home with the two lads around 2. I sigh and close my eyes after my head goes back to the second pillow on her bed, and I hear little footsteps enter her room and Graham whines at the end of her bed. I grin and move over to the end of her mattress to hoist him up and he starts licking my face as he sits on my belly and I can't resist laughing as the silly dog does so.

"Hey, did you miss me?" I whisper to him after he stopped with the licking and he moves to lay close to the wall by me and I pet him as his head rests on my chest.

"I missed you too, lad. I hope you took good care of Mads for me." I tell him and I feel Madison shift in the bed next to me as my back now faces her and I feel her arms go around my middle.

"Hello, love. How was your sleep?" I question as one of my hands sits on hers that rests on my stomach while her head rests on my shoulder.

"I slept good, how about you?" she replies and my hand leaves lazy Graham who moved off of me and I turn my body to see her lovely eyes that threaten to shut, as do mine.

"I slept well, thanks, darling." I reply and her eyes close and I push her bangs from her eyes and my hand rests on her waist.

"It's 5:30, love. Do you wanna go start that dinner?" I question after my stomach had rumbled and a small grin grazes her lips.

"Sure, what do you want me to make?"

"Well I thought I would help you, if that's alright, and could we maybe have just mashed potatoes and gravy?" I decide after a minute of thinking of what I crave most of her cooking.

"Just that?" she questions after her eyes open and I nod my head.

"Okay, lets go downstairs and make that then." she states and we get off her bed to travel downstairs, and I catch her around the waist and gather her into my arms bridal style.

"Paul, no!" she protests and I laugh as I carefully walk down the stairs and Graham follows us after a minute.

"Ah come on, love, we gotta have some fun." I comment and I make it safely down the flight of them and I look to her when we arrive in the kitchen and I let her down to wrap my arms around her and smother her smiling face in kisses, I've missed her like mad.


	36. Chapter 36

I laugh while Paul's lips travel over my blushing face and he pulls away and my arms stay around his neck.

"Man, I missed that beautiful laugh of yours." he comments with a serious look and I lean in to kiss him.

I pull away and he shoots me a warm smile and he gives me a hug that I gladly return and I appreciate just being back in his arms after a long time of being absent from them.

"Will you help me peel potatoes?" I ask him and we part from the hug and he grins.

"Of course, my dear." he answers and we go over to the counter and he finds the plastic bag of red potatoes in one of the bottom cupboards and we dig out the peelers.

"So tell me about the Bahamas. I bet it was spectacular there." I encourage as I cut a peeled potato into quarters and I toss it into the pan full with water while Paul sits at a bar stool across from me working on a potato.

We meet eyes and I smile and grab another potato from the half full bag on the counter and I start to get the skin off as I peel it over the trash.

"Well it was pretty brilliant, and boy the beach was wonderful and so was the sun. It was loads of fun, but all of the filming, and missing you kinda took away from it." he replies and he finishes with his potato and I give him a warm smile.

We don't peel a lot of potatoes since it will be only us two eating since Ringo moved out awhile ago now that him and Maureen are married, and George went to see Pattie. I quartered the rest of the potatoes to add to the pot and I put it on the stove to boil.

"Ready to learn how to make gravy?" I ask Paul and I turn around to see him leaning against the island and he nods his head.

"Is it hard to make?" he questions and I shake my head.

"No, not really." I reply and we gather all of the ingredients we'll need to scatter them out on the island.

"Do you think you can handle chopping up that onion?" I suggest to Paul after I got out the sauce pan to place on the stove and he shrugs.

"I suppose, but no teasing me when I start to cry." he answers with a smile and I grin.

"You should be fine, but okay, I won't." I comment and he slides over the cutting board to begin with the onion and I gave him a tip to make it easier for him and he caught on quick.

Once the onion was diced we added that with the butter in the pan and let that cook away for a while before I added the flour and seasonings and Paul poured the chicken stock in with it while I whisked it. Paul helped me mash the potatoes once they were done, and we ended up making a pretty killer dinner I think. Paul seemed to agree with me.

"Mm, I sure did miss your cooking." he states as he places his clean plate in the sink and he stretches with a content smile.

"I missed you giving me your opinions when I made something new." I remark and he walks over to me to kiss my cheek and he loops his arms around my middle.

"How does spending the rest of our night bowling sound?" he proposes and a look of confusion glazes over my face.

"Bowling?" I question and he nods.

"Yeah, we decided on it the other night that when we came back after we all had caught up on our sleep and seen our girls that we'd take them out to go bowling together. John already called the alley and got the whole place cleared for us starting at 6:30 until midnight." he explains and I smile.

"I'd love to go bowling." I reply and he grins.

"Great, love. Lets go get changed and we can head off then." he comments and we head to our separate rooms upstairs to get ready.

I found some dark jeans and a long sleeved black, shirt that has buttons halfway up and I left my hair down and found a black headband to wear.

"Paul, are you almost ready? It's quarter after 6 already." I call out as I stand on one side of the bathroom door and I hear the faucet turn off and he comes out in a blue button up and jeans.

"Yeah, I'm ready, darling." he tells me and we head downstairs to put Graham, who came downstairs while we were eating dinner, in his kennel for the night after he had his dinner and was walked outside.

"Bye, Graham. We'll be back later, get some sleep, buddy." I bid to the pup who has the saddest look on his face with those chocolate eyes of his that stare up at me and I drape a blanket over his kennel.

"Ready, darling?" Paul questions and I nod and he takes my hand and I close the heavy door behind me and we skip off to his car sitting at the curb.

I notice that the few fans who usually sit out on the sidewalk no longer are there as it's now very dark outside, and Paul glances around the quiet neighborhood before we enter his cold car and he immediately turns on the heat as we sit in his stationary car as it warms up.

"Are you any good at ten pins, Mads?" Paul questions with a smirk and I pull my black pea coat around me more.

"I guess you'll just to wait and see." I reply with a wink and he nods his head with an unsure look before pulling out of the driveway and getting onto the dark road.

"How about your bowling skills, Paul?" I question while most of his attention is on driving.

"You'll just have to wait and see, darling." he pulls the same one on me with the wink and cheeky grin and I smile.

His hand comes over to mine that sits on my thigh as we approach a red stoplight and he entangles his cold hand with mine and his thumb moves on my hand in a comforting way as our cold hands fight for warmth. His head turns in my direction once the car stops behind a blue Jaguar, and smiles creep onto our cheeks as we look at the other and he leans over the console as I do the same and we meet in a small kiss. He pulls away and returns his attention to the road and I glance out the dark window while cars and buildings pass by us.

"What else did you lads do in the Bahamas beside filming?" I inquire and I look to the gorgeous ring on my left hand that Paul found while there at some vendor, it's a gorgeous aqua blue with yellow flecks.

"We did a bit of swimming on some days, went driving around with these gear cars, did a little bit of sight seeing and got a portion of writing in." he answers and I nod my head as he pulls into a parking lot in front of a building with a neon sign that has two bowling pins and a bowling ball, I've driven past this place a few times but never been inside.

"I reckon the others are already here by now, lets go in." Paul states after he parks and removes the keys from the ignition and we leave the car to meet each other a few seconds later and he takes my hand in his.

We go through the doors and walk past the front desk to find ten lanes one after the other with tables with accompanying chairs to sit at and shelves that are behind them holding the bowling balls on its wooden planks. Paul swings our intertwined hands while we walk and I hear laughing and voices as we find the others in the game room behind the desk where the lads play pool and Pattie, Cyn and Mo sit in chairs chatting.

"Oh, well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. McCartney!" John exclaims at the sight of us and Paul rolls his eyes with his cheeks that show a bit of color and I blush at the titles too.

"It's good to see you too, John." I comment and he nods at me with a smirk.

"It's about time you lot got here, I've been beating these two with ease while we waited for ya." George comments and he chuckles and they set the pool cues on the pool table.

"Sorry, traffic, you know." Paul apologizes and I agree that it was more worse than it usually is.

They follow us out back to the lanes and Paul leads us over to the desk where a male employee appears and we ask for our shoes.

"I am going to whoop your bum, Mads." Paul comments as we sit in chairs at our lane while we lace our shoes and I laugh.

"You wish." I remark and I finishing tying them to lift my eyes to his pair that lay on me.

"Wanna make a bet?" he inquires and I consider his proposal with a smile.

"What kind of bet?" I question and we remove our jackets to hang on our chairs and I follow him as we search for our ideal bowling ball.

"Oh I dunno, I don't see the point in betting money." he responds and we stop at a shelf and he kneels to get to the bottom shelf, and I don't bother to join him because the ones here are much too heavy for me.

"What'd ya reckon the wager should be then?" I question and he stands back up with his brown ball in hand and we walk back over to our table where the rest of our lot is putting on their shoes.

"Hmm, how about if I win you have to go somewhere with me, and if I lose then I will make you dinner each time the next few nights?" he explains and we travel over to another shelf where I retrieve my orange ball and my brow falls.

"What place would I go with you?" I question and we go to set our bowling balls on the rack for our lane and he pulls me over to the other lane where we can talk privately.

"I'll let you know if I win, love." he replies and I cross my arms with a skeptical look and he grins and puts his arms around my waist.

"And what will you make me for dinner? No offense, but you're still a cook who's learning." I state and I rest my hands on his shoulders and I feel him fold his hands to rest on my back.

"Oh I dunno, maybe we could change the wager to you teaching me new things to cook while I'm home." he suggests and I nod my head in agreement.

"But I'll have more participation in making the meals, alright?"

"Okay." I reply and he kisses me before we return to the group and Ringo decided to be the scorekeeper keeping track of our point totals and John is up first while we sit back watching.

John comes back with an unsure look after knocking down six of the pins and I rest my head on Paul as his arm is around me and our chairs are next to the others. Cynthia is up next and John gives her a cheer as we all look on, and the line progresses. Once Pattie finishes with her impressive strike Paul walks up with an excited look and I watch as he bowls, and ends up with a spare.

"Try and beat that." Paul eggs me on as he walks back to take his seat and I walk up to find my orange bowling ball lost in the cluster of others ranging from color and weight on the rack.

I take a breath and focus on the ten pins and I swing my hand back and then forward to release the ball and it collides with the pins and to my surprise they all fall down.

"That's a strike for Madison." I hear Ringo comment and I turn around to see them all clapping, even Paul, and I blush and return to my seat next to Paul who tosses his arm over my shoulder.

"You never told me that you're brilliant at bowling." he states with a proud grin.

"That's because I'm not." I disagree while we only have eyes for the other as John goes back up for his second go.

"That's not what your first strike says." he remarks and he kisses my forehead and I smile.

We look back to see John walking over to the rack to wait for his black bowling ball, and he ended up with getting eight of the ten pins down.

"Hi, can I get you anything to eat or drink?" the employee who serviced us at the desk asks after he stops in front of us and we all turn to face him.

"We were talking earlier about getting a pizza, are you and Madison going to want some?" John questions and my eyes go to Paul.

"We eat before we came, so no thanks." Paul answers for us and I see John nod.

"Alright, well we're going to get three pizzas to be safe, and you're free to have some if you like." John offers generously and Paul nods his dark haired head with a smile.

We all say what we want to drink and John tells the bloke about the pizzas and he writes it down and walks away. He returns shortly with the drinks as the pizza's cook he said, and the lads got beers while Mo got a soda, Cynthia and Pattie got a cocktail and I got a piña colada.

"Is that good?" Paul questions after taking a swig from his brown bottle of beer and Pattie retrieves her ball from the rack a second time as she's up.

"Yeah, do you wanna try it?" I ask and he nods and sets his beer on the wooden table we all sit around and he takes it from my offering hand to drink from it.

"Mm, that tastes really good, love." he comments after handing it back to me and he goes up for his turn.

Paul and I stayed neck and neck with slightly varying scores during the first frame while George took the lead and John was just behind him with Ringo on his tail and Paul tied with us girls. He wasn't too happy about that, I noticed.

We all had just finished off the three pizzas that still have a few pieces left as they all have different toppings and I snuggle up to Paul's shoulder as I'm full. He kisses my hair and stands up to bowl his last time for this frame and he takes the lead of us girls when he returns. He winks at me as I set my dwindling drink on the table and i travel up to the rack. I think about the scores with George winning, John in second, Ringo in third, Paul in fourth and Pattie after him and I find my bright ball among the others. I bowl my last go and walk back over to hear Ringo announcing scores.

"George takes first, John you got second, I place in third, and there's actually a tie for fourth between Madison and Paul, while Cyn has fifth, and I'm sorry darling but you got sixth." Ringo announces and he smiles at his new wife.

"Oh, it's fine, Ritchie. You know bowling's never been my game." Maureen humbly says and she sips at her drink.

"So about this bet." I turn to Paul and say and he shrugs with a small smirk.

"I dunno, I suppose nobody wins, or loses." he says and I nod.

"Lets go look at those games over there, maybe I can win you a stuffed animal from the claw machine." Paul suggests right afterwards and he stands to grab my hand and pull me along and he stops in front of the machine near the hallway leading to the bathrooms.

"Where was this place you were going to take me to?" I question and I put my arm around his waist while he dishes in the money and he places his hand on the control and his spare arm goes around my waist.

"I didn't win, so I can't tell ya." he replies stubbornly and I sigh and move my eyes to the moving claw and I look to the pink teddy bear that it stops over.

"Hmm, lets see if I can get you this bear." he announces before pushing the red button on the handle and it drops to pick up the teddy and he gets it from the door on the bottom, and I squeal.

"I'm really glad we came tonight and I honestly wouldn't want to be anywhere else, because I'm having the best time with you, darling." he tells me and he hands me the stuffed animal that I hold with a smile and his arms loop around my waist.

"I'm so happy to be home with you, even if its only for two more days." he looks into my eyes and says sweetly and I remember that they're flying to Austria to do more filming on the thirteenth as its the tenth of March today.

"So am I, I couldn't wait for you to come home." I reply and he smiles at me.

"Same here, you're all I thought about." he comments and I hug him while holding the bear with one of my hands and he hugs me back.

"Please don't leave again." I speak against his chest while my eyes are closed and his hands are wrapped around me cozily and his hand moves on my back.

"I'll only be gone for nine days, dear." he responds against my hair as his head rests on my head and I hear his beating heart as my head lays above it on his strong chest.

"Nine days is nothing compared to those sixteen days I spent away in the Bahamas." he tries to make me look at it a different way and I stay silent, he sighs.

"Hey Paul, are you two going to come and play another frame with us? We're about to start our second!" George calls over to us and we part and I look down to the smiling bear who has a red heart on sewn on its chest.

"Yeah." Paul bellows back over to them and Paul joins his hand with mine and lifts my chin with his other hand.

"Don't be sad, please, darling. We have two full days with each other before I have to leave." he tells me and I nod my head with a fake smile I put on and he gives me a simple kiss, this boy has stolen my heart.


	37. Chapter 37

_Paul's POV_

I couldn't help but to notice the sudden sad look that crossed Mads' face as we stand there away from the others who sit back at the table by the lane, and I glance to the teddy bear I won her from the claw. I've been dying to see her ever since I laid in bed last night not being able to sleep, and having her smiling face appear in my tired mind. My eyes and just about arms have been glued to her ever since I arrived home, and as hard as it is I'm trying my hardest to not think about my leaving her again in just two days. I give her hand a gentle squeeze and I walk away from the line of game machines and the sad lass follows me back to the cheery table where my mates drink from their bottles of beer, and their girls are on their arm.

"Another frame or two to finish our night, eh?" George suggests and I nod silently with a blank look and we decided to split us up to two lanes.

John, Cyn, Mads and I got the other lane while the other four remained at the same lane and Cyn volunteered to keep score. It was Mads' turn first and she left my side to walk up to the wooden lane.

"Is everything alright, Macca?" John asks from his chair to my right and I swallow my gulp of beer to set the bottle back on the table.

"I dunno." I reply and my eyes stay on my stunning Madison as she walks back over to the rack after more than half of the pins fell down and I notice her sad look to still be on here beautiful face.

"Oh don't be stubborn." John comments and I exhale a sigh.

"She doesn't want me to leave in two days, and I hate to have to leave her again." I admit as nobody else is paying attention to our quiet conversation while the other lane is being used and I hear laughing.

Mads bowls again to knock the remaining pins down, and I smile proudly. She walks back and doesn't take back her seat.

"I'm gonna go use the loo quick." she lets me know.

"Okay, love." I respond and she kisses my cheek before leaving our small crowd to find the restroom.

"There's a simple solution, mate." John comments and we leave our seats to grab our own bowling bowls and I watch as we knock down the same number of pins, he took over Mo's toss who isn't feeling all that well I hear.

"What's that?" I question as we both return to the rack to wait for our bowling bowls.

"Well we all were talking about Cyn and Mo coming along to Austria, Pattie too, and we decided on it. None of us wanna leave them, so why not they just come along with us, you know. Ask Madison to come with, I know how you'd feel better having her there." John suggests and I smile at the genius thought and I grab my ball and walk over to position myself and I hear the faint conversations coming from behind me and John and I end up with spares, what a coincidence.

"That's a brilliant idea, you know. I dunno if she can get it off though, for work." I comment to John and we slowly walk back.

"Bring it up to her, it won't hurt to." he proposes and Mads comes back from the bathroom and my arm goes back around her and I notice her wandering eyes that finally settle on her lap, I always know when something is bothering her when she stares at her lap.

"Mads?" I whisper to her while Cyn goes up to bowl and her eyes lift from her jeans and she meets my eyes.

"What?" she replies in a quiet voice.

"About us going to Austria soon-." I start and her eyes glaze over with disinterest.

"Paul, I'd rather that we not talk about it. I'd like to forget about it as long as I can." she interrupts in a serious tone.

"But love, you didn't even give me the chance to say what-." I try again, but Cyn asks Mads about going outside for a cigarette and she accepts and slips from my arms to get her coat and leave for a ciggie without even a kiss.

"How's it going convincing her?" John cocks his head in my direction to ask and I sigh and rest my arms on the table and I pick up my beer.

"I didn't get a chance to suggest it to her, she doesn't want to talk about it." I answer and we all lost interest in bowling any longer as two of our birds went outside and I grab my jacket and decide to join them, I really want her to come along in a few days.

I toss on my winter coat and walk out the front doors to find John's wife and my girlfriend standing out front puffing on cigarettes while talking.

"Hello girls, mind if I join you?" I question and Mads who's back was to me turns to face me and I give her a slight smile.

Cyn smiles and puts out her cig to leave us two out here in the nippy winter air that I'm not yet adjusted to, and I take a drag from my cigarette to exhale the smoke and I look out at the passing traffic.

"Mads, I want to ask you something." I bring up as I see the red end of my ciggie stand out from the dark night surrounding us two and we take a seat on the bench.

"Okay, what is it?" she replies and she flicks the growing ashes from hers onto the ground.

"Cyn, Mo and possibly Pattie too are coming along with us to Austria and I'm hoping that you'd like to join us." I propose and I let my hand holding my ciggie fall to rest on my leg and her barely visible eyes travel to find mine.

"Paul, I would love to, but I dunno if I can just ask to have those days off on such short notice." she replies in not an angry voice, I was afraid she'd say that.

"You're a good employee, and you've hardly ever missed a shift, so why wouldn't your boss be nice and give you a small vacation?" I state and she drops her cigarette to the sidewalk absent of snow and stamps it out with the heel of her shoe.

"Didn't you say that a lot of new girls have been hired too, and that you have a lot of days off in the next week?" I add on to that and I take a quick, final puff from my ciggie to toss it in the small bank of snow behind the bench.

"I suppose I could ring my boss up tomorrow, but don't get too excited." she replies and I stand with a smile to take her hands and our arms go around each other.

"I really want you to come with. It'd certainly make me worry less about you being so far away from me, and then we could spend more time with each other," I tell her and I kiss her cheek with a grin on my lips and I see the hint of a smile on her pair. "I'll do whatever it will take to get your manager to give you those days off." I finish and I lean in to kiss my lovely girlfriend.

"You don't need to worry about me, I do fine on my own even though I prefer to be with you." she tells me.

"I know, dear, but I care about you and I don't want something happening if you were to have a run in with the fans or anything, you know." I comment and she nods her head.

I pull her back into the warm building, so we're no longer standing out in the March cold. I notice her pink cheeks from the cold and our heads turn in the direction of the rest of our pack goofing off and we both chuckle.

"You worry about me too much, you know." Mads comments and I look back to her.

"I know I do, love. It's all because I love you." I remark after thinking of my response and I focus on her eyes, boy I love their exquisite color.

"I love you, too." she replies and I smile at her response, I love hearing her saying that.

I kiss her again and we join the party once again where John seems to have had a few too many beers with his dancing, and antics, but he's like that anyways. Nobody wanted to finish off the rest of the frame, so we just ate the last few slices of the pizza and finished off our drinks while catching up.

We all decided to call it a night when it was nearing eleven o'clock after we downed the last few drops of our drinks, and when the pizza had finally vanished, and so we gathered our bowling balls to replace on their shelves. Mads and I gave our waves and goodbyes after chipping in for the final payment for our fun night out, and we headed out to the car. We both were nodding off a little on the way home, but I sat up straight and drove the rest of the way home while Mads slept off that deluxe pizza and piña colada from the bowling alley.

I pull into the driveway after some time and I shut off the running car and I look to my sleeping dreamer to my left who I don't think could look any more peaceful than she does right this minute. I smile and kiss her forehead in the dark and I get out and go over to her side to get her belt off and I hoist my sleeping girl into my arms while she continues to doze. I succeed at opening the door and Graham begins to bark the minute I walk in and I shush the puppy. I flip on the living room light and carefully go up the stairs where I planned on setting Mads in her bed, but I couldn't walk any further and I decided to set her on my bed that's the closest. I lay her on my bed smoothly and brush her hair away from her closed eyes. I get her jacket and shoes off slowly and move her to under the covers and I plant a long kiss on her warm forehead. I shut off my bedroom light and leave the door ajar to travel down the stairs where I open Graham's kennel and he bounds for the door.

"I know you gotta go poddy. Come on, bud." I tell him and I open the door and he dashes out to the vacant yard to do his business while I wait on the doorstep.

"Good boy. Now lets go inside so you can have some food and water before you go back to bed." I state to the growing puppy who ran up to me and I let us both back inside.

He tags along to the silent kitchen where I turn on the light and he finds his dog dishes and he works on gobbling down the puppy kibble and getting a good share of fresh water into his belly.

"I have to go to bed too, have a good kip, Graham. I'll see you in the morn, lad. Goodnight." I bid to the sweet puppy who obeys and walks right into his kennel and I shut the metal door and I drape the blanket back over it.

I shut off the lights downstairs before traveling upstairs and I find pajamas in my dresser that I change into the bathroom. I return to my dark bedroom where I find Mads to still be sleeping and I close the door and get under the covers next to her. The minute I got in the bed she moved over to me and laid her brunette head on my t shirted chest and I wrapped my arm around her sleeping figure. I kiss her soft hair and move in my cozy bed until I get comfortable and I settle and begin to hear Mads' soft, rhythmic breathing and I close my eyes. I sure have missed sleeping in this comfortable bed, and I especially having my lovely girl in my arms. It's so great to be home.

**AN: Come on! How about some reviews on this part? Don't be so quiet! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

I wake up in the middle of the night cuddled up to Paul with his arms around me, and I smile at the sight. I carefully unwrap myself from him to use the bathroom down the hall and then I tread down the dark stairs to get a glass of water and I hear Graham whining from his kennel so I let him out and he follows me back upstairs. He jumps up onto Paul's bed and I hear Paul groan when he accidentally steps on him and I giggle and set my small glass of water on his dresser and I crawl over to Paul on the bed.

"I'm sorry we woke you up." I apologize as I get under the covers of his warm bed and my head returns to his chest while his arms go around my waist.

"It's okay." he replies with a big yawn and Graham settles at our feet where the only room is and I sigh before falling asleep there in Paul's arms, I've missed sleeping this way.

* * *

I wake up hours later to Graham moving around at my feet and Paul kissing my neck lightly, and I smile. Nine out of ten times we sleep in our own beds, but I love cuddling with him and waking up to him like this. He sighs and rests his hand on my middle while he lays behind me and I face the wall of his bedroom. I remember the proposal he gave me last night while at the bowling alley about hopping onto the bandwagon to go with the band and their partners to Austria for a little over a week. The only thing keeping me from going is my job, and I'm really hoping that my boss can be a bit giving this one time so I can go with Paul, and so we won't have to leave each other.

I leave my thoughts and glance to Graham who dozes at our feet and I smile at the adorable puppy who has really grown on Paul and I over the past few months of us having the American Cocker Spaniel. We sure do love the little guy. I turn around to see Paul's sleepy face and he gives me a smile while he rubs his eyes and I lay my head on his t shirted chest. I think about how when we left the alley and I was incredibly tired while he drove home, my kind boyfriend must of carried me up to bed. He's so good to me.

I hear him yawn and I close my eyes while his arms go around me and I move my hand to rest on the other side of his chest.

"Good morning, dear." he greets me in his deep voice that's covered with sleep, which I find to be very attractive.

"Morning, Paul." I reply and I feel his fingers softly stroke my unkept hair.

"Refresh my memory, you don't work today, do you?" he questions while my eyes are set on his white t shirt he wears.

"Nope, and I don't tomorrow or the next day either." I answer his question and his arms leave me briefly to stretch.

"Good, because I want to spend all the time I have with you." he comments and he smiles and kisses my hair and I smile.

"I'm gonna call today about seeing if I can get those days off so I can come with." I tell him and he nods and his arms return to me.

"So what do you wanna do today, honey?" I ask him and we move to lay on our sides and he combs my hair off of my shoulder and my eyes go to his.

"I dunno, love. I just feel like laying in bed all day with you." he replies and I grin before he kisses me and pulls me into his arms in an embrace and I rest my head on his shoulder.

I feel his hand rubbing my back while my eyes are closed and his bedroom is silent besides Graham's drowned out snoring and our patterned breathing.

"I really want you to come with, darling. I hate being away from you, and not knowing where you are and if you're alright." he speaks softly against my hair while I grip his shoulders and his hands make movements on my back.

"Paul, I'm fine, and I take good care of myself, you know that." I comment not in a harsh tone.

"I know that, Mads. I just feel better when you're with me or- you know what I mean." he pulls away from the warm embrace and he strokes my cheek lovingly.

"I just-, you mean a lot to me." he states and even though I see it through his actions, it's sweet to hear him say it out loud.

"You mean a lot to me, too." I comment and we both smile and his one hand moves to my cheek to cup it before he moves in to press his lips to mine in a kiss with more passion than a simple peck.

We pull away from the kiss and my eyes open to wander to his that lay on me and I brush my finger under his eye where a dark lash of his fell and I kiss that skin under his hazel eye. I move away to return my head to the pillow and I sigh and keep my eyes on his tan face.

"You got a much better tan than me, sailor." I remark with a light tone to my words and he smirks.

"Oh I know, I think it's mighty impressive, you know." he replies and a smile plays on my lips for a duration of a few seconds before it fades away.

My eyes trail away from his deep pair to look around his room that is neat and tidy with a guitar on its stand and a small picture of us on his dresser. I smile at the sight of it and I look back to the basic sheets we lay on and I run my finger over their soft threads while I feel his eyes on me and his finger grazes my cheek.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" he questions as I trace invisible patterns on the sheets and my eyes lift to his.

"Nothing much." I reply honestly and I exhale a breath.

"You know, I'm hoping sometime soon in the next few months we can get some time together to have a holiday together. Would you like that, darling?" he brings up and his hand drops from my cheek to lay itself on my t shirted waist, I notice how I'm still in my not so comfortable outfit from last night.

"Yeah, I'd really like that. I love any time I get to spend with you." I answer him and his smile returns to his pink lips.

"Have you ever been out of the country?" he inquires and I nod my head.

"I went to Spain once with my parents when I was little to visit some family, but I don't remember much of it, except for the traveling there and the landscape. It was quite pretty there."

"Mm, well we can go anywhere you want to, darling. As long as it'll be warm and a fun time." he responds and I smile at his words.

I feel a shift in the bed not coming from Paul or I, so I look to the foot of the bed to watch Graham stand up, stretch and lazily waltz over to us.

"Well hey there, Graham. Did you have a nice kip, lad?" Paul greets the sleepy puppy who lays on the small spot in between our legs and he yawns.

"Hi, Graham." I say to the dog and I scratch his darker than blonde ears while he works on waking up and I look back to Paul who smiles at the pet.

His eyes move back to me and I smile at him and toss my arms around his neck and his arms travel to my waist where they stay. He moves me over into his arms more where I stay as we lay there cuddled up together being simply content in the other arms once again while we adjust to being awake, and he adapts to the new time zone. My poor Paul, he just got back from the Bahamas and has to adjust to this change of time and then he has to go to Austria in two days.

As our eyes are closed, but we're not asleep, we just lay there hoping for sleep to take us back into its arms, I feel his hand trail to my side and his fingers tickle my ribs. I begin to chuckle and I move away to see his not so brown eyes open and he grins.

"Paul, don't you dare!" I exclaim as I sit up in his bed a good ways away from him and a giggle escapes his smiling lips.

"Do what, Mads? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, love." he tells me a fib with his blushing cheeks and he moves over and his hands go for my ribs again.

I laugh while he pins me down on the bed with my arms held high above my head and I fight for freedom, but he has more muscle than me, and so I am having no luck getting away from him. Finally after I screamed for him to stop, and when I could barely catch my breath he gave in and his hands left my stomach. I groan while he smiles and he leans in to kiss me on the lips for a second.

"Mm, I sure did mis you, sweetheart." he comments and I take in a deep breath while I work I regaining my breathing.

"I sure didn't miss you tickling me." I remark sarcastically and he chuckles softly.

He kisses my cheek and I shove him off of me to get out of his warm bed and he follows me, but I kick him out once I get to my room where I change into loose pajamas. I come back out to see him waiting outside my door and he grabs my hand to lead me down the cold steps into the empty living room and we both shiver.

"Brr, maybe I should make a fire." Paul states as we enter the living room and he plops down beside me on the couch and I steal the blanket from the other side.

"Mm, I think you should." I comment and he nods and leaves the couch to tend to the empty fireplace while I lay on the couch going through the channels on the telly, and I decide to settle on a cartoon.

I close my eyes with a yawn as I hear wood being moved around in the wood box and also in the fireplace, and I hear the strike of a match also. I peel open my tired eyes to read the time on the clock, and I realize it's only noon, and so I decide to give my work a call.

"Hi Shelly, it's me Madison. Can I speak to our boss?" I ask once somebody at the store picks up and she connects me to him in his office.

We talk for not even ten minutes while Paul uses the poker to nudge at the warm fire and I finally hang up the phone after we say our goodbyes.

"What did he say?" Paul questions as he walks back over to me and he drapes his arm around me after he takes a share of the blanket.

"He said he doesn't know yet if he can give me those days off, because he has to talk to some other employees first and see if they're available to take my shifts." I confess while our eyes are locked on the others.

"Oh, what'd ya reckon will be the turn out?" he inquires.

"I'm not sure." I reply and he nods and kisses my head before we relax and look to the red and orange flames dancing in the hearth a number of feet away from us.

"I'm hungry, lets go have something for brekky." Paul states and we both leave the couch to travel into the kitchen and we settle on cereal and a banana as we're much too lazy to go all out for breakfast.

"Hey, do you wanna go ice skating today? You know, brush up on our skills." I suggest to Paul at the dinner table as we sit next to each other and he takes a drink from his glass of juice before answering.

"Sure, but please don't laugh at me when I fall on my bum again." he replies with a smirk and I grin.

"I think it's gonna be pretty hard for me to laugh when I'll most likely being falling with you." I respond and we both chuckle at my words and the somewhat forgotten memory of our first time doing that.

I shake my head with a laugh as I stare into my cereal bowl full of milk that's littered with cornflakes all across it. I set my spoon down and look up at Paul who I notice is already looking at me and we exchange small smiles before we eat the remains of our marginal breakfast. I've even missed doing things such simple as eating breakfast together while he was gone, I don't want him to leave again in two days.


	39. Chapter 39

Once we had finished our bowls of cereal, we set our bowls in the sink and headed upstairs to change into warm clothes so we won't freeze when we go ice skating, our only plan today. I threw on a few layers consisting of long jeans, thick fuzzy socks, and a cozy sweater over my shirt. Graham the little follower that he is followed me when i went back downstairs to put on my jacket and boots. He found his usual place on the soft rug with a squeaky toy of his to play with while i did that, and Paul soon joined me to get bundled up.

"Oh, i didn't know that you had your own pair. Do you think the rink will have some skates? Since i'll need a pair." Paul states as he zips his jacket and i pick up my white skates from the mat by the door.

"Yeah, i'm sure they will. If they don't we can always figure something out." I tell him and he nods his head and walks over to Graham to get him into his kennel.

We say goodbye to our puppy before leaving the house with our hats on our heads and our mittens in our coat pockets. Paul pulled out of the driveway and he took a left when we got out of our neighborhood full of nice houses. I give him the directions to this outdoor rink i've visited often the last two weeks he was in the Bahamas and once he understood where to go and we got through traffic, we arrived at an empty baseball field that has a brown warming house off to the side with it's one window lit up.

"Whew, good thing it's empty. I don't want anybody seeing me falling on my arse." Paul comments as he parks and i grin.

I grab my skates from the back seat when we exit the car, and we walk up to the small building and inside to find a few benches, a coke machine and an old man sitting at a desk. He nods at us as we tread over to a bench and i sight the little rack of skates. I point at it when i get Paul's attention and he nods his head before walking over to it. I begin to lace my skates while Paul found a black pair his size and i helped him with getting them tight enough, but not too tight. We smiled at each other once we were finally finished with that and i stood up on the sturdy blades and i held out my hand so he wont fall and he takes it. We carefully walk across the floor out into the March cold and i noticed Paul's hesitance while we made our way over to the rink and we slid onto the former baseball field that's a circular rink of ice.

"You better be holding my hand the whole time, Mads." Paul states as we get our bearings on the fresh ice and I grin.

"But I won't need to, you're already doing fine." I tell him as I look back to my funny boyfriend who hardly moves his feet on the ice while I'm having no troubles at all. I let go of his hand to skate away from him and he stops his feet to stand.

"Mads!" he calls out and I turn to skate back to him and I stop in front of him.

"Come on, skate with me." I encourage him to do and he huffs and gets his gloves on as I do the same thing since my hands are already getting cold.

I slowly move away from him and after a few seconds he gets the courage to move his feet and I smile at that as he attempts to follow me. I would say that he got the hang of the whole ice skating thing in not that long of time, with only a few falls and a little help from me.

"I'm getting cold, love, and my legs are starting to hurt. Do you reckon we should call it a day and go to get some hot chocolate?" Paul states as he stops on his skates and I slowly go back over to him.

"Yeah, I'm getting chilly too, and a hot cocoa sounds great." I agree and he grins before we go back up the railing into the still empty warming house to remove our skates.

After unlacing my pair I glance to the small clock on the wall by the desk, and I realize we spent almost two hours out there skating. It went by really fast, and I had a fun time doing it, except for this sudden headache I have. Once Paul gets his skates off and returns them to the rack we leave the little building once again to pile into his car and he drives in the direction back towards the house, but he takes a turn. He pulls up to a small cafe and I offer to go buy us the cocoas while he waits in the car, away from any harm or annoying fans. After waiting in the short line to the cashiers desk I paid and walked back out with the styrofoam cups and handed one to Paul once I stepped in the car.

"Ice skating was fun, I'm surprised I didn't fall twenty times," Paul comments with a soft laugh while he drives through parts of the snowy town. "What do you wanna do now, darling?"

"Hm, i dunno. What do you wanna do, honey? Do you have any ideas?" I reply and i try to think of the current time, but i can't come up with it, but i know it's close to late afternoon i'm sure.

"Well i'd like for us to go and have a nice dinner at a restaurant before the trip, i know that. We can always put it off until tomorrow, if you want, love." he answers and i take a glance out the window to see the snow starting to lightly fall around the car and the several others that sit on the road with us.

"You can pick, i'll be happy with whichever." I tell him and he applies his foot to the brakes as the red stoplight fills my eyes.

"No, you tell me what you want to do. If you don't want to do dinner out tonight, then we don't have to," he insists and i turn to find his not quite brown eyes with my own, i love his kind eyes. "I know you, Mads."

"No, it's fine. You choose." I urge and he sighs with hardly a smirk on his lips.

"Mads." he states still with that smile and blush rises onto my cheeks.

"Paul." I reply and the grins our faces grow at the same time to almost split our cheeks, i love his company.

"I want you to choose." he says and my eyes flit to the adjustment of light out of the corner of my eye as the light had turned green.

"Paul, light." I tell him and he turns his attention to the traffic once again, and i think that little conversation is over.

"Come on, love. Restaurant tonight or tomorrow instead?" he brings back that topic to again discuss and i shake my head with a smile, oh Paul.

"I want you to pick."

"But i want you to make the decision, it doesn't matter to me." he responds.

"I don't care what we do." I comment with more of harsher tone than i planned to use, and Paul looks to me with a stern look. I've learned that he hates when i say that.

"Fine, we'll just go tomorrow, or if you don't even wanna go at all, then we won't." he concludes with a tone leaking with sadness and i sigh, i went a bit too far there i notice.

He stops at another light and i inch my ungloved hand over the console between us where our small hot drinks sit, his is nearing half full and mine has only had a few sips taken from it, and i lay my hand on top of his that sits on his knee where he moved it once the car stopped. He cocks his head to look at me and i shoot him a warm smile that i try to make look apologetic.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that. I'd love for us to go and have a fancy dinner together where neither of us has to do the cooking or any dishes. I just hate this busy traffic, and i'm not feeling all too well." I apologize, adding on a confession i've been hiding for the past half hour.

I watch his eyebrows fall at my words, and i prepare for his questioning. Paul worries.

"What, why didn't you tell me that you haven't been feeling good?" he inquires with a different tone and he looks back to the road where traffic resumed.

He makes a turn down a road that connects with the street that our house is on, no dinner for us tonight it seems, or for now anyways.

"Because i didn't want to worry you, and Paul, i'm fine." I attempt to soothe him while he drives the last feet up to the empty house and we get out of the car to encounter the biting cold mixed with the light snow.

"Okay, what's wrong then?" he asks after we find cover inside the hazy house and he flips on the living room light and Graham begins to bark after hearing the door and the sound of our footsteps.

"My back kind of hurts and i have this little headache, that's all." I try to brush it off to him so he won't become all too concerned, but we've gotten to know the other a lot during the past months of our relationship. By now we can at least tell fibbing from honesty, and when the other is trying to give us a fake story to make us feel better.

"You were lying about the traffic, you really don't feel well, do you?" Paul asks me after doing a quick job of removing his jacket and shoes and he walks over to me to feel my forehead.

I nod my head with a frown and he kisses my temple before taking my coat off of my shoulders for me and i peel off my warm sweater.

He pulls me over to the empty couch while Graham whines at the front door with his odd tail wagging back and forth enthusiastically and Paul drapes our favorite blanket over me.

"I'll be right back, just relax." he tells me and i nod my head, he walks off towards the back door to let Graham out.

He returns with a glass of water in my favorite cup that has a corky handle. He picks up the remote to turn on the telly to some show that's already in the middle and confusing to follow and understand as if i've been watching it from the beginning. I move around the couch to get comfy before sighing and letting my eyes close.

I soon hear the tumbling of heavy logs in the woodbox and Paul's footsteps on the cedar floor covered with a long rug and the crackling of burning logs soon travels into my ears.

"Paul, what are you doing? I thought we were gonna go out to dinner." I state after i open my eyes to see him stand from his kneeling position in front of the blazing fireplace occupied with orange flames.

"We can just do dinner tomorrow, darling, when you feel better and when we're both up for it. I wasn't to keen on going tonight, anyways. A night at home will do fine for me." he answers and he treads over to me in his black socks to comb away my hair from my wandering eyes and he pulls the blanket to cover my shoulder.

"How does a night to ourselves watching the telly, maybe reading a book and cuddling on the couch sound to you?" he questions with that charismatic smile of his that i fell in love with months ago.

"I love you." I reply simply, which isn't an ideal response to his question, but it made the most sense to me.

"I love you too, sweetheart." he comments with the smile of his that appeared to have grown bigger at my last sentence and he kisses my forehead.

"Do you have any interesting books we can read while you rest and i veg out with you?" he inquires and i tell him about the few on my shelf in my room, and he kindly offered to get them for us. Even lazy nights on the couch while i'm feeling under the weather he still finds ways to make me feel incredibly special in this world, and also in his eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: You'll have to tell me what you think of this part!**

Paul returns with the books and I pick out the one I haven't had the time to start and he was happy to be left with the other. And so we flipped page after page while reading the printed words of the book, next to each other there on the couch while my headache was fading away and he resorted to humming that was starting to annoy me. We both laugh at different parts in our book and I soon found myself falling into this book. The sound of Graham's squeaky toy, the fire in the fireplace and Paul's humming disappeared as I got transfixed by the words, the characters and the things going on it. Hence why I didn't notice Paul closing his book with a bored look and starting to hum and tap his finger against his thigh.

"Hello, is anybody home?" Paul teases while snapping his fingers in front of my eyes and I peel my gaze away from the last paragraph of the page and a questioning look comes over my face.

"What?" I reply and he huffs and crosses his arms.

"I'm bored, and I'm sorry but that book is mighty boring as well." he tells me and I dog ear the page I'm on and I set it on the coffee table.

"I thought you wanted to read." I state and we rest our heads on the couch as we sit facing each other with either our legs crossed or our knees bent.

"I know, but can we do something else, please?" he asks and I nod my head, I don't mind.

"Like what? There's nothing good on the telly." I comment and he purses his lips, how cute.

"How about a kip? I'm tired." he suggests.

"Yeah, i could go for a nap too." I agree and he lays down next to me with his arms around my waist as I'm on the inside and he lays on the outside on the small couch, threatening to fall off.

"Okay, goodnight." he concludes after getting comfy with a blanket over him and I rest my head on the long pillow we share.

"Goodnight." I remark and he closes his eyes while the low volume of the tv, Graham's soft snoring and the crackling of the fire surround our still bodies.

I sigh and shut my eyes to find boredom as I'm tired and wanting to have a little nap, but I gave up after what felt like ten minutes as i'm laying here still awake. I open my eyes to the same scene I was seeing before I had closed my eyes and I look to Paul. I run my finger over his tan cheek and my hand falls to his shoulder.

"Paul, are you awake?" I whisper and I notice a small smile beginning on his lips and I grin, he's not sleeping like I thought he had been.

I kiss his cheek softly a few times while he doesn't respond, probably pretending to be asleep.

"Come on, I know you're awake." I state and his grin grows.

"Mm, I was just falling asleep, Mads, and you just had to wake me up." he states in a fake annoyed voice and his eyelids flutter open.

"Oh, don't," I comment and he lightly chuckles and I rest my head on his chest. "I can't fall asleep even though I'm tired."

"How's that headache of yours?" he questions while playing with my hair and I move my eyes to Graham on the rug where he sleeps with his head resting on his paws and his toy a few inches in front of him.

"It's better." I reply and I exhale a content sigh just being in his arms and I inhale his familiar musky scent mixed with cigarettes and aftershave.

"Is it gone?" he questions and I shake my head no.

"Hmm, how about your back?" he inquires and I give him the same response.

"Would you like it if I gave you a little back massage?" he suggests and I move away to meet his warm eyes with a smile on my face.

"Yes." I answer him and I lean down to kiss him and we both sit up after the small peck.

"Here, and try not to squirm, since you're all ticklish." Paul says and he hands me a pillow from the recliner and I exhale a deep breath to relax.

"Okay, I'll try not to."

"You better not, Mads, or I'll just stop. No laughing either, darling." he remarks and I smile while I clutch the pillow against my chest.

He moves my long hair to drape over the front of my shoulder and I close my eyes and hunch over the pillow as his hands start to move on my back.

"Higher, it hurts more in the middle." I inform him and his hand movements rise but his one hand trails to my side and I begin to squirm with laughter.

"No, don't tickle me!" I object and I try to move away from but he grabs me around the waist and pulls me back onto his lap while we're both kind of laughing and I lay down on his chest.

I feel him kiss the top of my head before he pulls the blanket over us and I settle my still achey head to rest on top of his chest and his hands travel to spots on my back. I sigh and close my eyes to search for sleep.

The next time my eyes open I'm still laying on top of Paul and his eyes open too and a tired smile creeps onto his lips. I lay my head back onto his chest while I just stare at the weak flames licking at the burning pieces of wood and I yawn. Paul does too and we both decide to get up and have a snack now that our appetite is all messed up from basically missing breakfast, even though we had cereal when we woke up that was technically for lunch. We're weird, but we're weird together.

We somehow had made our way upstairs and I step out of the bathroom and I comb my hair back, and I discover my headache to luckily be gone and that my back feels much better, no longer tense.

"You should become a masseur, you know." I call to Paul as I walk into his bedroom to find his shirtless back facing me and I smile at the scene.

"What the bloody hell is that?" he asks in a happy tone and he slips on a white t shirt before turning to face me.

"It's a man who gives massages. My back is all better thanks to you." I explain and we had wrapped our arms around the other and I now look up at him and he grins.

"Ah, I dunno, I'm more of a musician, love. Thanks though, and I'm glad your back is better. Now how about your headache, has that gone yet?" he questions and I nod with a smile.

"Even better." he comments and my eyes trail to his grinning mouth and a small silence falls over us as we stand in his lit bedroom as its just about pitch black outside.

"Kiss me." I state and he smiles before leaning down to plant his lips on mine and I kiss him back while my hands had moved to the back of his neck.

We didn't just stop at that. We continued to kiss and we got distracted by the others pair on our own and I soon felt him lifting me up by the waist and he carries me over to his bed. He laid me down as we continue to kiss and he randomly pulls away to focus on my eyes whilst breathing heavily.

"I love you, Madison." he states while my hands sit on the back of his tan neck and I grin.

"I love you, Paul." I comment before he places his lips back on my own.

The day couldn't of been going any more perfect I don't think with waking up together around noon, eating corn flakes for our combined breakfast and lunch, going ice skating together where we mostly laughed, reading on the sofa together and the nap we took. Waking up in his bare arms later that night in his bed with the light off in his room and with the comforter and sheets of his bed covering our exposed bodies somehow in some way made it even more perfect. The contradicting thing is that it wasn't perfect this first time with him, because it was awkward, new, and almost a learning experience too, but I woke up happy and I could tell he did too.

* * *

I try to make out anything in the dark of his room while his arms stay around my waist and my cheek lays on his warm chest, and I hear his rhythmic breathing playing a song to fill the silent room with. Along with that song a pitter pattering of paws comes down the hallway and they enter the open bedroom and who else but Graham comes up to the side of the bed and puts his paws on the edge while starting to whine. One of Paul's hands leave my back to pet the puppy and I close my eyes.

"It's okay, just go lay down." Paul says softly to him and I once again hear his footsteps and they stop, he's such a good dog.

The sound of the phone ringing on its hook downstairs travels up the stairs to Paul's room and Graham barks.

"Graham, quiet." Paul states and I move to lift my head and I reach my hand out to feel his cheek and he flips on the lamp so we can see each other.

"Hey there, beautiful." he states once our eyes settle on each other and his hand rubs my bare back.

"Hi." I reply shyly and I give him a peck, he smiles as do I.

"I wonder what time it is." I state curiously and he raises his arm to look at his watch.

"It's around 7." he tells me and I nod my brunette head before letting my chin fall to my piled hands that sit on the middle of his chest.

I space out staring at the pillow while his long fingers mix with my hair and he brushes his fingers across my cheek.

"Do you think we could still go out to dinner tonight?" I question after thinking about it and I return my eyes to his friendly face.

"Of course, love. We can do whatever you want." he answers and I smile at him for no reason.

"Okay, but only if you want to go." I tell him and he smirks.

"Darling, what we do doesn't ultimately matter to me, as long as I'm with you I'll be a happy camper." he informs me and my cheeks flush with some color at his flattering words.

I don't know what to say to that even though I definitely feel the same way and I kiss him again. I'm so in love with him, I could never deny it or lie about it. I lay my head back on his tan chest and my eyes look around his room while his fingers trail along my arms and he runs a hand through my long hair.

"I'm glad you're home, so glad." I state and I smile against his chest.

"I am too, love, more than words could describe." he comments and I close my eyes with a perfectly pleased grin on my pink lips while we lay in his bed together, under the covers with smiles tugging at our lips, and with our lovely puppy dozing on the floor at the end of the bed.


	41. Chapter 41

Paul moves us to lay on our sides as we face each other with blushing cheeks along with the giddy, in love smiles that dance across our upturned lips. He pulls me into him and buries his face into my neck and I run my fingers through his hair that's getting long and I twirl the black strands around my pale fingers while I feel his warm breath brush against my neck. I stop with his hair and I rest my cheek on his pulsing neck and I shut my eyes as we lay there in the others arms lost in the blankets of his bed.

I feel the tips of his fingers run along the bottom of my back while I'm really just focused on my breathing and his movements cease. I know he can't be asleep again, there's no way he could be tired from all the sleep we've gotten today. Our faces leave the others neck and he tucks a piece of my hair to stay behind my ear and he leans in for a simple kiss. He pulls away and his eyes run over my face while mine do the same over his, and those happy smiles return to both of us, we're so in love.

"I love you." he mumbles in barely a whisper as our eyes are focused on the other only and he moves his right hand over to entangle his fingers with my left hand.

"I love you, too." I reply and his smile stays and I give his hand a small squeeze.

His stomach makes a funny noise which gets both of us to laugh and I conclude that I'm hungry too.

"We're both almost starving, so why don't we go find a restaurant to have din at, yeah?" Paul suggests and my hand drops from his as I loop my arms around his middle to hug him, he hugs me back.

"I just want to stay like this for a little bit longer." I mutter against his warm chest, we'll never have this one moment back ever again.

"Okay, darling." he agrees and he kisses my hair before sighing and I hear the rattling of Graham's collar before he jumps up onto the bed to lay at our feet, like always.

"It looks like somebody is getting a tad impatient for us to get up." Paul suggests and I smirk next to his chest and I glance to Graham who stares at the window, he just loves being in the company of somebody.

I huff and close my eyes while Paul hums some random tune, and I giggle, he's so predictable sometimes. We lay there together for the most part silent for some time more until we get dressed again and I go off to my room to change out of my wrinkled clothes into a knee length dark green dress that's spaghetti strapped with thick straps. I turn to my long mirror left of my dresser to see my appearance and I groan at my flat hair. I attack the tangled mess with my brush, and after doing a good job of brushing it I decide to curl it. I leave my bedroom for the empty bathroom to lug it out of the closet and I plug it in and brush my teeth while it warms up. Graham pokes his nose in and I wave at him with a smile and he pads in to sit on the white rug next to the tub, my little pal.

"Mads darling, when do you reckon you'll be ready?" Paul stops in the doorway of the bathroom in black dress pants and a gray button down while putting on his black tie.

"Soon, why?" I reply with an iffy answer and he glances up from the long tie and I smile at him, he returns it with blushing cheeks.

"I'm just curious for when I should go start the car so it has time to warm up, that's all." he replies and I give him a nod before reaching for the hot curling iron and his soft footsteps fade away.

I curl a few strands of my hair while Graham chews on a raw hide of his, and I run my fingers through the tight curls to loosen them after I finish. I turn off the iron and put on some lotion and lipstick before Paul walks in all done up.

"Well don't you look nice?" he states and my eyes flit to him and I smile at my grinning boyfriend.

"Ta, you look pretty charming yourself." I reply and he enters the room to wrap me up in his arms and he kisses my cheek to avoid my lipstick.

"You didn't have to get all dolled up for me, you know." he states and my arms leave his middle to pull his tie down a bit, so he'll look more casual, not like he's going to a business meeting.

"I know, but I want to look nice for you." I comment and he grins a bit at that.

"Thanks, love, but I find you to be perfectly beautiful without any of it." he tells me with a serious look.

"Oh, is that so, Mr. McCartney?" I question with raised eyebrows.

"Yes it is, Ms. Shepherds." he answers and he kisses my forehead.

"Really, Mads. You're perfect the way you are. You're perfect when you wake up in the morning with wild bed hair, in fuzzy pajamas, and when you're all crabby because you got woken up early." he takes it back to a meaningful note and I stand up on my tip toes to kiss him and he grips my waist while we kiss.

"Ugh, it doesn't look like I'm wearing lipstick now, does it?" he asks after we pull away and I laugh.

"No, but unless you want it to.." I trail off with a cheeky look and he grins with a daring look.

He leans in for another smooch before pulling away and he takes my hand to pull me downstairs where we toss on our jackets and get on our fancy shoes for a night out on the town together. Graham had to go back into his kennel again after Paul took him outside while I waited in the car, and once he got in the car we started driving to some restaurant Paul has in mind.

"Booth or table, love?" Paul questions as we wait in line in the front at the expensive restaurant with a few couples in front of us here at the hostess' podium.

"You choose." I tell him even though I know it bugs him when I give him that reply.

I look around the popular place as couples smile and talk over their plates of divine looking food while they're honestly dressed to the nines. I notice a few stares on Paul and I, so I turn back to him as my hands are wrapped around his right arm that sits in his pocket. His eyes flit to me with a confused look and I move closer to him as I try to ignore the staring.

"Hey, it's alright, darling. You gotta learn to ignore 'em." he soothes and I nod my head with a shy look and he makes me feel better by kissing my cheek and giving me a warm smile.

The line continued to move and soon we were met by the hostess who led us to a booth Paul decided on in the back where it's more private. We walked passed dozens of people who made me feel like I bought my dress from some rummage sale with their expensive clothing, and glimmering jewelry. Paul always outdoes himself.

"I'll have a pint please, and love, what would you like?" Paul questions after the waiter arrived at our table that has a clean countertop, a few round candles in the center as well as a rose in a vase, and the silverware and plating of course.

"Uh, champagne please." I answer after folding my hands to rest on my knees and he sets down our menus to ponder over for the time being.

"Are you alright, lovely?" Paul questions while my eyes skim over the long menu and I honestly don't understand what the hell I'm reading.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't understand any of this though, what's good here?" I reply after looking up and I rest my chin in my hand.

"I can't really either, but after having been here a few times I've learned that they have great steaks, roasts, pasta dishes and soups." he comments and I nod my head in understanding.

"Okay, thanks." I reply and the waiter returns with the bottle of champagne, my glass and Paul's beer.

We both thank him before he digs out his pad to take our orders after we told him we're ready.

"I'm going to get the pork chop meal with the chips and the baked potato as the sides." Paul tells him as I scan through the menu still and I come upon the soups.

"Alright, and what can I get for you, miss?" he asks me and I lift my eyes to find Paul's and his both sitting on me.

"I'll have the rustic tomato soup with the breadsticks and the onion rings as my sides." I declare and he nods as he writes it on the pad and I look to Paul who gives me a small wink along with that grin of his.

"I'll be back with your food as soon as it is ready." he reports and he takes our menus.

"Alright, thank you." Paul replies and the man leaves to dip around a corner that has a fake tree in a pot.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom quick." I tell Paul and he gives me a nod of his head while he takes a sip from his pint and I find the ladies room near the kitchen.

I wash my hands after exiting the stall and I do a once over of my appearance before walking out and as I make my way back to Paul I couldn't help but notice a few women giving me looks. I tried to just ignore them like Paul said and once I got back to him I saw one table all with women whispering to each other while looking at Paul.

"Come sit on my side." Paul states when he spots me and he steps out to let me in on his side of the booth and he wraps an arm around me.

"Is something wrong, darling?" he whispers into my ear while I pull my glass of champagne over to take a drink from, I love the bubbly effervescence of good champagne.

"Just all these fancy, rich people kind of intimidate me. Especially the glamorous women." I answer him and I move my eyes from the glass to his waiting pair.

"But you're the most beautiful woman in this whole restaurant." he argues a bit in a way I find flattering, and he smiles too once I do.

"Really?" I question and I turn my body to face him and I rest my one hand on his knee.

"Yes, really. You shouldn't feele the least intimidated, love. Sure some of them are part of politics, and maybe some are celebrities, but don't let them bother you. I know some of 'em like to stare and all, but they're just jealous of the gorgeous lady I have on my arm." he tells me and my cheeks flush a light pink and he leans in to give me a sweet kiss.

We turn our bodies back to the table and my hand leaves his knee to reach for my glass and his hand scoots over to rest on my right knee. We both drink from our beverages before setting them down and the sound of a violin echoes over to our table, and I watch as a woman my age or a tad older sits with her partner or whomever and gets serenaded by the violinist.

"Your boss never did call back, did he?" Paul questions as we sit there surrounded by the talk of others, the lovely sound of the violin, and the smell of food that's making me more hungrier by the minute.

"No, but maybe he was the one who called when we were still in bed earlier." I reply and I wrap my hands around his arm and I cuddle up to his shoulder.

"Hmm, maybe. We're gonna have to figure something out soon though so we can get you a ticket if that's what it comes to." Paul tells me and he looks down at me with his kind eyes and I nod my head okay.

He sighs and rubs his fingers on my thigh softly while his eyes wander around the fancy restaurant that I've never been in before in my life. I just about grimaced at the prices on the menu, Paul's too generous sometimes, but I appreciate it. His eyes travel to a space in the way back of the restaurant where a few couples flock to dance to a record that travels through the air and I see him bite his lip while he stares.

"Do you wanna go and have ourselves a dance, sweetheart?" I knew what he was gonna ask before the words flowed out of his mouth.

"Sure." I reply and we leave the booth to walk over there hand in hand and he leads us to a vacant spot near the glass doors where I assume they have tables on some deck of some sort when it's warm enough.

Paul takes one of my hands and his other takes a place on my waist as my other rests on his shoulder, and he begins to lead us to the song.

"You're a good dancer, you know." I compliment him and his eyes trail to mine with a smile on his face.

"Ta, love, so are you." he replies and I shake my head in disagreement.

"Nah ah, I'm horrible at dancing. I'm surprised I haven't stepped on your feet yet." I reply and he grins.

"I'm glad you haven't too." he comments and the song changes to a slow paced song and my hands move to his shoulders and both of his go to my waist.

He quickly kisses my cheek and I smile as we hardly move on this spot of wood on the dance floor. I move my head to rest on his shoulder and his arms wrap around me to lay on my back. I smile as I think of the events of our day and how it's been such a wonderful day with him. I'm really hoping that I'll be able to go with him to Austria in two days, so I won't have to be away from him again after him just having been gone. I hate it when he's gone, even though I'm starting to get used to it. I lift my head to look at Paul and he flashes me a happy smile and I move in for a quick kiss that he smiles into, I'm so lucky to have him.


	42. Chapter 42

Paul spotted our waiter returning with our food so we end our dance there and head back to our booth to have dinner together.

"Stop picking at my food, will ya? You've got your own!" Paul complains playfully as I steal a crispy chip from his plate and I laugh.

"You're the one who keeps stealing my onion rings!" I shoot back and he nods while cutting a piece of his pork chop.

"That's because they're the best onion rings I've ever had, so I have a perfect reason to." he argues and I shake my head while stirring my soup that's a few bites from being gone, this place has such good food.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to steal your girlfriends food then?" I ask him and he pops a piece of cut up pork chop between his smiling lips.

"Well you think it's okay to nick your boyfriends food, so yeah." he comments and I chuckle and set my spoon in the bowl to move closer to him and I lay my head on his broad shoulder and he moves to wrap his arm around me.

"I'm just kidding, you can eat my food any time you want." he remarks in a soft, no longer playful tone and he puts his fork down to look at me.

I smile at him and he leans down for a peck on the lips before pulling away and he returns to his food while I sit there next to him still with my head on his shoulder. I look to my just about empty plate with the last bite of a breadstick and one remaining onion ring along with the nearly empty bowl of soup. This place is definitely my new restaurant.

"Are you full, darling?" Paul asks and I feel his hand move to my knee.

"Yeah, aren't you?" I reply and he shakes his head before taking the last bite of his pork chop, to clean off that part of his plate with a few chips remaining and the skin of the baked potato at a corner of the plate.

"Now I am." he states and I sigh and close my eyes, his arm goes back around me and his hand slowly rubs my shoulder.

"Oo, here's a little dessert menu. They have cheesecake, ice cream, brownies, cookies and cake. I think I could make some room for one of them, how about you, darling?" Paul suggests and I open my eyes to see him holding a little booklet in his one hand.

"Yeah, that cookies and cream cheesecake looks really yummy." I state and he flags down our waiter with his hand.

"I think so too, lets get a piece then since we're both pretty full and they're kinda big." Paul comments and the waiter walks over to stop in front of us.

"Hi, can we get a piece of this cheesecake here?" my boyfriend questions and he points to the listing of it on the small menu.

"Yes, of course. Let me take your plates and I'll be right back with your dessert." the nice waiter replies and Paul sets the tiny booklet back over by the napkin holder and the bottle of ketchup where he found it.

He picks up his beer to take another gulp before setting the half full, half empty glass back down on the table. I sip from my nearing empty champagne filled glass and the waiter returns with the white plate of black and white cheese cake and I notice an Oreo garnished on top as a nice touch. Paul picks up a clean fork and cuts a bite and sets it right in front of my mount and he raises his eyebrows, I open my mouth for him to feed it to me.

"Thanks. Mm it's so delicious." I comment and he gets himself a bite to eat and he smiles in delight.

"Welcome, love. Yeah, you're right, this is amazing." he adds and I grab my fork to eat a few more bites along with him until we really can't stuff any more into our mouths.

I sigh with a happy smile after we set down our forks and the waiter comes by with a doggy bag for the rest of the piece of cheesecake and he sets down the check too. I pick it up before Paul can grasp it and he tries to take it from me but I hold up my hand in the arm and to the left. I move over to the wall to look at it.

"Hey, give it back. I'm the one who pays it." Paul states and I hand it back to him without taking my intended peek at it and he huffs.

He digs his wallet from his pocket to take out some money and I snuggle back up to him.

"Sorry, I just hope you're not spending a thousand pounds on us." I apologize and my eyes wander to his hands as he stuffs his wallet back into his pocket and he slips the money into the black booklet with the check.

"It's alright, you just don't need to know how much I spent." he comments his eyes move to me after a second.

"I hope you didn't spend a lot." I reply and he runs the fleshy part of his finger over my cheek softly.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." he teases with a smirk on his lips.

"Paul!" I exclaim and he chuckles with a proud smile.

"Ah come on, darling. I don't care how much it was or if it was a lot. Any amount spent on you is worth it." he tells me and he kisses my forehead, I smile.

I sit back up and he winks at me before we grab our jackets and we get up to leave the restaurant with our doggy bag and while holding hands.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" I ask Paul as we stand against the side of the car, him pressed up on the door and me in front of him with our arms around the other in the dark parking lot.

"Thanks, you're even sweeter, love." he replies and he kisses my cheek before we get into the car to drive back to the empty house and when we got home it's nearing ten o'clock, and we're the only ones home.

I put the doggy bag in the fridge while Paul took Graham outside to go poddy and I decided to go up to my room to change into pajamas. I put my still somewhat curly hair into a bun and I removed my dark lipstick while in front of the mirror.

"Hey there." Paul greets me as he sneaks into the bathroom now in pajamas and he snakes his arms around my waist.

"Hi." I respond and he presses his nose against my neck and tenderly kisses my neck once.

"I don't wanna go to bed yet, I'm not really tired. How about you?" Paul speaks into my neck and his hot breath tickles my neck.

I turn around to face his smiling eyes and he rests his forehead on mine.

"Yeah, I'm not tired either. What should we do then instead of sleeping?" I question and he purses his lips while thinking.

"I have no idea what we should do, darling." he answers and I get a thought.

"Do you want me to help you pack for your trip?" I propose and I see the flash in his eyes about how I said it like I won't be coming, I only hope I will be.

"Yeah, sure." he agrees in a quiet voice and he leads me back into his bedroom and he pulls out his brown suitcase from the closet and he tosses all of the dirty clothes already in it into the hamper he drug in here.

"Oh, I think I have some socks and shirts in the dryer. Would you mind getting them for me, love?" he inquires and I tell him I will, so I leave his room to travel downstairs with Graham treading behind me.

I pass through the kitchen into the laundry room to open the dryer and I find the two white shirts of Paul's, a black one and a pair of tall socks that I fold for him. I shut the door and travel back into the kitchen for upstairs and I notice a pastel yellow envelope on the center of the island that I didn't notice a few minutes ago. I see my name to be written on the front with a heart in Paul's looping cursive. I sit up on the island with his pile of clothes sat next to me and I rip open the sealed letter.

**_Feb 22 1965 _**

**_ My dearest Mads,_**

**_Hey there, lovely. So I'm sitting on the couch downstairs all alone after we just got in this stupid fight. I hate that we just had to get in some row the night before I leave for the Bahamas for two weeks, away from you. I'm excited to go there, to film, and to be in the warm sun, but I've been dreading it because I'll have to leave you. Then when I come back for only two days I have to leave you again to continue filming in bleary, cold Austria in the mountains. I wish I didn't have to leave either times or in the first place, but it's unavoidable. Even now I miss you, and we're in the same bloody house a floor away from each other. I can't wait to come back in March, but then again I kind of don't want to because my little visit will make it more harder to leave you again. After all of this filming is done, the stuff in Austria and the part here in London that you are so coming along with me to, I'm going to schedule us a holiday anywhere you like so we can just get away and so it'll be just you and me. _**

**_There's this one thing I want to tell you so badly, but I'm nervous for what you'll say and if you'll return it. I love you, Mads. I've known it for weeks, probably longer, but I'm still hesitant to say it, because I don't know if you feel the same way, you know? I hope we can makeup from this fight before I leave, because I don't want that hanging over us while I'm gone._**

**_I'm not sure what the point of this letter is even, or if I'll toss it in the trash, or maybe give it to you. If I do I hope it makes some sense to you. _**

**_Your love,_**

**_Paul xox _**

I smile to myself after finishing the last few words of the heartfelt letter, and I place it back in its envelope and I set it in a place I'll remember. I grabbed Paul's clothes and hop off the counter to walk back upstairs with Graham trailing behind me, and I find Paul sloppily folding clothes to toss in the suitcase. The look on his face tells it all, he doesn't want to leave a day after tomorrow.

"Hey." I address him as I plop the small pile of clothes on his bed where his case is and a few other items of clothes he got out.

"We don't have to do this now if you don't want to." I state and he nods his head before closing the half filled suitcase and he sets it by his closet and he puts the other clothes away.

I walk over to him as he stands in front of his dresser with a far away look playing on his features and I embrace him in a hug.

"Please don't be sad." I speak against his shirt and he hugs me back, I feel his cheek rest on my head.

"Packing just reminds me that I'm gonna leave you in two days, and I don't want to." he replies and I move my hands up and down on his back while we hug the other and he sighs loudly.

"Try not to think about it." I suggest.

"It's hard not to." he responds and I step out of the hug to meet face to face with him and I stroke his sad cheek.

I place my hands on his cheeks to give him a kiss and I feel his arms tighten around my waist while we share a kiss and I immediately feel the fireworks that everybody talks about when they kiss their boyfriend, true love, or soulmate. I've always felt that with him. I don't know about him but this afternoon when we made love for the first time was beyond magical, there aren't any words for it. I move away from the kiss and our lips part and I inhale a breath.

My eyes go back to his and I notice his red lips.

"Uh maybe I did get some lipstick on you earlier, oops." I comment and a grin spills onto his face.

"Ah, crap." he remarks and I loop my arms around his neck.

"No, it's okay. Maybe if we kiss some more it'll go away." I propose and he looks at me with a cheeky grin before putting his lips back on mine. Things are never perfect with Paul, but yet in some way and somehow they are.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	43. Chapter 43

We kissed some more on his bed, but it didn't go anywhere and we lay there afterwards with his head on my chest and I run my fingers through his ebony hair while he relaxes in my arms. Graham hopped up onto Paul's unmade bed to lay at the end with his head laying on his long arms and I hear him start to hum as he lifts his head to lay beside me with his head on the pillow. I smile at him while he softly hums some song and he runs his thumb along my jaw as his eyes are locked on me. He pulls me into his arms and I put mine around him while he still hums and I bury my face into his t shirted chest and I let go a sigh before letting my mind go.

_Paul's POV _

I stroke her bay colored hair as she is wrapped up in my arms as we lay in my bed on top of the messy sheets and comforter. I hear her breathing change and I glance to the clock that's reading late and I kiss her soft hair. I stop with her hair and move to get under the covers carefully so I won't disturb Madison and I pull the collection of blankets over our joined bodies. I smile to myself and I rest my cheek on her brunette head and I recall the events of our laid back day together.

I love to sleep in and waking up in the afternoon in my bed next to my lovely couldn't of been a better way to wake up, and then laughing our bums off while ice skating, taking a lazy break on the couch while she wasn't feeling one hundred percent was relaxing and then making love to her for the first time was way beyond wonderful. I didn't anticipate it or expect it, but I think it happened at just the perfect time and although it wasn't ideal because of it being clumsy and uncomfortable, but let alone it still was amazing with her. Waking up with her asleep in my arms afterwards made it even better, and topping our night off with a lovely dinner out at this restaurant was a nice ending to our night, well except for the kissing and all of that we actually ended our night with.

I reach behind me to shut off the lamp and I return my hand to Madison who is definitely sleeping now, and I kiss her exposed cheek before closing my eyes. I sigh and try to find sleep, but a whirlwind of thoughts are coursing through my mind making it difficult too. The most prominent one that is making me worry and also stress is the matter of Madison possibly accompanying the other lads, their girls and I to Austria two days from today for the next bout of filming. She called her boss about getting a few more days off to accommodate her going, but there hasn't been any hearing from him since. Being away from her for close to three weeks and now getting to spend two days with her is basically like a tease now that I'm going to have to leave again to be away from her for a little over a week. We both knew when we ultimately decided to be in this relationship together that there'd be many nights we would be away from each other, as well as holidays, and birthdays too, but it doesn't make the real thing: us experiencing it, any easier.

I take a deep breath and blow it out to try and rid my mind of these thoughts, and I attempt to fall asleep again, but my body won't give me that peace. I plant a smooch on Madison's warm cheek before unwrapping her arms from me and mine from her to take Graham with me downstairs. I get my jacket from the hook near the front door and I walk through the house to the other side to the back door. I stop in the kitchen to find a pack of ciggies in the junk drawer under the cabinet full of serving ware, and I find my letter to Madison in there, opened. I smile at realizing that she had read it, and I wonder why she didn't mention it, perhaps she was tired and forgot to. I stick my hand in the drawer to shuffle around various items to find a spare pack and a thing of matches.

"Come on, lad. I'm gonna take you out once more before bedtime." I tell Graham and I shut the drawer to lead the pup out the back door and I let him go ahead of me out into the backyard covered with snow.

I open the pack to pull out a half brown and half white filter to stick between my lips and I strike a match to light the end. I toss it on the snowy ground to stamp out with my shoe and I pull it from my lips to exhale the smoke.

I take in a breath while admiring the bright, ivory circle of a moon over head between the outlining branch of two bare trees and I see the gray patches where the craters must be. I've always thought the moon is such a lovely thing, a great thing to avert your focus too when all you can do is think and can't sleep. The Yanks over in America said not too long ago that no matter it takes they're going to put a man on the far away thing by the end of the decade. I wonder how many people in the states as well as around this world actually have faith in their confident words. The race between the countries to do all of this crap with discovering things in the galaxy, getting a man into space and one onto the moon is all about competition and who will be the big guy in the end. I don't see why they just can't put their egos behind them and leave it be, and leave the discovering to us people in our minds. I don't believe in aliens or other people out there on other planets anyways, I have better things to think about.

I take a few more drags from my cigarette before tossing it off the back step onto the cold ground to stamp it out with my foot. Graham finishes his business and I usher him inside with me and he follows me back up to my room to lay on the floor. I slip back into bed with Mads after leaving the door open a few inches for Graham and she stirs and groans.

"Paul?" her sleepy voice says, one that I find to be so attractive and sexy.

"Yeah it's me, love." I reply and I pull the covers over me and I reach out for her with my hand.

"Where'd you go?" she questions, probably half asleep and I snake my arms around her and she relaxes.

"I just went to let Graham out and to have a smoke. Go back to bed, darling, everything is alright." I tell her and I lay down and I feel her nod against my chest.

"Okay." she responds and I plant a kiss on her head before relaxing myself and I drift off into a deep sleep with my love wrapped up in my arms, safe and sound.

* * *

My eyes open the next morning to find Madison to no longer be in my arms, and also not laying in my bed. I groan and massage my tired eyes while I move around on my comfy mattress and I let out a yawn. After I surprisingly didn't fall back asleep I got out of bed and trudged downstairs to find the telly on and a blanket strewn on the couch, but with nobody under the blanket. I walk down the hall into the kitchen still confused and I feel relief to find my Madison standing in front of the stove flipping something with a spatula. I smile to myself at the marvelous smell entering my nose and I walk up to her to loop my arms around her middle. She jumps a bit at my touch and I chuckle and kiss her soft cheek while she serves two more pancakes onto a brown plate and she turns off the burner. Pancakes for breakfast, I have the best girlfriend in existence.

"I hope you're okay with pancakes for brekky." she states in her lively voice and I grin against her neck.

"I'm beyond okay with having them for breakfast. I just hope you made enough for hungry me." I comment and she moves the plate from the stove to the counter and she spins around to face me and she combs my bed hair away from my drooping eyes that settle on her lovely face, the first thing I love to see in the morning.

"Oh don't worry, I know by now to make plenty for us two." she assures me and I smile before leaning forward to have my lips fall upon hers for a good morning kiss.

I pull away to kiss her again and I pull her into an embrace after the second peck and the ringing of the phone from the living room interrupts our moment.

"I'll go get it, it might be my boss." she volunteers and I nod before stealing a kiss on her cheek and I turn back to the plate of pancakes.

I grin and grab one of the two plates from the counter to serve myself with a few pancakes to start off with. I get butter under each one and maple syrup as well, dry pancakes with not enough syrup are gross. I whistle a tune while pouring the large abundance of syrup onto them. I stop to set the glass bottle back down next to the dish of softened butter that has the butter knife resting on it, and I leave the counter to grab the thing of milk from the fridge. I grab the two glasses of milk from the counter that Mads had already set out for us to fill up. Now that I think of Mads again I wonder who called on the phone, and why the conversation is taking awhile. Perhaps it is her boss and she's posing the plan to him. Lets hope he's saying yes.

Mads returns shortly from the phone call and she just came to stand by me and make her plate as I was finishing up mine.

"Who was that on the phone?" I question hesitantly.

"Just a friend of mine." she replies quietly and I nod to myself as I put a few sausages on my plate.

We carry our plates of food over to the island to sit on the bar stools next to each other as we eat the delicious meal Madison prepared for us, and boy was it good. I couldn't get enough of it with the soft pancakes and the tasty sausages. I helped her with the small amount of dishes we were left with after we finished and then she left the room to go do something while I filled Graham's food dishes for the puppy who just woke up, what a lazy dog he already is. I once again found lovely Madison upstairs in the bathroom washing her face, brushing her teeth and all of that. I caught her around the waist with my arms as she went to toss a Q-tip in the trash and we both laugh with happy grins.

"So I have some good news and some bad news." she reveals as she turns her body to face me and I kiss her cheek before asking what they are.

"What's the bad news?" I ask nervously and I wonder if this is about her work and being able to come tomorrow.

"There isn't any." she answers with a smile.

"Okay, then what's the good news?" I inquire and she takes a breath before answering.

"I just went through the phone messages on the answering machine downstairs, and my boss was the one who called yesterday, so I called him back while you were outside with Graham." she reveals with a large smile.

"And?"

"And he said that since I'm such a loyal employee, and that I never give him any trouble he doesn't have any problem with giving me those extra days off!" she exclaims and I breathe a sigh of relief before I wrap her up in a hug and she hugs me back.

"I'm so glad you're coming with, darling. We're gonna have a blast together skiing up in the mountains, seeing the sights and hanging out together on my breaks." I comment against her hair and I kiss her round head.

"I'm excited too!" she remarks and I move away out of the hug to face her and I cradle one of her cheeks with my hand to give her a heartfelt kiss, I sure do love this girl.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Hi guys! I hope that you're enjoying this story, still, and thanks for still reading it if you are. I hope you don't find it bland or boring, and if you do I'm sorry. It's not what I'm aiming to do when I write this story. I appreciate the feedback always, so thank you to those of you who have sent me some. I sincerely hope that some of you do really like this story and that it's not a disappointment or anything. Something different is coming up in two chapters and I think you'll like it. I hope you like this next chapter and feel free to leave a review! **

Paul pulls away from the kiss and we hug once more here in the bathroom and I smile against his shoulder. I was delighted to hear my boss tell me that I'm welcome to take those days off so I could go with Paul to Austria, I'm so happy and relieved! Finally this time we won't have to leave each other when he has to go somewhere with the group, but now I get to go with and the other lads' partners will be there too. I honestly couldn't be any happier than I am right now. We pull away from the hug to get ready for the day as we take our showers and get dressed even though it's only one in the afternoon, we're so lazy.

"What time is the flight?" I ask him as I sit in the recliner in the living room and he sits on the couch with the phone pressed to his ear.

"It's at eleven, love, so not too early or anything." he answers and I nod and Graham jumps up onto my lap and I pet him as Paul speaks on the phone with the airlines about purchasing another ticket.

I set Graham down on the floor and I travel upstairs to find my wallet on my dresser and I take out the amount that I heard Paul say on the phone that the ticket costs. I go back downstairs to find him no longer on the couch, but in the kitchen getting something to drink.

"Here's for the ticket and luggage." I tell him as I hold out the money.

"No, it's alright, love. We're having it all paid for, well except for the luggage. I'll pay for yours along with mine when we get there and they weigh 'em." he tells me and my hand drops.

"Save it, darling." he insists and I kiss his cheek and I see him smile before I go back up the staircase to stow it away in my wallet, he's so nice.

"Thank you." I state when I arrive back in the kitchen and he nods his head while setting the container of juice in the fridge.

"No, really. You're always so good to me, and I really appreciate it." I repeat and he comes over for a hug.

"You're welcome, darling. It's my pleasure." he replies and I get a quick kiss from him before he goes to answer the ringing phone in the living room.

I smile to myself before wiping the counter and island down while he went to answer the phone, and I travel over to stand in front of the calendar and I come over something I have planned for today.

"That was the airline calling back. They got a ticket worked out for you and everything, so it's all planned out." Paul explains and I cock my head to look at him.

"Oh, great." I reply and he nods his head in agreement and I decide to bring something up.

"Do you have to go into town or to any stores today?" I question and his brow falls as he seems to think about it.

"Uh, I don't think so, why?" he answers as we now stand by each other at the island.

"Because I have an interview in half an hour." I reveal and I see a smile spread across his face.

"Ah, that's great, darling. Where is it and what's the position?" he inquires and he walks over to stand in front of me and I take his manly hands in mine.

"At that coffee shop we visited last night, and if I do get it they're gonna start me as the cashier and then if things progress well then possibly one of the people who make the coffee, and tea and-." I begin to tell him, but he leans forward to silence my talking mouth with his lips and I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him back.

He pulls away as his lips leave the stick of my own while our hands are still enlaced with the others and he flashes me a grin, his smile can always make me smile.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that right?" he states and I nod my head up and down with a happy, flattered grin.

"Yes, now I do." I reply and he winks at me before speaking again.

"That's good that you're looking for another job, maybe one that you'll like more, and I know you're gonna get it, love. I just have this great feeling that you will." he compliments me and I give him a peck, he's the best.

"Are you gonna keep the one at the boutique?" he inquires and I shrug my shoulders in answer.

"I'm not sure, I'm gonna think about it."

"Yeah, you don't need to decide now, and our little vacation far away from here will give you lots of time to think it over." he brings up.

"You have a good point there." I comment and he nods his head slightly with that grin of his and I keep my arms around his neck and I prepare to say something to him.

"I don't think I've ever told you, but I'm very proud of you and all that you've accomplished and continue to accomplish. I'm so happy and grateful to be your girlfriend for that reason and so many others. You continue to amaze me by the wonderful songs you write and the smiles you put on people's faces when you perform those songs." I tell him what I've always wanted him to know from me, but the right moment has never came, until now.

His cheeks flood with a light pink at the hearing of my words and his casual smile raises and he extends his lips to kiss mine for a brief second.

"I don't think I could ever say how much you saying that means to me and how thankful I am to hear that coming from you." he remarks and I tuck a stray strand of his growing, shiny hair to behind his ear.

"You don't need to, I already know that you're thankful." I reply and he plants a quick kiss on my cheek.

He flashes me a bright smile before we lock eyes and a non awkward silence falls over us as we hold hands and share eye contact.

"Well now that you're coming along with us to Austria I reckon a trip into town is needed to get some warm clothes, and maybe a more of a heavy duty coat for you." Paul states and I realize that he's right.

"That sounds about about right, good thinking, love." I reply and we leave the kitchen to grab our coats and I looked in the mirror for a minute to make sure I look presentable and professional for the interview I have before Paul loops his arm through mine.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, darling, and your hair is fine. Lets get going before you're late for the interview." he states softly and I let my hand fall to join with his and he gives it a weak squeeze before we part to get on opposite sides of the car.

"Are you nervous?" Paul inquires as he maneuvers his way through the dense traffic on this hectic Friday afternoon while our intertwined hands sit on the console between us.

"Yeah. Do you think I should be?" I ask his advice and he puts on his blinker to turn at this stop sign and he does so after a red car passes us.

"Nah, you don't have a thing to worry about, darling. You're great with people and as long as you answer the questions honestly and you keep smiling that pretty grin of yours, I reckon you'll be fine." he answers my question and I shoot him a smile when he looks my way when checking for cars.

"Thanks, you always know just what to say, hun." I respond and I stroke my thumb along his soft hand.

"Ta, love." he thanks me and I tell him the name of the place again when he asks and he turns into a parking lot and up to a stone building with some other cars surrounding his car we sit in.

"Well it's that time." I state after pushing the sleeve of my jacket up to check my watch and I sigh and look to Paul who pats my hand.

"You're going to do fine, sweetheart. Don't let the nerves get to you and just answer the question with the truth, and of course be yourself." he advises and I exhale a deep breath.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I remark and he nods his head in seemingly understanding and he kisses my hand as he holds it.

He drops my hand and leans over the console separating our seats to hug me and I sit there with my cheek against his cheek for a silent moment. He pulls away and plants a brief kiss on my lips before meeting my eyes with a smile on his lips and I smile back.

"Good luck, darling, and have fun." he encourages and I think of what to say.

"Thanks, and you have fun too wherever you're going off to." I reply and he grins gaily.

"Oh yeah about that whatever place I'll be while you're here. I'm just gonna go undercover for some time checking out some winter wear at this shop where I know a few people who work there. I'll be back around 2:30 to pick you back up so we can finish the shopping." he admits and I smile at his use of words in the first sentence he speaks.

"Be careful." I urge with the help of my sudden serious tone.

"I will."

"Bye." I bid and he caresses my cheek one last time before I flash him one last smile and I exit the warm car to embrace the nippy cold and I walk up to the door to enter the building smelling of fresh ground coffee.

_Paul's POV_

The little shopping spree, well you couldn't even call it that, without Mads while she was at the coffee house wasn't much or any fun either. I bought some warmer clothes to accommodate the cold weather over in Austria where we'll be spending nine days in the mountains starting tomorrow. When I heard from her that she'll be able to come along with the other three lads and their girls I was way beyond happy to hear the wonderful news. Instantly relief fell over me and my worries about having to leave her again fell from my mind and I'm thankful for that.

I carried my one shopping bag back to the car and I twist the key in the ignition to hear the car come to life and I pull out of the packed parking lot to go back onto the road. I take a few turns, I run into a few red stoplights before the tall sign of the coffee house comes into my view and I turn the car into the parking lot.

After a few minutes of waiting and fiddling with the knob on the radio to switch the radio stations I hear the swoosh of the glass door and Mads steps out to come over to the car.

"Hey, darling. How did it go?" I question and she sets her purse on the floor of the car.

"It went pretty good. The manager who talked to me said that she would give me a ring soon to let me know if I got it or not." she replies and I can't tell from her tone how exactly she feels about it.

"Ah, well that's good," I remark and I back out of the space up front to make our way to a store. "Honestly, what do you think they're going to say?"

"I feel quite confident about how it went, but I really don't have any prediction of what's going to happen." she replies and I nod my head vertically in response to her words.

"Mm, well I wouldn't worry about it or anything, darling." I suggest.

"I know. I'm not really."

"That's good." I remark and I look to her with a grin on my face and she smiles at me.

We did some shopping that afternoon together hand in hand while we smiled and laughed together about funny things, stories we told the other and jokes I voiced to her. We went home with some good things in hand to bring along on our trip and since we already had those I got the rest of my packing done which was bearable this time as I had confidence in my knowing I won't have to tear myself away from her in the morning. I helped her with what she should pack and she got her suitcase filled up and we set out other things to bring along before John rang us to head over to his house to have supper with everybody else. We attended that and endured more laughs and smiles from the talk at his long table, the delicious food, and little Julian who was cracking us all up. Mads loved playing with Julian and getting to see him again, and what a sight it was seeing her interact with the baby who put her in chuckles and who painted smiles onto her lovely face. I'm crazy about this girl, and boy do I know it.


	45. Chapter 45

I walk down the upstairs hall towards my bedroom with Paul's long fingers tangled with my own, and he swings our hands back and forth slowly. I stop at my closed bedroom door and he walks over to in front of me and he takes my other hand in my own.

"Well, goodnight, honey." I bid and he drops my hands to wrap his arms around me and I rest my pair on his chest.

"Goodnight, love. I'll see you in the morning, bright and early." he comments and he pulls me into his body and he kisses my forehead and I hug him.

"I hope you sleep good." I speak against his shirt and I feel his large hands make calming movements on my back.

"Ta, I hope you have sweet dreams." he remarks and I feel his voice move my hair ever so slightly and I rest my head on his chest.

"Thanks." I reply and I lift my head to see his bright eyes and he leans forward to kiss me goodnight and we part different ways to our rooms for the night.

I close the door behind me to encounter my dark room and I change into an old pair of pajamas before slipping under the blankets and into my cold bed that feels all lonely without Paul in it. I sigh and close my eyes before moving around and I try to fall asleep, but I can't as I miss Paul's comforting arms being wrapped around me like they have been for the past two nights when I've gone to sleep. I think about it for a short minute before getting out of my bed and I trudge out into the dark hall to travel to Paul's almost closed door that I push open.

"Paul?" I speak into the silent darkness and I hear the rustling of blankets as he stirs in bed.

"Is everything alright, darling?" he questions as I stand in the doorway of his room.

"No, I just can't sleep." I admit shyly.

"Ah, well come get in bed with me then, if you want." he suggests and I don't wait a second to dash over to his bed and he finds my waist with his arms and he pulls me over to him on his bed.

"Couldn't sleep, huh? It hasn't even been ten minutes, dear." he questions and I get under his comforter and I position my head on his chest as his arms go around me.

"I know, but I missed you." I answer him and I feel him plant a kiss on the top of my head before we relax and stop moving.

"I missed sleeping with you too." he states what i meant in my last sentence, and I think of how we don't mean it like making love, but just simply sleeping in the same bed together.

I exhale a sigh and I cuddle into him as he lays on his back and I lay on my side in his cozy bed.

"Goodnight for the second time." Paul bids in a happy voice and I grin.

"Night to you too, hun." I comment and he kisses my head once more before I relax and clear my mind of all thoughts, and I fall asleep.

The trip to Austria and our time there spent up in the snowy, cold mountains was so much fun, and I made so many memories with not only Paul but with the others too. I learned how to ski along with Paul who took plenty of falls and laughs with me, lets just say that skiing wasn't really our thing. Nonetheless we had loads of fun, but we all were glad to leave for back home when the time came that the filming there was done. What a relief it was to return home to our familiar house and lovely Graham who my parents took while we were gone.

* * *

I plop down on my missed bed and I pull a folded blanket from the end of the bed over me since I'm too lazy to get under the covers of my neatly made bed. I shut off my lamp and bury my face into the pillow with a groan. I sigh and push my hair off of my shoulder to rest on my back as I faintly hear voices in the hall that I wish would go away, because I just want to get some sleep.

"You didn't have to be such a damn jerk to her today." John retorts and I fold my pillow over my head to cover my ears so I won't have to hear their voices or anything.

"Oh, shove off. It's none of your business away, it's between me and her if you remember." Paul remarks with a harsh tone and I shut my eyes tight.

"I'm sorry that I'm just trying to help you."

"Yeah well you aren't helping by butting into my business, now are you?" Paul questions with his impatient attitude coming through in his voice.

A door is slammed next before silence settles on the second floor of the house and I appreciate it as I now can try to get some sleep. Of course more talking occurs and I give up with a huff as I sit up in my bed and I toss my legs over the side of the bed to have my feet land on the floor. I tie my hair up into a lazy ponytail and I exit my still room to travel downstairs into the living room beaming with life as the telly projects picture and loud sound accompanying it. I walk past the couch occupied by somebody or somebodies and I tread into the kitchen to get something from the fridge. I hear something being tossed into the trash bin and I keep my eyes on my hands that pour juice from the pitcher into the cup.

"We need to talk." a voice states from behind me, and I open the fridge door to place the hall full clear pitcher on the top shelf.

"Hello?" the voice again speaks while I ignore it and I take a sip from my drink.

"I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I reply after swallowing and I turn around to face my extremely crabby boyfriend who has been in a horrible mood all day ever since we left Austria and arrived home.

"Well I'd like for us to get this bloody fight of ours behind us." he comments and I cross my arms over my t shirted chest while I lean against the long counter.

"Okay then, are you going to apologize?" I reply and he stuffs his fair skinned hands into the pockets of his loose black jeans while his stance reads defensive.

"Me apologize? No, you're the one who needs to say sorry, not me, Mads." he retorts and I look to my glass and I secretly roll my eyes, what a pathetic fight we had this morning on the bloody plane.

"I don't remember me being the one who started the fight between us. You're the one who has been so damn cranky all day to everybody, and I was finally the one who had enough of it. I have nothing to apologize for." I state boldly and I set my glass on the counter to take a step forward towards him and I hear clapping coming from the living room.

"Oh so I'm not entitled to one crabby day? If I remember correctly you were in a disastrous mood the other day with your mood swings," he comments with an angry look on his face, I hate arguing with him. "I got hardly any sleep last night, and I was dead tired from the shooting yesterday, and I had a damn headache this morning." he adds on and my arms sag a tad as I listen to his words that he fires at me, why does it have to be like this between us?

"You could've told me that, Paul, and I would've given you some more space. I had no way of knowing that you weren't feeling well and that you were so tired, but being so rude to me still wasn't okay." I comment and he huffs and glances down at his socked feet before anything more is said.

John treads in to interrupt our bickering and he stays quiet while grabbing a pack of matches from the junk drawer close to Paul and I decide to leave the kitchen. I don't see us getting anywhere with this incessant fighting that we're doing.

"Hey, ya wanna go have a smoke?" John suggests and I give him a nod of my head before following him out the front door to the cement step.

I pull my new jacket around me that is so much warmer than my peacoat one and he hands me a ciggie and he lights his before catching the tip of mine with the flame that threatens to flicker out.

"Why does he have to be such an idiot sometimes?" I mutter loud enough for the two of us to hear and we both sink down to sit our bums on the wiped off step.

"He's been my best mate for eight years and I still don't know the answer to that one, I'm sorry to say." he replies and I watch as John blows out the cloud of smoke that was taking home in his cheeks and I glance to the street as the sun begins to go down this early evening.

"He claims that he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, and that he wasn't feeling well this morning," I inform him and I flick the ashes from the end of my cigarette. "I just don't understand why he has to be so defensive sometimes." I mumble sadly and I exhale a sigh.

"He'll get over it, you know. Don't worry about it, he'll be back begging for your forgiveness in no time." John states and I take a drag from my ciggie.

"He seems pretty mad at me." I comment in a dead tone and I rest my arm on my knee as my eyes travel to the far away road filled with dozens of cars the many shades of the different colors.

"He's just overreacting, Madison, your Paulie tends to do that," he remarks with a playful tone to his voice and we cock our heads to have our eyes meet. "He can't go very long without you or with you angry at him, that's how he is. Mr. Dramatic will forget it and see how he's been such an arsehole sooner or later."

I simply nod at his words and I look to my feet clad in chunky boots that aren't all that attractive, but their so comfy and warm I just had to buy them for our trip that now doesn't look like it had such a great ending.

"Hey, don't be sad. Call up a friend of yours and do whatever birds do to have fun, and to have a laugh. Go get fancied up and go out for drinks, that's a good idea!" he voices his opinion and I see the point in his words.

"Thanks, John. I think I'm going to go and do just that." I respond and I take one last puff from my ciggie before tossing it in the white bank of snow.

I go back inside to hang up my coat and I don't sight Paul in the living room full of laughter coming from Ringo and George who are sprawled on the couch or upstairs where I go to change into some flattering clothes once I get to my room. I took my hair out of the ponytail and I applied some nice eyeshadow as well as lipstick to my lips as I got ready. After I got dressed I gave one of my old friends who lives here in London a ring and she agreed immediately when I suggested drinks at a club with her.

I grabbed my purse and I still wore the piece of jewelry Paul got me in the Bahamas as I walked down the hall and down the steps to get my black peacoat. I found my keys in my purse and I slipped into my car and I drove away from the neighborhood.

Andrea and I had only one or two drinks as well as some delicious appetizers while at a low key club here in town that had some crazy lights and some drunken women trying to dance with some good looking men who gave them an odd look before walking off. We talked for most of the time about what has been going on in our adult lives since we last saw each other probably a year ago. She of course knew from the tabloids that I'm dating Paul, but she was respectful and didn't ask much about him. I was sober enough to drive when we decided to call it a night after devouring the appetizers we got and the small drinks we ordered.

* * *

I hung up my coat on one of the hooks in the front part of the house as I had just arrived home when it's only nine o'clock, but the whole time change surely is taking its toll on us. I grin as I see George asleep on the sofa with his arm dangling off the side and Ringo dozing off in the recliner with his mouth hanging open all while a game show plays on the telly. I hear the thud of the refrigerator door shutting and I head up the flight of stairs to the second level to find my bedroom and I change into pajamas before going to the bathroom to remove my makeup. I slowly walk back to my room and right as I was pulling back the covers of my bed somebody knocks on my shut door. They come in without me saying anything and the door reveals the solemn face of my boyfriend who's dressed in laid back clothes different from his earlier ones.

"Mads, I need to talk to you." he states and I sigh.

"Paul, can this please wait until morning? I just got back from dinner with one of my old friends and I had a great time, I'd rather have my night end on a good note." I comment and his face falls a tad at my words as I look over his features; his lips that I miss having on mine, his lovely eyes and his strong arms that I miss having around me. Even though I'm still mad at him, I do love this man who stands in front of me with a discouraged look showing on his handsome face.


	46. Chapter 46

"No, Madison, this can't wait until morning," he begins with his response before he takes a brief pause. "Will you please hear me out?"

I take a deep breath and I nod at him telling him that I'll listen to him when he starts talking. He moves his hands in his pockets while he inhales a large breath as he stares at his feet and then I hear his soft voice.

"I'm sorry for how I acted today, and the way I treated you all day, which was wrong, I know. I should've told you what was going on rather than snapping at you. You couldn't of known what was going on, and I had no reason to get mad at you like I did, because you didn't know that I wasn't feeling well and that I would rather have been left alone," he starts and his eyes stay on me the whole time as if none of our surroundings exist. "I'm sorry, love. I really am."

I let out a breath before he takes a few hesitant steps towards me and I don't take his hands in mine, as much as I want to. I can't forgive him so easily.

"I wish you would've just told me from the beginning this morning that you were feeling off, I would've left you be," I begin with my own apology and I sneak my hand over the unspoken space between us to grab his hand. "I'm sorry that I was bugging you. I just wanted to talk to you and be with you so I wouldn't have to endure the plane ride alone. I'm also sorry I was being short tempered too, and also that I've been moody towards you." I finish and I refocus on his eyes the shade of the stone amber.

"I know, love, and if I could do this day all over again I would've changed it all and handled the situation in a different way. I feel so bad about us getting in that fight today. It was supposed to be a fun time together, and I made it the opposite of that for the both of us. I apologize for that too. I hope you can forgive me." he states and he takes my spare hand in his free one and I look to our intertwined hands.

"Mads, I-." he starts but I move closer to him and I get onto my tippy toes to press my lips to his in a kiss that will make him stop talking and he kisses me back after a second.

He pulls away from the kiss with a grin on his lips and I smile too as my hands lay on his warm neck.

"Mm, I love it when we get to kiss and makeup after a row." he speaks softly against my lips and I look to his enchanting eyes.

"Me too. I reckon it's the best part." I joke with my smirking lips and we both giggle before sharing another kiss.

"So . . who was this friend you went out to dinner with?" he questions out of pure curiosity after the kiss.

"My friend Andrea. I think I told you about her once or twice. We had some appetizers and a drink or two." I answer and his thinking look appears before he nods with a look of understanding.

"Ah, that sounds like fun." he replies while he looks down at me, and he leans down quickly to kiss me briefly, a whisper of a kiss.

I wrap my arms around his middle in a hug after it and he hugs me back and plants a kiss on my head. I look up at him and he winks at me before sending me a smile that I gladly return.

"Do you wanna go cuddle in my bed? I know it's fairly early still, but I'm exhausted." he suggests and he wipes his thumb over a spot on my cheek to probably catch something.

"I'm tired too, and I'd love to cuddle with you." I answer and he takes one of my hands to pull me out of my room and down the small stretch of hall to his lit up bedroom and I lay on his bed while he goes over to his portable record player.

"Elvis or Sinatra?" Paul turns his nods slightly to look at me and asks while he holds two LP's.

"Sinatra. He's more romantic." I reply and I shoot him a grin after he nods his black haired head.

"Great choice, love. I was going to choose him too." he comments and he smiles before turning back to the player set on his small desk that I wonder why he has.

I sigh and turn to lay on my side and I play with the wrinkly comforter on Paul's bed while he puts a record on, and soon his warm room fills with soft music and Sinatra's voice echoes off of his walls to fill my ears. Paul walks over to join me on the bed and he falls onto the mattress next to me with a groan.

"I'm so sleepy." he comments and I move over to him to brush his dark hair from his eyes as he lays on his stomach.

"I know, love, so am I." I remark and he moves onto his side still with his eyes closed.

I softly kiss his cheek before he blindly wraps his arms around my waist to pull me into him. I smile against his shoulder while the feeling of his fingers stroking my hair and occasionally brushing the back of my neck gives me goosebumps. I grip his broad shoulders while I keep my eyes open to peer around his room while Sinatra's voice is all I hear.

"Are you feeling better from earlier?" I question in a soft voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking, dear." he answers.

"Mmhmm, you're welcome." I respond and I look over his dresser and it's contents that sit spaced out on the flat wood.

"Are you feeling alright?" he inquires and I nod my head up and down in answer.

I move out of the close hug to see his previously shut eyes open and I smile at him while Frank does an excellent job of setting the mood for us.

"I love you, Mads. I do." Paul states and I feel this warm feeling in my chest that I get every time he tells me those exact words, and even though it hasn't been many times it's still this indescribable feeling.

"I love you, Paul." I return and his hand moves to my face to cup my cheek before he closes the small distance between our lips.

He flashes me a smile after we part from the kiss and he runs his finger along my cheek while we stare into the others eyes and I close my eyes with a sigh.

"Sweet dreams, darling. I'll be laying here next to you, and since we don't work tomorrow we get to sleep in as long as we want, and then we'll have cereal for lunch and then maybe go do something fun together." Paul speaks softly to me and his warm lips touch my cheek in barely a kiss and I smile.

"Mm goodnight, awesome boyfriend of mine." I reply and I feel like he would smile at that and he plants a nice goodnight peck on my still lips before the last notes of the song play and the needle manually raises to rest on its hook.

I hear the sound of the lamp being shut off before Paul moves around in the bed slightly and I grin.

"Stop moving!" I exclaim in a fake annoyed voice and a laugh escapes his lips that I can't see and he moves me over into his arms and he kisses me again.

"Mm, I'm trying to sleep." I comment with a whiny tone, although I don't mind the kissing, and he snakes his arms to hold me around the middle and he plants his lips back onto mine and I put my arms around his neck.

"Sleep." I mutter in between the end of that one and the starting of the next heartfelt one.

"No. Kissing." Paul replies and I laugh before he puts his lips on mine once again and I kiss him back while his arms inch up the length of my back.

"Paul." I mumble with a soft laugh during a short break during the pattern of kisses.

"Mads." he replies and he continues to give me this kisses that make me go mad.

* * *

I open my eyes to have them meet the beaming sun pouring through the thin drapes on the wide window behind Paul's bed, the next morning. I close them tight and I bury my face back into Paul's bare chest and he keeps still as his arms stay around me while I lay on my side facing him and I groan. I yawn and turn around and he still holds me while he's probably asleep and I turn back around and he wakes up with a crabby look that I hate to see on his face. He rubs his sleepy eyes and I comb his crazy bed hair back into its part, but I smile at how sexy his messy hair makes him look along with his shadow. I kiss his cheek before pulling the blankets up over my naked shoulders and he peeks one eye open to look at me and I flash him a smile.

"Good morning, sunshine." I greet him and he shuts his eyes to toss his hands over his face and I try to pry them off, but he fights me and he turns around and I spoon the grouchy man.

"Mm." I mutter while I rest my forehead on his smooth shoulder and I feel his hands lay themselves over mine that are folded on his stomach.

I kiss his neck before opening my eyes and I randomly sigh for no reason.

"Is it just me or do I smell something burning?" Paul speaks in his raspy morning voice that I love to hear, and I turn my nose to inhale the same smell he speaks of.

"I don't think it's just you." I comment and our hands leave each other and we quickly get out of bed and I throw on my clothes quick while Paul just gets on his sweatpants to hide his naked body and I follow after him to downstairs.

We find Ringo to be passed out on the couch and when we meet the hall leading to the kitchen I spot John dozing on the sofa in the library with his guitar on the floor and a novel in hand.

"George, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Paul questions loudly so he can be heard over the beeping of the fire alarm that's noises seem abnormal and skipping.

"Oh, I didn't mean to get you lot out of bed, sorry. I was only trying to make meself a nice breakfast, and I must be sleepy still since I let the omelet burn." George replies with a volume over normal and we walk in the kitchen to find the pan on the stove smoking, which he holds.

We help him get it cleaned up quickly and efficiently before anybody else wakes up and comes to the rescue to aid in the disaster and we decided to get a snack before trying to go back to sleep, well just lay in bed really.

"Come on, Mr. Sleepy." I comment to Paul who walks behind me up the stairs with his tired hand in mine and we find comfort on his cozy bed.

He laughs as he shifts his body on his bed and I wiggle to get under the covers and I wait for his slow movements to follow mine and I snuggle back up to him as I was this morning when we awoke. I'm happy and I also feel somewhat lucky that unlike some couples when Paul and I come upon a fight together as hard as it is to be in it and to find a way past it, we always make up. I hope that will stay true for us constantly.

** AN: Thoughts?**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: So this is the part where I said something . . . different happens. I really hope you like this part and please let me know what you think of it or even if you have any thoughts or suggestions! I loved writing this part even though at times I almost cried, but I've been trying to add more to Madison's character and I hope this part helps with that. Enjoy!**

Months later I step in the door from the surprisingly warm summer day and I remove my red sandals that are my favorite, I love shoes. I softly sing while I walk through the house into the kitchen barefoot as I flip through the pile of mail I hold. I had been looking at the stack of envelopes that are different shades of white while my off voice escapes my lips to fill the empty house.

"Boo!" a voice says when I enter the kitchen and I drop the mail out of sheer fear and I jump at hearing a voice and my lovely boyfriend who is supposed to be gone on their European tour walks toward me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I exclaim in a harsh tone, but I can't hold back a smile as well as a laugh when he envelopes me in his arms that I've missed. "What're you doing home early?" I question as I rest my cheek on his shoulder and I smile to myself.

"I'm sorry for giving you a fright, love. And as for me being home things got bumped up for the better. We only got back about an hour ago," he replies and he rests his cheek on my hair while we still hug. "Mm, you smell like coffee, I love your smell." he comments and I move out of the hug to give him my happy smile and he leans in for a brief kiss before I kneel down to pick up the scattered post laying on the floor.

He helps me with gathering it all and he looks through it to take his own and we just set it all on the island.

"What have ya been doing while I was gone?" Paul questions while he gets me around the middle with his tan arms and I laugh as he walks us over to stand against the edge of the island with him in front of me.

"I worked some, I finished that book I was telling you that was so good, and I tried a few more recipes from that cookbook you lads got me. I entertained hyper Graham of course, I went for drinks with a few friends and I went to visit my parents a few days ago." I answer his question and he catches my cheek with his pair of lips.

"Oo, it sounds like you had a lot of fun without me." he comments while his not quite brown eyes bore into mine.

"It was fun, but you know I have a much better time with you." I reply and he moves in to press his lips to mine.

"I missed you, darling."

"I missed you too. I'm happy you're home." I remark and I pull him back into my arms for another hug and I let go after a nice second and I walk off to the fridge for something to drink.

"Do you want some lemonade?" I question as I grab the red striped clear pitcher i mixed yesterday and he gives me an assuring nod and I get out two glasses to fill up with the yellow liquid, and I hand his glass to him.

"Ta." he thanks me with a nod of the head and I smile at him before placing the lemonade on the top shelf of the refrigerator.

I take a seat on the counter and I stare down at my painted pink toe nails while my knee length red sun dress that has a few inch thick straps with a dark red button up sweater over it. Paul sets his glass on the tabletop to hop up next to me and I take a sip of the semi sour juice and I place my glass next to my side.

"How'd the tour go then?" I turn to him to ask and he cocks his head to look at me with that sly grin of his I've missed seeing these past two weeks of this early July, this summer is passing by quickly.

"It went excellent. France was lovely, and Spain. Spain was breathtaking in places, and the fans sure were something different. It was a real blast, love. We'll have to go to Paris one time. You know, see the iconic Eiffel Tower that everybody talks about." he responds and I grin at his words that I'm happy to hear.

"That's awesome, hun. I'm so glad you had a great time going to those countries and playing shows."

"Thanks, darling. It was a fab time, but I'm just as happy being here with you finally back home." he replies and he tosses his arm over my shoulder and I look up at him with a flattered smirk and he shoots me a wink.

He told me more about the sights that they got to see, the people they met, the amazing reception they got over abroad there where they were from June twentieth to July third, yesterday. We moved to the picnic table out in the backyard with our cups of dwindling lemonade and our lighter attire to accommodate the showing sun. We worked on our drinks while admiring the blue cloudless sky while Graham ran after an agile squirrel here in the long backyard, one in which who I've realized is loving to tease the Cocker Spaniel. Paul and I both laugh as he barks at the base of the tree several feet away from us and I feel Paul's warm hand stroke my knee lightly and I set my nearing empty glass down on the brown table.

"Mike called our hotel the other day when we were in Madrid, and was saying how we've got to be up there to meet this new girlfriend of his who he seems to be hitting it off with. Man, he's a funny one sometimes. I dunno what I'd without him, he's a great brother." Paul informs me and I think of corky, camera happy Mike who I've gotten on with since the first time I met him.

He glances to me with a sorry look since he's always known I'm an only child and I twist the ring around my barely tanned hand and I let out a sigh.

"Paul, there's something I need to tell you about me being an only child." I state nervously and I quit it with my ring and I fold my hands to sit on the wood and I look to his waiting eyes.

"Mads, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-." he rattles off quickly before I step in.

"No, Paul, it's fine. I know you didn't. The thing is that I haven't always been an only child, so to speak." I remark and his brow becomes crinkled and boy does he look confused by what I had just said.

"You lied to me about not having any siblings?" he asks in a hurt, offended tone and I shake my head while I take his hand that moved up to lay on my thigh.

"No, I didn't lie to you, Paul." I respond with an urgent manner and the confused look doesn't fade from his looks.

"What then? There's no way you could have brothers or sisters if you're an only child." he exclaims and I nod my head in understanding.

"When I was six years old my parents decided to have another baby. On March twelfth of 1949 my mum gave birth to a baby boy who my parents named Fred, or Freddie was what I called him. He was the most happiest baby who smiled from the time he was born, and I loved being his bigger sister," I nervously reveal as his eyes are set on me no longer with that confused look. "I had just turned nine the past summer and it was the fall when I came home from school one day and I wanted to play with Freddie who was only a toddler, but my parents said no, because something had happened to him. I later found out that he passed away while he was taking a nap." I finish and I move my eyes to his taken aback look, and I exhale a sigh while my eyes tear up a tad.

"I've never told anybody that before, not for years since I was little." I add on and he strokes my cheek as my smile had gone long ago.

"Why're you tell me now?" Paul questions in a soft tone, no anger in it at all.

"I just wasn't ready before, and it's such a touchy subject for my family and I." I reply while my voice threatens to break and my throat grows dry.

"Do they know what happened to him?" he inquires and I shake my head while I remember blonde, little Freddie who was just my baby brother who would follow me all around the house, never leaving me be.

Paul throws his arms around me to embrace me in a tight hug and I burst into tears against his shoulder.

"He was only a baby, not even three." I mutter while sobbing into his shirt and I sniffle while he attempts to soothe me.

"I know, love. It's alright." he coos and I continue to lightly cry into his shoulder, I haven't cried about Freddie in years.

I calm down enough after Paul singing to me and holding me while I cried and thought about Freddie who I miss so much on some days, he never skips my mind. He'll always have a spot in my heart.

I pull away from the hug to wipe my teary cheeks that Paul helps me with and I intake a shaky breath while I wring my nervous hands. I tilt my head to lay on Paul's shoulder and he rubs my shoulder in a comforting way.

"That's why you weren't in that great of a mood our last day in Austria." he concludes and I slightly nod my head, his birthday and date of death are never easy.

"My classmates knew about it at the time because I was gone for close to a couple days, even though I couldn't understand at my young age what was going on. My parents tried not to cry in front of me, but I always saw how broken they were about him. I just thought we were playing hide and seek and that he was waiting under the covers of my bed to go find him. But he was gone just like that, and I finally realized if after a few weeks and it was so horrible," I go on with the subject as the tears attempt to return. "I suppose I didn't tell you at first and why I haven't told anybody for so long is because I got sick of the sympathy thing when I was young, and I didn't want people pitying me for that or giving me this or that because of it. Freddie deserved to be remembered, but not like that." I mumble and I sniffle again and I wipe my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Oh, Mads." Paul sighs with his spoken words and he pulls me back into his inviting arms and I bury my face into the chest of his soft t shirt while his long fingers stroke my hair.

"I'm sorry I hid it from you." I apologize into his damp shirt.

"No, you have no need to be sorry, sweetheart. I just feel proud that you trust me enough to have told me in the first place." he comments while my hands stay planted on his smooth back and he kisses the crown of my head.

He continues to provide me solace while I sit there cozy in his arms with the work of the strong sun beating down on us and I move my head to rest my dry cheek on his shoulder as the tears had stopped, and I remember a memory of when Freddie and I were playing in the backyard before he passed. My dad had just come home from work and he pulled us two outside to enjoy the afternoon with the rare occurrence of the sun, and he found his baseball glove in the garden shed. He had been a big athlete as a teenager and he always wanted us to follow him in some way or another, so he bought us both tiny gloves that would fit our miniature hands. Freddie and I laughed through the whole thing since he didn't have much understanding of what was going on and because my dad kept loosing the ball in a bush when it would roll away from me after not catching it. I miss Freddie, and those times.


	48. Chapter 48

"I'll be right back." I tell Paul as I leave his arms and I get up from the picnic table to go inside through the back door and I find the staircase and I go up the steps to make my way to my room. I go into my small closet to get a photo album of mine from the top shelf that I had to use my tippy toes to get. I lay it open on my bed and I open to the second page and I find the not even the six photos I have of Freddie and me that my mum was nice enough to give me. I close the book and I place it back in the closet to travel through the house to the backyard where Paul patiently sits at the table with his almost empty glass of lemonade. I take my seat back next to him and he turns his head to look at me and I hand him the black and white photographs.

"Eh, I've never seen pictures of you when you were a kid yet." he states with a small grin and I loop my arms with his and I rest my head on his shoulder while he sorts through the grainy pictures.

"He was an adorable baby, Mads, as were you." he comments and I smile a little bit as I watch over his shoulder while he takes his time with the pictures.

"Yeah, he was. He had the most bluest eyes I've ever seen and the whitest blonde hair too." I remark and he comes to a picture of my brother and I at his second Halloween when my mum had made our costumes; he was this big pumpkin and I was a witch.

I glance up to Paul as he grins at seeing the picture and I glance back to it where in the photo I hold a small pillowcase for the candy I was bound to get that night, and the funny face Freddie is making. He always kept everybody smiling.

"Do you miss him a lot?" Paul inquires.

"Yeah, even though it's been so long, I do." I reply and he slowly nods his dark haired head and he moves to the next picture of us blonde kids out in the snow looking like puffy marshmallows with the number of layers my mum wrapped us up in.

Paul and I both laugh at the photo while my brown haired head sits on his shoulder and my pale arms are wrapped around his tan, right one. I watch as he moves through the small pile of photos until he arrives at the last one that was the more recent one of him and I before he passed away where we're sitting on this old sofa of ours and he sits on my lap while I read him a book.

"He had a pretty fantastic sister, you know." Paul comments and I randomly sigh.

I thank him and he kisses my forehead before we decided we had had enough of the sun for the moment and so all three of us, including Graham, went inside so we could have lunch.

Paul pulled me into a hug once we returned inside and I hug him back as we stand in the kitchen the same distance away from the table and the island.

"I love you, darling." Paul whispers against my hair.

"I love you, Paul." I return and we pull away from the hug to share a kiss before we placed Graham back in his kennel before leaving the warm house to find a restaurant to have our lunch at.

We returned to the empty house with laughs flowing from our lips and with happy smiles planted onto our faces as we talk and joke with the other. He followed me upstairs to my room and he hugged me from behind and I smile to myself as I stand at my dresser with a grin hanging from my lips.

"I didn't think the flowers would still be here once I got back. I reckoned they would've died." Paul states while his loose arms are looped around me and I glance to the clear vase of yellow daisies, my favorite kind of flower.

"No, I don't think they'll die anytime soon. They're looking pretty good." I comment and he presses his cheek against mine.

"Hmm, I didn't know that you had a green thumb, Mads." he remarks.

"I don't really, but my mum has always had plants and flowers in the windows and she taught me a few things about taking care of them." I explain.

"Ah."

I turn around in his locked arms to face his smiling face and he runs the tip of his calloused finger over my pink cheek and my eyes catch his.

"Those are beautiful followers. Thank you again for them." I repeat something I've told him once or twice since they arrived at our front door one afternoon after I got done working only at the start of their tour.

"Yeah they are mighty pretty, but they're not as beautiful as you," he remarks while his kissable lips are upturned. "And for the fourth time, you're welcome."

He goes over to my bed that I put new dark red sheets on yesterday when I did some cleaning in my room, I hate when my room is really messy, and it was that time for it to be picked up and restored.

"Mm." Paul says while he stretches his arms above his head while a yawn escapes his mouth.

"Oh come on, it's only three o'clock! I thought we were going to go do something to celebrate you being back!" I exclaim and he chuckles softly while his hazel eyes are closed from me and he grins too while he lies right in the middle of my bed.

"Mads, I'm tired. Can't you just take a nap with your special boyfriend for one hour before we go and do whatever?" he questions with his sleepiness seeps into his words.

"Fine, but special?" I jokingly reply and he opens his eyes when I join him on the springy mattress and his eyes open slowly.

He frowns at my words and he really gets me with the help of his big eyes the color of tea in the morning and his pouty lips that extend with the frown. I laugh and the look fades from his features completely before I touch my lips to his in a simple peck and he pulls me on top of him.

"Don't." I declare when his hands had trailed to my ticklish sides and I look down my nose at his smirking face as he holds back a laugh.

"Or what, huh? What're you gonna do to me, Ms. Toughy?" he questions in a teasing tone and I snicker at his bravery.

"Don't push it, smart guy." I reply and a small giggle comes from his open lips and our antics and his laughing die down slowly.

I place my head on his chest with my ear over his pounding heart while he strokes my hair with one hand and the other sits on my long back, wrapped around me. I glance to my bedside table where I set the collection of photos of Freddie and I and I look over his smiling baby face that's captured in the photo.

"He would be proud of you, his big sister." Paul voices his apparent opinion.

"Do you really think that?" I inquire and his fingers quit with their playing with my hair and that hands return to a spot on my back.

"I didn't know him like you did or at all, but yeah I do. You're so incredibly smart, a wonderful cook, you're great with people, animals too, you have that awesome job at the coffee house that you love, and I think you're the loveliest woman I know who I'm very lucky to have as mine." he responds and I turn my head to see his bright eyes and a small grin plays on my lips.

"I hope he would be proud of me." I add on and he ever so lightly brushes his thumb against my cheek.

"I think he would be. Just to have somebody as wonderful and as happy like you as his older sister must of been fantastic, even though he was so young."

I nod at his uplifting words and I lay my hand on his round cheek to kiss him and he kisses back before I move away to part our lips and I poke his nose.

"You're the best."

"Nah, I'm not. You are." he argues and we both collapse into laughs after we fought with each other about that stupid thing over who is 'the best' and then I fell asleep in his arms with a content smile on my face, with the taste of his lips lingering on my own, and with the image of his face split with a huge smile playing through my mind as Graham dozed on the floor and the sun shone through the window.

* * *

When I open my eyes after coming out of a calm sleep I rub my eyes sticky with sleep and I let my head collapse back onto Paul's chest while his light snoring resonates around my bedroom as his arms are locked around my waist. I dangle my fingers over his long, hairy arm that is covered in a layer of black hair. What a hairy guy. I turn my head to look at him as he sleeps and I drag the tip of my finger over his round, hardly tanned cheek. I plant a soft one right there on his cheek before unwrapping his linked hands from my waist and I carefully lay beside him while he sleeps soundly, but only to stir a minute later after he moves his arms.

"Mm." he speaks before his eyelids lazily open and he pushes back his long hair to settle on his pair or irises on me.

"I think that was longer than an hour." I state with a playful tone as I lay on my side still in my dress with my hair over my shoulder, and he smirks with that sleepy look coating his face.

"No, I need more sleep." he begs and he turns over in my bed so that his back is now facing me.

"You're boring." I state with a joking tone and I leave my bed and the room with Graham padding along behind me.

"Mads, come back!" Paul bellows after me and I walk down the steps so he can sleep some more and I tie up my long hair into a ponytail while I fill Graham's food dishes.

"Darling." Paul states when he stops at the island with his hand set on the counter top and I stand back up.

"You didn't have to come down with me, you're welcome to go sleep some more." I advise him and I leave that room too go into the living room where I plop my body down on the couch and I turn on the telly.

He tosses his arm over my shoulder and I shut the telly off after a minute of flipping through the boring programs and I look up to his still drooping eyes that tug at the corners with sleep. I rest my hand on his thigh while he looks to Graham who takes a seat at our feet and he lifts his head from the rug to paw at his orange ball.

"Can I talk to you about something, since you told me about your brother?" he questions and I glance back to my boyfriend who runs his finger along the bottom of his lip seemingly nervously.

"Yeah, of course you can." I reply and his finger drops from his chin and he lets out a sigh.

"You know how I've told you about my mum once or twice?" he asks and I nod my head yes.

"Do you wanna hear more about her?"

"Yeah, I'd love to hear more about your mum." I reply with a smile at hearing his words and I tilt my head to his shoulder and he starts off with how she was a fantastic mother, how she always cooked such delicious meals, and how she took great care of his brother and dad.

I listened intently while our eyes were for most of the time set on each other as he spoke fondly of her with a common sad look, but then that smile of his would return tickling at his lips. I grinned as my ears were wide open to learn about his mother who I only remember him mentioning a few times all the time we've been dating, close to a year. I also just loved hearing his soft voice speak about somebody who he loves, admired and who was such a big part in his life. I've always been a keen listener when somebody needs a person to talk to, or if they're simply discussing something they love or a hobby of theirs. It's wonderful to see that spark in their eye as this thing, person or whichever gives them these feelings and that grin on their face, and the love and passion they have for it, or for Paul his own mum. I felt thankful after he finished with his small, interrupted speech where he told me a few memories of her, her personality and some of the food she used to make. I felt proud and so lucky that he trusts me and values me enough to.

**AN: Thoughts?!**


	49. Chapter 49

"I'm surprised it's as sunny as it is outside." Paul states as we turn into his bedroom and he lugs his suitcase from its sitting place by his door and he drops it onto his bed to undo the zipper and I take a seat on a chair next to his bed.

"So am I. It hasn't been this warm for awhile." I comment and he digs out his dirty clothes to toss into the hamper he brought in here, the usual thing after he arrives back from a string of concerts or a tour like he just got back from.

"You know, I think we should take advantage of it." Paul suggests with a smirk playing across his lips and my brow falls in confusion while he gets the last remnants of his wardrobe from the brown case which he replaces back in his closet until he'll need it again.

"How do you reckon we do that?" I inquire and I cross my legs as I sit and I again fiddle with the only ring on my finger.

"Oh I dunno, we could find a beach somewhere or a pool. We could call up the lads too and whoever's not sleeping all day can come with. What do you think of that?" he brings up and he walks over to me in the chair and leans over to place his hands on the wooden armrests and I look up at his smiling face that is virtually two inches away from my grinning one.

"I think my suit is too small for me." I reply honestly and he purses his big lips and I smile.

"Then we can just go alone and we go can go nude." he remarks with a cheeky grin and I open my mouth to scoff at him.

"Paul!" I exclaim and a happy chuckle flows from his lips.

"Ah come on, we'll go find you a new one then." he proposes and he grabs my hands to lift me from the chair and we once again leave for downstairs and we pile into his car.

"Will you let me know what you think of the ones I try on?" I question as he starts the car while grinning.

"Oh of course, I'd love to see you model swimsuits." he comments and I swat his arm playfully which just makes us both laugh and he leans over for a quick kiss.

He drives through the neighborhood and town while the radio plays a song of theirs that he sings along to until we park at an mostly empty boutique he's taken me to often since he knows the owner and a few of the employees. He takes my hand as we walk in with our black and brown ray bans on and we walk in the door to get a hello from the cashier. We both return it before looking around for the section with swimming wear and once my eye catches the several styles I drag Paul over there who didn't seem like he really wanted to be here waiting for me to try on clothes.

"I'll try and be quick, so we can get out of here and go swimming, okay?" I speak to him outside the dressing room that just has a colored curtain over it and I caress his cheek.

"I'm fine, love. Take your time." he replies kindly, but I know that he has low patience for these kind of situations.

"Thanks, but i know you hate doing these kind of things." I comment and he nods his head in agreement.

"You know me too well." he states with a small smile and I peck his cheek before letting go of his hand and I pull back the curtain to step in and I change into the blue and white striped two piece bikini that ties around my neck.

"Thoughts?" I step out nervously to find Paul sitting on a wooden bench with his hand holding his chin and his far away eyes raise to me and I let my arms drop that were shyly wrapped around my waist.

"Be honest, please." I urge and he opens his mouth to speak.

"I like it." he comments with a smile and I nod and thank him before stepping back behind the curtain to change out of that one.

I wanted to keep this swimming suit search short from the beginning so I tried on only three more that looked okay onto average body with my normal height, lanky arms and legs, my flat stomach and my perky boobs. Paul seemed to like all of them and he would give me the same comment with every one with slightly variation as he got bored quick and he didn't seem too crazy about the suits I picked out.

I grab this floral print one from the chair in the changing room that's my last one to try on and I slip it on quick. I run my eyes over my reflected image in the mirror and I fix the straps on my shoulders and I smile to myself, I think this is the one. I open the curtain to step out to show Paul the two piece floral print bikini with its shoulder straps and kind of high waist.

"This is the final one. What do you think?" I state as I plant my bare feet on the cold floor and he draws his eyes away from a sign to bring them back to me and I see his sudden beaming smile.

"I really like this one, Mads. No offense, but it's not boring like the others. It looks fab on you, and really shows off your stunning body. I think you should get it." he voices his opinion that I'm glad to hear and I flash him a smile while I flick my chestnut colored hair over my shoulder.

"Thanks, babe. Okay, I'm gonna change back into my dress and then I'll buy it and we can leave." I conclude and he gives me a simple nod before I return to the curtained stall and I change fast before we go up to the counter where I dig my small wallet that has an owl, my favorite animal, on it to pay for the suit.

"Ta for waiting for me and letting me know what you thought." I thank him once we return to his car and I set the bag at my feet and he pulls away from the curb.

"Welcome, love. Now lets go swing by the house again so I can get my suit and we can pick up the stuff we'll need, give the lads a call and get Graham." Paul comments and I nod to myself.

Once we got to the house he ran upstairs to rummage through the drawers of his dresser to retrieve his swimming trunks while I found a beach bag in the closet next to the back door where useless things sit like; old chairs, board games, old coats, snow wear, grocery bags. After a minute I finally found this blue bag I found on sale a few weeks ago that I was thinking of for just this occasion. I walked back into the kitchen after closing the door to the stuffy closet and I first found a few beach towels, then a few bottles of soda, a bag of crisps, sunblock, a book or two as well as a magazine, and a few sandwiches I made and wrapped up in a hurry as Paul gave the other guys a call. Ringo and Maureen were busy with their new baby when Paul called them, and John and Cynthia also were with Julian. Paul finally gave the only Beatle who still lives with us a call, George, and he replied that he's join us in an hour or so after finishing up a few things.

"Do you think we need anything else?" I ask Paul as I close the fridge and he thinks for a second but then shakes his head no.

"Okay, time to go then." I conclude and Paul picks up the beach bag stuffed with things while I grab Graham's leash and a towel for him to lay on in the back seat of the car.

Paul waved to the few fans lingering out on the sidewalk which is the norm now with the nice weather and the accommodating temperatures. Paul had to decline for an autograph or a picture even though I wouldn't of minded much, but he set the bag in the trunk while I laid the blanket on the seat and I motioned for the dog to jump up and I patted his furry head after he did. I closed his door and made one step to get in on the passenger side, and then we took off for the beach.

"What beach are we going to?" I ask Paul while the windows are rolled down and we sport our pairs of Ray Bans; he has the black pair while I prefer the brown pair that we occasionally swap.

"Uh there's this one maybe fifty minutes away hidden down this back road. There's a little clearing where people use to park and then a short path until you get to this sand covered spot and the gorgeous spot of water," he replies with exciting words that make my smile grow bigger as he talks. "There's even a rope to swing off of into the water. I've only been here a few times with the lads, but it's loads of fun." he finishes while I look out the window as we leave the denser part of town with most of the traffic and Paul takes a turn.

I glance to the mirror on the outside of the car and I see Graham stick his golden head out of the half rolled down window and the wind carries his floppy ears while he squints.

"Paul, look at Graham!" I exclaim when I move back into the car and he takes a look in the rearview mirror at the not so puppy.

"Ah, he seems to be enjoying himself." Paul remarks with a smile as we watch the dog look around at the green landscape.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I add on and Paul moves his hand over to mine that lays on my bare thigh to enlace his fingers with my own and we let our hands fall to rest on my smooth leg.

I cock my head to shoot him a smile and he returns it immediately.

"A rope swing, huh? You know I'm scared of heights." I return to the topic of the beach and Graham brings himself back inside the car to lay down.

"Oh I know, love. It's really not all that high, and you don't have to if you don't wanna." he replies while we wait for a car with the right away to turn and I feel his thumb draw lazy circles on my hand.

"Are you going to jump off it?" I inquire curiously and he gives me a nod of the head telling me yes silently.

"Mmhm. I admit I was a tad scared at first, but once you get the hang of it and you're not afraid anymore it's fun." he responds and the subject ends there and he puts on his blinker before making a right turn down a kind of lost looking road.

Paul turned on the car's radio to fill the silence as he drives the rest of the way with the place in mind while I have no idea where we're going since I've never been out this way before, but he seems to know where we're going.

"It won't be too windy out on the water, will it?" I inquire to Paul as he makes another turn.

"No, I don't think so. I reckon it'll be much more calmer out there." he responds and we come upon a bumpy dirt road that finally leads to the small cleaning Paul had mentioned where no cars currently are.

He parks and he went to the trunk to retrieve the bag with all of our goodies in it while in his funky sandals and jeans as I got Graham and carried his acoustic he brought with. We find the path that was as short as Paul said it was and then I sight the opening to the sandy beach that just seems to be beckoning for us.

**AN: Why are you guys being so quiet? I'd love to hear from you guys on what you think of this part and the last few. Let me know and I hope you liked it! **


	50. Chapter 50

We found a nice sandy spot to lay out our towels and then we stripped off our clothes to reveal our swimsuits we changed into back at the house. Graham found a spot in the shade by a tall rock we decided to sit by as the waves lapped in against the shore every couple of seconds. I dug out the sunblock, the bottled Pepsi's and the bag of crisps since our lunch was long ago.

"Would you mind putting some of this on my back, darling?" Paul requests after he put the block on the spots on his body he can get to.

"Yeah, course." I reply and I take the tall bottle from him and he sits in front of me as I kneel on the towel and I squirt some of it into my hands.

"It's looks so nice out there. I'm happy we came." I comment while I work the white goop into Paul's lengthy back, his shoulders and his waist where he seems to be sensitive when I touched there.

"I agree, I am too. It's a lovely day today." he adds on and I finish putting the sunscreen on him and then he takes the capped bottle from me.

"Turn around, and I'll put some on you." he offers in a happy tone and I get up to sit cross legged with my back to him and I put my hair into a bun with the help of my handy ponytail quickly so it won't be in his way.

"Don't tickle me!" I argue when his hands coated with the gooey sunblock trail to my touchy sides and he luckily doesn't.

"Mads, do you believe in any of that superstition stuff?" he asks aloud as his hands are now on my shoulders while my irises run over the tall trees that provide privacy from the outside world we're hidden from, so to speak.

"Do you mean psychics and ghosts?" I question and his hands finish their work and I turn around to see him placing the cap back on the sunblock.

"Yeah, that sort."

"No, I don't really. Why, do you?" I inquire and he shrugs his shoulders with an unsure look showing on his face as he places the lotion back in the bag.

"I dunno, I kind of do, I reckon. I've used a Ouji board once when I was with the lads, but it was bogus." he responds and he lays down on his striped blue towel several kinds of that primary color and once I collapse onto mine he loops his hairy arms around my middle.

"Paul, those kind of things are dangerous to use." I scold him and I take off his dark sunglasses so I can see his eyes and he removes mine for me.

"Darling, I'm fine and nothing's gonna happen to me. I promise." he comments and my hand moves to his face to cradle his cheek.

"I don't want something to happen to you." I admit truthfully and his features become soft.

"Nothing is going to, darling. I'm healthy as a horse, like they say." he responds and I exhale a sigh.

"Okay." I reply with a nod of my head and he lifts his head as he lays on his side and he moves his face closer to mine to touch his lips to mine.

"I..." I trail off after the kiss and his eyes fall back onto mine.

"I know you care about me. I care about you too, more than I'd like to admit at times." I know him so well from the large abundance of time we've spent together that he finishes my words for me.

I send him a small smile and he shoots me one too before Graham barks at a little bird stepping across the warm sand probably looking for a twig for it's nest or food, even though a sandy ground isn't anywhere for food.

"Graham, it's just a bird, lad." Paul speaks to the puppy while one of his manly hands sits on my lower back and the other took a spot on my waist.

I laugh as Paul looks at the big puppy who still barks at the bird who decided to walk a different direction away from him. I sigh and lay my head on the towel and I close my eyes as I can feel the sun on my face. Paul plants a nice kiss on my temple and then his hands leave me and I shift to my back. After a second I no longer feel the warm rays on my face and I forget about resting with my eyes closed to see Paul kneeling over me on all fours.

"What are you doing, silly guy?" I ask the smiling man with a soft laugh and he begins to cover my makeup free face with kisses as I chuckle and try to push him away.

"Paul, stop it, please stop!" I exclaim as his lips touch the skin of my face in different places repeatedly and he draws away with a chuckle.

"But I don't wanna." he whines and I giggle with a sigh before he places his mouth on mine in a heartfelt kiss and my hands shoot to his neck that is warm from the sun.

His hands go to my waist and he flips us so I'm on top of him while he lays on his laid out towel as we still kiss with the hot rays of the sun beats down on our half naked bodies. After making out for some more time I parted from the kiss we both were invested in and my eyes open to see Paul's focus on mine and my fingers graze his soft cheek that looks like he needs to shave soon again. We exchange smiles before I lean down to peck him once more as our breathing recovers. I get up off of him and Graham's collar makes a noise from the metal tag with his name, address and a phone number to contact Paul and I at as he moves. My knees go to the heated sand and I grab his hand to help him up as he groans and then I pull him down to the water.

"Come on, I'm getting too hot from sitting in the sun." I tell him as we approach the wet shore and he slowly walks behind me.

"Uh yeah that's probably a good idea, plus I'm getting a little hot too." he adds on with a cheeky tone referring to our little kissing session and I shake my head with a laugh as we step in the water that is just the right temperature on this July day.

Graham joined us in the nice feeling water after awhile and he seemed to enjoy it too while Paul watched him and I floated on my back with a smile stuck on my face. We acted like kids, us two, splashing the other with water, dunking the other under for a few seconds, playing shark where you swim to the other to scare them. Paul threw me over his shoulder plenty of times and of course he tossed me in the deep water which I liked to an extent. Then we just floated on our backs or played with Graham who liked to stay in the shallow area when we were out deep with bellowing laughs escaping from our mouths while we smiled with the other. We both finally had enough for the time being and so we headed back to our towels to snack on the big bag of crisps and sip at our bottles of Pepsi's while we dried off in the sun before George and Pattie arrived.

"Mads, have you ever um thought about marriage, like in general?" Paul stammers as he to my complete and utter surprise brings this up to me while we lay on our towels propped up by our elbows and I swallow the soda and glance to him.

"Yeah, a couple of times maybe. Have you?" I reply a bit nervously and his irresistible sometimes mistaken for brown eyes stay on me as I talk.

"A few times, yeah." he responds quietly and I think that that conversation is over so I take another crunchy crisp from the bag to pop into my mouth while Graham sleeps on a clean towel half in the shade while the chirping birds fly through the clear sky.

"Do you, you know, want to end up a married woman one day?" he questions and I sense nervousness coming through in his voice and I avert my gaze from the bag of food to him again.

"Yeah, of course. It's what all girls fantasize about when they're little and what they make up with their dolls and when they play dress up. It's a dream women have had since they were little." I reply softly and I think of asking him the same thing.

"Do you want to become a married man ever in your life?" I inquire and I run my fingers through my wet hair and I toss it over my shoulder and I bring my green eyes back to him.

"Yeah, 'cause you know how they say you'll meet that special person who's The One that you will match up with perfectly, and you'll realize why it never worked with anyone else. I've always hoped for it to happen that easy, since they make it look like a piece of cake." he responds with a lengthy answer that I definitely agree with, I feel the same way as he does.

He raises his eyebrows with a smile before tilting his bottle by the neck to take another drink, and it seems to be left at that. I find my appetite to be gone for some unknown reason and I set the food aside. I flip over to lay on my stomach so my back can get some sun and I rest my head on my folded hands. I hear shuffling as my eyes are closed and then it stops while I think about what he said. I wonder if he's found that One person who he speaks of and says he's going to gladly spend his life with. I know how that sounds coming from me, his girlfriend, but I sometimes wonder where this relationship will go. Don't get me wrong, I one hundred and ten percent want to be in this relationship with him, and it hasn't gotten boring, and most of all: I love him, I love him a lot. It's only been about six and half months we've been together, and even though it's seemed like it's been longer as well as shorter at times, I just am curious about where we'll end up, and if it's hating the others guts, a mutual agreement, a forgotten memory in our pasts or maybe even making a future together. I can't be penalized for simply questioning out of pure curiosity what will happen to us, right?

Paul's hand on my shoulder brings me out of those thoughts and his lips touching my back help with that too as he presses his lips to my back once or twice and then he quits.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks in his deep voice.

"Sun bathing." I reply as the sound of the waves kissing the shore surrounds us.

"Mm, can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah, sure." I reply and he runs his finger up and down the middle of my back between the two parts of my swimsuit ever so lightly, sending shivers down my spine even though we're under the plenty warm sun.

"Do you want kids one day? You know, having a house full of 'em running around and bugging each other. I think it'd be fun even though it'd be annoying too. What do you think, love?" he proposes while the sun shines on my back and I exhale a breath and move my head to look at him after he returned to his initial position.

"I've always wanted to be a mum and have kids of my own since I could remember, so I'd love that. How about you, what are your thoughts on it?" I return and he uses his hand to push my wet hair away from my eyes and his hand moves to cup my cheek.

"I think it sounds brilliant, and I love kids as well as babies so yeah I'd be up for it," he answers before voicing his opinion. "I dunno about that happening anytime soon though, because of the band, the shows we have, the recording and the new film it just isn't a good time, you know. Too early still." he concludes and I don't know what to say so I just nod my head and before either of us could say anything George and Pattie joined us for the rest of our evening as we swam some more and then we went back to the house where us girls made the dinner and our boyfriends helped some, but they really provided company and advice.

The rest of the day, on a few occasions, I thought about why Paul was all big on asking my opinions on marriage and having children one day, and when I of course couldn't come up with anything I just forgot about it. Our lives went on with the lads soon returning to work, me going back to my job as a barista at the coffee shop too, their lives as the Beatles and mine being my life as a girlfriend of a Beatle with its upsides and it's downsides. Right now I'm on the up and I'm happy for that.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: I like this part and I hope you do too!**

I awake several afternoons ahead in a comfy bed that is all too familiar with its gray comforter, several blankets and the too thin of curtains covering the window behind the bed. I notice a pair of hairy arms holding me around the waist as my hairy boyfriend Paul spoons me from behind. I yawn and rub my eyes before pulling the thin blanket up to our shoulders so we're covered.

"Honestly? It's six o'clock, you two, and the premiere is in two hours. We can't be late for our own premiere!" John opens the door of Paul's room to say and my previously sleeping boyfriend awakes rather quickly and we both by instinct pull the blankets up more.

"John, get the hell out of my room! It's called privacy, you know." Paul addresses his best friend in an angry tone and I make sure the covers are all the way up to my chin.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist now, Macca. I have a wife, you know. I wasn't trying to be a perv or anything. I'm sorry, Madison." John apologizes and I blink my heavy eyes.

"It's alright, John." I respond without much care because I'm not even fully awake and I turn around to cuddle up to Paul who puts his arms around me.

"John, it's called a door, ever heard of bloody knocking? Anyways you don't even live here anymore, so what the heck are you here at my house for?" Paul retorts, still pissed off, while my face is against his pulsing neck and I exhale a sigh while my eyes went back to being closed.

"I'm not all that much of an idiot, you know. I made sure nothing was you know- uh happening, before barging in here. Now didn't you hear me the first time? The premiere is in two hours, now get your arse up before I make you even more ticked off!" John replies with playfulness hinting at his voice that not so happy Paul didn't seem to catch on to.

John shuts our door and Paul turns back to me with a mix of tired and mad showing on his face and I look up at him.

"Paul, you didn't need to be mean to him." I tell him softly, hoping he won't yell at me too.

"Mads, he walked in on us um naked. I never walked in on him doing it, or on purpose anyways!" he replies and then he exhales a frustrated sigh.

"But we weren't doing it, we were sleeping!" I remark and he calms down after nodding at my words and I hug him before pulling away to give him a sweet kiss.

I parted from it to see his still not so happy face and I push his black hair off his cheek and we share small smiles. He let his head fall back onto the white pillow and he closed his eyes and his arms leave me.

"No, don't fall asleep! Do you want him coming back in here?" I comment to Paul and a grin appears on his formerly still lips.

I snake my arms around his waist and he raised his arm to put around me and we laid there together in his warm bed working on waking up, even though it's six in the evening. We both didn't get much sleep last night because of our jobs and then we had to work early in the morning and so when we had the house to ourselves we took advantage of it for a well deserved nap and you know.

We heard the doorbell being rung downstairs and when nobody else got it because they probably left I groaned.

"Go get it." I tell Paul as we lay there with our arms lazily wrapped around the other.

"No, it's your turn to." he remarks.

"I don't wanna get it." I whine and he groans.

"Fine," he concludes and I hear the ruffling of the blankets as he pulls himself out of the bed as well as the jangle of his belt. "The things I do for you, Mads." he jokes and I laugh while he gets dressed quickly before going to answer the door.

I decided to follow him after a minute so I got on my skirt and shirt from earlier and I put my hair that really needs a cut into a messy bun before traveling downstairs to find Paul holding a rose at the door.

"It's for you." he states with a very confused look on his face.

"It is?" I ask surprisedly because he's the only one who ever gets me flowers, let alone roses, and I take the plastic wrapped red rose with baby's breath from him.

A small white envelope tucked between the plastic and the green stem indeed has my name written on it and I nervously remove it after having a suspicion to whose thick handwriting this belongs to.

"Paul, who was at the door with this?" I question before opening the small envelope while his arms are crossed over his chest as he looks worried and close to mad.

"Some bloke from the flower shop who delivers them. I dunno who he was. Who's it from, Mads?" he questions as his black eyebrows have sunk.

I shrug before I open the white envelope and he treads over to stand behind me to read it and it just reads: 'I hope you like the flower. From, Tony' I put the small card back hurriedly and then I stomp into the kitchen to toss it in the trash.

"Mads, who was that from?" Paul questions in a concerned tone while I stand by the island with him behind me.

"Madison?" he repeats but with my full name that I haven't heard him use for months, he always calls me by my nickname.

"Remember that fellow Tony from the coffee shop who I work with?" I query after turning around to face his worried look and he sighs.

"Oh no. Not that nasty bloke who has secretly been asking you on dates, and who always calls you pretty?" he questions and I nod my head, that's him. It's been a problem for the past two weeks.

"He's never sent flowers before or anything to the house." I comment and boy does Paul look mad.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna make sure that he never does again," he remarks and I follow his fast moving feet to the living room. "How did he even get our address? That creep." he adds on and he picks up the phone next to the couch.

"He could've asked somebody at the shop, and most people know where the famous beatles live here in town. It wouldn't be all too hard to find out my address. Paul, what are you doing?" I ask once I see him putting a number into the phone while he looks pissed.

"The cops, who else?"

"Paul, please don't. It's not necessary." I urge and he stops and he looks up at me.

"I think it's definitely necessary! You've told him just about ten times that you wouldn't go out on a date with him, and it's not a secret that we're a couple. I want it taken care of and you left alone before he starts bloody stalking you or even harming you." he retorts and he says the last part containing 'harm' with a slightly sad voice and a blank look on his face that went with his tone.

"Paul, I'm fine. Please, I don't want to make it worse. I overheard a discussion between my coworkers who said he's probably going to lose his job at the shop soon anyways." I try to stop him and he sighs before placing the phone back on the hook.

"Yeah, probably because of him hitting on the customers." he grumbles and he pulls me into a hug and I sigh into his chest while I'm wrapped up in his arms in a cozy hug.

"I don't want something happening to you, darling. I can't have something happen to you, I can't." he speaks softly to me while inside the hug.

"I know, Paul. I know." I return and his hands move on my back slowly in a comforting way.

"I'm just so sick of hearing about this bastard and now he sent you a damn rose! The creep needs to find a girlfriend already. It's not right, and I don't want it continuing, because i hate worrying about you while you're at work." he comments in a frustrated voice.

"You're mine and only mine, nobody else's."

"I know, I know." I reply and I pull away to kiss him for a minute before John called from his house to see if we're getting ready yet and Paul calmly replied that we're about to get right on it.

We went to our own separate rooms at first until Paul came into mine with his fancy, pressed tux in the plastic bag as I stand at my closet.

"Privacy much?" I question jokingly since changing in front of each other hasn't been uncomfortable for several months, and he smiles.

He winks and I shake my head with a laugh as I look back to my closet.

"Do you remember that violet dress you wore a long time ago at that charity thing when we got back together in the fall? I think you should wear that. It's my favorite on you, and it makes you look so gorgeous." he comments while he strips off his jeans to put on his dress pants which totally kills the sweet mood that he just set with the words, but still I feel flattered and I smile.

"Mmhm, I remember. Thanks, honey. I wasn't sure which one to wear at first, but now I know which one i should wear." I remark and he still smiles when I turned my back to him to retrieve the dress from my closet.

We got finished getting dressed after he had troubles with his bow tie that he got so frustrated with that he gave up on it, and we moved to the bathroom so he could get a grip on his bed hair and so I could make the rest of me look presentable.

"Close your eyes." Paul addresses me softly after he stuffed his black comb in his pocket while his jacket lays on my bed so he's in his vest.

"Or what, you'll kiss me?" I tease him with a reference to a song of his and he grins and I shut my eyes after he gave me a look.

I sigh as I wait for whatever he intends to do and I feel something being laid on my chest and then Paul's hands near my now straight hair.

"Alright, open your eyes." he states and I open them to see him standing beside me with his hands in his pockets along with a smirk glued onto his lips.

"I was going to wait until your birthday tomorrow, but you just look so amazing in that dress and I thought of how it would just make a nice touch." he remarks as I admire the gold chain around my neck with a ruby necklace, and I hold the gem the shape of a tear drop. It's my birthstone.

"Oh, Paul. It's stunning." I mutter as I spin around to throw my arms around him and he softly laughs and wraps his around me.

"I'm happy you like it, love, and you're welcome." he replies and I step out of the hug to see his beaming smile in front of my eyes and I press my lips to his in a short kiss before our lips leave the stick of the others.

"Happy early birthday." he adds on and I grin with flushing cheeks while his eyes are set on me.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"Oh I know, but still." he returns and he tucks my hair behind my ear that wears a small diamond earring that were once my mothers.

He kisses my cheek before I turn back to the mirror on the wall to apply a light layer of pastel purple eyeshadow and a soft lipstick before we both brushed our teeth, I helped him with his bow tie, and we got picked up by the car waiting out the door with the other three couples already inside on this late July night.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: I really like this part too, it's probably one of my favorites from the story. I hope you like it and I would love to hear what you think of it! **

The film premiere for the boys' new movie 'Help!' had a great reception with Princess Margaret and a Lord in attendance as well as thousands of fans who surrounded the carpet we walked on before entering the busy building to find our seats. I thought it was so funny, genius and a great time as did the other lads and their partners even though I noticed they all weren't too keen on seeing themselves on the screen, except for Paul who seemed to love it. Afterwards there was a party where we all had a few drinks, and we all stayed rather sober except for John who had one too many drinks, which we all were aware of that possibility that came true.

Paul and I were both so tired and also kind of tipsy that night so we fell into his bed and didn't wake up until one in the afternoon the next day, my birthday.

"Mm. Mads darling, you hafta wake up. It's your birthday." Paul states while he slowly shakes my shoulder and I groan and roll over to throw the comforter over my head and he chuckles.

"Come on, darling. It's your twenty second birthday, we can't spend it in bed all day."

"But what if I want to?" I question and I yawn before he again chuckles and he lifts the blankets off of me and I squint at his shirtless figure as he's buck naked and I notice I'm in his button down.

"What the hell happened last night?" I ask after noticing lipstick marks on his cheeks and a pretty visible hickey on his neck.

"I don't remember a thing after John smashing the glasses and losing that wine bottle I bought," he replies with an amused grin and we both giggle. "I reckon that thing is still around here half full, or back in that car." he concludes and we laugh again before we calm down and he lays his head down on the pillow and I turn over completely to lay on my side.

"I must of given you a hickey sometime after that. It's right there on your neck." I point out and I touch the pink spot on his lower neck and his brow furrows and then his eyes flit from my finger to my neck.

"Ah, I see I gave you one as well." he comments and he touches the spot on the base of my neck and then I look back to him.

"Last night really was something, huh?"

"I reckon it was. Our clothes are all strewn over the floor, you somehow got my button down on and I'm uh naked. I think a little drunk love making got squeezed in there somewhere too." he suggests and I shake my head with an embarrassed look.

"You make it sound dirty and bad." I mutter and he pulls me over to his right side of the bed where he always lies.

"Maybe it was dirty, but I doubt it was bad." he replies with a cheeky smirk and I laugh and push the eyebrow raising hunk away with a laugh.

He slides back over to me to return me to his arms and I sigh as I close my eyes.

"Happy Birthday, darling." he speaks into my ear in a serious tone and I move my hands to his that sit under the shirt on my stomach and I rub my thumbs along his hands.

"Thanks." I reply and he pulls the blankets over us so we can lay there a little while longer and possibly fall back asleep.

I open my tired eyes after honestly who knows how long to see him seemingly sleeping and I poke his nose which he smiles at, faker.

"Mm, you're cute." I tell him once he reveals his lovely hazels to me and I stroke his cheek.

"I think I can still smell that wine on your breath, you may be a little drunk still." he comments with a joking smile and I laugh.

"No, I'm just hungover, baby." I reply and he kisses me and then we braved downstairs after tossing on our robes or whatever clothes we could get on quickly and put a kettle on to try and wake us up with tea as we suffer from this bloody hangover.

I had just set Paul's favorite tea mug and my own on the counter; his is a light blue and mine a cherry red. He comes over to me and buries his face into my neck after lazily putting his arms around my waist.

"What do you wanna do for your birthday, Madison Nicole Shepherds?" he asks, using my full name that is barely ever used and I laugh at it while putting cream and sugar in my mug before the tea.

"Can we just go back to bed and sleep all day?" I suggest and he turns me around to meet his gaze and I toss my arms around his neck while he grins.

"No, I'm afraid we can't, dear. How about we go and get brunch first at your choice of restaurant? I don't want you doing any cooking today." he replies and I run my fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck that I love to play with.

"But that means I have to shower, and get ready and-." I begin to complain jokingly before he closes the space between our mouths to kiss me and then he pulls away after a torturous few seconds.

"I'll make our tea, lovely. You just take your time getting ready, yeah?" he states after we part with his sleepy hazels working their magic on me along with his bed hair and his raspy voice.

"Thank you." I comment and I kiss his prickly cheek before leaving his arms to go shower upstairs and then I braid my long hair after it dried for the most part, then I did the whole Chapstick and lotion deal before getting on this new floral print dress of mine that is full of bright colors.

I walk back downstairs to find my awesome boyfriend sipping at his cup of tea while leaning against the counter and peering down at Graham who whines for probably a treat that sit behind Paul in a small cookie dish I found at a store that has 'doggy treats' written on it along with a painted puppy. I love little things like that, and cute things to decorate with. I couldn't resist to buy it since it was so adorable and also a very reasonable price.

"Alright, alright. You can have a treat, but no more whining for another once you've already gobbled this one down. Yeah?" Paul speaks to him before I enter the kitchen and he notices me there after he gives the dog the biscuit after he obediently sat for Paul.

"Ah, well don't you look beautiful." he states with that charming smile of his grazing his lips like always.

"Ta." I reply simply and Graham walks over towards the table where he loves to sit to nibble on the rest of his treat, ah that puppy.

"I hope you left me with some hot water, darling. I'm gonna have myself a shower quick before we head off." he states after taking another drink from his tea and then setting it on the counter near the glass container that has a spoon in it for sugar.

"Okay, I'll just hang out here for a little while then. Don't take too long or else," I tease as he leaves the kitchen and I hear his smile in his laugh. "Have a nice cold shower!" I yell to him with a laugh and he dramatically groans in return.

"Thanks for the tea!"

"You're welcome. Thanks for leaving me with a cold shower!" he bellows back from I presume the stairs and I laugh to myself as I hold the warm mug in front of my mouth.

After finishing my warm cup of tea that had enough strength to wake me up and help me out of this hangover thanks to Paul's mad tea making skills I went up to his room while he's still in the shower since the water was still running when I passed the ajar bathroom door. I fell back onto his messy bed cluttered with blankets, stray pillows and his socks that lay at the end of his bed, silly Paul. Graham of course followed me like the lonely puppy always does, and he took his usual spot on the floor at the end of my boyfriends bed while I relaxed with my eyes closed under his soft comforter.

I soon hear the water shut off and footsteps until he enters with his wet, matted black hair and his eyes fall on me before a grin shows on his lips.

"Well hey there. What're you doing in my room, darling?" he questions with a happy tone as he walks over to his dresser with a white towel tied around his waist.

"What, I can't come in to lay on your bed?" I ask and he undoes the towel to start getting dressed and I smirk at seeing his perky bum that faces me.

"Oh no, I didn't say that, dear. You know you're welcome to anytime you like. I was just curious if there was a certain reason, you know?" he comments as he pulls on a pair of jeans that he leaves unbuttoned while he slips on a white t shirt that he tucks into his pants.

"Yeah." I reply with a short yawn and I turn to on my side as I watch him get his clothes on.

He picks up the towel to dry his dripping wet hair that he does his best to get dry enough before leaving the shaggy mess to air dry. I let my eyes shut again after he got a blue button down on and then he plopped down on his bed next to me.

"Are you sleeping?" he asks softly and he drags his finger down my neck and then he moves his hand to sit on my waist.

"Mmhmm." I reply and he extends and draws back his fingers slowly to stroke my back lightly and I hear Graham yawn which makes me laugh, I open my eyes to see his hazels nowhere to be found as they sit under his closed eyelids.

I smile to myself at his messy hair and I move over to wrap my arms around him and he puts his around me after a second and I brush my thumb over his cold cheek. He smiles at the touch and I plant one on his soft cheek that I notice he just shaved.

"How was your cold shower?" I question and he opens his eyes that fall on mine.

"It was awfully warm actually. Thanks for leaving me with some hot water."

"You're welcome." I respond and then he kisses me and I bury my face into his neck afterwards.

"I'm tired too, baby. Lets just go get brunch and then maybe we can do something relaxing, or whatever you want." Paul states and I nod into his pulsing neck and we separate and go downstairs to get our shoes on and he tames his still damp hair with his trusty comb before we put our sunglasses on.

We both were reluctant to face the sun with our fading headaches that the tea helped with. Paul found a station on the radio that occupied the silence on our ride there.

"Where to for your birthday breakfast, darling?" he questions after we exit the neighborhood and come upon a strip of restaurants and I point to one we've only been to a couple of times for breakfast, they serve it all day.

"Good afternoon. Will it just be you two?" the cheery hostess asks after she arrives back at her podium and she pulls out two menus after Paul nods.

"Alright. Will it be a booth or a table for you this afternoon?" she questions and Paul replies with 'table' and we walk hand in hand over to a table in the back where it's mostly vacant except for maybe five people.

She set down our menus once we got our seats on one side next to each other and Paul draped his arm over the back of my chair and I laid my hand on his thigh while we skimmed through the menu after her departure.

Our waitress arrived after a few minutes with a pen and paper to write our orders down and Paul began with his while I turned a page of the small menu.

"A coffee will do, thanks," he answers her question of a beverage first. "I'll have the buttermilk pancakes with the sausages and bacon."

She nods her head while jotting that down and Paul closes his menu and I do the same with mine after making up my mind.

"And for you, miss?" she addresses me and I notice a sizable party of teenage girls being sat at a long table several feet away.

"I'm going to have a chocolate milk for my beverage, and the French toast meal with the bacon and egg." I respond and she writes that down and then raises her head.

"How would you like it cooked?"

"Over easy, please." I reply and she takes our menus and says that our drinks will be here soon and then leaves.

"We should've gotten liquor to make these headaches go away." I mumble to Paul after I tilt my head to his shoulder and he drinks from his glass of water that we both got when we sat down, all customers do.

"That would only give us a much worse one tomorrow morning, darling. It'll go away soon, and if it doesn't then when we go home there's ibuprofen in the bathrooms medicine cabinet, yeah?" he tells me as our eyes are now on each other and I nod my head and then he kisses my forehead sweetly. What a start to my birthday.


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Hope you like it! I'd love to hear what you think about it! I also hope you're happy about the way the story is going! **

"Are you really not feeling that well?" he questions after a minute and he strokes my cheek lovingly while I look up at him.

"It's not that bad, it's just bugging me." I answer and he nods his head at my words and then sighs while running his other hand that left my cheek through his hair.

"It should go away in the next hour, I'm sure." he comments.

"Okay." I comment as the dulled conversations from the surrounding customers float over to us and I hear a certain young bird talk about Paul and me, one of those fans who doesn't like the beatles' girlfriends/wives out of pure jealousy.

"Are you kidding me?" I mutter under my breath as I lift my head from his broad shoulder as well as my hand from his leg and I grab the coloring sheet and a crayon from the center of the table designated for children.

"What, darling?" Paul questions softly and his left hand stays on my back while I draw a purple flower in a corner while my chin sits in my palm.

"Nothing." I reply quietly and he grabs a blue crayon and he starts to draw a circle that he adds facial features to it that cause me to grin, he's such a goof sometimes.

"It's okay, try to ignore 'em." he whispers to me after catching on and I nod my head slowly.

I drop the crayon after coloring in the purple petals and the red center and I huff. He kisses my cheek and I turn and he leans in for a heartfelt kiss that doesn't end there, but continues for a minute and I pull away.

"Paul, not here." I state with a soft laugh as his eyes glaze over with want and he goes for it again and I kiss him back.

I move away again when his tongue tries to part my lips and I turn my body back to the table with red cheeks and I grab a different colored crayon from the cup. He kisses my neck and I shove away his wandering hand that was inching up my leg and I lace my fingers with his instead. He places a finger under my chin to move my face to look at him and he of course smiles.

"What, I can't kiss my lovely girlfriend in public?" he questions not with a hurt tone and I open my mouth to comment but he stops my lips with his own for a short second before he makes us part.

He rests his forehead on mine while our eyes are for the other and smiles appear on our lips at the same time and he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear that has a purple earring in it.

"I don't care what people think, Mads. I love you, sweetheart, and I want people all around the world to know that. Nothing they say is ever going to change what I think about you, and us." he states in a soft whisper that only I can hear and I blush again.

"I love you too. You're the sweetest, and the best boyfriend." I remark and he shoots me another of his charming grins before his forehead leaves mine and he grabs the plastic cup full of crayons to find another to draw with me, what kids we are sometimes.

While he draws funny faces and characters and as I somehow fail at even drawing little flowers, I think about something that has crossed my mind more than a few times. He's just a a kid really, like I am sometimes, and I think those kind of people who can be adults as well as kids make the best parents. I know he wants to be a dad one day and have children of his own once he decides to settle down, and I want that too, all of it. The long, sleepless nights with the baby crying and being up every few hours for a feeding or their nappy needing a change. The early mornings with a big cup of coffee as your companion too, and the naughty, but cute, kids filling your ears with laughter as they run around in their pj's with messy hair. I know from Paul's words and the few discussions we've had about having babies one day and a family of our own that he has the desire for that too, but not right now. I couldn't see myself pregnant or nursing a crying baby in a rocking chair with a little one running around with their blanket in hand right now either. It's a nice thought though, but I'm only twenty two and Paul is only twenty three and he's at the peak of his career right now. Plus we haven't even been together for a year. That kind of thought is really far away for us at this point, neither of us are ready, but I'm more than okay with that. I love and appreciate the funny antics we have with each other now, and waking up in his bare arms in the morning before we remember the busy lives we live. Maybe the long nights with a fussy baby and family picnics are for us, or maybe the man I end up marrying and having babies with isn't Paul and he's somebody else, and maybe the woman Paul finds to be The One isn't me and is some other bird who he'll marry and make a family with.

"Darling?" Paul's voice brings me out of my in depth thoughts and I tear my eyes away from the half colored paper to him and he nods his head towards the drinks that the waitress who had just brought now walks away.

"Oh, sorry." I reply and I grab my plastic glass to take a sip from and his eyes don't leave me.

"Is everything alright?" he questions, concerned.

I look to him and nod my head with a little smile and he nods his head at me.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." he remarks and I kiss his cheek before returning to the long piece of paper we both draw on with our left hands.

My spare right hand moves to his thigh that is easily touching mine and his right hand goes to sit on top of my hand that took a spot on his leg. He squeezes my hand gently and then returns his attention to the little doodles we draw as we wait for our meals to arrive so we can fill our empty, rumbling stomachs.

"My chance to renew my lease comes up in October." I state as we sip at our drinks and I glance to him while he looks across the room for a second then back to me.

"Oh, the past year sure has gone by quick. You're going to renew it, yeah?" he asks and a little concern comes into his face before I answer.

"I dunno, do you want me to?" I question with a grin and he drops the crayon he was previously drawing with.

"Yeah, of course I do, dear," he replies and he takes a short pause. "George and I's chance is coming up around the same time too. I know that he's already going to decline since he wants to get his own place with Pattie, and with that big house wouldn't it be too much for just us?"

I shrug my shoulders without an answer and I sense that he's going to say more about it.

"I was thinking that perhaps we could find another place for us, and I've been kind of looking a tad, and there's this nice three story house over by the studios that a physician owns. It needs a lot of renovating, but it's nothing I couldn't afford. It's got a backyard for Graham, a fire place, a nice kitchen and there's a nice park a short walk away," he proposes slowly. "Do you wanna get it together, love? You know, move in together even though we already live together. But it'd be ours, darling, instead of you renting out the extra room at the house now. Yeah?" he concludes with an expectant look on his face and he takes my left hand with his right one as our others sit on our separate thighs.

"Do you think that's the best decision at this point in our relationship? We haven't even been dating a year, Paul." I comment and I see his face fall a smudge at my words, but he seems to have a thought.

"It's been a wonderful eight months, Mads, and to be honest I can only seeing us going forward in this relationship. We're serious about it, and I know it's kind of soon, but perhaps this will turn into something one day or soon down the road, I dunno. Plus we would probably still be living at the house we live in now until a few months into next year, because of the renovations the house will need. Our ultimate decision doesn't need to be made right now, because i haven't seen it in person and neither have you, so we'd have to do that so we're sure," he rambles a bit. "If you're not ready or if you don't want to get the house together, then that's alright. I'll understand." he finishes and I don't need any more time to think about it and I smile at him before nodding. I wonder what he meant by this, us, possibly turning into something soon down the road though, hmm.

"Lets do it, lets get a house together." I answer and his nervous smile grows large and he hugs me and I hug him back before he moves away to kiss me, we seem to be doing a lot of kissing today but I don't mind at all.

"I love you, Madison Shepherds." he addresses me after the peck ends and we smile at each other.

"I love you, Paul McCartney." I comment and our plates of food arrive for us and we move the paper for coloring to dig into our meals that we've been waiting for.

"How is it? I hope it's as delicious as it looks." Paul questions while chewing a bite of pancakes while his plate of food is already half gone as is mine.

"It's fantastic. They never disappoint here." I reply and he grins.

"Good, and I agree with you." he remarks and he sneaks over for a bite of my French toast and after he stuffs that in his mouth i steal the last bite of one of his sausages.

"Mm, you're right, those are delicious." he states after swallowing with a content smile and we both go back to eating our brunches and sharing our food with the other.

"I'm full." I conclude after finishing one last bite of my French toast and he kisses my hair after drinking the last of his coffee.

"Mm, so am I. That was so good, we should come here more often," he comments as my head is on his shoulder. "Is your headache gone, lovely?"

I bring my eyes up to him and he caresses my cheek for a second and I nod my head.

"Great. I told you it would. I am awfully smart, don't you agree?" he questions with an amused grin and I smile.

"Yeah, you are." I reply and he winks at me before digging out his wallet from his back pocket to pay for our meals and we make our way to the door with our now full bellies and I hear a voice from behind us.

"Excuse me, sir?" a young girl probably only six stands beside us with a shy look while holding a pink book and a pen in her hand.

Paul smiles and kneels down in front of her and I follow him to do the same and her mum walks over to stand behind her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Paul replies with a happy look and the little girl doesn't reply.

"She's just shy. My daughter saw you a minute ago and wanted to get your autograph. We're sorry to disturb you, it's just that she's your favorite." her kind mother answers for her red headed daughter and I smile at the lass who musters one back.

"Oh of course, I'd love to." Paul replies and the lass nervously hands him her book that he accepts with a grin.

"What's your name, love?" he questions.

"Mandy." her small voice answers and Paul nods to himself.

"What a pretty name you have, Mandy. Here you are, love. I hope you have a good rest of your day." Paul remarks while signing her book and I see him draw one of his cartoon faces with a smile under his signature as well as the note above: 'For Mandy, Paul McCartney xxx'.

"Thank you, sir." the polite youngster responds with this bright smile after taking it back from his waiting hand.

"You're welcome, Mandy, and you can call me Paul."

"Thanks, Paul." she corrects herself still with that glad smile that is so big and genuine, he just made her the happiest lass in the whole world.

"Don't mention it, Mandy. It was nice to meet you and your mother. I hope you enjoy your brunch." Paul remarks and we both stand up while holding hands and I notice the mother grinning too.

"What's your name?" Mandy asks me.

"My name is Madison."

"That's pretty." she compliments and I smile, she's such a sweetie.

"Thanks, love. It was nice to meet you."

"You too." she replies with more confidence I notice and her mother thanks us both before they went back to their booth and we left for our car in the parking lot.


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Hello, all! I hope you're all doing fantastic! I'm sorry for posting a little late like this, I've been a busy bee lately, so apologies for that. Thank you all for still reading this story, I really hope you're enjoying it. I like this part and I hope you do too! I'd love to get some feedback from you all on these new parts, so if you wanna leave a review go ahead. I'd enjoy reading it! **

"You know, that was really sweet of you." I tell Paul once we're back on the road and I seem him smile.

"Ta, love. It was of you too." he replies and I smile at him even though he was the real hero of that moment and he switches on the radio again as we make our short ride home.

"What do you wanna do until six o'clock?" he questions when we plop down on the couch after we had gotten home and he had let Graham outside on this early afternoon of July 30th.

"What's at six?" I inquire and he looks to me with an innocent look with his eyebrows raised.

"Uh, dinner with the lads and everybody." he comments with this smug smile.

"Can I ask where?"

"You can certainly ask, but I'm sorry because I can't tell you that, it's confidential information." he replies and I laugh and lay my hand on his thigh over his loose jeans.

"And why is that, huh?" I query.

"Oh just because I know if I do tell ya you'll not wanna go there." he responds.

I open my mouth to ask him another question, but I don't see it having any point in the end if I was to, so I just nod my head.

After we relaxed on the couch there together watching an episode of a program we got back to talking since it bugs the both of us when either of us starts talking while the show plays.

"It's only three-forty right now, darling, so what do you reckon we do to take up the next two and a half hours?," Paul turns to me with the question and he looks into my eyes while I do the same and he traces the outline of my jaw for the moment. "It's all up to you, dear." he finishes in a soft voice while I see his eyes flit to my mouth and mine do the same to his and he lifts my chin by his finger before leaning in slowly to kiss me passionately for more than a few minutes.

* * *

"Well I suppose that took up about an hour of our time. That definitely was worth it though." Paul comments as he sits up in his bed shirtless and I turn around to face the naked fellow and I grin, one thing led to another on the couch downstairs and we moved it up to his bed and you know.

"I agree." I comment and he lays back down and pushes my now down hair off of my cheek.

"Now we're down to an hour and like twenty minutes I suppose, but we'll need time to get ready before dinner, so honestly, Mads, what do you want to do?" Paul comments as our eyes are locked on the other.

"We could go to the zoo, get a massage if you like, go on a picnic, to the beach, or whichever you would like, darling." he suggests and I purse my lips whilst thinking.

"A massage sounds amazing, but I don't think that'd be such a gear idea. Hmm..." I trail off as I think aloud and he begins to play with my hair while I run through my thoughts, what could we do for fun in an hour and not even a half?

"Can we get ice cream?" I ask after a silent minute of him fiddling with my hair and his eyes flit to me and he grins slightly.

"Yeah, sure. Ice creams sounds fab right now." he replies and we get out of his bed to get our clothes back on and I braided my hair again while he used the loo then we left.

I played with my new necklace on the drive there since I now love this ruby necklace that Paul got for me, I love jewelry even if it's the simplest.

* * *

"What flavor do you think you're going to get?" I ask Paul as we stand at the end of the short line at the ice cream shop we went to on our first official date together in the fall.

"I dunno, maybe that mint chocolate chip that's a new one. It sounds good to me, how about you, darling?" he answers as we both wear our sunglasses on this rather bright day that's rare for London and I look back to the short menu.

"Hmm, i like all of the flavors in Neapolitan so I'm choosing that flavor." I reply and he nods his head with a small smirk and we step forward to the counter when the line moves enough for it to be our turn.

"One mint chocolate chip and one Neapolitan too." Paul states when the employee at the window asks us and the kind gentlemen he is, he pays for both of ours.

We walk over to the area with wooden chairs to sit down and we find one where the green chairs are connected by a table part in the middle of them. We sit down and I cross my legs as Paul looks out at the road where the traffic passes on by. When our order is called I volunteer to go get them for us and a girl around my age hands them to me and I recognize her.

"Zoey?" I question and a smile comes onto her face.

"Madison, is that you?" she replies and I remove my sunglasses and we both laugh with smiles.

"It's been years!" she exclaims and I nod my head while she stands behind the cut out door with a baseball cap on over her bright blonde hair, she's always been a tomboy.

"How have you been? What have you been doing the past four years?" one of my best friends from high school questions as I hold the ice cream cones.

"I've been really good, thanks. And I haven't been up to much, just working and hanging out with my boyfriend." I reply as she grins.

"Good, and since when have you lived in London?"

"Last October, how about you?" I answer while another customer orders on the other side of me.

"Last summer I got a great paying job and I started school here to be a teacher. Are you going to university?" she queries and I shake my head side to side.

"Remember our old days playing tennis on the team and chatting at lunch with Lee and Nick?" she reminisces aloud and I nod my head, we had quite the time in high school.

She had to go back to work and I understood and told her we should get together soon and she sounded up to it. I walked back to Paul who was fiddling with a loose thread on his jeans and I handed him his cone after I sat down.

"Sorry about the wait. I ran into an old friend from high school." I apologize while he licks at his cone.

"It's fine, love. What'd you chat about?" he inquires and I fix the napkin wrapped around the waffle cone.

"Oh just what we've been up to since graduating and she mentioned going to university here to get her teaching degree." I reply without a smile and he stops with his ice cream and devotes his attention to me.

"Do you wish you were attending school too, like she is?"

"Kind of but then again not really. It just seems like what I should be doing since its what so many people my age are doing, and I almost feel like I missed out since I didn't go." I remark and his shoulders fall when he sighs randomly.

"You still have time to go, darling, if you'd like. I never went, and maybe there is something we've missed out on, but I don't regret the decision I made," he remarks and his words cease when he sits up in the tilted back chair. "The thing is that I don't want you regretting it in a few years or something, you know? I'd support you without a doubt if you decided to go down that route, I want you to know that, love."

I nod at his words and my eyes flit to the wet looking ice cream as the colors of brown, pink and white attempt to mix together.

"Thanks, Paul, but I couldn't afford it anyways." I softly respond and he fixes his sunglasses that were coming down further on his nose.

"There's scholarships and that kind of thing, dear," he brings up while I still absently look at my melting ice cream. "But if you found something you really wanted to go to uni for, something you're really set on, then I could help you." he pipes in and I immediately look to his waiting eyes.

"I'd feel bad and it's so much money, and plus I have no idea what I'd go for anyways." I ramble and his spare hand takes mine and he gives it a soft squeeze and I calm down.

"Remember, love, you don't have to go down that road of uni that some people do, it's all your choice. Think about it, and if you really want to, then let me know and I won't mind helping with the tuition." he soothes me and I shoot him a smile that he returns.

"Thanks, Paul." I state sincerely and he nods his black haired head with that charismatic smile of his I find so often on this kissable lips of his.

"Welcome, darling." he replies and he kisses my hand after lifting our joined hands and we go on to eat our yummy ice cream cones before going back to the car to return to the house to just hang out.

* * *

"Come on outside with me, it's beautiful out." Paul suggests as I get myself a glass of water while we stands in the open back doorway as Graham runs around on the grass.

"Okay." I agree and I join him outside where he laid down a blanket on the green grass and we laid on it to look at the blue sky dotted with clouds different shapes.

Paul wrapped his arm around me when we first laid down on the quilted blanket and I scoot over to rest my head on his chest with my hand on his chest as we stare at the wondrous sky.

"That lass at the restaurant earlier was just a doll." Paul comments out of the blue while my eyes are set on a particular puffy cloud that looks like a frog.

"She sure was, she was adorable." I remark and he moves his legs and my eyes flit to Graham close to the foot of the blanket who paws at a toy of his.

A small silence that isn't awkward falls over us and my eyes leave the cloud full sky to Paul who gazes up ahead and I smile to myself as my green eyes run over his gorgeous pair that the sun plays on beautifully. He notices me looking at him and moves his shadeless pair to me and smiles, I return it.

"Mads, there's something you should know." he states while our eyes are still on each other and my brow slightly falls.

"Yeah Paul, what is it?" I ask nervously and he takes a breath before answering.

"I'm in love with you, like a lot in love with you." he reveals and I breathe a sigh of relief that it's not something bad and my cheeks flush with color, I smile. It's definitely something good.

"You are?" I ask and he nods his head, even though it's really not a shock to me, but still hearing him say those words is so great to hear.

"Yeah I am. Even though you're not perfect and some things you do annoy me, I love everything about you." he comments while I still smile. He gets annoyed when I tap my foot, am self conscious, am crabby, etc.

"I'm in love with you too, a whole bunch." I remark and I sit up to kiss him as his hands grip my back and my pair sit on his cheeks. I sure do love this guy.

We part and our smiles return to our pink lips and we turn to lay on our sides, forgetting about those magical clouds and instead getting lost in the others eyes. We're in love alright. I reckon a stranger from twenty feet away could see it with how affectionate we are. We don't exactly hide it, but you never should hide that you love somebody. Of course there are limits.

We're adults who sometimes can act like five year olds with our jokes, but our smiles and echoing laughs show that we're enjoying it and having ourselves a great time. There's nothing I regret that has happened with Paul. Yeah we fight just like all couples do, but we get through it and hopefully we always will. I sure am glad that I found that ad in the paper at the time I did and that I decided to buy that certain paper at the store that day. Just to think that if I hadn't I probably wouldn't be with Paul, our memories wouldn't exist, and I wouldn't be as incredibly happy I am because of us dating, is almost scary. If I hadn't gotten the courage to call about the spare room and agreed to move in my life would be drastically different I bet, and Paul's too. We never would've met and whatever future we may or may not have together wouldn't be there, it's almost trippy to think. I think it was indeed fate and as cheesy as it may sound it was in the cards for me, and Paul, it's what was supposed to happen. Thank you, Fate.

**AN: Too mushy or nah? Let me know what you think! **


End file.
